Lances Of Doom
by Picklez'n'cheez-luv
Summary: Two best friends Sabrina and Kimber have moved to Japan and are attending Ouran High School. They already knew they were a few snails short of a bucket, but what mishaps will happen after the Host Club gets involved? HikaruXOCKaoruXOC. No spoilers,we hope
1. Day One

**Hello good folks. This is a fic my good friend Picklez and I(Being Cheez) decided to write. It's HikaruXOC and KaoruXOC, as for other pairings, we are unsure at the moment. **

**The Japanese school year starts in april so pretend that we came after like fall break or something. Also pretend that we are speaing Japanese throughout this.**

**Also, this story switches POV'S(Point of view's) from Sabrina to Kimber every chapter**

**Now that you know these things, read on**

**-Cheez**

* * *

"I married a pimp" Kimber said, grinning like that was a normal thing to say in an airplane.

I shifted my position to face my friend.

It appeared she had been working on the story of how we got the money to go to Japan. I hadn't really been listening.

"What?" I asked, not really wanting to know.

"You weren't listening, were you Sabrina?" she asked, speaking my name like it was a challenge.

I shook my head, grinning slightly

"I married a pimp" She explained. "I then stole his money and killed him."

I rolled my eyes. "Just don't tell the police that."

I could see why she was changing the story; the real one was really boring.

You see, her grandpa died and left her a huge sum of money. See that?

A period?

Yeah, end of story.

"Hey, how much money did your grandpa have anyway?" I asked, hoping to steer the topic away from killing pimps.

Kimber shrugged, "More than enough."

"Um, ok." I paused for a moment, "Where are we staying?"

Kimber grinned, "The people who were supposed to be hosting us backed out at the last minute, so I bought a house."

"You bought a house?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah, a small one, and the neighbors agreed to keep us from doing anything rash" Kimber said.

She lurched forward in her seat, one hand clutching her stomach the other covering her mouth.

I attempted to raise an eyebrow but ended up raising both.

"What's with you?" I asked.

"Motion sick" she explained, still bending forward.

I scoffed in disbelief. "How can you be motion sick when the plane hasn't even taken off yet?"

* * *

I stepped out of the plane, enjoying the fresh polluted air.

Kimber ballerina jumped past me, her short, brown hair blowing behind her. She landed in a cat-like fashion.

"We're free!" she screamed, dancing around on the pavement.

She kissed the ground before starting to dance again.

"You've always wanted to do that, haven't you?" I asked, walking up to her slowly.

She ceased her movements.

"No" She said quietly, "I'm just glad to be out of that hell-hole."

"It's an airplane" I stated calmly.

I really hated being the sane one. Well, not like I was really sane, I just happen to act calmer when it comes to transportation.

Kimber is forever getting motion sick; Ferris Wheels make her sick some days.

She muttered something that sounded like, "It's the same thing" before turning on her heel and walking into the airport.

We had to go through a metal detector on the way in, which made me roll my eyes.

These things always took forever.

I was right, seeing as how some old lady forgot her earrings the first time, a button on the inside of her jacket, and then her coin purse with a metal clasp.

"Oh, yeah, take your time, it's not like there's a line of people standing behind you" Kimber muttered sarcastically.

She was standing behind the old lady, who huffed in anger and finally made it through that metal detector.

We made it through just fine.

"So many people" Kimber gasped.

"Yuh-huh" I agreed.

"Hey, look!" I cried out, attracting an odd look from someone other people.

"What?" Kimber asked.

"LUGGAGE!" I screamed.

I burst out into a run for the luggage cart thing. We managed to get our luggage without to much of a problem.

We figured out the address to our new place and found a taxi to take us there.

* * *

"I still can't believe you bought us a house" I said in disbelief, staring at our new home.

That sounds weird 'new home', she and I have lived in the same place our entire lives, so being someplace completely different was unnerving.

Ihad a feeling Kimber felt the same, but she was too busy freaking out over the house.

I had to admit, it was a lovely house. It was a typical Japanese home, it was a little on the small side, but for two tenth grade kids it wouldn't be too bad.

There was a small deck on the front; the door was, well, a door, nothing special about it.

On one side of the door was a square window.

Once again, nothing special.

"Here's to a new year" She said, raising a fist into the air.

I smiled sadly feeling homesick.

"Yeah" I agreed weakly.

I grabbed my bags, which was hard; there was a lot of stuff to carry.

"I'll race you in" I challenged, determined to not let my homesickness distract me from enjoying this.

"You. Are. On" Kimber said, grinning. She picked up her bags and we ran towards the house.

We tied because we both tripped on the front step and fell face first into the deck.

I rolled myself over and sat up.

"Well, let's get unpacking" I said, sighing as I realized work would be involved.

"I shall handle the kitchen and bathroom stuff!" She exclaimed loudly.

I glanced at all of the bags, some had fallen out in there race, while others where right near us.

"Okay, I think that's the kitchen stuff" I said, pointing to a polka-dotted bag.

Kimber nodded and grabbed it.

"You bring in the rest" she commanded.

I looked at the stuff and heaved a sigh.

There were like five other bags. I figured I could carry two at a time, three if I felt like breaking my pinky finger. Don't ask how that works.

So, I did it like that; two at a time.

It only took three trips, but then we had to unpack.

I dropped the last bag down on the floor.

"I'm done!" I called out to Kimber.

"Okey-dokey" she said from the kitchen.

Before I unpacked I decided to explore the house a bit.

It was small, there was a entry way and then a rise in the floor. After the rise there was the living room, and, to the left, a rice paper door that led to the kitchen.

On the right there was a bathroom and a small reading room.

The reading room was really small; it could fit two people max. Or so I figured, if you were abnormally skinny, maybe more, but, for normal sized people there would be two.

The room had a bay window and a comfy chair facing it.

I couldn't figure out why it was on the side of the house, but I shrugged it off.

Directly across from the reading room there were two doors, both leading too bedrooms.

Before Kimber could claim a room I grabbed my bag and ran into the first door.

The room was an emerald green color with a dark green trim.

The bed was of the queen sized variety and looked really comfortable.

I dropped my bag onto the bed and left. I was going to unpack the stuff we brought along for the living room.

There was already a nice sized television, loveseat, and a couch. In the center of the three things was a coffee table.

I took out the Nintendo Gamecube and Playstation 2 we had brought along.

I sat them on either side of the television. It only had one place to connect them so we were going to have to switch whenever we wanted to play a different system.

"Young Blood!" A voice called.

I cringed at my nickname. Not like I minded it, it's just I responded to so many names now it was sad.

"Yeah!" I called back.

"Nothing" the voice responded, "It's just- awww mittens."

I stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

I instantly reached out for a doorknob and accidentally punched the rice paper.

I glared at it before I slid the door open.

"If you broke something" I began.

Kimber laughed, "No, no, we just need to go grocery shopping."

"We must unpack first" I pointed out. She nodded.

I left the room, not closing the door on the way out.

I stacked the video games next to the appropriate system. Then I left for my room.

I pulled out my laptop and placed it on a mahogany desk by the closet.

I didn't unpack my clothes, figuring I'd do it later.

I played Super Mario Sunshine while Kimber unpacked.

I had no idea what Kimber's room looked like, I just kinda picked the first one I saw.

Kimber emerged from her room waving her wallet. "Food shopping!" She exclaimed.

"Alright" I said cheerfully.

* * *

"What does your room look like" I asked, walking down the sidewalk.

"It's blue and pink and a few other colors. They're not bright enough to be cheerful; they're closer to emo colors" she explained, using completely pointless hand gestures. "Oh" she added, "And there's a rainbow."

I laughed. "Okay, I am so jealous" I teased.

"You better be" Kimber said.

I didn't get it, but I didn't feel the need to comment on it.

"Hey, do you know where a store is or are we just walking around till we find one?" I asked.

"You have a better idea?" Kimber asked. I shook my head. "

Thought so" she remarked. We walked past a small apartment building.

"We could've gotten an apartment" Kimber said thoughtfully.

"Well, no duh" I retorted.

A young brunette with boyish hair walked out of a door.

I would've guessed she was a boy if it weren't for the fact that she was wearing a pink dress over a white shirt and jeans. She headed down the stairway.

"Oi!" I called, making Kimber cringe.

She had first impression issues. I, on the other hand, could care less.

She glanced at me in surprise.

Her brown eyes studied us for a moment before responding. "May I help you?" She asked politely.

She sounded rather impatient.

"We don't now where the store is" I explained.

"And we were wondering if you knew where it was" Kimber asked, finishing the question.

The girl's face twisted in amusement for a moment before her expression became somewhat blank.

"I'm heading there now" she offered.

"That'll be great" I said cheerfully.

"I'm Kimber" Kimber said, looking uncomfortable.

"I'm Sabrina" I explained.

"No" Kimber snapped, "You're Sabby D."

I scoffed, "Says you."

I turned back to the girl.

"You don't sound like you're from around here" she said slowly.

Kimber shook her head. "Nope, we're from Canada!"

"Interesting" she said.

It was then I realized she hadn't introduced herself.

"And you are…." I left the question hanging.

"Haruhi" she said, nodding curtly. "Follow me" she said, turning away and walking off.

Kimber and I nodded and began following like obedient puppies.

I made a mental note of the way to the store, praying I wouldn't forget it.

"Alright, here we are" Haruhi said, nodded towards the store.

"Thanks" I said, nodding before running at the store screaming "FOOD!"

Kimber laughed manically before following me inside.

I stopped almost instantly, admiring a stand of gummi bears and gummi worms.

"Oh my God" I said, "This is heaven."

"There are better things than fat dipped in flavoring" Kimber pointed out.

I whipped around to face her, my blonde whipping against my face painfully.

"There's better?" I asked, daring her to prove me wrong.

"Chicken" was all she said before walking past me to see what else there was.

Grocery shopping proved to be a hard task, seeing as how Kimber and I disagreed with what we wanted.

"Hey look" I said, "Ramen."

"Ramen?" Kimber inquired, sounding interested.

"Yeup, Premium brand Ramen" I said.

Kimber scoffed. "Premium is just a way of saying 'I suck but if I say premium people will buy me" she stated.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh-kay then."

"O-M-G" Kimber screamed, attracting odd looks for screaming and using computer lingo.

"What is it" I asked, leaning towards her slightly. She wheeled back around to face me.

She slapped my forehead.

"Hah, I am a better ninja than you!" She cried.

I pouted childishly. "No fair, we're shopping, for food" I whined.

"Whining isn't ninja-like dear child" she pointed out.

I sighed, and then shoved her out of the way as I ran to a refrigerator.

"No way! Chocolate milk!" I said, pressing my face against the glass.

I loved chocolate milk; it was of my favorite things to drink.

I loved it more than pepsi, but in no way more than orange crush.

If someone even hinted me liking chocolate milk more I'd probably punch them.

"Well, we can't not have chocolate milk" she agreed.

Shopping, as I said before, was a difficult task. I believe we spent like a hundred dollars of food.

We waited for Haruhi to pay, because, oddly enough, we had made it payed before her.

I realized something on the way back.

"Haruhi?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She responded, turning her head slightly to face me.

"Do you perchance know where Ouran High School is?" I asked.

I wish we had gotten directions, but, alas, I'm a forgetful person.

"You're going to Ouran?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah, but we don't know where it is!" Kimber said, hinting towards the question.

"Well, uhh, I know where it is" Haruhi said thoughtfully.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

She smiled slightly. "I'll draw you a map!" Haruhi said.

Kimber nodded thankfully. "Good, now we won't get lost."

Haruhi stopped at her house (Well, no duh) and quickly scribbled down a map.

She waved goodbye before turning back into the apartment.

"Good kid" I said, nodding in approval.

"First day here and we've already made a friend!" Kimber exclaimed. I nodded in agreement.

I swung the bag of groceries in my hand with increasing momentum.

Eventually I swung it with such force the plastic handle snapped.

Kimber's eyes widened as she dove to catch it.

Sadly, Kimber has a habit of moving in slow-mo during moments such as this, so she merely fell to the ground, her arms spread out a few feet away from the bag.

"Graceful" I commented sarcastically before going to gather up the bags.

We made it to the house without falling, thankfully.

"Wait here" Kimber said as we were standing in front of our house.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Are you going do to something stupid?" I asked in a teasing tone.

Kimber grinned like a drunken dolphin before running into the house.

I frowned as I contemplated what exactly she was planning.

Living here was certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

**And there we go! Kyukkyukkyuk. I hope you enjoy it and i love you all! R& R - Picklez**


	2. Dino Island

**_Hm. I really have nothing to say. - Cheez_  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Dino Island**_

_Kimber - _

"I dub thee, Dino Island," I said with a pleased smile. I had decided our house needed a name, so I made a sign and hung it on the door.

"Dino Island?" Sabrina asked skeptically. I whipped my head around, my hair flying in all directions.

"What? Sabrina doesn't like dinosaurs?" I yelled angrily. She blinked twice. "Death to Sabrina!" I tackled her, screaming, "RAPE!" It was a tradition we had started, scream rape when you glomp or tackle someone. Sabrina pushed me off of her and onto the soft grass, people were staring.

I furrowed my brow and went back inside, pouncing to the ground and crawling into my room. I looked around. I couldn't figure out how I had slept in that room without committing suicide last night. There were unicorns and rainbows on the walls and it was all pink. I had lied to Sabrina about it. I admit, I felt guilty, but I feel guilty a_lot_. Once I felt guilty for not cleaning up my friend's dish in her own house.

After looking at Sabrina's room, I realized that the people who lived there last must have either been delusional or opposites, or maybe a mother and daughter. I felt sorry for that mother, I'd always hated girls. Yes, I know I _am _one.

So anyway, I picked up my school uniform. Sabrina dreaded them, even though she seemed like the type that would take pleasure in wearing a frilly yellow thing. Well, don't judge a book by its cover.

I, for one, loved it. And I decided to wear it with my shoes with the rainbows on them, no matter what their dress code had against it. They were forty-five dollar shoes; I couldn't just _not _wear them.

I sauntered over to the bathroom and I brushed through my hair about five times and then pulled it into a side ponytail, which wasn't very long because my hair was just above my shoulders. I sighed, petting it to urge my hair to grow faster. I brushed my teeth with my awful-tasting toothpaste that was comparable to swamp water. I then washed my mouth out four times with water in the kitchen. I walked toward the entry, ripping a hole in the rice paper the size of my body.

"Damn rice paper, thinks it's so great, smirking like that, well I'll show it! I _will _prevail!" I screamed, grabbing my school bag and waiting in front of the door. I put my hand on my hip, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Young Blood!" I screamed. Sabrina appeared at my side.

"To school!" I yelled, pumping my fist into the air. Sabrina just nodded slowly and grabbed her backpack. We walked through the crowded streets of Japan to the school. I looked up; it was a huge school with so many windows. I'd always loved windows, despite the fact that I had broken many in my life.

I backed up more and more until I fell down. Sabrina helped me up and we walked into the school. She muttered "wow." But other than that she didn't seem very astounded. I, on the other hand, was dumbfounded. It was like the schools of my dreams.

We opened the doors and Sabrina pulled out a piece of paper.

"Haruhi said that we go to this room," Sabrina said, pointing to a spot on the small map she had.

"You lead the way, we all know I'm bad at directions," I said, waving my arms dismissively. Sabrina nodded and hoisted up her bag, making her way through the beautiful hallways. I smiled at the elegance of it all, feeling rich and powerful for once. Sabrina opened the door to a room full of calm children, the opposite of our old school. I saw Haruhi wave to us and we walked over there. She was at the bottom left corner of the room. I sat diagonal from her and Sabrina sat beside me. She had informed us that the seats behind us were taken.

"Like the school?" Haruhi asked. I nodded vigorously, still looking around in wonder. Haruhi then went silent and looked at the door. Two people came through the door sporting the same light red-orange hair colour. I raised my eyebrow. They turned around and I saw that they were twins. They sat down gracefully behind Sabrina and I. The one behind me whispered something to Haruhi and turned to his brother.

"Friends of Haruhi's!" The other said, covering his mouth with his hand like he was in shock.

"It's quite possible that they are commoner's," The one behind me said. The one behind Sabrina gasped.

"Yes!" He pointed to my shoes. "Just look at the sloppy way she wears her uniform!"

"Sickening," The one behind me put in.

"We can hear you," I said, turning around and glaring at the one behind me. He ignored me. Sabrina turned around as well.

"Yeah that was rather rude," She said.

"No need to give me sass," I scolded. The twins looked at each other then at Haruhi. I whipped around, my hair hitting the twin behind me on the face. The teacher then stood up at the front of the room.

"This is _math class_!" He told them all. I turned to Sabrina to whisper.

"Did you hear that? Math!" I exclaimed, "I _love _math!" Sabrina smiled half-heartedly and laughed nervously.

"Ah! You two, the blabbermouths, you are our new kids, yes?" The teacher asked. Sabrina nodded proudly.

"Yup!" She said happily.

"Come to the front please," The teacher said. I looked at Sabrina, she seemed to be moping. What did she have against being at the front of the class? I _love _the front!

"Say something about yourself, blonde one," He commanded Sabrina. Sabrina rambled on about video games while I observed the teacher better now that I was closer to him. He had black hair that looked very greasy with a short ponytail coming out of the back. It was really scary. I could tell I would be dreading that class every day from then on.

"And you?" He asked me. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"My name's Kimber. I like kicking annoying puppies, video games, chocolate milk, and running down roads for no apparent reason. I'm a thirteen year old obsessive compulsive, cynical perfectionist," I explained, clapping my hands together at the end. "Any questions?" A boy with blue-ish hair put up his hand. I pointed to him.

"If you're thirteen how are you in grade nine?" He asked.

"Because I refuse to turn fourteen, which was supposed to happen ummm…" – I paused to count on my fingers – "A-" I started, but then I forgot the number I had in my head. "A while ago." I then sat down promptly in my seat, folding my hands and ignoring the snickering behind me. I just narrowed my eyes and resisted the temptation to throw my pencils at them. When the teacher assigned our textbook work I started right on it, finishing in no time.

"Has anyone wondered why Haruhi's wearing a guy's uniform?" Sabrina asked. I looked up from my work for a moment. You see, Sabrina had thought Haruhi was a guy at first, which made me laugh, I could tell she was a girl from her eyelashes and facial proportions, but maybe I'm just more observant than her.

"Really? I didn't notice," I said blankly. I turned to face Haruhi. "It suits her."

"Don't you mean 'him'?" The twin behind Sabrina said, laughing nervously. His brother covered his mouth.

"Uh, No. Haruhi's a girl," I said, narrowing my eyes. Both twins looked at Haruhi.

"Don't tell anyone," She whispered to me and Sabrina.

"Why not?" I asked, whispering louder than necessary.

"Because… they all think I'm a guy…" She whispered. I smiled happily.

I turned around and kept at me work like it was normal for a girl to say "they think I'm a guy". I went back to doing my work quietly, suspiciously looking at Sabrina. When she was least expecting it, I slapped her nose. She tilted her head back in surprise and then forcefully leaned back down, bleeding profusely. I laughed sharply, earning some glares. I resisted my urge to stick my tongue out at them and instead I ripped a piece of paper out of my book and held it under Sabrina's nose.

"Pinch it," I commanded. She obliged.

"Ohmigod!" a blonde girl beside Sabrina yelled. She gasped, pointing one long pink nail in Sabrina's direction. "This girl's_bleeding_!" She said bleeding like it was a swear, like no one _ever _bleeds, no way.

"To the nurse!" The teacher yelled. He hoisted Sabrina up by her shoulders and forced her to walk ahead of him.

"Go go go!" He commanded.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Sabrina said, throwing her hands into the air. They then left, leaving me with a cross-dresser and scary twins. I gulped. I knew I couldn't resist.

So I did it.

I turned around.

"Do you perchance have six fingers?" I asked the right twin. He waved his fingers in the air quickly, not giving me enough time to count them, but I assumed he had five.

"You didn't give me enough time to count them!" I whined.

"Too fast for your commoner mind?" He retorted. He put them up one at a time, counting slowly. "One… two… three… four…_five_." I frowned.

"You disappoint me," I said, shaking my head and turning back around. I heard him mutter things to his brother and I couldn't take it anymore. I spun around again.

"Why do you call us commoners anyway?" I asked angrily, "You're no better."

"Shows how little a commoner knows," The brother on the left said. I saw Haruhi twitching out of the corner of my eye.

"For the _love of mittens_!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up into the air. I had never met a more frustrating two people. The twins looked at each other.

"Mittens?" They said in unison, their eyebrows rising in sync.

"Yeah! You heard me!" I said, sneering. I turned around as the teacher ran back in full-speed.

"She's _okay_! She's _not _dead!" He yelled, his hands thrown back like some sort of screaming maniac. He sat back at the front just as the bell rang for our next class. I got up, grabbed my bag, glared at the twins, and left.

* * *

The rest of the day's classes were boring, for the most part. They were all classes I was good at, however, and I almost died of happiness when I found out that P.E. was optional. We had… Chemistry (in which I was partnered with some awesome Italian kid), English, Physics, Art, and Modern Japanese. It was a good day, I'd have to say. Ha! I rhyme! I yawned and opened the door to the world outside of Ouran High School. I lifted my foot to take a step, and then it dawned on me. I hadn't noticed all day. Sabrina was still in the nurse's office with her bleeding nose. I went back into the school on a mission for a door that said "Nurse's Office". And I failed.

I wandered aimlessly until I finally realized that I was completely and totally lost. I heard a voice and I turned around hastily, seeing a young blond boy and an older black-haired boy.

"Do you by chance know where the nurse's office is?" I asked the younger one, the older one looked a little scary. The young one smiled warmly at me and pointed down the hall.

"It's down there, to the left," He explained. I ruffled his hair.

"You're a good kid," I complimented, running off in the fear of the older one murdering me. I waltzed into the "Nurse's Office", throwing the doors open.

"Diamonds!" I sang loudly, "Are a! Girls… best… friiieeeeeend!" Sabrina laughed and jumped off of the hospital bed.

"I didn't realize you were gone until school ended," I explained.

"Oh you're nice," Sabrina said sarcastically, adding a glare. I scrunched up my nose and we left.

* * *

We arrived home and my tummy was grumbly. Which _almost _rhymed.

"Food…" I muttered, craving something salty and wonderful.

"Instant ramen!" Sabrina screamed. I dropped my bag to the ground and I ran to the kitchen, carefully stepping through the large hole in the rice paper. I whipped around and pointed menacingly at the screen.

"You bet your ass I just bypassed you," I muttered, turning around and going to the cupboard. I took out the ramen, gasping at the package.

"Get in here!" I yelled. Sabrina came running in.

"Premium brand? What is this crap?" I screamed, throwing it at her face. It hit dead on and she grabbed it as it fell slowly.

"We must buy more ramen," I said blankly.

"Or go to a ramen shop," Sabrina offered.

"Fine. But first, throw this stuff out," I said angrily, tossing all the ramen we bought at her in one big lump.

* * *

_**Heyheyhey! So, chapter 2, from my view! Wow, I rhyme a lot don't I?**_ _**Yay for me! Kekeke.**_

_**So, prepare for a Sabrina chapter after this! Mwahahahahaha! **_

_**That premium brand stuff, it's never trustworthy. **_

_**- Picklez**_

_**P.S. Digimon is an AWESOME show. **_

* * *


	3. J for Sabby D

**Hey hey hey. A new update, yayz. Uhm, I honestly have nothing to say again, I really need to learn to talk more I mean this one time -Begins to ramble-**

**Picklez: Ignore Cheez and read on.**

**Cheez -Still rambling-**

* * *

"Will someone let the dog out!" I grumbled into my pillow. But wait, my pillow didn't smell like my pillow. It took a moment but it dawned upon me that no dog was barking and I wasn't sleeping in my old bedroom.

I rolled onto my back and slowly sat up. I blinked a few times trying to clear the sleep from my eyes. I wasn't quite sure if I should feel relived that I didn't dream I spent an entire day in the nurse's office. I swung my legs of the bed and slowly stood up.

I blinked a few times, swaying back and forth slightly. Putting it nicely, morning wasn't the best time of day for me. In worse terms, probably my own personal Hell.

Actually, that'd be going to a circus with the clowns, sitting by a fat dude who smelled, and being forced to eat peanuts. I ambled my way out of my room, leaning on random objects for support.

Kimber had seated herself in front of the television and was playing a video game. Judging by the battle music it was Final Fantasy Seven.

Yeah, so I know the games by how the music sounds, it comes in handy. Where, exactly, I don't know.

An odd look came upon Kimber's face and she opened her mouth.

I considered fleeing; it looked like she was going to start talking, so I waited for a moment.

Oh, how I wished I had fled.

"Cloud... oh cloud... your love, is unmatched... but Aerith, she's dead... so get over it... BITCH!" She sang loudly.

Great, now she's singing to her video games.

"Morning" I said, nodding. It would be best if I just forgot that ever happened. Kimber glanced up.

"You like you've been through a wind-tunnel" she commented, glancing at my bed-head state before returning her attention to the game.

I ran a hand through my hair. My hair was really tangled. Oh well, I've always been a major bed-head. Hah, Major Bed-head.

Reminds me of The Big Comfy couch.

"Damn it!" Kimber swore loudly. I looked up in shock.

It's not like her swearing was odd or anything, it was just to early for sudden screaming around me.

Kimber threw the remote at the television in anger. I didn't bother asking. Unfortunately for her, the remote bounced back and hit her in the face.

"Owwiee" She muttered, falling over from the impact.

I laughed loudly and walked into the bathroom. I tried brush my hair. I really did, but the brush got stuck. Stupid brushes.

I left the bathroom, the brush still in my hair, so I could go eat breakfast.

Kimber was still playing the game, having recovered from getting hit in the face.

I walked into the kitchen, stepping over something on the way. Wait, wait that was too easy. Something wasn't right.

I examined the kitchen up and down, looking for anything out of the ordinary. I turned around slowly. I gasped as I noticed what was wrong.

There was a huge hole in the rice paper door.

"Kimber!" I called.

"What" she called back.

"What happened to the door" I asked.

I could almost see her shrugging. "Never you mind" she replied.

I shrugged slightly. Meh, whatever, I'd fix it another time. I quickly ate a Pop-tart and went to finish brushing my hair.

With both my hair and teeth brushed, I decided to change into my uniform.

Oh, how I disliked it. Normally I would've liked it, there was just odd about it.

Kimber was ready to go by the time I emerged from my room, tugging on the uniforms cuff uncomfortably.

"Time to go!" She exclaimed.

"We still have half-an-hour" I pointed out.

"The early bird gets the worm" she reminded me, wagging her finger about.

"But what if I don't want the worm" I retorted.

"Well, then you're not a bird" Kimber said.

Well, that's good, I don't want to be a bird.

"Can we leave" Kimber whined.

I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. "Fine."

Kimber grinned broadly before rushing out the door.

I followed but kicked something on the way out.

I glanced down, wondering who would be stupid enough to leave something right in front of the door. It was Kimber's bag.

I shook my head before picking it up and following Kimber out the door. Getting to school and our classroom was easy, but the daunting task of math was right in front of me.

"Why must we have math first" I asked irritably, glaring down at my textbook on my desk.

"Cause it's fun" Kimber insisted.

"Not first thing" I reminded her.

Kimber shrugged. "What page are we on?" she asked.

"Page 27" I replied. She reached to flip the pages, but suddenly jerked her hand back in a violent motion.

"What?" I asked.

"Paper-cut" she moaned. She raised her hand to examine her finger. Oh, yes, watch yourself bleed. "It looks like" she began, tears filling her eyes, "A cat scratch."

Kimber began to sob quietly, all because she missed her cat.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard the twin behind Kimber asked.

"I dunno, maybe she misses her parents" Haruhi replied calmly.

"Her parents?" The twin behind me asked.

"Yeah. I heard they had to move away because of problems at home" the one behind Kimber said. Not the worst rumor there would be.

"Really? I heard they had they had to move because of a murder attempt," The one behind me said.

Ah, there it is.

"Which one?" The one behind Kimber asked, "Because I can see the one in front of me killing someone."

I smirked at this; Kimber had given numerous death threats.

I twitched, resisting the urge to do something stupid. I wheeled around.

Too late.

"It was totally Ben's fault" I exclaimed.

The look on their faces was a mixture of confusion and horror.

"I miss her" Kimber moaned, completely ignoring this conversation.

"Her cat" I explained.

"Her cat's name is Ben?" Haruhi asked.

I shook my head, "No, her cat's name is Jasmine."

"Then how does Ben come into this?" The twin behind me asked.

"Ben's a wannabe gangster" I offered.

"How does he fit into this?" The twin behind Kimber asked.

"Murder?" I suggested.

Haruhi shook her head. "Nevermind."

I was about to turn around when I realized something. The twins knew our names, but we didn't know theirs.

"You know our names, but we don't know yours" I commented.

Kimber stopped crying and began to stroke her chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah" she said slowly, drawing the word out.

The twins promptly stood up. "We're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitaiichin" They said in unison, standing back to back, "Care to guess who is who?"

I nodded. What the heck, it sounded like fun.

"Group huddle" I said. Kimber and I leaned towards each slightly. The blond girl who had gotten me stuck in the nurse's office came and joined the huddle.

"That one's Hikaru" she said, nodding towards the twin whom sat behind Kimber, "And that one's Kaoru." She went back to her seat, practically glowing with pride at being included in this guessing game.

"So, we do the opposite of what she said" I whispered.

Kimber shook her head, "Nah, I'll stick with what she said."

"So, you'd listen to some prissy blond girl instead of me" I hissed in disbelief.

She nodded. I shook my head, sighing.

I turned to face the twins. I pointed to the twin in front of me. "Kaoru" I shifted my finger, "Hikaru."

"Wrong" they chorused. I shrugged and waited for Kimber to speak.

She said the exact opposite. "Wrong" They said again.

"We can't both be wrong" I pointed out.

"You know, unless you secretly have a triplet" I added.

"Or a clone" Kimber suggested.

The twins raised an eyebrow at her.

I didn't see what was so weird about it, I mean, if they can clone a sheep, why not a person.

"Well" The twin in front of me said. "One of you is right" the other continued. "But we won't tell you who was right" they finished together.

Haruhi held up one hand, raised her other hand and pointed into the palm of her other hand.

"That one's Hikaru" she mouthed. Kimber and I understood that we must be subtle about her hint.

"Whatever" I said shrugging. I turned back to the task of my math. Kimber shortly followed.

I knew it wouldn't look take long, but I came across a tricky one.

I turned around. "Kaoru?" I asked.

"What makes you think I'm Kaoru?" He asked, not looking up.

"I guessed, but it doesn't matter, I need math help" I explained.

"Why?" He asked, still not looking up.

"I came across one question, and it was a real stumper" I said.

"Ask your friend" he said, sounding bored.

I huffed as I turned towards Kimber.

She opened her mouth before I could talk. "What's eight times nine?" she asked.

Ugh, typical Kimber. She can do the most complicated divisions questions but multiplying two one-digit numbers stumps her. I

opened my mouth to respond, but she cut me off again.

"Nevermind, I got it" she said, "What were you going to ask?"

I sighed, "You know what, I got it."

Our next class was chemistry. Kimber got partnered with some Italian dude, and I have to admit I was a little jealous. I mean really, it is totally unfair that I got stuck with some nerdy and then she gets some cute foreign guy.

"So, this is two cups?" I asked, raising the measuring cup to examine it.

"Place it on the table" my partner said. I did as he said. I bent down to check.

"Now really, is this two cups?" I asked again.

"You don't know," he asked, sounding a little shocked.

"Damn metric" I muttered.

"It isn't metric" he pointed out. I shrugged. At some point in time, they were going to regret having a chemistry class with me in it. I was pretty much half-asleep in the class after, I don't even remember what class. Not like I cared. I can always borrow Kimber's notes. Then came lunch.

"Haruhi, are you coming?" I asked her as we left for the cafeteria.

She shook her head. "No, I'll eat in the classroom" she replied.

"Suit yourself" Kimber said. Kimber and I left for the lunchroom, claiming a great adventure was coming our way.

The cafeteria was huge. It was bigger than two normal houses combined.

"Rich bastards" I muttered.

Kimber was awestruck, I, on the other hand, was a little angered that they would build this big a lunchroom for three grades.

At our old school we had all twelve grades and kindergarten, and we had to eat in our classrooms.

"We place our orders?" I asked as Kimber bounded over and told the cafeteria lady what she wanted. Kimber nodded.

This place was like a fast food joint for rich high school kids. Fun.

I ordered a salad, hamburger, and a Pepsi because I didn't want anything to expensive.

I didn't particularly enjoy using Kimber's money. Knowing her, she would use it against me.

Seeing as how we didn't want to sit with the twins and Haruhi wasn't eating in the room, so we sat by ourselves.

"This is really good" I commented through a mouthful of hamburger.

"Chew like you have secret" Kimber advised. Great, now she's quoting 'She's The Man'.

I stuck my tongue out, spraying hamburger on Kimber's face.

Kimber wiped a bit off of her face, flicking them back at me.

I swallowed whatever was left of the hamburger and moved onto the salad.

"You're not going to spit that at me, are you?" She asked warily.

I shook my head vigorously. I considered doing it to spite her, but decided to avoid a scene.

Kimber scoffed and folded her arms. "You, my dear friend, are a terrible ninja" She said

. I narrowed my eyes and slanted my eyebrows so I looked like an evil mastermind.

"Well, if I'm a pirate and a vampire" I said, raising my voice so it sounded like I was going to continue.

Kimber rolled her eyes and finished her milk.

We sat in silence, just eating for a few minutes. Kimber raised the glass of milk to take a sip. It was empty. I waited patiently for the word.

"Blasphemy" She muttered.

"You know that means something completely different than what you think it does" I said dryly.

"We're out of milk?" She inquired.

"Using God's name in vain" I said.

"Well, in my book it means being out of milk" Kimber said defiantly.

"You have a book?" I asked sarcastically.

Kimber remained silent.

"Yeah, thought so" I said.

We finished eating and went to our next class: Physics. Can you say 'Snore'? Yeah, that was my first opinion.

Lucklily I managed to stay awake. Although, I only stayed awake to plot a plan to be able to sleep if I ever had too.

I forced myself to stay awake and at full attention for the next two classes. For one, I knew I needed to learn better Japanese, mine was pretty good, but still a little flawed. Also, I almost called myself a pineapple in French once. That's what I get for watched Tele Francais in a beginner French class.

The final bell rang and the class scurried out of the classroom and began to chatter about plans.

"We need to devise a system in case I fall asleep" I informed Kimber.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. In truth she didn't look that surprised.

"Short attention span and lack of sleep" I explained.

"Maybe Kaoru could wake you up" Kimber suggested.

I nodded.

"Oi! Kaoru!" I called.

He and his brother turned in unison.

I pointed to the twin whom I believed to be Kaoru.

"How do you know I'm Kaoru?" He asked.

I shoved my hand into my bag. No one noticed because I was being sneaky.

I smirked evilly as I felt through my bag, searching for a marker. The twins exchanged wary glances.

I felt a marker within my grasp. I wrapped my fingers around it and pulled it out.

Hikaru and Kaoru eyed the marker.

I have no idea what they thought I was going to do, but I twirled the marker for an added dramatic effect. After one final twirl I popped the lid off.

That sent the lid flying across the room. It hit Haruhi on the back of head.

She grunted in surprise and turned around. When she saw it was I wielding the marker she turned back around and started packing her school bag.

My smirk turned into a grin suddenly.

I leaned towards Kaoru slightly, raising the marker. I quickly scribbled a big, red 'K' on his forehead.

"That's how" I answered, still smiling.

Kimber walked up, pouting. "I though I was K" She moaned.

"No, you're Z" I corrected.

"Then what are you?" Kimber asked.

Hikaru was laughing at his twin, and Kaoru was glaring at me. Well, so-rry for ruining your beautiful face with a marker.

"I'm J," I said proudly, jabbing my thumb into my chest. Kimber nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, J for Sabby D!" My face fell slightly. It seemed no matter where I went I was going to be stuck with those nicknames.

"How does that--" One of the twins asked. He looked a tad confused.

He didn't have a K on his forehead, which meant he was Hikaru.

"SHUT UP!" Kimber and I shouted in unison.

The twin's eyes grew wide in terror. They dropped their books and fled.

Honestly, I didn't blame them. We could be pretty scary sometimes.

Haruhi followed them out the door. I frowned, suddenly noticing that I still had the marker, but not the cap.

I hunched over slightly and held my hand up like I was looking through a magnifying glass.

I walked around the classroom, avoiding the spot where I knew it was.

Why exactly I did that I can't say.

Kimber hummed a Naruto theme patiently while I searched the classroom. I found the cap lying beside Haruhi's desk.

"Little rascal" I commented, holding it up to make sure nothing had damaged it's shiny surface. One I was sure the marker cap was fine I re-capped the marker and shoved it into my bag.

"They forgot their books" Kimber commented as I rejoined her. I followed her gaze. Sure enough there were two binders lying on the floor. Really, if they claim the rich are so smart, how are they stupid enough to leave their books lying on the floor?

So, from what I could tell, we had two options.

Option 1: Bring the books to the twins.

Option 2: Light the books on fire and claim we had nothing to do with it.

Personally, I liked option number two, but Kimber claimed that we, being ninja's, had to do the right thing.

I am not a ninja, I am a vampire or a pirate. Honestly, I've pointed that out oh so many times, but nope, I'm still stuck at ninja rank. Not like I minded that much.

Kimber picked up both their books and carried them out the door.

"Where do they go after school?" I asked.

Did they go home, or did they have a club? Just then the prissy blond girl walked by.

"Do you know where Hikaru and Kaoru go after school?" I asked her. She turned back around, looking shocked.

She covered her mouth with her hand in that way that totally screamed 'Commoners-really-don't-know-anything'.

Kimber shook her head in an angry manner. So she got that too. Stupid vibes.

"The third music room" She replied, before turning and leaving.

Kimber shifted the books to her left and raised her right hand to her ear, as if there was an earpiece there.

I copied the motion.

"Egg Mcmuffin we have a mission" Kimber said making her voice deadly quiet and loud at the same time.

"Copy that, Big Wac" I said, nodding curtly.

With that we set off. Ok, so it took us half-an-hour, but found the third music room.

"What instrument do you think they play?" I asked, staring at the door in awe. It was large and white and commanded awe.

"They don't strike me as they instrument playing type" Kimber replied.

I nodded in agreement. I moved towards the door, a little scared about what would be on the other.

I placed my hand on the handle and jerked back. Nothing happen. That totally ruined whatever chance of a cool moment I had. I pulled back a little harder. Still nothing.

"Other way dumb-ass" Kimber snapped.

"Don't call me names" I snapped back, giving the door a hearty shove.

The door swung open noiselessly. Rose petals danced through the air out of the door. I raised a hand to protect my eyes from the petals. Kimber, however was not so lucky.

"Oh dear God!" She screamed. "MY EYE!"

Kimber ran into the room, one arm clutching the books, the other holding her eye.

I walked in calmly. I blinked, adjusting my eyes to the sudden light.

Standing almost right in front of me was Haruhi, the twins, and four gorgeous guys.

There was an adorable little boy with blond hair and blue eyes. For some reason he was in a high school uniform.

A tall stoic looking kid stood behind him. He had black hair and a calm expression.

Beside him stood another black-haired kid, only this one had glasses and was looking a clipboard.

"Newcomers?" A blond haired guy seated in a throne asked. He had violet eyes and the tangles in his hair made him look like he forgot to brush it.

"They're in your class, are they not" The kid with the glasses asked the twins.

"Yeah, but they're a little weird so we don't talk to them much" They responded, shrugging. Kaoru still had the K on his forehead.

Kimber had recovered from the petal in her eye thing. "We're right here" Kimber said loudly.

"Are they commoners?" The blond kid in the throne asked.

I twitched slightly. Why must they always call us commoners?

Hikaru nodded.

"Are you heroes like Haru-chan?" The little boy asked. His cuteness could've killed me.

"We're not heroes" I replied. I wasn't quite sure though, how exactly did rich kids describe heroes.

"Then how did you get here" The other blond asked.

"Plane" Kimber replied.

Most of the guys faces scrunched up in confusion.

"We took the plane from Canada to here" I explained, going into further detail.

"How did you afford to go here?" Haruhi asked, looking mildly surprised.

"I married a pimp" Kimber stated boldly before I could explain.

"What's a pimp?" The boy asked, looking confused.

Kimber leaned forwards, the books leaning precariously on her arm. Kimber whispered something into the boy's ear.

"Why are you here" Kaoru asked, giving a semi-angry glare.

I opened my mouth to reply but the boy's voice cut me off.

"So the hoe water's the garden?" He asked. Kimber nodded wisely.

"Uhm" Haruhi said, cutting off the oncoming madness.

"This is Tamaki" She gestured towards the boy in the throne.

"This is Kyouya" she pointed to the kid with the clipboard.

"This is Mori" Ah, Mori was the tall one.

"And this is Hunny." Ah, the boys name was Hunny, and he was cute.

"Don't forget Bun-Bun" Hunny said, holding out a bunny.

"So, the twins will be hosting you" Kyouya said, pushing up his glasses with his index finger.

"Hosting?" I asked, a little puzzled.

What was hosting? And why exactly did the word remind me of a sci-fi show. Oh, right, because I watched them back in Canada.

"We, the very handsome males of this school, take the time to entertain the ladies of this school" Tamaki explained. He looked like he was about to go further, but I got the point.

"Oh, no way!" I cried, "I'd rather be with the cross-dresser then those two!" Kimber glanced down, suddenly notcing the books.

"These are for you" Kimber said, giving them to the twins.

"I don't wanna stay" I whispered to Kimber as she back away.

"On the count of three" She replied.

"1"

I backed up a little.

"2"

We turned on our heels.

"3"

We booked it out the door and into the safety of the outside world.

* * *

**And this is chapter... erm... I forget. Oh! I know! I know! It's three! (Ha! I only figured that out because I'M writing the next one, which is four)  
Anyways, please review and give us some CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!  
YAY!  
Okay, I'll shut up.**

- - Picklez


	4. MoTuckerFluffy:Infiltration

_**If you don't want to hear bad egg puns, ignore Picklez's comment on the bottom**_

_**- Cheez**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**Mo/Tucker/Fluffy:Infiltration**_

_Kimber - _

I woke up the next morning, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. My alarm clock was playing "Summer Love" full-blast. I got up and danced around the house to it, making myself some toast and thinking about the day before. We had met Haruhi's friends. The Host Club. I assumed she was one of them and that's why she was cross-dressing, but I wasn't quite sure _why_ she had an interest in entertaining girls. I shrugged my shoulders and I threw my knife across the kitchen and into the sink perfectly.

"Score!" I yelled. In my room, the song had stopped and the song "Sexy Back" started. I assumed my alarm clock had decided to play my Justin Timberlake songs. I smiled and ate my toast happily. When I was finished I grabbed a book and sat in the light-filled bay window area. I started to read, but then I thought of it. Sabrina wouldn't be awake by then.

So I dropped my book and crept to her room, opening the door.

"Rise and shine!" I screamed as the dark wooden door flew open. Sabrina grunted under her blankets.

"It's Saturday," She mumbled. My mouth became a little "o" as I realized she was right. I frowned and went to my room to go on my laptop.

* * *

I had one email from Alison, and one from my mother. I decided Alison's was more important, so I clicked on it and it opened up.

"_Hey! How's Japan? Wonderful of course! Ah, I'll give you an update on things here. Well, we all tried out for Canadian Idol (Marshall sang 'Shoes' of course) and James even made it on TV! _

_Anyways, we all agreed it was my turn to email, next time its Victoria's turn (haha we played rock, paper, scissors to decide). _

_Hope you're having fun!_

_- Alison"_

I laughed to myself at the thought of Jamison (His name's Jamie but we call him James or Jamison) singing. I was proud of Marshall for singing "Shoes" however. I decided to email Alison back.

"_Alison, I'm glad you're having fun, but don't have too much fun without me! Sabrina and I are slowly fitting in (okay not really) to the snobby rich people scene. We met a cross-dresser, and scary twins. I mean, the twins aren't that bad to look at but they gave me sass so I decided I hate them. Tell Marshall I miss him and that I'm proud of him for trying out for Canadian Idol! Tell him to follow his dreams! strikes heroic pose_

_Okay, see you._

_- Kimber"_

I closed the laptop, deciding my mom's email could wait. I walked over to our bay window and watched cars pass. Those two guys I met before, the little blond one and then tall black-haired one, they were part of that "Host Club", as were the twins and the cross-dresser, Haruhi. I assumed they just entertained and talked to the desperate girls of Ouran. I, unlike Sabrina, wanted to stay and do more research on this club, but I feared she would think I was a creep. So I devised a plan where I would make it seem like I was separating from her in the crowd at school on Monday, but _actually _I'd be running off to stalk the club members. I needed some ninja training anyways, might as well.

I then took clipboard, pens, math set, and notebook and printed off a map of the school from the internet. I spent hours planning the best ways to get to the third music room. I then looked up the schedules of the two older ones (I was shocked to find out the young blond one was a senior) and I planned that they would be my first victims. All the while, without letting Sabrina know of this, I would trick her into asking the twins and Haruhi things to make them spill a little. I wouldn't go back in that club until I knew the dirt on the members.

I decided to try Google. People in a club like that _had _to be on Google.

I started with the twins, typing in Hikaru and Kaoru. I came up with many shirtless pictures of them and I quickly clicked on web and not images. I got something. "Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin Official Fan Club". In many ways, I was scared, in other ways, I was excited. Fangirls make _the best _stalkers; it would probably have their entire past on there. After my little stalking session I was bored again so I lay down in our hardwood hallway and fell fast asleep.

* * *

I woke up later, feeling a pinch in my side. It got worse and worse until I opened my eyes. Sabrina was leaning over me, her blonde locks obscuring her face. I rubbed my side.

"Gave me a friggen' bruise," I muttered under my breath, getting up.

"What're we going to do today?" Sabrina asked.

"Sing songs?" I suggested, thinking of more random things;

"Sword fight?"

"Drink tea?"

"Dance to Italian Techno music?"

"Buy a pet?"

"Go to a pet store and ask to look at _every _animal, then not buy _anything_?"

Sabrina pursed her lips. "I'm liking that last option." She nodded her head like we were listening to music.

"Or, we lay on the floor and stare up at the ceiling until we fall asleep," I suggested.

"Okay, that requires much less effort," Sabrina said, obliging and lying beside me.

"You know…" I muttered after a while. "You can really tell how pathetic we are when we go to another country and we lay on the floor instead of going outside.

"Yes, but it's _bright _outside, we don't want to risk blindness," Sabrina observed.

I nodded. "_Exactly!_" I sang.

After what seemed like hours, and was actually five minutes, I jumped up.

"Let's go outside! Let's go for a hike! Let's go _shopping_!" I exclaimed.

Sabrina nodded vigorously. "Shopping is good!"

I smiled slyly and ran to my room. Sabrina came in a while later wearing some suitable clothes. I laughed at her.

"No idiot! _Online _shopping, for useless junk!" I exclaimed.

"No thanks," Sabrina said politely, walking out.

I then did some shopping, right up until suppertime when I walked out and called Sabrina to me.

"What's for supper?" She asked me.

"I'm thinking scrambled eggs, bacon, and hash browns, what about you?" I asked, turning to her. She was drooling.

"Bacon…" She mumbled. I took that as a yes and got cracking (haha got cracking! There were eggs involved!).

* * *

After our breakfast (supper) feast, we lounged about the house, bored again. Bored on a Saturday, wow we're losers.

We then went our separate ways, tired of each other. I sat promptly on my bed, glancing around the room in horror. I knew it had to be painted, but because of what I had bought today, I wouldn't have much money for a while.

I opened up my laptop, seeing the Hitachiin Twins fansite. The address was "www.hitachiinotaku." and here was a purple picture of the twins that said "We Are One" under it. I blinked twice. There was a "Daily Lives" portion of the site that I clicked on, revealing some… _interesting _information. I smiled slyly and ran to Sabrina's room.

"Egg McMuffin, we have a mission," I told her. She smirked.

"What is it BigWac?" She asked me.

"Party infiltration," I told her like it explained everything.

"Whose?" She asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "The twins."

"We'll need disguises."

"Oh yes."

So we ran to our rooms to find everything we could. I'm a quick dresser, so I threw on black leggings and a long black dress (one that's easy to move in, mind you). I threw on a hat that looked like something an old grandma would wear and huge round sunglasses. I walked out of my room and moments later Sabrina came out wearing all black and her camo toque. I passed her a pair of sunglasses and we walked out the door and into the bright world outside. Sabrina immediately shielded her eyes out of habit.

"Ah! My ey-" She started, finally realizing it _wasn't _bright. I pointed to my sunglasses and she nodded, understanding finally that she was wearing some too. We ran stealthily across our lawn, it was beginning to get dark, but the sun still peeked out from above some not-so-tall buildings. As we ran I glanced at our neighbors house and I saw a little boy sitting on the front porch, drinking a grape juice box. He waved to me and I waved back with a smile, running into a lamppost. The covered his mouth because he was laughing at me and I got up, brushing off my outfit. Sabrina hadn't even noticed, she was ahead of me. We kept running and I stopped abruptly, stopping Sabrina with my hand.

"Where do they live?" I asked her curiously.

"Crap!" She yelled. We then turned around and ran back to our house. I ran and dove into my room and onto my bed, almost knocking the laptop off. I checked where they lived on the website and closed it up, running outside.

"WAIT!" I screamed. Sabrina stopped mid-run. I took my cellphone out of my pocket and got it to play a dramatic ringtone as we ran, rolling on the grass. The kid was still drinking his grape juice. He laughed at us.

* * *

We darted across the lawn like startled chipmunks and we crawled into the party, sticking to the shadows of the mansion and making our way to the refreshment table, spotting the twins. We crouched behind the refreshment table.

"This place is like… no, it _is _a _party mansion_!" I whispered loudly to Sabrina. The music was blaring and there were flashing lights and sweaty, dancing bodies everywhere. It was so glamorous. We poked our heads around the refreshment table in unison. We saw someone talking to Kaoru and then walking over to pour him a drink. He poured some other liquid in it, a substance I was all too familiar with (not that I _drank _any) Canadian Rye. I turned to Sabrina and we nodded our head understandingly as we saw Kaoru about to take a sip. I jumped out, grabbing the drink. Sabrina tackled him.

"There was alcohol in this! You're underage!" I scolded. I started to walk away and I lifted the drink precariously to my lips. Within in the blink of an eye, Hikaru slapped my hand and sent the drink flying, the glass shattered on the floor.

"You're underage too," He said blankly. I pursed my lips. People were staring. Feeling the strange aura of death that was radiating throughout the room, Hikaru and I turned around in unison only to see Sabrina sitting on Kaoru's chest and making strange hand gestures, seeming to be explaining something to him. Sabrina looked up at me with a curious smile.

"Shall we take our leave?" She asked cheerfully, still sitting on Kaoru. I caught the looks we were getting.

"Code red! Code red! Abort mission immediately!" I screamed. Sabrina and I jumped out the nearest window, rolling into the neatly trimmed hedges. Hikaru and Kaoru were both standing at the door unblinkingly. I waved to them and Sabrina pulled me along by my shirt collar. We ran hastily back to our house. The kid with the juice box wasn't there anymore. I frowned. I liked that kid.

We made it home in one piece, feeling tired and ready to go to bed.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, smelling coffee. I narrowed my eyes. Sabrina had coffee. That's never good.

I shrugged it off and opened up my laptop, eyeing my mother's email warily. I ignored it. I then heard a big _thunk _outside.

"Kiiiimber," Sabrina's voice called warily. I bounced off my bed, my laptop falling to the ground. I ran outside to see Sabrina talking to our bald neighbor (who I assumed was the awesome kid's father). I glanced up, my smile spreading across my face like wildfire. Before me was a box the height of our house and the width of three very fat men.

I turned to face Sabrina and the man, waving my fingers excitedly.

"Guess what I spent my life savings on!" I squealed. Sabrina's eyes widened.

"Where's the carpet knife?" I asked. Sabrina pointed inside. I ran inside, straight to my designated knife drawer. I found the carpet knife and I went back into the outside world, seeing our neighbor walking away. I giggled because he was bald and then I got to work. I jumped onto the box full-force and ran the knife down one corner, doing the same to the other three. The sides of the box slowly fell off and I basked in the shadow of the glorious object before me, a giant electronic dinosaur that sensed motion by roaring when you stepped near it. I stomped and the dinosaur roared loudly. I giggled.

"That is _the _most pointless thing I have ever seen," Sabrina said blankly, sipping her coffee.

"You're sane when you're drinking coffee," I pointed out to her.

"No. The caffeine just hasn't kicked in yet," Sabrina said. My eyes widened, realizing she was right and I would have to deal with it. I shrugged it off and stomped again, giggling at the dinosaur's roaring. Sabrina started talking but I remained oblivious to her, hugging the dinosaur.

"I will name you… Fluffy," I whispered. "No, no." After carefully analyzing it, I decided on a name. "Mo."

"Too embarrassed by that name?" I asked it. "I understand completely. Okay then, in public I will call you Tucker."

"Doesn't that make sense?" Sabrina asked. I nodded absently, having absolutely no clue of what she was talking about. We then went back in the house.

"What else did you buy?" Sabrina asked.

"Nothing!" I said hastily, nervously, waving my arms dismissively. "Except for all the Naruto manga, a giant electronic dinosaur, a Wii and a new T.V."

"What?"

"Nothing!" I then ran to my room, only to be attacked. I almost screamed, but my mouth was covered by a gloved hand. It was a code black, angry fangirl attack.

"Commence interrogation," A girl with blue hair demanded of the one with blonde hair, who was covering me. The blue-haired one shut off the light and turned on my lamp while the blonde one tied me up with blankets and threw me on the bed, taping over my mouth. I rolled back and forth. I wanted to escape, I knew I could, I had my carpet knife in my pocket and they hadn't tied my legs, but you never know what deadly things fangirls have up their sleeves.

A green haired girl hopped in, holding my lamp above my head to add to the atmosphere.

"On April 9th, 2008, at approximately 9:42 PM at the Hitachiin Residence Mansion 4 this girl both stole a drink from Kaoru and was slapped by Hikaru, breaking up the evening and ruining their lovely party," The blonde girl recited.

"You were trying to do it weren't you!" The blue-haired one sneered, her nose curling up so that it looked like a pig nose. At that point I decided to call her Porky-Piggington. "You _wanted _some _attention_, being a commoner as well as a new student, you were an outsider. So your friend and you decided to go party-crashing."

"Is that right!? IS IT!?" The blonde asked. "Answer me commoner!"

"Hello!?" I tried to ask. Did they even realize they taped my mouth?

"Dumbass, you taped her mouth shut!" Porky-Piggington scolded. The blonde (whom I shall call Kandy) hung her head.

"I thought she'd bite me…" She mumbled. Porky (for short) shook her head.

"I wasn't trying anything," I assured them with a firm glare.

"If you want Hikaru…" Kandy mumbled.

"Or Kaoru…" The green haired girl (who looked like she should be named JelloPudding) added.

"Your social life is as good as dead," Porky hissed. I laughed.

"Excuse me, but I don't even _have _a social life," I told her blankly. Porky shrieked angrily.

"You stay away from those twins!" She screamed.

"Yeah, or we'll make your life a living _hell_," Kandy whispered, a sinister tone in her voice.

"Kandy, shut up, please?" Porky scolded. Kandy pursed her lips. They then just left through my window. I blinked a few times, dazed. I walked out of my room only to see Sabrina, harboring the same expression I had. We exchanged nervous glances and I got the funny feeling that we went through a similar experience. The air was tense between us as we each wandered aimlessly around the house.

"Ahhh I'm goin' to bed," Sabrina said, running off. I shrugged and got myself some orange crush out of the fridge.

"RAWR!" I heard. I ran outside, spotting the little Grape Juice Boy from before. He didn't notice me and kept stomping, making Mo/Tucker/Fluffy roar. I darted back inside and picked up what I needed.

I decided to make things interesting.

"Hey you crazy kid! Get off my lawn!" I screamed like an old man, running towards him like a chicken with its head cut off, waving an umbrella crazily in the air. The kid screamed and ran onto his own lawn, diving behind a bush with pure skill. I even, just for a moment, considered taking him on as my ninja apprentice.

Actually…

But I'd have to lure him inside…

I smirked when I noticed the purple stains around his mouth.

"Hey kid! I've got grape juice!" I yelled. He came running toward me full-speed, smiling. I put my arm around his shoulder affectionately, lightly touching his short brown-black hair.

"That right there," I said, pointing to the dinosaur, "Is named Tucker. Or Mo, whichever you prefer. But only his very best friends call him Mo. And I figure you're on good terms with him so you can call him Mo." The kid nodded excitedly. Was he mute or something?

He then shot me a look that said; "Where's the grape juice bitch?" And I jumped away, scared of the little monstrosity before me.

"I um, have to go pee," I said nervously. "And never come back out!" I then ran in the house, closing and locking the door behind me. Okay, I _may _have overreacted a _little_, but that kid's scary.

* * *

I'll have to admit it; I was so scared that I stayed in my room all afternoon and night without eating. I woke up from my deep sleep at 4:00 AM, feeling ready for the day. I took a shower, it was wonderful, I loved showers.

So I then turned on "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance and I sang along loudly(Sabrina could sleep through _anything_). I could hear loud voices coming from next door and I glanced out the kitchen window while I danced and did the dishes. The Grape Juice Boy was singing in his dining room(it had a huge window that I could see him in). So I confirmed that he _isn't mute_. I smiled and kept singing, realizing that the kid wasn't even skipping out on the swears. I gasped.

The kid swears?

That's _awesome_.

My dishes were then done and I turned on the song "Pretty Fly (for a white guy)" by Offspring and I danced to Sabrina's room, opening the door and singing along. Sabrina wasn't normally a morning person but this song was special.

"Give it to me baby, ah huh ah huh!" I sang loudly. Sabrina sat up to join me.

"Give it to me baby!" She chorused.

"Ah huh ah huh!"

And we went along our morning routine singing. When it was time to head out the door I turned off the music and grabbed my backpack, making my merry way.

We skipped happily to school. I basked in its glory once more. I really _loved _that school. I would marry the owner of the school if I ever met him/her (yes! Even if it's a girl!) We approached the school cautiously, bursting through the doors into hallways that were hustling and bustling with yellow and light purple blobs.

We rushed to our math class and took our places in front of the infamous twins. The twins were, for some reason, wearing hats. I sensed the vibe we were getting from the other girls in the class. An evil one. I sensed we would die today. I turned around.

"Kaoru, go back to your spot," I commanded, narrowing my eyes.

"How do you know-" Kaoru started.

"That's he Kaoru?" Hikaru finished.

"Because he is," I said blankly.

"I'm Kaoru," Hikaru said.

"I'm Kaoru," Kaoru said.

"_I'm _Kaoru!"

"I'm Kaoru!"

"Oh no! You can _not _be Kaoru! I'm Kaoru!"

"Mittens!" I screamed. "He's Kaoru, you're Kaoru, _I'm _Kaoru!" I had lost it, it was the end of the line for me. There was no going back.

"Now for the love of god get back to your seat Kaoru or I will come back there and kick your ass for destroying my order!" Kaoru's eyes widened and he obliged, switching with his twin. Sabrina turned around.

"Don't destroy her order," She warned. She then rolled her eyes and turned back around. "Damn obsessive-compulsive people…"

I breathed heavily and got back to work, cooling down quickly.

"Sooo… nice party…" I mumbled to no one in particular.

"It _was _until you ruined it," Hikaru mumbled sourly. I turned around to see him staring off into the distance, hand under his chin. He seemed to be either pouting or thinking hard and I didn't want to interrupt him. I turned back around and finished my math for the day surprisingly quickly, leaving quite a bit of class to slack off. But I couldn't think of anything to do so I sat in silence until Chemistry.

I was excited for Chemistry because I vowed that today would be the day that I talk to my awesome Italian partner.

* * *

I sat down promptly beside him, observing his olive-skinned, stoic figure.

"Why hello there," I said happily.

"Hey," He said, putting on his Chemistry goggles and getting back to work. I scowled.

"How are you?" I asked him.

"Good," He replied, still working. I was determined to get a conversation going.

"You know, I didn't catch your name…"

"Demetrio."

He wasn't much of a talker, was he?

"Were you born in Italy?"

"It's polite for you to say your name after I say mine." He passed the chemistry beaker to me after recording all of the amounts of fluid needed, trusting me (for some reason) to pour them.

"Kimber." I poured some orange liquid into the beaker in the amount he was pointed to with a long, gloved finger.

"Yes, I was born in Italy, but I know little Italian, I came here when I was but a year old."

I nodded. "I came here this year."

He chuckled. "I can tell."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Your accent."

"Oh." He leaned over me to take the vial from my hands, they were shaking too much.

"It's from writing, I think it's a disease."

He laughed. "I bet." We finished our work and Demetrio leaned back in his chair, taking a manly stance. I tried to mimic it and I fell off my chair. He laughed at me and helped me up.

"So why did you move here in the first place?" I asked him casually.

"My step-mother is Japanese and my father wanted to open an Italian restaurant… somewhere _other _than Italy," He explained. I nodded.

"I'll have to stop by there some time," I said with a smile. The bell rang and class was over so I waved goodbye to Demetrio.

"I see you talked to the Italian guy," Sabrina congratulated, meeting with me at the door out of the classroom. We walked to English together, preparing ourselves for another class of glares. English had the same seating plan as Math. I took my seat in front of Hikaru, making _sure _it was Hikaru this time. I raised my eyebrow and went to listening to the sensei's lecture. It was long and boring but I listened anyways. After that, he announced that we were going to be starting a creative writing assignment, and Sabrina and I, being the writers we are, finished within fifteen minutes. I glanced at Sabrina, who was half-asleep. Her hand slowly started to dip and she dropped her pencil.

"Does someone wanna pick that up?" She grumbled.

"No," I replied warily.

"Does someone wanna pick that up?"

"No."

"Does someone wanna pick that up?"

"No."

"Does someone wanna pick that up?"

"_I'll _do it, okay?" Kaoru said, leaning down and picking it up gracefully. As he passed it to her his eyes seemed to glow and his face lit up like the trivial task was the greatest thing he had ever done.

"I could have done it with_out _making a big deal out of it," I snapped, snatching the pencil out of Kaoru's hands and passing it to Sabrina. Kaoru frowned and sat back down. I could feel the deadly aura as I looked around. Shadows fell over the fangirl's faces as they glared at us. Either at Sabrina for having Kaoru try to help her or at me for making Kaoru frown. I couldn't tell, but I knew we had to leave. We were done our work anyway, and the window was open…

"Egg McMuffin, we have a definite Code Black, I suggest we leave the premises through the nearest open, _glass _escape route," I hinted. Sabrina caught on and jumped out the window, carrying our books. I followed her, stopping at the window and flicking my hand as a wave to Haruhi and the twins, who were the only ones who saw us leave.

* * *

_**hehhe. Got cracking. I crack myself up. HAH! hhahah!**_

_**About the Rye thing, I don't like it, I HAVE tasted it, however cuz my dad mixed it with coke in a COKE BOTTLE in the fridge. It SMELLED fine... :-(**_

_**That website, www.hitachiinotaku. is a real website, if you go to our profile and click homepage you'll get to it. We made it to dedicate it to this story. **_

_**I TALKED TO THE ITALIAN GUY! OH, HOW I WAS WAITING FOR THIS PART!**_

_**My two favourite characters, Grape Juice Boy (name to be announced, we're just calling him either that or "Awesome kid" for now), and the Italian guy, I don't even remember his name. **_

_**Cheez will be finished the next chapter very soon.**_

_**BTW SORRY FOR TAKING SO MUCH TIME TO UPDATE! I GOT A NEW VIDEO GAME AND THAT NEVER ENDS WELL!**_

_**Love you all to pieces, R & R!  
**_

_**- Picklez**_

* * *


	5. It Started With Bacon

**One thing to say: Damn spring weather.**

* * *

"Huzzah! Lunch!" I exclaimed, punching the air. I ordered the same crap I did yesterday. They had an odd way to make hamburger's taste wicked awesome. Kimber got lobster and a glass of fruit juice.

"I dub thee Roy" Kimber proclaimed loudly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Roy? As in Roy Mustang?" I asked. Kimber nodded, biting a leg.

I rolled my eyes, so now she was going to go around claiming that she ate Roy Mustang. I took a swig of the coke, trying to act like a pirate. I felt something hit the back of my head. Judging by the feel and the slight crunching sound, it was a piece of paper.

"Pssst" A voice hissed. I turned around slowly. The voice sounded familiar. My gaze settled on a violet eyed blond hiding behind a pillar. Ah, Tamaki. I glanced at Kimber and shrugged, why not go see what was going on.

I tried to shove my hands in my pockets, but alas, I had none so it looked like I was wiping food on my uniform, or stroking my leg. Both options were believable for me.

"You want something?" Kimber asked.

"You're commoner's right?" Tamaki asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, but may I ask why you wanted to talk to use behind a pillar?" I inquired, peering behind Tamaki. Mori and Hunny were there, trying to look normal. Kyouya stood behind Tamaki, repeatedly glancing at his notebook, then pushing up his glasses. It was like someone was repeating the same clip over and over and over. Scary much? Hikaru and Kaoru weren't there, but I assumed they were most likely out harassing Haruhi.

"The twins informed us that you were having some minor fan girl issues, so we thought that it'd be better if they didn't see you" Kyouya stated, pushing up his glasses. Again with the glasses! Although, I do suppose that pushing them up like that requires certain talent. I was going have to try that later.

"Minor is an understatement" I said. Seriously, they tied me up, and then interrogated me.

"Then we must be brief!" Tamaki cried dramatically. He took an odd pose with his finger's making an 'L' shape.

"Hold on!" Kimber exclaimed. I knew were this was going.

"Hold still" I advised as Kimber reached for Tamaki.

She took the hand that was making the 'L' shape and moved to his forehead.

"Brilliant" I said, nodding my approval.

Tamaki ran off, trying to find a corner to sulk in.

"Anyway, you guys wanted to talk to us because?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I was a little paranoid about what they wanted. Tamaki bounded back in frog-like leaps.

"Well, you're commoners, correct?" Tamaki asked.

I put my hand to my chest like I was mortally wounded. "Personally I find that term a little degrading, I much prefer 'Not-quite-rich-people'" I said, acting insulted.

Tamaki gave me a puzzled look.

Mori and Hunny were…wait, where'd they go? Off to class perchance, or off doing what those kids do.

"Yes we're commoners," Kimber said after seeing Tamaki's expression.

Tamaki nodded. "Right, and because we, the rich, know very little about the commoner world, we would like to request that you show us" Tamaki explained eagerly.

"Why not Haruhi?" I asked.

"She is unwilling to help us, but you are also commoners and you seemed like you would be more eager" Kyouya said, pushing up his glasses, again.

Okay, one of these days I would feel his nose, just to see how smooth it was. I exchanged a glance with Kimber.

"Not like we have anything better" I commented.

Kimber nodded, "Or have lives."

We shrugged in a twin-like manner before facing the two guys again.

"Sure" We agreed in unison. Tamaki had an odd look on his face. Almost like we were reminding him of something…oh well.

"After school then?" I asked.

Tamaki nodded and bounded off, looking like a very large puppy. Kyouya followed like the sane kid he was.

"I can't go today" Kimber said, looking left and right in a paranoid fashion.

"Why?" I asked, feeling slightly panicked. She was going to leave me alone with those mental cases?

"Yes, I have to, um, fix the door" Kimber said quickly. She cackled maniacally before running off to the classroom.

Turns out they had been giving us an extra little bit of physics for a while. We were going to have gym then, but apparently they had been fixing it up for the past week. So, our teacher decided to go over the rules for those that were not in P.E.

"No talking, no flirting, no laughing, no talking across the room, no flirting across the room" He droned.

"Damn it!" Kimber muttered loudly.

The teacher ignored her and continued on his rant, "No throwing things, no passing notes, no throwing notes, only work."

I smirked. "He never said anything about making airplanes" I muttered.

"Alright then" The teacher said, clearing his throat, "I shall be departing to supervise the class."

And with that, he and fair bit of the class left, twins included.

"Time for mischief" I said, smirking slyly. Kimber smirked in the same fashion.

I searched the classroom for scrap paper. The only stuff I found was in the trash can. Maybe there's a reason 'crap' is in the word 'scrap'.

So, I made use of my graded physics homework. We decided that we should leave Haruhi alone. Cross-dressers had to do their homework.

Some random guy came and sat next to use.

He had frizzy brown hair that reminded me of Cole (A kid I knew who was affectionately called 'Mophead'. We later just called him 'Cole', cause it was simpler). His eyes were a warm brown color, and he had laugh lines on his face. He began writing scribbling down his English story like he was in some kind of intense race and there was a huge prize. Not like he should really care. The man is rich after all. I ignored him and went back to making my paper airplane.

"Hey" Kimber greeted, nodding in his direction.

He looked up sharply. "We're not supposed to talk" He said, sounding aghast.

Oh yes, she said 'hi', let's act like it's some big crime.

"I don't see your point" Kimber said, shrugging.

I glanced up. "Hey kid, love the sweater. Very sexy" I commented. Reflecting on it, it made no sense, because well, we had to wear uniforms. Kimber nodded in approval of my comment.

"But we're not supposed to talk" The kid insisted.

"We could care less" Kimber and I said in unison.

"Twice in one day" I commented brightly.

"We. Are. So. Awesome" Kimber said, putting extra emphasis on the words.

"Hey, you, what's your name?" Kimber asked, turning back to him. Typical Kimber, always blunt. He remained silent. Kimber tried several other conversation starters. Still no response.

"So" I began, drumming my fingers on my desk, next to my airplane, "Nice weather we're having, eh?"

"I can't take it!" The kid cried, grabbing his stuff and rushing to sit at a desk far away.

"Mental torture" I said with a dreamy sigh.

"Works every time" Kimber added.

I picked up my airplane and took aim at the prissy blonde's head. I couldn't claim innocence; everyone had saw me making it.

I let it fly through the air. It sailed with odd grace for one of my creation. I stifled back the biggest laugh attack I'd had all week when it hit her head and she didn't notice.

Kimber, however, couldn't hold it. She fell out of her seat, clutching her sides. I wasn't sure if she was just doing it to get attention, but it worked. Well, at least for a few moments. After that they huffed with annoyance and returned to their work. Haruhi must've been used to this sort of thing for she barely glanced up.

"Hey Haruhi" I said, turning around to face her.

"Yeah?" She inquired, looking up from her work.

"You never told us why you're dressed like a man" I pointed out.

"We're not supposed to be talking" Haruhi stated.

"Pish posh" Kimber said, waving her hand in a dismissive manner.

"You really want to hear it?" Haruhi asked. She looked like she didn't really want to tell us, but I would force it out of her if I had to. It wasn't like I cared that she was cross-dressing, it was one of my dreams, I was just wondering why. She took a deep breath in, like she was preparing.

"I was looking for a quite place to study, something really hard to do in this school, and I found the third music room. I had thought that no one was in there, but nope, when I opened the door I found the host club. After that, well, I broke something and ended up working there to pay off my debt." Haruhi explained in a hushed tone.

Kimber and I nodded as if it were the most logical reasoning there was. I chuckled maniacally for a moment before turning around to smile at the rest of the class. Most of them were giving me the raised eyebrow look. Which, of course, made me laugh harder. By the time I had wiped the tears of laughter from my eyes and calmed down, the teacher walked in, rest of the class in tow. Class resumed its normal state of almost silence. I waited calmly for when I was going to go back to the host club.

The bell rang seemingly out of nowhere, causing me to jump. I was half-asleep, it honestly had the nerve to interrupt my naptime. Oh, that was stupid. I cursed at it under my breath. I had been told I had sleep issues before, and I was well aware of it, but I still got into a foul mood if someone woke me up during a nap.

"You ready for a grand adventure?" I asked Kimber, keeping my face as straight as I could. I wasn't sure whether or not to run screaming out of the school, or run screaming to the host club, and begin in those situations always made me laugh.

"I can't come" Kimber said calmly.

"Why not?" I asked, sounding rather irritated. I didn't want to go alone. Kimber looked around the classroom warily.

"I, um, have to buy grape juice" She replied, a little to quickly. Somehow I felt like I was going over this conversation again.

"We both don't like the stuff" I pointed out.

"It's for the poor little boy next door" Kimber said. I frowned. Poor little boy next door? Neither of our neighbors was poor.

"Okay then, see ya later," I said, waving as I ran out of the room.

I stifled a yawn as I avoided a mob of students that had the build of football players. I blamed Kimber for me being tired, she's always up way too early, and then I wake up. I froze mid-step, deciding to announce my plan to some of the student body.

"I shall wake earlier than Kimber, just to see if I can!" I announced boldly. Aside from a few weird looks I swear I heard a Kimber-ish scoff.

I scanned the area quickly, doing a 180 around the hall. Seeing as how there was no sign of her, I shrugged and resumed my journey to the music room. Getting there was easy, seeing as how I remembered where it was from yesterday. I opened the door and shielded my eyes from the flying petals.

"Welcome" A group of male voices chorused.

I flicked my hand up in greeting. "I'm not doing anything today" I informed them cheerfully.

"Why not?" The twins asked in unison.

"I want know how this club works" I explained.

"Well then, what type would you like to try?" Tamaki asked, leaning forward in interest. I blinked. Try? I was considering running again, but I realized that running took actual effort.

"The natural type" Tamaki continued, gesturing to Haruhi.

"The loli-shota type" Tamaki gestured to Hunny.

"The silent type" He pointed to Mori.

"The little devil type" The twins stood back to back at this.

"The cool type" Kyouya pushed up his glasses. I was trying to not look bewildered by this. No, not the pushing up the glasses thing, that was normal, it was the fact that they all had types.

"Or" Tamaki said flirtatiously. The next thing I knew Tamaki was standing in front of me, cupping my chin in his hands. I felt a blush growing on my face. Mainly because he was scaring the living daylights after me.

"The club hasn't even opened yet" Haruhi pointed out dully.

Tamaki pulled away, leaving me looking oddly stunned.

"Of course, first we must explain to her how it works" Tamaki said, posing over-dramatically.

I was feeling oddly fidgeting all of a sudden. Ah, random spurts of over tired-ness and awkwardness, the best combination. I drummed my fingers on my leg, looking around the room in boredom. For a music room it was huge, although what wasn't in this school. There were about seven windows along the side of one wall. Seven windows! I glanced down and to my left.

Had that potted plant been there the entire time?

It seemed like the type of thing I wouldn't notice, but that shoe sticking out looked oddly like Kimber's. Then a head popped out from the side of the plant. I rolled my eyes.

Of course, it was Kimber. She put her finger to her lips.

"Shush, I'm not here" She whispered.

One look at the host club made it fairly obvious that they had all seen her.

I raised my foot and pushed the plant over, revealing Kimber.

"Not fair" she moaned. I laughed and shook my head. It seemed not matter how old we got we were both going to act like kids when we got the chance.

"If you want to know how the club works, why not just stay for club hours" Kyouya suggested, pushing up his glasses. I wonder if he waxes his nose, I can't find another reason that they'd fall down so much.

Kimber shook her head, "Nah, I have some other stuff to do."

"So" I translated, "If you see her peeking through windows, hiding behind random, inanimate objects, just ignore her."

I ignored the raised eyebrow looks I received and just smiled innocently.

"When does the club open?" I asked, ignoring the fact that Kimber had just disappeared into thin air.

"Ten minutes" Haruhi said, checking her watch.

"Tell us some commoner things!" The twins said in unison. I tapped my chin thoughtfully.

"Well, most kids get jobs starting around grade nine, that or they help on their parents farm" I said, thinking back to my days in my old town.

"Commoners own farms in Canada?" Tamaki asked, looking like an over eager dog.

"Well, not all, but some kids that lived out of town helped out a bit sometimes" I stated. Not all the country kids worked on the farm some just did odd chores around the house.

"Did you do farm work?" Kaoru asked. I shook my head, wincing as a strand of my hair smacked my eye.

"I honestly was a very lazy child, I lived in town and I didn't do all that much work, although I did a fair bit of cooking and babysitting. I did clean when I had to, and when I did it took hours" I explained, smiling at some odd memories that this topic spawned.

The next thing I knew the twins had their arms around me.

"You poor overworked child" They cooed.

Haruhi had a dull expression, almost like she was saying "That's not much work".

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I would appreciate it if you would leave my personal bubble" I said coolly. I almost felt a twitch coming on, I hated personal bubble invasion.

"Ohh, but why?" They asked.

"I don't mind being in a sexy sandwich, but all the same, personal bubble invasion" I offered, ducking down so they banged their heads together.

I cackled and ran towards Tamaki. I grabbed him by his arms and moved him in front of me.

"Hey!" Kimber's voice cried. I looked around wildly trying to figure out where exactly my friend had gotten too. Kimber popped up from behind Mori.

"I work too!" She cried. "I baby-sit, I clean, and sometimes, sometimes I take my sister for walks" She seemed near tears, and it only worsened once she noticed he host club's blank stares.

I almost laughed, if it wouldn't have resulted in a deadly glare. Kimber gave Mori a quick thumbs-up before hiding behind a couch.

"Ignore her" I said, feeling sane again. I really hate being the sane one.

The doors swung open, revealing a hoard of rich girls. I quickly stepped out from behind Tamaki.

Tamaki held out a hand warmly.

"Welcome" He said kindly.

"How can such a weirdo be so smooth?" I whispered to Kaoru.

"He's smarter than he looks" He whispered back.

Kyouya approached me. "So, who would you like to designate as your host?" He asked, pushing up his glasses again.

"Uhm…" I said, looking around at the host club. Luckily the girls had been to infatuated with the club to notice me, because I was having problems as it was trying to avoid crazed fan girls. I frowned suddenly, feeling irritated at the amount of noise people were making. I knew what the problem was immediately.

I was hungry. When I didn't eat, naturally I got hungry, and when I got hungry I got cranky. Yeah, it was childish, but it happens if I don't eat every five or six hours.

I looked around, scanning the area for food. I noticed a table of cakes, with Hunny and Mori sitting there.

"I wanna be hosted by Hunny" I decided, my mouth watering from the sight of the food.

"You'll have to wait your turn" Kyouya said. I nodded, not really caring.

Food would be within my grasp soon enough. In my boredom I wandered around the music room. It was still oddly huge.

When it was finally my turn to be hosted by Hunny and Mori I started wolfing down the cake like there was no tomorrow.

Hunny looked at me, eyes as wide as, well, a circular cake.

"Do you like sweets too?" He asked eagerly. I nodded, unable to say anything because my mouth was full of sweets. Mori sat in silence. He would make the worlds greatest mime.

The rest of the host club thing was rather dull, although an act of twincest stunned me momentarily. In a way it was sexy, in another it was somewhat frightening.

Back at the house there were two large boxes in our front lawn placed next to Kimber's gigantic dinosaur.

"Those are some big-ass boxes" I commented.

One was about the size of Tucker's foot. I decided that I liked Tucker as its name. Kimber nodded eagerly. I sighed heavily.

"Dare I ask what's in those boxes?" I inquired nervously.

Kimber's always been weird, but after the dinosaur thing I wasn't all too sure about anything. "Televisions, surround sound, and Nintendo Wii" She said.

I shrugged. At least it wasn't something overly strange, like a baby dinosaur to accompany Tucker.

I helped her move the stuff into the living room before going to get a cup of coffee. I was going to need it if I was going to stay up all night.

I decided to check my email. I left my coffee out on the deck, I was drinking outside, before going to get my laptop. I had two emails that weren't from some really random sites I barely remembered joining.

One was from Victoria, who merely ranted about how annoying Ben was. I smiled at that. They had been fighting for years, and it was rather funny to everyone but Victoria, including Ben. I replied by just explaining how things were in Japan. I also got an email from Vanessa, who made fun of my odd nicknames (Janks, Dranks, Bane), and explained like everything that was going on in her life, baseball included. She also asked if I had met any cute guys. I basically explained to her the host club and left it at that.

Kimber ran out of her room, waving her hands in the air madly.

"The Twisters are playing a game!" She exclaimed. The Twisters were a hockey team that was local to our town.

"Playoffs?" I inquired. Kimber nodded.

"Yeah, against Charleswood."

A smirk twitched on my lips. Charleswood.. The Twisters long time rival.

"Tomorrow or Wednesday?" I asked.

"Wednesday" Was Kimber's reply before she rushed into the cramped reading room to either read or do some other thing.

I sank into the couch cushions. I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out how we were going to watch a Twisters game if it was back in town. I pursed my lips.

Wait, didn't they get Internet feed? Yeah, yeah they did. I had a feeling I had forgotten something. I pursed my lips as I attempted to go over the steps I had taken once I had got back home.

Well, I got home, changed, and then I got a cup of coffee…ah! That was it. The coffee! I rushed outside to grab the cup of coffee. I froze just outside of the door. Grape Juice Boy (As Kimber had affectionately dubbed him) was sitting on the edge of the deck, my coffee in hand.

"Coffee thief!" I cried accusingly, point a finger to him. I have no idea what I was expecting to happen. Maybe some cops to drive by or something. That was not the case however.

The boy turned his head to face me, the grin on his face screaming the fact that he'd had too much caffeine for the day.

"Kai! Get back here!" A shrill, female voice screamed. I glanced up from the kid to look at the person who screamed.

Judging by the fact that she was standing where Grape Juice Boy lived, she was probably his mom. Which made him Kai.

The woman appeared to be in her early thirties, but with plastic surgery these days you could never know. Her black hair was pulled into a bun and she was Asian. She was clad in a blue suit top, a pair of black, fancy, jeans, and stilettos. "

I don't wanna!" Kai screamed.

"Get back here right now mister!" His mother screamed. I had the odd desire to run back into the house and hide in the kitchen. It wouldn't help much, what with the door broken and all. Wait, Kimber was supposed to fix that.

"But I'm with my friends!" Kai hissed; his voice was about three times deeper than it looked like it should sound. The woman finally noticed me.

I cringed, half expecting to feel the woman's wrath.

"There's someone else living with you, right?" She asked.

"Yeah" I said, uncertain of where the conversation was going.

Kimber popped her head of the door on cue. Knowing her she was sitting by the door, waiting for something like that.

"Would you like to watch my son, Kai, in then mornings and after school for a bit?" She asked. Kimber and I exchanged glances. A babysitting job? I don't know. I mean, the kid stole my coffee.

"Depends" We said in unison, shrugging. We were starting to get more like the twins as the days went by, and, in truth, it scared me.

"I'll pay you" The woman reassured us.

"We'll start next week" I offered. I didn't want to have to do anything this week, so next week made logical sense…kind of.

"Sure" The woman agreed.

"Now, you" I said, shifting my gaze towards Kai. "You owe me a cup of coffee, and until you do I would like it if you leave."

"Woah, cold" Kimber said, sounding amused.

I huffed and tossed my hair to the side with a quick head flick. Sugar rush was finally kicking in.

Eventually we removed the kid from our lawn and went back inside.

We ate supper; we had pork and beans. After a short (Well, more like three or four hour) James Bond spree of screaming, hitting and explosions (On the game), Kimber retired to her room.

I smiled, now my plan could go into action.

I waited in silence for like two hours. By silence I mean I watched CSI with the volume really low for a while.

After that I was fairly certain Kimber would be asleep so I could be a bit louder.

I went online on my laptop and just stared blankly at the URL box. I wanted to do something, but I wasn't quite sure what. I drummed my fingers over the keys and before I knew it my fingers were typing in the word 'google'. Which was pretty weird as it was, besides the fact I had no logical reason to be on google.

I was too lazy to do anything about it, so I just leaned back and pondered what to enter into the search button.

After a while the answer hit me; my fingers flew over the keyboard. Tamaki Souh.

It was a pretty smart idea, he was rich, and he would almost definitely have something on google. I clicked on the first like out of instinct. As I skimmed through the text, barely paying attention to it, I've never been a very good stalker.

Anyway, as I was skimming through the words, I noticed something.

Something besides the fact I had clicked on a fan-site bio about him.

Assuming most of it was untrue, I read the last few lines. "Tamaki's father is the chairman of Ouran High School" it read. Yeah, so it wasn't exactly one of those big 'run around and scream about it' things, but still, his family had to be loaded.

After a quick glance at the clock, I went to the playstation

. It was three; I had about three hours until Kimber woke up, so I figured I would be fine.

I played Final Fantasy Ten, mashing the buttons madly even though I didn't have to.

I quite often found myself muttering the Hymn of Faith, which, for those of you who don't know, is a song that if you don't know what you're listening to sounds like a huge group of people moaning together. Not exactly pleasant, however I knew the words, so I could mutter along as much as I like.

As far as getting into the video game, I was nearly as bad as Kimber, although I had yet to make up a song about anyone.

I managed to get absolutely nowhere in the game story line. I had played for like two hours, and only actually died twice, but still no story line progress.

The doors to Kimber's room opened slowly, although I was too engrossed in muttering foul curses to notice.

I only actually noticed Kimber when she walked past, bringing her fist down on my head as she past.

I rubbed my head and smiled as she entered the kitchen, successfully plowing out some more of the rice paper door. Yeah, yeah, I hadn't gotten it fixed, leave me alone.

"Well, aren't you chipper this morning" I chirped, forcing false cheeriness into my voice. I was getting tired, so I was going to need some coffee. Poor Kimber, she was going to have to deal with me, tired and full of caffeine, all day. Technically, the host club would feel some of my wrath, but that's beside the point.

A fist emerged from the rice paper, all the fingers except for one was sticking out, the middle finger.

Ignoring the fact Kimber had given me the finger I saved my game on the PS2 and wandered into the kitchen.

"Bacon?" I asked, nodding towards the small stack of bacon meat lying on a plate.

"Yup" Kimber said proudly. She to, was apparently, ignoring the fact she had given me the finger.

Oh well, today was going to be a great day, I could tell.

Reason being: It started with bacon.

* * *

**Picklez comment unavailable.**


	6. We Come From the Grain Bins

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**We Come From the Grain Bins**_

_Kimber – _

It was a relatively slow morning, starting with math class. I loved math, really, but not that day. Although, and I'm sure Sabrina and I agree on this, if you start a day with bacon, it's going to be great.

But you know what I don't get?

I pulled an all-nighter, and she was _still up before me_! How is that possible!?

Well, anyway, it was time for chemistry and I was pumped to sit by that Italian kid again.

I waltzed into the classroom with a big goofy smile on my face, showing more vigor than a caffeine crazed five year old (which, might I add, is not a pretty sight). I sat beside him.

"Demetrio, I've missed ya buddy, haven't seen you in twenty-four hours, where've you been?" I asked him drunkenly. He didn't reply, he just looked blankly at the annoying girl with the blonde hair.

"Ah, you're into her, eh?" I asked him, nudging him with my elbow.

He shook his head but a slight blush spread across his olive-coloured cheeks. "No."

"Well, you didn't hear it from me, but she likes the host club guys, so you may want to try seducing her, or even outright flattery," I told him. He pursed his lips as if considering it.

"You know… I think I have a lung tumor," I muttered. Demetrio turned to me with an alarmed expression.

"I'm dead serious, it like, hurts my heart when I laugh, and I think it's a tumor on the side of my lung," I explained like it was a normal conversational topic.

"Are you sure you aren't Pathophobic?" Demetrio asked. My eyes widened and I made a noise that sounded somewhat like "woo".

"Someone's been paying attention in class. Is that fear of disease?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"Seriously man, I could give you a whole _list _of the phobia's I _think_ I have."

Demetrio raised his eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

"It's _on_."

He passed me a piece of paper and I got to work.

Ochlophobia (fear of crowds or mobs)

Pathophobia (fear of disease)

Cynophobia (fear of dogs or rabies)

Isolophobia (fear of solitude or being alone)

And the list went on...

"Ah, so you _can _do it," He muttered profoundly.

"You bet your beautiful Italian ass I can," I told him without realizing what I said. Total silence passed between us. And the rest of the class, for that matter. It seems all but the teacher heard my comment. I could almost _feel_ Sabrina stifling a laugh.

"Okay, come one guys," I said, throwing my arms up and shrugging. "You have to admit, he _does _have a nice butt." They all shrugged and muttered phrases of agreement, turning back around. Everyone but the girl with the blonde hair. She bit her lip flirtatiously and stared at Demetrio. She eyed him up and down before turning to face the teacher, her ponytail flipping behind her and hitting some nerd in the face.

I paused for a moment to regain my focus on the person. That nerd was Sabrina. I let out a sharp laugh before containing myself. I then started the notes that had been on the white board all class.

I thought Demetrio was mad, but then he actually spoke.

"I have an idea," He whispered, but it sounded like he was challenging me.

"And what would that be?" I hissed, still writing notes.

"Eating."

"Are you kidding me? I'm a fatty."

"You're not fat."

"Okay, you're right, but I eat a lot."

"I doubt you could handle my food."

"What are we eating?"

"_My food_."

"Italian food?"

"My favourite dish, Asparagi alla Parmigiana."

"What's that?"

"I'm not telling you. That's the fun in it."

"Not today, maybe next week. I could bring Grape Juice Boy…"

"Who's- You know what, I'd rather not know."

Just then, the bell rang and class was over.

"Okay then, byebye wonderbutt!" I called, walking off and joining Sabrina with a huge goofy smile across my face. It was then time for English, which Sabrina and I were great at, seeing as we came from a bi-lingual country consisting of English and French. So I skipped merrily down the hall to the English room. I sat down in my regular seat, fiddling with my hands nervously. For some reason, the air was tense and everyone seemed on edge. Everyone was writing the essays assigned to us, which I'd already finished, as did Haruhi.

"New girl!" The teacher called. She was a brunette that was probably in her thirties. Judging by the way her hair was disheveled and her high-heels were dirty I assumed that she was a single mother with one toddler and a newborn baby. But that was just my first impression, you never know.

"Yes?" I asked her warily.

"Would you mind swapping papers with Haruhi to edit them?" She asked I nodded in reply and passed Haruhi my paper. She passed me hers. I looked it over quickly. Haruhi was straight and to the point, but in a convincing way. There were no mistakes however. I passed it back, giving her a cheery thumb up. She passed me mine.

"No mistakes," Haruhi muttered blankly.

"That's good…" I whispered, taking it.

The rest of the class passed quickly. Sabrina finished her essay soon after me, but it was still quiet. No one talked until class ended, when the chatter started back up immediately. It scared me how they could just sit there and _not talk_. It was evil, really.

Anyways, it was then time for lunch. Which I was somewhat excited for, the reason being that there was food involved.

We trudged off to the cafeteria in a line that made me think of prison. I'd always wanted to go to prison, I mean, prison is a lovely place, it sounds like fun. We lined up for our food, contemplating what we were going to get.

"Salad," I finally decided.

"What!?" Sabrina asked, astounded. "You could have that at _home_!"

I narrowed my eyes at the beast in front of me. "I'm _cutting back_." Sabrina seemed to back off after that.

We got our food (Sabrina got ribs, go figure. Sabrina and her meat!) and we looked around for somewhere to sit. All the girls were Fangirls, so they were out of the question. I glanced at Sabrina. She nodded her head nervously toward the host club. I contemplated the idea, rubbing my chin thoughtfully (at times like that I really want a goatee), I finally decided it was a joyous idea and I nodded.

I surreptitiously snuck over, hiding in the shadows and avoiding the looks of evil Fangirls, feeling like a ninja. I sat gleefully beside the vibrant young blonde at the table (no, not Sabrina. Her, vibrant? Hah!), Tamaki.

"So Tamaki, what do you do for fun?" I asked him, taking a bite of my salad.

"Watching infomercials for commoner products," He stated blankly, glancing from me to his food constantly.

"Oh my god me too!" I told him with a smile. "Don't you just love the ones for vacuums?"

When he didn't reply, I stroked my chin.

"I wish I was a man," I stated, louder than expected. Everyone at the table stopped their chatter to look at me.

"Don't we all," Sabrina added, nodding solemnly. She was across from me, beside Kyouya.

More silence followed.

I could have sworn I heard crickets.

"Then I could grow a beard," I put in awkwardly. I then heard a strange noise. I glanced ahead of me. Something was missing…

"Where'd she go?" Kaoru asked skeptically, pointing his thumb to Sabrina's empty chair.

Oh, Sabrin- _SABRINA_!

"I have to go! My apologies, I love you all, wish we could have talked more… see you after school!" I yelled, running off to find Sabrina.

I sprinted through the halls, not finding her anywhere.

So I gave up and lay down in the middle of the hall, listening to my rock music on my Ipod. I nodded my head through many songs, not keeping track of the time until I was rudely jabbed in the side with a large shoe. I looked up. It was Hikaru, that little bastard.

I saw him saying something, but I couldn't hear over my music. I pulled my earphones out.

"Classes are going to start and you'll be run over," Hikaru explained. He stuck out his hand to help me up. I took it daintily and he pulled me up quickly. I was standing just centimeters from his face, breathing heavily.

"You know you're beautiful right," I told him happily, starting to walk off.

"Yeah, I know," He said proudly, catching up to me. Well, at least he could acknowledge it.

I gawked. "So you're a conceited little bastard." He merely shrugged. I looked up to see that we were at the physics classroom. I quickly opened the door, ushering Hikaru in.

"Ladies first," I told him with a demonic smile.

* * *

Physics passed slowly, all we did was take notes. After that it was time for not-gym, as I decided to call it, for it has no formal name. I grabbed my math homework that I was actually finished and I went to the room. I sat calmly beside Sabrina with more poise and control than usual. On a _good _day, I was as graceful as an overweight drunk hippo, so I wasn't sure _what _was wrong with the world.

"Are you a man?" I asked Sabrina. She shook her head, going back to reading her book. Well that cleared up my alternate universe theory. I sighed, placing my face in my hands with a bored expression, my eyes glazed over and glassy. All was silent, save for the sound of a random fat kid's heavy breathing and the scratching of writing utensils on paper. I picked up my paper, feeling the urge.

No!

I wouldn't let myself!

I promised myself I wouldn't write stories in Japan!

You see, I always used my writing as a way to escape the problems I had been going through, so I decided to cut back, and then, when I came to Japan, cut it off completely. But I felt so happy, for some reason, that I had to write random fluff romance, I _had _to.

So I got started, writing about a cold mean hearted guy and spontaneous, optimistic girl. It was so great. I felt like all my harbored feelings were gone.

After that class, I rushed to my locker, taking out a spare notebook. I had to continue this in Art class.

The Art teacher was amazing, she was a young vibrant woman who wasn't afraid to swear in front of her class. I marched into the room, sitting promptly beside one of the twins, not caring who it was.

"Rawr…" I mumbled, as I often do. I don't know why, but I've always just love saying rawr.

"Rawr?" The twin asked questionably, turning to me. It was Hikaru. I gasped.

"Ohmigod where's Kaoru? I should move so you can sit on his left!" I apologized, grabbing my books and getting up. Hikaru grabbed my wrist to hold me there.

"He's in a different class," He replied with a lost expression. I sat back down and Hikaru loosened his grip, retracting his hand.

"Why?"

"There are two Art classes, have you never noticed that Sabrina's never here?" Hikaru asked. I shook my head. He smirked.

"We have the hot teacher," He whispered.

"I have no reply to that," I said blankly, pulling out my sketchbook.

"Hikaru, new girl, stop talking, do you have mp3 players?" She asked. I nodded. "Use them." I raised my eyebrow at the idea of a teacher _forcing you _to listen to music during class, and then I complied with her rules, shrugging. I started drawing, letting my mind wander and not paying attention. Half way through a song, I heard Hikaru talking so I paused my music.

"_Vat_?" I asked in a fake accent.

"A blimp?" Hikaru asked, pointing skeptically at my drawing. I glanced down.

"Uhm…" I mumbled. "I guess it is a blimp." I had drawn a large blimp with a tiny little place for the people.

"It needs a few finishing touches," I mumbled. I quickly picked up my pencil and sketched something on the blimp.

"My face?" Hikaru asked with one raised eyebrow.

"It's the Hikaru Fanclub Stalking Team blimp," I told him proudly, putting the initials H F S T on the blimp. I smiled proudly, adding hearts and flowers around his face. I noticed some Fangirls glaring. I mean, sure, we were the only two in that row, but was it _that _big of a deal.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I asked Hikaru, an innocent grin spreading across my face. He took my hand in his, lifting it up off the paper to help me write something. It would have been a touching, heartfelt moment, were it not for the fact that he scribbled down my page. Clearly he was offended by the drawing.

I gasped over-dramatically.

"Teacher!" I screamed. She looked up from her work. "He drew all over my page, that little dumba- idiot!"

"She's lying!" A fangirl screamed. Then other fangirl's voices perked up;

"She's trying to frame poor Hikaru!"

"Would he really do something like that?"

Then came the worst one of all. A voice called from behind me; "I clearly saw her holding the pencil, Ms. Hidaka." I knew that voice. It was… _Porky-Piggington. _

I frowned at the experience of being ganged up on. Total silence passed through the classroom.

"Look at the kerfuffle you caused," I hissed to Hikaru. He merely smirked. That little bastard.

* * *

The rest of the day passed slowly, which truly, wasn't much more of the day, because all we had left was Modern Japanese. So after that, Sabrina and I decided to go to the Host Club.

"Rawr guess what!" I screamed, bursting through the doors with Sabrina following.

"We're introducing you to your first commoner activity!" Sabrina yelled, pointing to the air. Tamaki's face lit up immediately from the comment. The Host Club wasn't open yet, so no one was there.

"What is it?" Hunny asked, clearly interested.

"It dates back to our earlier years," I started. "Back in the days when the leaf in the middle of the street was the highlight of Morris…"

"Oooh! Storytime!" Sabrina screamed, hastily sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"We come from the grain bins!" I told them, my voice and expression showing whimsy and wonder.

"Kyouya should know this no doubt," Sabrina said, hands on her hips. He nodded slightly. I glanced around the group, watching them all sit on the floor or lean against the nearest wall.

"We come from a small town in Canada called _Morris_. In Morris, there is no caviar, there are no "_Host Club's_" or rich people schools. There is one school, kindergarten to grade twelve. And across from the school, is the arena. The one source of entertainment," I explained.

"We had an arcade, but someone burnt it down the day before it opened," Sabrina put in.

"So, the _arena_ is where people play _hockey_," I explained.

"You know what hockey is, right?' Sabrina asked the group. No one said anything, and I assumed they knew what it was, but Sabrina explained it anyway.

"You skate on ice and hit a little round thing into nets," Sabrina explained blankly.

"And people fight each other!" I yelled. The twin's eyes lit up at the same time. My face then went serious. "My father owns a 'hockey team', and they play games."

"And now they have a live internet feed," Sabrina added.

"So, you guys are coming over to watch a real Canadian commoner hockey game!" I yelled, pumping my fist into the air. Tamaki mimicked my action.

"Yes!" He yelled.

"We live down the street," I said.

"The house with the giant dinosaur in front," Sabrina added. They looked at her strangely.

"Now we must be on our way," I told them, bowing politely.

We then left the school.

"Kimber, I have to go buy provisions for tomorrow," Sabrina told me. I immediately frowned.

"And… I would have to… be _all _alone?" I asked. "Can't I come!?"

"No. You'll just buy things we don't need," Sabrina told me with a cold stare. My eyes widened. "You can't be with me all the time. I have to do this alone." She then turned around, her hair dramatically flapping in the wind. Or, it _would _have been dramatic, if she didn't almost get hit by a bus. She backed away, stunned, and then kept walking. I smiled half-heartedly and walked off. I trudged home, greeting Mo.

"Hey Mo, sup?" I asked him. Naturally, due to the fact that I was growing nearer and he detected motion, he roared ferociously. "Nice." I shot two thumbs in his direction. I walked into the house, casually throwing my bag across the room.

What to do, what to do…

Then I remembered it. Grape Juice Boy.

Yes, I was going to invite a 10 year old kid over.

I snickered and took out Guitar Hero III and my two guitars. I had been hiding the game from Sabrina for a long time. I then sprinted to the boy's house. What was his name? Kai?

The door opened but I saw nothing. I looked down.

"Oh. Hello Kai. Want to come over and play Guitar Hero?" I asked him. He nodded vigorously, taking his juice box, writing a note to his mother, and running to my house.

"Race you!" He yelled, running and, of course, beating me.

"Not fair!" I whined. "Your heart beats faster than mine!"

He stuck his tongue out me and we rushed into the house.

"Ever played?" I asked him, handing him a guitar hero axe.

"A little," He replied. We went on cooperative mode and prepared to play.

"We're playing 'The Metal'," I commanded.

"Okay," He said, wiping some grape juice half across his face with his hand. And we prepared to play.

* * *

We had played it at least 20 times before we got the lyrics down pat and could play it while making strange gestures and kicking our legs and jumping around (thank _god _for wireless guitars). So, we prepared for it.

"The final time," I told him blankly.

"I'm trying expert," Kai challenged himself daringly. I gasped.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh I would."

And so it began.

We ran our finger along the guitars. They were getting sweaty.

"You can't kill the metal, the metal will live on. Punk-Rock tried to kill the metal, but they failed, as they were smite to the ground," I sang in a low voice.

"New-wave tried to kill the metal, but they failed, as they were stricken down to the ground. Grunge tried to kill the metal, Hahahahahaha, they failed, as they were thrown to the ground," Kai sang in the same voice as me, jumping on the couch and playing, head banging.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! Yeah!" He sang at the top of his lungs. He repeated it.

"No-one can destroy the metal; the metal will strike you down with a vicious blow. We are the vanquished foes of the metal, we tried to win for why we do not know," I sang in a high pitched manly voice, putting the guitar behind my head.

"New-wave tried to destroy the metal, but the metal had its way!" I screamed.

"Grunge then tried to dethrone the metal, but metal was in the way!" He sang in an angry, deep voice.

"Punk-rock tried to destroy the metal, but metal was much too strong!" We head banged with pure skill, still hitting the notes from memorization.

"Techno tried to defile the metal, but techno was proven wrong!"

"Yea!!" I screamed, jumping off the couch.

"Metal!" He screamed.

"It comes from hell!" I added. I played the beginning guitar solo and Kai did the second one. While he played it, I fed him grape juice. When we were finished, we heard the door click open.

"Shit!" I screamed. "Hide the game!" We scrambled to grab the stuff and I ran to my room, shoving it in the closet. I ran back out, laughing nervously.

"Why is Kai here? We're not babysitting him 'till next week," Sabrina asked, her arms full of groceries.

I laughed nervously, rubbing my head.

"Would you like help with your heavy parcels, ma'am?" I heard from behind Sabrina. She whipped around, spotting Kai.

"No I'm man enough to do it myself," Sabrina mumbled, walking out.

"Ready for the par-_tay_ tomorrow?" I asked Sabrina, swinging into the kitchen. But when I got there, she was leaning against the counters, asleep. I knew it would happen.

I grabbed the groceries and slowly put them away with the help of young Kai.

"Kai!" I heard his mother scream.

"You better get going," I told him.

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to clean my room," He mumbled, his juice box slipping from his hand. I adjusted it so he was holding it right.

"Go go go soldier!" I yelled, and he ran off. He burst through the door and sprinted across the lawn to his house, making Mo roar twice. I smirked to myself and turned to Sabrina.

Her limp figure was up against the white counter, and her bright green sweater looked even brighter against the painted wooden surface. I shook my head at her and went to play Final Fantasy VII.

She'd be out for a while.

* * *

_**Picklez and Cheez joint comment (WOOHOO DOUBLE WHAMMY!)**_

_**P**_icklez_** - Okay, so I originally PLANNED on writing up to Wednesday, but this ended up being too long! -gaspers!!- So I'll have Cheez write until the HOCKEY GAME and then I shall get to work! WOO HOOOOOOO!**_

_**C**_heez_** - Yes, I'm doing fine, thanks for asking, I love all of you, by the way. SO MANY REVIEWS WITHIN SO LITTLE CHAPTERS! Seriously, I love you all TO PIECES for that!**_

_**P**_icklez_** - FREE SALMON FOR ALL OF YOU! - throws fish at reviewers- Ah, don't mind me, just spreading joy to our reviewers. **_

**_C_**heez**_ - Well maybe they don't WANT salmon. Personally, I LOATHE salmon, so I don't blame them._**

_**P**_icklez_** - Trout?**_

_**C**_heez_** - No.**_

_**P**_icklez_** - Pickeral?**_

_**C**_heez_** - NO FISH!**_

_**P**_icklez_** - PANCAAAAAKEEEEES! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR! **_

_**C**_heez_** - WITH CHOCOLATE CHIPPIES!**_

_**P**_icklez _**- YAYZ!**_

_**- - Picklez AND Cheez**_

* * *


	7. Evil People Shouldn't Have Markers

**Hey everyone! I'm a little tired right now, I was out in the city till one watching the new Narnia movie, so please ignore any mistakes in the editing and such. **

**On a note of awesome, I got a Chuck Norris poster. I have never once seen anything with Chuck Norris besides Dodge-ball, but apparently he is important to some of my family members, so I bought it to taunt them that I have one and they don't.**

**So, other than that i think I'm catching a cold, that's the only explanation to my random sneezing fit. It's that or I'm allergic to books...crappers and milk, what if I am?**

**I digress, read on and enjoy**

**-Cheez**

I woke up with a loud groan.

Why was my back so sore?

Why was I standing?

And, most importantly, why in the name of all that is tasty was I sleeping on the kitchen counter.

It took me a few moments but then it dawned upon me that I must've dosed off. I checked the clock. It was seven in the evening.

I dosed off longer than normal, most of the time I was asleep from four till around six, but apparently not today.

I walked out of the kitchen, clutching my back like an old man. Kimber wasn't in the living room, which was weird, I had thought she would be playing her Final Fantasy game.

I heard faint music ringing throughout the room. I though I was hearing things, but then I realized I wasn't, and Kimber was blaring music from the reading room, which seemed soundproof. I grinned and walked into my room. I had Guitar Hero III hidden under my bed, along with two guitars. I had saved up a fair bit of my own money.

I played three songs before I heard the music coming from the reading room stop. I quickly shut off the game, swearing under my breath.

I moved quickly, which was weird. Normally the only reason I would go fast was when I was typing on my laptop and the battery died. It took me ten seconds to get from the living room couch to the charger in my room. By the time Kimber exited the room, my Guitar Hero III was hidden safely back with the guitars. I was thankful they were wireless, otherwise it would've taken me longer.

Leaving my room I came face to face with Kimber.

"Oh, you're awake." Kimber's disappointment was poorly hidden. Oh well, she's always been a meanie.

"Well, I'm bored" I commented, feeling the tense silence.

"Me too" Kimber agreed.

"Wanna watch TV?" I asked. She nodded.

We watched things like CSI and Criminal Minds for three or four hours, until we both decided to go to bed.

The next morning I was awakened to something that I suppose I should consider moment happened.

"Oh, Sabrina dearest" A rather shrill voice cried. Of course, said shrill voice could only belong to Kimber.

"Mpfh" I groaned. The door to my room was flung open.

"It's time to.." Kimber paused, inhaling.

I had a sinking feeling she would start singing soon.

"Wake up, wa-ke up! It's a brand new beautiful day" She sang.

I smiled slightly before groaning. Lazy Town was a great show, but then again this was the morning, the one time of a day I could stand a chance against a bear.

I extended my arm, feeling my nightstand blindly, looking for certain object that I'd been wanting to throw for a while.

I smirked as my hands fell upon it.

My alarm clock. The beast of a clock that made the most annoying ringing noises when the alarm went off.

I threw it at my singing friend, praying it would make her shut up.

To my immense joy, it did.

"You missed!" She taunted, skipping out of the room.

Sure, I had missed, but she had shut up.

I changed into my uniform and went to eat. I had a quick bowl of ramen because I liked to eat non-breakfast foods at breakfast.

Kimber had cereal, what a loser.

I left without brushing my hair. It wasn't as messy as normal, and besides, as much as I wanted to make some new friends that weren't the host club, I couldn't quite see it happening. If I looked bad, I could care less.

Leave it to the twins to notice.

I had just gotten all my math books out when the twins made themselves noticed.

"You look like a mess" A voice commented.

I assumed it was Hikaru, but, well, you know what they say about assuming.

"Is this some commoner trend?" The other twin sneered.

I rolled my eyes. I walked to the classroom and dropped the books on my desk before replying.

"No, it is not a commoner trend, it is merely the result of me being a lazy ass" I informed them dryly.

Then I slumped down into my desk and closed my eyes.

Of course, because I'm me, I was half-asleep by the time math rolled around.

I felt something jab the back of my neck. I slapped limply at whatever was poking me.

"Go away, I'm pretending to pay attention" I muttered.

"Maybe you should actually pay attention," A calm voice said from behind me.

I blinked, sitting up and rubbing my neck.

"Why?" I asked, turning round to face Kaoru.

"Because the teacher wants to talk to you" He explained.

I blushed slightly. Crap.

"Yes?" I trilled to the teacher, my voice going an octave higher.

"What's the value of pi?" He repeated, apparently unaware that I had slept through most of the lesson.

"Three point fourteen" I said instantly. That's the one thing I remember from math every year, you know, besides one plus one equals two…I think….yeah, yeah it is.

"Good" the teacher said, looking back to the rest of the class before resuming his notes on the board.

I cradled my head in my arms and went back to my half-asleep state. Kaoru poked me again.

"Go away" I hissed.

I heard Kaoru sigh. "Fine."

I slept through math, but I stayed awake in chemistry.

Turns out my partner was the student-council president. So I just called him President because I could never actually remember his name. I could pretty much feel the girls glares on the back of my neck.

"Do they normally get this angry about stuff like this?" I asked.

"They really like the host club" President said.

I shrugged. I'd let them be weird.

"Alright, so, seriously, what the hell is this?" I asked, pointing at the sheet we had.

We were supposed to make some random liquid look all red-ish.

President pronounced it easily, making me groan.

"Sure, you can pronounce it, but what is it?!" I threw my hands up in exasperation. I couldn't handle this much more. It was mentally straining!

"Can't I just bleed in it?" I inquired.

"No, no we couldn't" he said, as though the thought repulsed him.

"Does someone not like blood?" I cooed.

He shook his.

"No, not really" He replied bluntly.

"Wuss" I taunted, writing down some random stuff to make it look like I was smart before resuming inquiring about what certain random chemicals were.

Next up on the list of classes; English.

We were told to write a story about something of our choice.

"I love doing this!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands.

Kimber wiped some spit off of her face, flicked her hand dramatically. "I know" She replied blandly, pulling out a notebook.

I followed suite and we began writing stories.

I wrote a story about a two-headed dragon, and really, that's all I need to explain to you.

We spent our lunch hour in hiding on the account of a code black. As in, I was almost tackled by 'Porky Piggington' or whatever Kimber dubbed her.

Damn fan girls and their Kaoru and Hikaru obsession.

Non-gym was actually quite fun because some of the kids decided to talk.

Sure, they gossiped about some random crap that wasn't important in my book, but fun all the same.

I doodled and wrote more of my story.

Kimber was more concerned about how exactly the phrase 'plump as a purple parrot' could be fit into a story without it sounding crazy. I don't believe it's possible.

Physics was seriously boring, but art was rather awesome.

I sat beside Kaoru like I always did, and I promptly looked around for the teacher.

You see, I had only spotted him once, after that there was always an assignment on the board, but no teacher.

Kaoru had once claimed that he was actually theew, but just invisible. I smacked him on the arm for that one.

Today's class was a little different.

"So" I began, "Why exactly are there separate classes?"

Kaoru looked me in the eye. "Well, there's the special class, and then our class" He explained.

"Wait, special as in talented"

I paused, waiting for a nod, none came, "or special as in 'special'."

Kaoru nodded. I burst out laughing.

That was too rich. I still drew stick people, and yet here I was in the normal art class.

"What are you drawing?" Kaoru inquired, peering at my paper.

After he saw what I was drawing he asked, "A guitar, do you play?"

I shrugged. "Only and little, and I still haven't learnt to play electric" I admitted.

"Really, what songs can you play?" He asked, looking mildly interested. This was a conversation topic I was okay with having.

Which was weird, normally I was arguing with he and Hikaru, not talking about something that I liked to do in my spare time.

"Well, I can play a little bit of Old Time Rock & Roll, and some random country music" I informed him.

"You like country?" Kaoru asked, a mixture of surprise and disgust on his face.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" I asked, sounding rather gruff. I like country music; I don't see a problem with it.

Kaoru shrugged.

"You know, you're more sane when Hikaru's not around" I told him.

"I've been told that" He replied.

I smirked and grabbed my marker.

"You see, I'm just as evil without Kimber" I informed him, drawing a French, curly mustache on his face.

Kaoru scowled at me before grabbing a marker of his own and drawing something on my face.

I couldn't tell what he drew, but that was what started the war.

I drew a chibi cow on one cheek. He drew something out, then I drew a rainbow on another cheek.

So, half an hour later this was the result:

Me: Covered in blue maker, like a giant L on my forehead, a goatee, fangs, and a 'I love Kaoru' drawn on my face.

Kaoru: French mustache, a cow and a rainbow on both cheeks, a giant 'I hate fan girls' scribbled on his forehead.

I take great pride in that last little bit. Kimber took one look at us in Modern Japanese before shaking her head and having a huge laughing fit.

Kaoru and I watched her with slightly scowling expressions.

Hikaru was laughing at us too.

Sadly, I had to consider making an escape because of the glares I was getting from his fan girls.

They only morphed into 'you are going to die' glares about halfway through class.

"Kimber" I hissed.

She looked at me and clasped her hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter.

"Look, I gotta get out of here, I'll see you at the home, tell the club to come at like 6-7-ish" I explained, grabbing my books and leaping out the window.

Thank God I was on the first story.

I rushed home and dove under the bed covers.

Then I frowned. Crap, the fan girls!

I ran out and locked the doors and windows.

I'd like to see them get through that!

Eventually I decided to fix the rice paper door. Which didn't work too well, because I had no rice paper to fix it with.

I instead made myself some food. Yum, Zoodles.

There was a loud knock at the door, followed by a rather violent "Sabrina you little bastard open the door!"

I chuckled. Right, Kimber didn't have a spare key.

I ran to the door and opened it.

"What story did you tell the host club?" I inquired politely.

"One about someone getting locked out of their own house and then killing whoever locked them out" She grumbled walking in.

"Charming" I quipped, plopping down on the couch next to Kimber.

"The host club is coming at 6 o'clock" Kimber told me.

I checked the clock. It was four. That gave me some time to be lazy.

"So, really, what story did you tell them" I asked again. I doubted she actually told them that story.

"I told them about" she paused to think, "About how Sean was the earth."(1)

I nodded, I like that story.

Now, I suppose I should inform the public about the theory.

You see, Sean is my older cousin by three years, and it's not like he's fat, we just make fat jokes about him.

Okay, anyway, we were making some random fat jokes about other people, when Kimber brought up the valid point, "Have you ever wondered if Sean is the earth and the grass is his chest hair?"

Of course, we all agreed.

The sad thing is I'm picking up a lot of Sean's habits, as in eating a lot, and watching late night talk shows such as Colbert Report.

"How did they take it?" I inquired.

"Well, Tamaki thought it was some odd part of Canadian religion, Mori and Kyouya said nothing, Hunny agreed with Tamaki, Haruhi told us otherwise, and the twins thought we were crazy" Kimber explained.

"Well, I did write on his face" I said nervously.

"Yeah, why'd you do that exactly?" Kimber asked.

"I have no bloody idea," I said with a shrug. It was a spur of the moment thing, as most things in my life were.

"Ah" Kimber said like that explained everything.

"Ah indeed" I agreed.

That spawned a silence that would last until there was an hour and a half left, and the only thing we said to each other was "I'll go make two things of popcorn." I stood up to go make the popcorn.

"Make it four" Kimber told me.

"Four it is" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

The Host Club was coming, and I honestly was seriously nervous. I swear to God if they make one poor commoner comment… Well, we'll just have to wait and see.

**(1) Believe it or not, it is actually a legend we made up, only a certain few know of it here, and any readers should feel lucky to know one of the many thing's Picklez and I have made up.**

**

* * *

**

**Hey! Emmm...ummmmmm..._ Oh the good ole' hockey game! -_no, just no. Ermmmmm...yeah...so...what's up? **

**-Picklez**

**Note from Cheez: Picklez is gone camping for the weekend, but I guarantee you that when she gets back she will work on it as soon as she has time. Or else -smacks fist into open palm- well, you get the idea.**

**Review please, there will be cookies!**

**R&R**


	8. The Good Old Hockey Game

_**Cheez unavailable at the present.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_**The Good Old Hockey Game**_

_Kimber – _

I paced back and forth, my alarm clock blaring "The Good Old Hockey Game" in the background, not at all helping my grave, serious state. Sabrina set the four popcorn bowls on a little table behind our couch and a rented loveseat. (Isn't that crazy!? Did you know you could _rent_ loveseats!? I mean, why would one want to rent a loveseat anyway?)

I waltzed around our kitchen while Sabrina sat on the couch, staring at the Nintendo Wii menu unblinkingly. Creepy girl, she is.

Then, suddenly, I heard a roar, and a girlish shriek.

"The host club," I muttered under my breath.

"It's…cute," I heard another voice say nervously, as if they were afraid to answer. I ran outside as fast as I could, throwing my arms into the air excitedly.

"His name's Tucker!" I screamed. I looked directly ahead to see the entire host club. Kyouya, Tamaki, The twins, Haruhi, Hunny, and Mori, all in a line. They all stared at me blankly, like I was some sort of maniac. I laughed nervously as I watched Tamaki saunter over to Tucker, petting the green dinosaur affectionately, like they shared some kind of secret bond.

"Is this some sort of Canadian decoration? Do you know where I could get one?"

I laughed, starting to walk back inside. "The internet, my friend, the internet." They scurried along behind me like stray dogs who want to mooch food off of you. Tamaki went to explore the house, Kyouya went god knows where, and I think Hunny, Mori, and Haruhi went… actually, I'm not sure, whatever. And the twins went to the living room, where Sabrina would most likely be sleeping. I slowly followed them, cautiously. Kaoru turned around the corner, almost running into me. He pointed backward with his thumb.

"She's asleep, what do we do?"

"Just give her a good slap across the face," I advised them knowledgably. Kaoru walked in there skeptically, and I watched from the doorway. He walked up to her, and…he poked her. I knew he couldn't do it. Sissy.

Pfft. "I woulda done it," I said, realizing that Hikaru had muttered the same thing. I glanced at him sourly, but then I smiled. Sometimes I think we're too alike for our own good.

When I looked back to Sabrina and Kaoru, they were eyeing Hikaru and I suspiciously. I raised my eyebrow, blushing, and I rushed out of the room.

"Where are the stairs!?" I heard.

"_What_!? Only one floor!?"

"Where's the master bathroom?"

"ALRIGHT! WHO POKED ME!?"

I rolled my eyes and walked back into the living room, reaching from behind the couch to grab the Wii remote and going quickly to the internet channel. I threw it to Sabrina. "Find the website," I commanded before walking to the kitchen. I stood in the kitchen for a few moments, wondering _why _I had gone there.

"EVERYONE!" I screamed. "TO THE LIVING ROOM!" I heard running footsteps and a crash, but I ignored it and went to the living room, jumping over the couch and onto the seat beside Kyouya. Ugh. I didn't _want _to sit by him, but there was nothing else. The couch had Me, Kyouya, Hunny and Sabrina (sitting on the arm-thing), and on the loveseat sat Tamaki and Haruhi. Mori stood behind us, not seeming to mind it at all, and the twins sat on the floor. They sat perfectly diagonal from each other in the same poses.

"Throw me to Wiimote," I commanded with a blank stare. Sabrina tossed it to me and I stretched my arm out to grab it. I quickly pressed play on the live Twisters internet feed. I made the image full screen. I had beautiful resolution. The game was just starting, and someone was singing O'Canada. I smiled.

"That's my mom…" I whispered.

"Your mom has an excellent singing voice," Haruhi said blankly.

"Thank you."

Sabrina squinted at the screen. She pointed to it. "Amy, Riley, Carly, Dylan, Marshall, Tristan, Alison, Corey, Keenan, Kaelan…" She started. I smiled.

"I miss them."

"Me too."

Everyone else stared at us weird as we reminisced. I smiled and the hockey game started. Everyone watched intently, shoving popcorn down their throats when needed. The game was intense, and we all watched in awe.

"Aren't we glad I'm not over there? I mean, the drunken hockey players would want o like, talk to me and stuff because I'd only be a few years younger than them!" I shuddered.

Sabrina shrugged, pursing her lips. "I personally like drunken hockey players."

I nodded understandingly, turning my attention back to the game. Then, it happened, the Twister's scored their first goal.

"Oh. My. God! WOOHOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone took that as an invitation to cheer as well. I smiled at them all, glancing around. It was then the end-of-period break, and we got to do whatever we wanted. I marched around the house with a sparkly baton singing Micky Mouse March. Eveyrone else talked and laughed and threw things. Then, I glanced at the T.V.

There she was. In the flesh.

My 6-yeard-old sister, Martine.

I squealed with glee and ran to the television, hugging it.

"What's wrong Kimber?" Sabrina asked from the doorway.

"It's Martine! It's really her, it's-" Then, without warning, I burst into hot, depressed tears and I ran to the kitchen for fear of being seen. I sobbed into the table.

I had missed her _so much_. She's like my best friend, and I _hadn't even called her_!

Or Marshall! He was like, _my best friend too_!

I'd _have _to call them both as soon as possible.

But then, halfway to the phone, I stopped. It was a _live _hockey game and they were both there, so _why _would they be at home.

I sighed in irritation, sitting back down in the kitchen.

"You okay?" A soothing voice asked from the door.

"Yeah I'm fine go watch the game," I told the person, waving my hand away. I waited for footsteps but I heard none. Then, I heard some, but they were coming _closer_.

I felt someone pat my head. I looked up, and Mori was there, towering over me. Did I ever say how much I love Mori, because seriously I could marry him, you know, if my heart wasn't promised to the owner of Ouran Academy.

When I looked back up, Mori was gone. I sighed. What a wonderful man.

I then trudged off to the bathroom. I left the door open, walking to the mirror. I took a cloth and dabbed it at my eyes to reduce the redness.

I looked into the mirror, and I saw Hikaru standing behind me.

"You okay?" He asked, his arms crossed. I kept the cloth across my eyes, looking up so it wouldn't slip, crossing my arms and scrunching up my nose in annoyance.

"Just _peachy_," I hissed. Hikaru made a bemused little chuckle.

"Your sister?" He asked in a soft motherly voice.

"She… I haven't even… I just miss her." I took the cloth off of my face and flung it across the bathroom. "I miss everyone."

"Oh."

He seemed like he had only come in there because he was forced. I smirked.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Bye everyone!" I called to the mass of people who were leaving, closing the front door hastily. I sauntered into the living room to clean up, seeing Hikaru. He was sitting on the couch all alone, squinting at the television, which was turned off.

I gasped in mock-shock. "The Hitachiin twins, _apart_!? I _don't _believe it!"

"Kaoru's in the bathroom," Hikaru said icily, not taking his gaze off the T.V. They must have been having a staring contest, and, if so, the T.V. was kicking Hikaru's ass.

"Is someone…coming to pick you up?" I asked nervously.

"We haven't called anyone yet. Is it all right if we stay a bit longer?"

"Yes. Of course. I was just about to clean up-"

"Want to play guitar hero?"

"_Hell yeah_."

So we sat down, each with one perfectly beautiful, 2 week-old guitar hero axe.

"What difficulty do you play on?" I asked Hikaru.

"Hard."

"I play on medium."

"Hmph." He sounded almost triumphant.

"What song?"

The atmosphere felt so tense it bothered me. There was something going on with Hikaru, and I was determined to find out what.

"How about… _Raining Blood_," He suggested like it would be a challenge. Come on, I had played Raining Blood a million times.

"Excellent choice," I complimented, choosing that song happily.

When we were finished I stared at him closely until he looked at me, laughing.

"I _butchered _that song!" I yelled in exasperation.

"Ah, you didn't suck _that _bad. Now, _me _on the other hand…"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "We both did great, how about that."

"Okay. I can live with that."

As soon as he put the guitar down his eyes looked glazed over and lifeless again. Depressed, if you will.

"Hikaru… is something… wrong?"

"No," He told me, turning to me with a fake-looking smile. "Why do you ask?"

"You just don't... _look _okay."

"Oh well I'm fine."

"You sure?" I grabbed his arm thoughtfully.

"Yes, I'm sure." There was a twinge of anger in his eyes as he pulled away. He waved his hand. "Let's go, Kaoru." Kaoru got up from the kitchen table, where he was sitting with Sabrina. He turned around to face us both, bowing.

"Thank you for having us," he said with a grateful smile, taking his leave.

I wondered what was up with Hikaru, why was he being so distant? Why wouldn't he _tell _me?

"What did you do?" Sabrina's voice startled me out of my thoughts, and I shook my head.

"When did I do what now?" I asked her, confused.

"Why was Hikaru so mad?"

"Mad! Ahahahaha! Not mad! Glad, really! In fact, he was as happy as a clam!"

"Hikaru was mad."

"If he was, I sure didn't notice, and I sure as _hell _didn't _pester _him about it, that's not the kind of duckling I am!" I laughed nervously again.

Sabrina sighed. "I'm going to bed."

"Yeaaaaah me too."

* * *

I awoke the next morning happily, listening to the joyful song "Suicide Notes And Butterfly Kisses". It really perked me up. I threw on my uniform, making some breakfast for Sabrina and I. I was in the mood for omelet's, (even though I hate them), so I made them.

Once I ate one though, they were great. By then it was 7:00 AM, so I stalked over to Sabrina's room surreptitiously, and I extended my hand to knock on the door, but I changed my mind, swinging it open rapidly.

"COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!" I screamed with my best imitation of a rooster. Sabrina sat upright immediately.

"Go," She sighed. "Away."

"But I made you an omelet." I frowned, what a letdown. Sabrina sighed angrily, leaving the room, her hair disheveled and unkempt.

"Sa-" I started. She gave me the finger gracefully, running into the wall and stumbling toward the kitchen. I walked over to the door, grabbing my backpack.

"I'm leaving early," I called. I _had _to find out what was going on with Hikaru, and it could take a while. I started to walk outside, and, much to my surprise, a pointy rose went flying past me and landed right beside Tucker. I sauntered over to it, picking it up carefully and admiring it in the light. There was a small note on it.

"Ho bisogno del vostro consiglio, il vostro amico sono chi amo" From what I could see, it was Italian, but those were just my instincts speaking.

"Who the fuck writes a note in Italian?" I muttered to myself. "Oi! How am I supposed to read it!?"

"Babelfish translator is great." A male voice advised from nowhere. I raised my eyebrow, deciding to ignore it, and I started my trek to school.

One I got there, I quickly rushed to the computer lab, pushing some kid off the closest computer, and I went to AltaVista Babelfish Translator. I typed in the contents of the letter quickly, and then clicked "Italian to English".

"I have need of your council, your friend are who I love," I read aloud from the screen. So, an Italian guy liked my friend. Which friend? Sabrina I'm guessing.

Who do I know that's Italia- Oh god. Demetrio.

I trudged into the math classroom, spotting the twins immediately. But, instead of walking toward them, I detoured toward the greasy-haired teacher.

"Sensei…" I muttered silently.

"Yes?"

He knew that look I was giving him. He out stretched his hand stealthily. I slipped a large sum of money into his palm.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"Partner work? Hikaru Hitachiin?"

"I'm afraid this wouldn't be enough money."

"_What_!?"

"He's the hardest one."

"Fine. Just partners, I'll get him to go with me."

"Hell if I care, but for your own sake, good luck." He patted me on the shoulder and I smiled warmly, sitting at my desk. I dared a glance at Hikaru, who was staring absently out the window. It was the perfect opportunity.

"Hikaru…"

He didn't reply.

"Hey Hikaaaaaruuuu," I sang.

No reply once more.

"Hey, _dumbass_!"

He turned his attention to me, and then looked back out the window like I never said anything.

"Hey Hikaru we're doing partner work today want to be my partner?"

He mumbled something inaudible.

I paused, and then raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Sure. Whatever."

"Even the flying monkeys?"

"Yup."

I _knew _he wasn't listening. But whatever, I got a yes.

* * *

"What do you do for question seven?" I asked Hikaru, reaching over the desk to his paper and pointing to it.

"Kimber. You're done the math."

My mouth became a little "o" as I realized that he was right.

"Why did you want to be my partner?" He sounded cold and distant. Like whatever was happening was my fault. Which, I mean, it _could be_, but I _highly _doubt that.

"I wanted to know why you were being so cold and distant last night Hikaru…" I whispered. My eyes lit up like a child's.

"Well it doesn't matter."

"But I'm _concerned _Hikaru."

"I don't want to worry you-"

"Hikaru, I'm probably more worried about you now then I will be if you tell me."

"How so?"

"I've already come up with a like a million possibilities and until you tell me I'll be stressing over each one. I'll get frown lines and stress lines and then I'll have to get plastic surgery!" I gripped my face in agony.

"I'll…" He looked around at the members of our class. Sabrina had gone with prissy-blonde-girl and Kaoru with Haruhi. "I'll tell you in art."

And so the day began. After that, it was all a blur. I just waited for art class, when I'd get to know what was wrong with Hikaru. I genuinely was worried. But, with him, it could be something little that he's being a drama queen about, or something _huge_.

The one part of the day where I forgot everything else was physics.

I sat calmly beside Demetrio, passing him a note I had been writing and re-writing all day until I had finally settled on the wording.

"_Do you have a crush on Sabrina?" _It read. I passed it to him with the utmost skill.

"_Yes."_ Was his reply.

"_And what are you gonna do about that?" _ I quickly scribbled down, making an attempt at listening to the teacher's lecture.

"_I need you to help me. What does she like?"_

"_Off the top of my head… food, video games, harmless weapons, harm_ful_ weapons, and… politics?"_

"_Politics?" _

"_Do you not believe me!? She's always aspired to be the Prime Minister of-" _I tried to think of something _"Great Britain." _

"_Hmmm…"_

"_I know, she's an odd little duckling." _

He smirked at me, crumpling up the paper as the teacher came past. I then did my _schoolwork_.

* * *

I sat in art class expectantly, glancing around the room. I fiddled with my hands nervously, craning my neck. Where _was he_? I frowned. He wasn't coming. I knew it. I _knew _he'd avoid it.

I banged my head down on the table, closing my eyes and keeping it there.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'd definitely prefer you look at things in art class, it might just benefit you." His voice cut through my thinking like a knife. He seemed cheerful. _Why was he cheerful!? _

I looked up at him with a faint smile on my face as he sat down on my left.

"Okay Hikaru, lets talk," I said, folding my hands and crossing my legs like a talk show host.

"What, the hell, has been up with you lately?" I whispered into an imaginary microphone. I then held out my invisible microphone to Hikaru.

"It's Kaoru…" He muttered. I then made a motion that seemed like throwing the microphone away and I leaned in closer. He sounded really troubled by it.

"He… he's being followed. Someone keeps sending him angry mail, and throwing pointy roses at our house…" I bit my lip, remembering this morning.

"_I started to walk outside, and, much to my surprise, a pointy rose went flying past me and landed right beside Tucker. I sauntered over to it, picking it up carefully and admiring it in the light."_

I gulped. Maybe it _does _have something to do with me. Or. _Demetrio_!

"What do the letters say?"

"No clue. They're all in Italian."

"Tell you what; you're coming to my house today."

"I am?"

"Yes, and you're bringing those letters, and we're going to translate them. Because, believe it or not, I think I know who your culprit is and what his motive is, and it isn't as serious as you may think, my dear friend."

"Can you tell me?"

"_No_! That's classified information."

"But-"

I put my hand up to stop him from speaking. "Any further questions, comments, or concerns can be solved by my assistant."

"Your assistant?" He echoed.

"Yes. Grape Juice Boy, down the street."

"…Grape Juice Boy?"

"_Chya_. He could kick your ass in Guitar Hero any day."

"Wanna bet?" He sounded genuinely excited, and I was so glad he was in a good mood again.

"5:00, my house, tonight." I stuck my hand out to shake hands and he shook it daintily.

"Shall I tell Kaoru?"

"Better not. I assume you had a little row about it all?" (Hahaha. A little row. I _love _my British-ness)

"Yes."

"Wherein he told you not to worry."

"Yes. How do you know these things?"

"I pick things up easily. I want to be a teen psychiatrist when I'm older."

"Hmm."

I raised an eyebrow. "hmm?"

"Hm."

"Hmmmmmmmmm?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Mmmm."

Then we stopped.

I fiddled with my hair. "That was really stupid."

"Yeah it was."

* * *

I looked across the table at Hikaru, my eyes sparkling with happiness. The letters were scattered across the table and my laptop was sitting on top of them.

I had gotten Sabrina out of the house for a while, sending her off to some anime store downtown. She'd be a few hours.

"So far we've translated 5 letters, and they all talk about a girl."

"Here's the next one;" Hikaru said, passing me the letter. When he did so, his arm brushed up against mine. I shivered, his touch was cold.

"_Ci è una ragazza che amo. Ma ama un altro. Esca della sua vita_," I read from the paper. I quickly typed it in on the translator.

"There is a girl that I love. But it loves another. Decoy of its life," Hikaru read with a puzzled expression.

"A girl… loves another… decoy… So, most likely, it's 'get out of her life' or something."

"Many girls love Kaoru."

"Well, who is closest to Kaoru, besides the Fangirls?"

"You, Haruhi, Sabrin- _Sabrina_!"

"But she doesn't love Kaoru…"

"That's what _you think_."

"No, she doesn't. I mean sure, she my think he's a sexy beast, but I think that's as far as it goes."

"Sure. Whatever you say."

"I'm serious! She doesn't! She may, you know, _talk _to him a bit and stuff, so it might _appear _that way…"

He pointed his finger up in a way that reminded me of Tamaki. "_Exactly_!"

"We've done it!" I screamed. Hikaru jumped up, twirled me around, and hugged me close. I raised my eyebrow at this sudden burst of emotion.

He then pulled away, clearing his throat nervously. "How about that Guitar Hero Battle…?" I smirked deviously, running to go get Kai. I knocked loudly on the door three times. His mother answered the door.

"Why hello Kimber, what brings you here?"

"I was wondering if Kai wanted to play some Guitar Hero."

"Well, he's practicing for his club right now…"

Just then, behind her, I saw Grape Juice Boy. He was wearing a black cloak and carrying a puppet.

"What are you doing?" I asked him with a warm smile. He turned to me, his eyes widening, and he ran off. Then, behind him came another guy in a cloak, his hood off. His hair was a dark black and it fell in his eyes as he walked. I couldn't see much because of the cloak, but he was carrying a puppet too. I raised my eyebrow. What exactly were they "_practicing_"? Then, for a second, the black-haired one turned to me. I almost melted, or died…or something. He was _so hot_. More than… than a Hikaru-Kaoru-Tamaki sandwich.

"Your friend can come too!" I called after Kai in desperation. "Come anytime!"

I then ran off, across the lawn to my house, making Tucker roar. Hikaru was waiting for me, lying on the floor and staring at the ceiling. I lay down beside him.

"Hey," I muttered, my breath was still ragged.

"Hey, what's up with you?"

"I just met the _hottest guy alive_."

He raised his eyebrow. "Really now?" There was a bit of resentment in his voice, but I ignored it.

"He might be coming here with Kai, AKA Grape Juice Boy."

"Oh. Okay."

"So you two can have your little guitar hero battle and I'll talk to hot black-haired kid."

"Black hair?"

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"Did he have a puppet?"

"_By George he did_!"

"That's Nekozawa, leader of the black magic club."

"He's in a cult? That's hot."

"A _club_."

"Sounds like a cult to me."

"Well, think of it what you will, it's a club." I scrunched up my nose, jumping up when I heard a loud knock at the door. I ran to the door, opened it up, and almost screamed. There they were. Kai in normal clothes now, Nekoz- whateverhisnameis still in his cloak.

"Are you sure it's okay if Nekozawa comes too?"

"Well of course, come right in." Kai and Nekozawa removed their shoes. Nekozawa looked to be one or two years older than me, AKA still in my league. I chuckled evilly and he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Okay Kai, I have someone here who has challenged you in Guitar Hero. You will play on hard, the song of his choice." Kai cracked his knuckles, which made me shudder, I _hate _that.

"One. You're on."

"ooooh. _One_," I said like it was something huge. I elbowed Hikaru lightly. "Good luck."

So they started up the wii and got to playing, but I paid no attention. Where was Nekozawa?

Just after that thought, as if reading my mind, he appeared behind me, his puppet in hand. I assumed he was trying to be scary, but I was used to stuff like that.

"Does your puppet have a name?" I asked him with a pleasant smile.

"Beelzenef. Cat's are the symbol of the darkness in our family."

"Really? That's cool."

He seemed taken aback by the fact that I wasn't scared by him.

"Can I… touch it?" I murmured to Nekozawa.

"…sure?" I slowly extended my finger, poking the puppet.

"Ohmigod I love it!"

"…Could you possibly turn the lights off?"

I nodded. "Well of course." With that, I merely dimmed the lights to the point where you could still see.

"So… Nekozawa, what does this cu- _club_-" I had caught myself, thank god. "Of yours do?"

"Black magic. We get together and perform curses and such." For some reason, I was enthralled by this. I felt a rush of adrenaline.

"Sounds like fun!"

"I guess you could call it that."

"Could I possibly come the next time you get together?"

"Tomorrow after school, in a room that branches off from the third music room, the Host Club."

Just then, I noticed a tuft of blonde hair stick out from under the black. Whatthehell? I leaned toward him, taking the hood off. I was so close to his face that it hurt. I released my hands from the hood, pulling back.

"Is that a wig?" I asked with interest.

"Yeah. I'm naturally a blonde."

"Why do you wear the wig?"

"I think I look better with black hair."

I took the wig off, straightening out his hair. "Well I think you look better blonde." I smiled warmly at him.

All of a sudden, I heard someone clear their throat. It was Hikaru.

"I should get going," He said with an angry expression.

"Uhm… okay. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See ya."

"Nekozawa and I should be on our way…" Kai whispered.

"Hey! Who won!?" I asked him excitedly.

"I did. Kicked his ass I did."

"Nice!" I exclaimed, high-fiving Kai.

"See you… tomorrow…" Nekozawa murmured, putting his hood back on. Kai and Nekozawa left.

Sabrina stumbled in, carrying bag upon bag of anime merchandise.

"Who was that sexy emo kid?" She asked me curiously, pointing behind her with her thumb. I smirked, not saying a word.

* * *

_**ACK! Hello! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I had a major writers block problem and, and... oh I'm just so sorry. SALMON FOR EVERYONE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! **_

_**And so, Nekozawa appears! (lol he's my favourite character)**_

_**Hope you like the chapter, because I enjoyed writing it. (hahaha I put off school work to write it. Speaking of which, maybe I should go DO my homework)**_

_**SEEEEYAAAAAAH**_

_**- - PICKLEZ**_

* * *


	9. Lost

**

* * *

**

Well, hullo, good folks. Sorry for the long wait on the update, but whenever I tried to write I would get distracted...

**Like right now...stupid celebrity gossip.**

**Geez, I hate summer, it's so hard to write..and people expect you to go outside _ugh. _And, to top it off, it's actually nice out..._UGH!_**

**-Cheez**

* * *

I woke up Friday morning feeling awake, refreshed, and……..wet.

"Kimber" I muttered darkly, knowing only she would poor a bucket of water on me. "Rise and shine!" Kimber cooed. I sat up, swinging my legs off the bed, fixing a glare of deathly proportions on Kimber.

"I should run shouldn't I?" Kimber guessed nervously.

I nodded slowly. I was going to give her a five-second head start before doing nothing about it. At least it would get her out of my room.

Kimber shot off like a bullet, slamming the door firmly shut on her way out.

I surveyed my room nervously, as if someone was going to pop out of the mess on the floor. My old room had always been a disaster that smelled a little bit like salsa (Probably because I had chips and salsa in there a lot), but the room I was looking at was worse. I blame that on the fact that on Wednesday the twins had gone through my closet, criticizing my fashion sense and throwing my clothes in a heap on the floor. Fortunately my uniform had been discarded and left lying somewhere near the foot of the bed, so searching for it didn't involve going through the messy heap in the corner.

Kimber and I wandered off to school after breakfast. I was in an oddly cheery mood for the morning, and was humming happily as I slammed my books onto my desk. I sat in silence after, fidgeting slightly and listening to other conversations in the room. I don't call it eavesdropping, merely catching up with the day's gossip.

Kimber's lab partner, Demetrio, was babbling loudly about being Prime Minister of Great Britain while throwing glances in my direction. I shook my head. Politics wasn't really my forte in the first place, so I couldn't grasp why someone wanted to be Prime Minister. I glanced at the door as I heard other students enter the classroom.

The twins entered the room, mischievous smirks on their faces.

"Hey, Hikaru, Kaoru, how's it going?" I called loudly.

Demetrio's expression became sour, and Hikaru's showed some form of worry.

"You're cheerful this morning" Kaoru commented. I nodded in agreement. The plopped down in their seats in unison, their books hitting the desk at the same time.

"How do you do that?!" I asked in astonishment. I couldn't understand how they moved in such coordination.

"Do what?" They asked in unison, shrugging.

"THAT!" I cried in exasperation.

"How often is she" Hikaru began.

"Like this?" Kaoru finished.

I realized they were talking to Kimber, who had somehow sat down beside me without me noticing.

"How did you get there!?" I asked loudly.

"That's for me to know, and you to ponder" Kimber informed solemnly, then she turned to the twins. "More than you'd think" She told them, her face all seriousness.

"Ahem" The teacher coughed, causing all the students to turn and face him in unison. "Today we will be learning about algebra and variables" He told us. I moaned, slamming my head on the desk. As much as I loved doing variables, it normally meant listening to how exactly it was done. I tried my best to pay attention, I really did, but my mind began to wander.

I really should email my family, I figured, they'd probably want to here from me. While I was at it I should probably start taking some pictures. I also had to email my cousin, Kelsey, and my other cousin, Sean, about how Japan was going. Sean didn't know that I had left the country, and he probably wouldn't believe me when I told him, but whatever, I still could.

The rest of the morning was really boring. Lunch could only be described as boring. There were no fan girl attacks, no anything! In non-gym however, I couldn't help but notice that Demetrio was checking me out. That scared me a little. Aside from the fact the last guy who had checked me out had been some shady kid who glared and did the evil hand rubbing thing, Demetrio was, well, Demetrio. I barely knew the kid (I didn't know the shady kid though..), and he was Kimber's friend, not mine.

Physics never seems to fail to bore me, and it did again, so nothing to tell. Demetrio was talking to Kimber about something, and Kimber was grinning evilly the whole while. Art was okay; our teacher still wasn't there, although he left us with the message

"Sketch an 'upple'".

I frowned.

"Kaoru?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"The hell is an 'upple'?" I inquired, crinkling my nose in confusion. Seriously, it's not even a word.

"I think he means 'apple'" Kaoru informed me.

"Ahhh" I sighed. That would make more sense.

"Wait wait wait!" I exclaimed suddenly.

"Hmm?" Kaoru barely looked up.

"We've been drawing all this advanced crap, and now, draw an apple?!" I was aghast. "Apples are the most challenging things to draw" Kaoru stated wisely.

"Tch" I grunted. Like I'd believe that. I bit my lip in concentration as I began moving my pencil across the paper.

That odd feeling that came when one was staring directly at you hit me suddenly and I jerked back randomly

. "What's wrong with you?" Kaoru asked, sounding amused

I looked around warily.

Demetrio was staring at me in a very frightening manner; it was almost like a love-struck lost puppy.

I'll admit to being really creeped out.

"Oi, you're not listening to me, are you?" Kaoru asked, waving a hand in front of my face. I flinched and turned to face him. On my way round however, I couldn't help but notice Demetrio's expression had yet again turned sour.

"I've been meaning to ask, what's up with Hikaru these days. He's been acting weird lately," I asked. I had been wondering.

During the hockey game he had been acting rather cold and distant. It was weird.

Kaoru shrugged. "I don't know, he's always been weird," he said simply

. The thing is, I knew he was lying.

"Tell me the truth Kaoru," I commanded sternly.

"You won't leave me alone unless I do, will you?" Kaoru sighed.

I shook my head, smiling brightly.

"Someone's been throwing pointy roses at us and leaving notes in Italian" Kaoru explained, his expression grave.

He seemed so serious, like it was a matter of life or death.

I bit my lip, trying to stifle something I knew would come anyway. I burst into a hysterical fit of giggles.

At least I tried, right?

"What's so funny?" Kaoru demanded.

"Pointy……roses" I gasped, flopping down on the desk.

People were giving me glares, and weird looks. It didn't bother me too much though, cause really, pointy roses? And he looked so serious.

Kaoru giggled slightly, making me laugh harder. He giggled like a girl.

"You..know what pointy roses remind me of?" I asked loudly, feeling giddy.

"What?" Kaoru asked, seemingly in a brighter mood.

"Tuxedo Mask!" I burst into a mad fit of giggles at that. I'm assuming you know who Tuxedo Mask is, from Sailor Moon. If not, for shame.

"Who?" Kaoru asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

I sat up straight in my chair, gasping in horror.

"You know, Tuxedo Mask? Guy from Sailor Moon who threw roses" I explained, my voice taking a rather panicked tone.

"Never seen Sailor Moon" Kaoru said with a shrug.

This was when I realized that rich kids where raised in an odd world. A very odd world.

I threw my hands in the air, waving them about franticly.

"How can you not have?! Ohmigod, just wait till Kimber finds out! This means anarchy!"

Obviously this is why I shouldn't be hyper, I freak out easily. I continued to fail my arms about in a panic.

"Just calm down" Kaoru advised, before laughing at my random fit of hysterics.

My eyes were wide and my mouth was wide open as I rambled about nothing at a breakneck speed in a panic. I don't think I calmed down enough to draw anything for the rest of the class. I think I managed to keep Kaoru from his work too.

I had the brilliant idea of the twins both running for president in the U.S then switching when they got bored. It wasn't a bad idea, but all I received was dirty glare from Kaoru. I had calmed down somewhat during Japanese. Although Kimber cast me a few odd glances when I started muttering and giggling about…. potholders, I think.

At the end of classes, when I was cramming my books into my locker, Demetrio walked up to me.

"The elections for Prime Minister in Britain start soon!" He said eagerly.

I raised an eyebrow. For a kid from Italy he seemed awfully into British stuff.

"Good for you!" I said in a patronizing tone.

I flashed him a quick thumbs up before turning to slam my locker door shut. He seemed oddly content with this and skipped off. The moment we entered the host club's room Kimber disappeared into a door on the side of the music. I blinked in surprise. I wasn't sure if anyone had seen her run.

"Soo.." I said to the over-eager looking host-club (Excluding Kyouya, Haruhi, and Mori), "Any stories you guys wanna hear?" Tamaki paused thoughtfully.

"Tell us about the food there!" Hunny suggested eagerly. I bit my lip.

"Food" I murmured, "I can do that."

Of course, the moment I was about to talk I began to think back to an E.L.A teacher I once had and one of his long speeches. About food, conveniently. He had told my class "What they serve in Chinese and Japanese restaurants isn't what they actually eat there. For example if one of you went to Japan and opened a Canadian restaurant you would probably make a whole bunch of weird stuff that no one hear eats, like roasted squirrel." I wanted to hear what they thought we ate.

"First off, what do you think we Canadian's eat?" I asked them.

Tamaki looked puzzled. Kyouya gave a bemused smirk.

"Maple syrup" He guessed.

Tamaki bounced around me eagerly.

"Yeah, does it taste good?" He asked loudly.

I chuckled nervously and threw a pleading glance at the twins.

Thankfully they understood.

"Milord" Hikaru began. "Shouldn't you be more concerned about the commoner's personal bubble space?" Kaoru finished.

Tamaki paused to observe my face. His eyes widened slightly as he noticed my irritated twitching. He retreated slightly to hide behind Haruhi, who sighed.

"Well, we do, in fact, eat maple syrup"

Tamaki's face lit up.

"But" I continued, "It is not as big of a deal as others assume. From everyone I've met meat is favored, you know like bacon, fish, and moose on occasion-"

"Moose?" The twins interjected.

I nodded.

"My dad can make a mean meat stew" I bragged.

Although, when he first introduced it to me, he claimed he invented it himself. I was honestly very wary of it at first.

"Do you hunt the animals to cook?" Tamaki asked, eyes wide.

"Someone does, but not anyone I know. I went fishing every once and a while though. But, other than meats, well, most have a soft-spot for cupcakes and sweets"

Of course, this is true. Everyone I've met can't say no to a cupcake or two.

"Really, are there stores with sweets?!" Hunny asked eagerly. I nodded.

"Yuh-huh, and Kimber's cousin's own a cup-cake place in a city. They taste seriously good."

"This is boring" Hikaru drawled.

Tamaki wheeled on him.

"DO NOT INSULT THE COMMONERS!" He screeched.

Hikaru shrugged nonchalantly, "It's not my fault she's boring as a doornail."

"I appreciate you guys talking about so fondly while I'm in the room, I love you too" I grumbled.

"Customers" Haruhi stated, pointing to the door.

There was a huge commotion as the girls flooded in and the host's found their spots. I decided to switch being hosted by Hunny and Mori and went to hang out with the twins. "Hey, do you guys know what's with that door?" I asked as I plopped down on a chair at a table. I nodded towards an ominous black door throwing off the atmosphere of the room.

"The Black Magic Club" Hikaru informed me scornfully. He glared at the door and Kaoru looked at him weirdly.

I winced. "Ouch, I can hear the looks of scorn" I moaned in mock-agony.

Kaoru tried to strike up a conversation with his twin several times before changing his method.

"Hikaru! What's wrong with you?" Kaoru asked.

I blinked. He sounded and looked so childish, it disgusted me.

Hikaru blinked then turned to Kaoru. "I'm sorry, I just haven't been feeling well lately" He said.

"Oh, that's not good, do you want to go home, I would go with you!" Kaoru said in a rush.

"I'll be fine Kaoru, don't worry" Hikaru tried to assure him.

I sat dumbfounded. I hoped they were acting, this was scarring me.

Kaoru opened his mouth to protest, but Hikaru cut him off by pulling him into his chest. "I'll be fine so long as you're with me" He murmured.

I could hear the fan girls swoon from all around me. I was apparently the only one that remained unfazed beside the men.

"Hikaru" The girl sitting next to me began. I didn't think she was in my class, so I drew a blank towards her name. "I heard your mom is coming out with a new clothing line, is that true?"

I raised an eyebrow. Was their mother like a fashion designer or something?

"AND STAY OUT!" I heard a shrill voice scream.

There was a thud and a grunt before I decided to turn around.

The black, ominous door that belonged to the black magic club had opened, and from what I could tell Kimber had been literally thrown out.

She was lying on the floor a few feet away. A girl stood in the door, but I couldn't see what she looked like because of the darkness she was standing.

It was weird, almost like the brightness of the host club couldn't reach inside the room. "It is a club, not a cult!" The girl screeched before slamming the door loudly. I turned to the twins and some of the fan girls.

"Excuse me" I said, bowing. I stood up and walked over to Kimber, offering her my hand.

"Smooth" I said with a grin. Kimber brought up her hand and clasped it to my wrist. I hauled her up, almost tipping myself over in the process.

"I'm going to go home" I told her. I had had enough twincest for the day.

Kimber nodded, "I'll come too."

I turned to the club. "See ya!" I called, receiving a few dirty glares and two murderous glances.

"Maybe we should, you know, leave, before you make it worse" Kimber muttered to me. I nodded, eyes wide. We turned and strode out of the room in eerie unison.

The first thing I did when I got home was go change into some normal clothes, Kimber did too. I sighed when I looked at the task ahead of me. I could dress myself perfectly well, but, really, when I had a pile of clothes courtesy of the twins to go through. Eventually I found a nice pair of red pajama bottoms with hearts on them, and a baggy white and red sweater I had gotten from one of my cousin's. The whole ordeal took about half an hour, which was somewhat depressing. I emerged from my room, only to find Kimber seated on the couch in the sweats and a polka-dotted brown tank top, completely tense.

"What's wrong with you?" I inquired quirking an eyebrow.

Kimber brought her finger to her lips. "Shhh" She shushed me.

I gave a confused smirk, but I obliged and stayed quite. What could she possibly be hearing? Then, I heard it too. That all too familiar tune.

"Ice cream truck" I muttered in realization.

Kimber and I took off at a breakneck speed, racing swiftly out of the house and into the road, conveniently in the middle of it. We tensed, listening for the music.

Believe it or not, this was a normal occurrence for us. Before we went to Japan we would go on half-hour searches for it, normally to corner it on the other side of town.

I shifted my eyes warily. Where did that beast of a truck go off to?

My left arm jerked up as I located it.

"That way!"

Kimber and I took off again, racing down the streets full-pace. It wasn't like we were actually competing; we just really didn't want to lose the truck.

After half an hour of running we finally tracked it down at a stop sign.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, halting Kimber mid-step.

"What?" Kimber growled. She really liked her ice cream.

"Did we even bring money?"

Kimber groaned and buried her face into her hands.

I took this moment as an opportunity to survey our surroundings.

The area was full of large houses, almost mansion like. I figured I could safely assume we had run ourselves into the rich side of town.

Kimber looked up at the house we were standing in front of.

It really was a mansion with a massive courtyard, and a towering building. It was pretty, with a fountain visible through the gates.

"THEY HAVE MONEY!" Kimber exclaimed, rushing through the gates and towards the front the door.

I blinked. Had she seen the house before?

I shrugged; either way I was going to follow her in, just to make sure she wouldn't break anything, or anyone.

By the time I had caught up to her she had already rang the doorbell.

After a few moments of silence the door was flung open.

"Hello" A women greeted. Her was red and spiked up, similar to the twins. Actually, she looked a fair bit like the twins.

"Who are you?" She asked, examining us curiously.

"We're students at Ouran" Kimber explained simply.

I raised an eyebrow. How was that relevant?

"Dressed like that?" She asked, obviously horrified.

I looked down to examine my clothing. Okay, sure, I was wearing my pajama's, that shouldn't mean I can be made fun.

Kimber nodded, looking sheepish.

I blinked. What? Was there some like fashion standard for going to Ouran that I didn't know about?

"Well, come in, you can pick some clothing out of my clothing line!" She said, making a vivid hand gesture towards the inside of the house.

Ice cream truck forgotten, we vented deeper into the depths of the house.

I have no idea what happened, it was all a strange blur, and somehow Kimber and I ended up in changing rooms, arms full of clothes.

"Pick out whatever you like" The woman called.

"Okay" I muttered, staring down at the clothes in my arms.

I began to wonder why exactly there were clothing rooms in someone's house, but I shrugged, rich people were weird.

"Let's have a fashion show" Kimber suggested loudly so I could hear her in my stall.

"Sure" I called back. I dumped the clothes on the floor and began digging through them.

I picked out a red halter top with little sparkles. I examined closely. I had never been the halter top type, but it was so pretty. I pulled off my sweater and shirt, exchanging them for the halter top. I ignored the fact my bra straps were clearly visible. I began searching for some form of pants.

I found a pair of shorts that looked like they ended just above the knee. They were black and made of a loose fabric. I smiled, that was more my type. Although it didn't look like it would match the halter top. I threw it aside; I could try it on later. Eventually I came across a black skirt that ended mid-thigh. It was a little short for me, but I could always buy leggings at some point.

"Alright, I'm coming out" I warned.

"I'll be out in a minute" Kimber called from the next stall.

I nodded and unlocked the door. I stepped out, wincing as I noted that the air outside of the stall was oddly cooler.

I found a mirror and examined my reflection. It wasn't a bad look, it just wasn't my style, and it would look better if I actually bothered to straighten my hair.

Kimber stepped out of her stall, clad in black and white polka-dotted mini-vest, a white shirt that fit almost perfectly. She wore a pair of black jeans that were a little loose around the ankles. Almost skinny-jeans, but not quite.

"Y'know, I didn't think you'd be the type to wear that" Kimber commented, surveying my attire. I smiled slightly.

"But it's pretty!" I pointed out defiantly.

Kimber rolled her eyes, shaking her head at my childishness.

"Oh, guess what I heard!" I exclaimed suddenly, clapping my hands like school-girl.

"What?" Kimber asked, seemingly as eager as I was.

"Hikaru and Kaoru have never seen Sailor Moon" I said in a hushed tone.

Kimber made a scandalized face, covering her mouth with her right hand.

"What?" She asked, horrified.

I nodded understandingly. "I know."

"How can you not have seen Sailor Moon?!" Kimber exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air in a panicky motion.

"I KNOW!" I agreed vigorously.

"We're making them watch it" Kimber said with grim determination.

"Yeah" I agreed, equally as solemn.

I heard the loud slam of a door being flung open. I wheeled around, instinctually moving my hand to protect my face.

People had obviously spent a lot of their time throwing and/or hitting my face when I wasn't paying attention.

"Very pretty" The woman whistled from the door.

She strode into the room with a proud step; very similar to someone else I had met.

"Y'know, you remind me of someone" I informed her seriously.

"Really? Who?" The woman inquired with a tilt of her head.

"The Hitachiin twins in our class" I explained.

The woman turned to Kimber. "She's not the brightest bulb, is she?" She whispered to Kimber just loud enough so I could hear.

Kimber shook her head solemnly.

I frowned, slowly trying to piece it together. The twin's mom was a fashion designer, or so I had heard. This woman was a fashion designer, and she looked and acted very similar to the twins.

Was she the twin's mother?

"We're home" Two identical voices rang through the house.

I quickly registered the voices to the twins. So she probably was their mother.

"Well this should be interesting" Kimber said with a smirk.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" The woman, apparently Mrs. Hitachiin, called loudly, "Some friends from school are here!"

I could envision both of them exchanging curious glances. Because, of course, it would be totally weird for two popular guys to have friends over.

A few minutes later the twins entered room. They froze in unison, staring at us in shock.

I grinned nervously and Kimber flicked them a wave.

"I'll leave you to catch up" Mrs. Hitachiin said, leaving the room quickly.

"What are you" Kaoru started

"Doing here?" Hikaru finished.

"Well, you see" I began, knowing perfectly well that Kimber would start talking.

"We were chasing after an ice cream truck, but then we ended up lost, and not having any money for ice cream. So, we stopped, lying on the ground, panting in agony" Kimber paused to take a breath.

"Then we found your place" I said dully, finishing the story before Kimber could start again.

"Are you hungry?" Kaoru asked politely.

I paused as I thought about it. Was I hungry? I nodded vigorously.

"Sure" Kimber said with a shrug.

"Well, c'mon" Hikaru commanded, gesturing towards the door.

"The kitchen's this way" Kaoru explained.

I shrugged calmly, following them out the door, Kimber trailing shortly behind.

My head swung around quickly, taking in the massive interior of the house.

"God this place is big" Kimber commented in amazement.

"Yeah" Hikaru agreed with a chuckle, "Even Kaoru's gotten lost."

"Hey!" Kaoru exclaimed in protest, "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"But it was so funny" Hikaru informed him, laughing slightly.

I just blinked and chuckled nervously.

I was sorely tempted to venture off and explore their house more, but I knew for a fact that I would get horribly lost. So I followed the twins to their kitchen.

Their kitchen was fairly small for such a big house, with merely a fridge a microwave on the counter, and a little table in the center.

The twins apparently saw my scrutinizing gaze and were quick to explain, "This is our own little kitchen."

"You get your own kitchen?!" Kimber asked, aghast.

They nodded simply, leaving Kimber and I wondering how big their actual kitchen was.

"Rich bastards" I muttered foully.

The twins pretended not to hear us as Hikaru began rummaging through the fridge.

"How many kitchens do you have?" I inquired nervously, half not wanting to know.

"Three" Kaoru said like it wasn't a big deal.

"_Three_?" Now it was my turn to be amazed.

Kaoru nodded and shrugged like it was completely normal to have three kitchens. I hate rich people.

Hikaru pulled out a box of oranges and we all sat around the table.

I couldn't help but notice he didn't even ask if we wanted oranges or not. We both did, but he still could've asked.

"So, I figured out whose throwing roses at you" Kimber began, peeling an orange slowly.

I giggled slightly, earning an odd looks from Kimber and Hikaru, who both hadn't heard about the Tuxedo Mask thing apparently.

"Who?" Kaoru inquired, eagerly.

"Demetrio" Kimber explained.

The twins and I gasped in amazement.

"Why?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know" Kimber said, her voice monotone. I had a sinking suspicion she knew, but wasn't telling anyone.

"Yeah, but anyway" Kimber said dismissively, "I heard you two had never seen Sailor Moon."

The twins exchanged glances. "We haven't."

Kimber slammed her fist onto the table suddenly, causing me to flinch. I hate sudden movements.

"That settles it; you're watching it with us!" Kimber exclaimed brilliantly.

"Oh yeah" I agreed.

"When?" Hikaru asked.

That caught us off guard, we weren't used to people asking

'when' we were going to get together.

"Eventually" Was all I could muster.

"Oh-kay" Kaoru muttered.

We sat in silence, one where something should be said, but nothing can be thought of..

"I like your mom" I said randomly.

"Why?" They asked in unison, surveying me skeptically.

"She's cool" I offered.

"And she gave us clothes" Kimber added brightly.

"I noticed" Hikaru commented, glancing pointedly at our outfits.

Eventually we finished our oranges and were led back to the changing room to change back into our old clothes.

"I bagged the clothes you didn't try on, so you can take them home" Mrs. Hitachiin exclaimed proudly.

"Thanks" I replied cheerfully.

So, we grabbed our new clothing, thanked the twins for the oranges, and left.

We walked for about two blocks before I froze.

"Kimber?'"

"What?"

"How the hell do we get home?

* * *

**Next up, the TENTH chapter. I know, that far already.**

**R&R**


	10. Tuxedo Mask Cosplay

* * *

_**JOINT PICKLEZ + CHEEZ COMMENT ON BOTTOM!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_**Tuxedo Mask Cosplay**_

_Kimber – _

I threw my bag of clothes on the floor, sighing happily.

"I'm hoooooooooome!" I sang. There was obviously no one else there, so there really was not reason for me to yell that out. Sabrina trudged in behind me, closing the door and walking to her room without a word.

"Antisocial much…?" I hissed, picking up my clothes and walking to my room. When I put them on the bed I jumped to the floor, crawling stealthily to the living room. I glanced right and left. No one was there. I grabbed the phone and punched in the number I had written on a small piece of paper. As it rang, I realized that my research (stalking) did _not _go to waste.

"Hello?" A boy's voice answered.

"Hi, may I speak with Hikaru Hitachiin?" I asked calmly, trying to make my voice sound different. Which, it did, but not because I was trying. My voice had always sounded way more girly when I was on the phone.

"I'll get him," The boy said. Okay, most likely Kaoru. I heard some noises coming from the other line.

"Hello?" Hikaru asked, sounding confused. Didn't the fangirl's ever call?

"Hi Hikaru, it's Kimber. I need to speak with you about something."

"Okay…" He mumbled.

"And you're not afraid I'm a fangirl?"

"We have a separate line for the fangirls, you must have dug a lot to find this one."

"Yes, yes I did." I could almost imagine a sign about my head like in manga that said 'She asked Kyouya'.

"Anyway, what is it?"

"Demetrio. I know why he's doing this."

"I figured you did."

"He thinks… Sabrina likes Kaoru." Saying this made a smile twitch at my lips, and, after a while, I burst into laughter. Hikaru, on the other hand, wasn't laughing at all.

"I could… talk to Demetrio in physics on Monday or something."

"That sounds like a good idea… But Sabrina hangs out with me just as often as she hangs out with Kaoru."

"Well, maybe Kaoru and Sabrina just have chemistry. Those silly little ducklings."

We both laughed. "Ahahaha Sabrina and Kaoru!?" Hikaru chuckled.

"That'd be the day!" I mused, wiping a tear from my eye.

We suddenly turned serious again.

"Have a good day Hikaru."

"You too."

I then hung up. I whipped my head around. I sure hoped Sabrina hadn't heard that.

I pounced to the floor and crawled over to my room. Half-way there, I had a brilliant idea. I deftly checked on Sabrina. She was still sound asleep.

With her sleeping image in my mind, I threw on my jacket. It was a very expensive bright red jacket that I had insisted on buying just because it was on sale. I glanced at myself in the mirror. I actually liked it today.

I fixed my hair up and I ran off to Grape Juice Boy's house.

I knocked loudly on the door two or three times. When it finally opened, I raised my eyebrow.

"Nekozawa…" I whispered. He seemed to be analyzing me carefully. "Sorry about the other day...or maybe it was today… I don't remember… but sorry." He nodded.

"Want to… talk to Kai?" He asked me, his voice scratchy like he had a cold. I nodded vigorously. Kai suddenly appeared from behind him. I started to quickly fiddle with my hands nervously.

"Yes, well, I was going to invite Kai to come with me to a restaurant to figure out why- okay that's not the point, the point is, you can come too Nekozawa. I have to talk to a friend who owns an Italian restaurant, so I was going to invite Kai and Hikaru but you can come too. If that's not too much of a bother, I mean, if you don't want to you don't have to, I was just offering. Like I could totally understand why someone wouldn't want to be with Hikaru but the thing is he's entitled to know and-" Nekozawa's hand was suddenly covering my mouth.

"You're babbling," He informed me.

I nodded understandingly. He removed his hand from my mouth and I saluted him.

"Won't let it happen again sir!" I yelled, turning around and walking out the door. Nekozawa looked confused, like he was freaked out by the fact that I _wasn't _scared of him.

Really, compared to the creeps I knew back in Canada, he was nothing.

We marched our way toward the direction that I assumed Hikaru's house was in, and when we arrived in front of it, I realized that we would have to be sneaky, because I couldn't let Kaoru know.

I gazed at the house for a while, searching my memory for the floorplan of their house that was on the fan website. I couldn't quite remember, but I had another plan.

I put my fingers to my head. "Byakugan!" I screamed. Just as I yelled that out, I saw a certain well-dressed woman jogging down the street. I dove into a nearby bush, pulling Kai and Nekozawa with me.

After her footsteps died, Kai spoke.

"What the hell was that for!?" He screamed.

"That was their mom, she knows me, and she'd go and tell Kaoru. Now, you stay here." I then ran off. I tried to remember the floor plan of the house. I found good footing on some vines, and I slowly started to climb. When I was almost at a window that I assumed was their parent's room, The vines suddenly stopped. I reached out with my hand, almost touching it. My fingers were _almost _close enough to get a good grip on the windowsill.

I sighed, removing my coat. See, the fan girls are desperate, but not enough so that they'd ruin their clothes. I somehow wrapped my coat around something in the room, and I hoisted myself in. I put the coat back on slowly, smoothing it out.

I was in an entirely red room. The bed had light red covers and was heart shaped, the carpet was a normal shade red, and the walls were dark wood half-way and burgundy half-way.

It looked like someone had committed murder there. Many, many, times.

I smirked, stepping out from the room slowly. I looked right and left. Nothing. I decided that going to the left was my best bet, so I did. I walked slowly past another door. I glanced in. It must have been Hikaru and Kaoru's room. All I saw were two beds, and from what I could tell it was relatively plain.

There was someone in the next room. The door was open all the way and there was a mirror on the wall. Through the mirror, I could see him. One of the twins, I wasn't sure who, was stepping out of the shower. As the steam slowly cleared, I almost gasped. I suddenly got a horrid flashback of our Junior High Sex Ed. Presentation, and I turned away before I got to see anything. I was gagging, choking, on my own memories. When I opened one eye, he had put his towel back on.

When I saw the hair, I knew it was Hikaru.

I looked left and right, but I knew I wouldn't have enough time to run.

I pressed myself up against the wall, hoping he wouldn't see me. He started to walk past me, holding his clothes with one hand. Then, he turned back around.

"Kimbe-" He started loudly, but I tackled him into his room. I was lying on top of him, looking down at his face. My hair fell slightly on his cheeks. A slight blush spread over my cheeks but I didn't do anything about it. I breathed heavily, unable to move.

"If you don't mind my asking, why are you here?" He asked me, slowly sliding out from under me.

"I came here to get you, we're going to go see Demetrio."

"Ohkaaaay… and you had to sneak in, why?"

"Because I got some good nude pictures of you and I'm going to sell them to the fangirls."

He raised his eyebrow.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding! I closed my eyes before I saw anything!"

He smirked.

"I had to sneak in because we can't let Kaoru know."

"Why not?"

Total silence passed. "Now that I think about it, I have no idea why not."

"Because it may be easier to talk to Demetrio without Kaoru there?" Hikaru offered, hobbling over to his armoire thingy.

"I got it! Because it may be easier to talk to Demetrio without Kaoru there!" I exclaimed with a smile, sititng down on his bed.. Hikaru shook his head, walking over to close the door.

"Turn around," He commanded. I obliged.

"Why's your room so boring?" I asked Hikaru casually.

"I don't know."

"Oh. Well I simply _must _decorate it!"

"Ooookay."

"Why do you two share a room when your house is so big?"

"We're close."

"Well I can tell… but, don't you want your personal space?"

"Yes but if you share everything there are no secrets, therefore a healthy relationship."

"That sounded really stupid."

"I know."

"So what's the _real _reason?"

"Well, obviously, we're twins, so we've always been really close, we've always had a special bond, but it's just… nice, to have someone to talk to in the middle of the night if you need. But I also like the responsibility, he depends on me as I depend on him, and we have to protect each other."

I nodded slowly. "You know Hikaru, one day you guys will have other people to protect then each other. Maybe you should spend some time preparing for the day that you'll be apart." A very awkward silence passed after that.

"You can turn around now."

I whipped around. Hikaru was just buttoning up his shirt.

I laughed when I noticed how weird it looked, he had put one button through the wrong hole, and, in turn, the rest. I sauntered up to him, slowly unbuttoning most of them and re-buttoning them. I looked up at his face tentatively, trying to make my eyes show love and affection as I prepared him for what I was about to say;

"Nekozawa and Kai are coming with us," I told him with a smile.

"I'm not going."

"But Hikaruuuuu, it's _your brother_!"

"Fine." He grabbed my wrist forcefully. "Let's try to get out without being seen."

"I can cli-" He didn't let me finish, he just kept dragging me through the house until we were safely outside.

* * *

"Now, I don't think any of us have even the faintest idea of where this restaurant is," I explained. "but what we do know is that it's relatively close to Ouran because he walks to school. And it's somewhere where he can acess both Hikaru's house and mine." Nekozawa pointed at something across the street, but I ignored him.

"We'll split up into teams, Nekozawa with me and Kai with Hikaru. This won't be easy, but I think we can pull it o-" Hikaru grabbed my shoulders, turning to face the direction where Nekozawa was previously pointing.

"This restaurant?" He asked me.

A big sign over the restaurant read; "Italiano la cena"

"I'm not expert, but I think that means Italian Dinner," I said happily. We walked across the street to the restaurant. I slowly opened the door, glancing around.

There was a middle-aged woman standing at a podium waiting to seat us, most likely Demetrio's step-mother.

"Could I speak to Demetrio, please?" I asked her.

"Yeah. _Demetrio! A girl's here!_" She screamed. Demetrio came scurrying out in an apron. When he saw Hikaru, who he probably thought was Kaoru, he clenched his teeth.

"I get my break in ten minutes, just wait at that table there." He pointed to the closest table and we all sat down. I turned to Nekozawa.

"So Nekozawa, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Oh. How's… Beelzenef.?"

"It lost a stitch last night. I had to fix it." His voice was so monotone and manly, I was squealing in glee on the inside.

"You sew?"

"Only when it's necessary."

"Oh, I see."

We talked for a little while longer and I couldn't help but feel that Hikaru was glaring at Nekozawa.

He's probably just jealous that Nekozawa actually talks to me. I doubt he could ever start a normal conversation with Hikaru.

Seconds later Demetrio walked up, wiping his hands on his apron and putting it on the apron rack. He seemed to bite his lip nervously as he walked closer and closer.

"Yeah?" Demetrio asked with a smile, leaning against the table.

"We know it was you," Hikaru told him menacingly.

"Sabrina and Kaoru!" I burst into laughter.

"Don't laugh at me!" Demetrio yelled defensively. People throughout the restaurant glanced over, shaking their heads angrily.

"Sabrina… doesn't like Kaoru," Hikaru explained calmly.

"_At all_," I added with a frown.

"Okay, maybe like, slightly."

"But because they're friends it makes sense."

"Yeah."

"Besides, Sabrina isn't the type to _like _guys."

I watched closely as Demetrio's brow furrowed. He was most definitely confused. "Why are you telling me this?"

I could see the anger on Hikaru's face as he opened his mouth. So I cut him off, sticking my finger into the air to indicate that I was making a valid point.

"So you'll stop sending Kaoru threatening Italian messages on pointy roses," I said point-blankly, like it was the most normal thing in the world to say.

"Oh. Right."

"Yeah."

Demetrio pulled me away from the group, looking me dead in the eye.

"You haven't _seen _them together. Until you came, the Hitachiin twins were never that open with… well… _anyone_!" Demetrio hissed.

I clenched my fist and my teeth angrily. Hikaru, most likely sensing my anger, stepped up beside me.

"Could you…?" Demetrio asked, turning to Hikaru.

"Let him stay," I commanded.

"But-"

"Let, him _stay_."

Demetrio turned to me, looking somewhat fearful.

"It's just that… Kaoru's so… perfect… yet he's close with someone like her…"

By then I was angrier than Hikaru, but I held it in. I relaxed, my muscles were getting tense. I made my face soften and contort into an awkward smile as I tilted my head to the side.

"'Someone like her'… what does that mean? A _commoner_ can't talk to him? She's not _good enough_ for him, so she should stay at _your level_? She's _aiming too high_? What is it you are trying to say, Demetrio?"

"I-"

"You what? You thought that since we aren't rich, you could swoop in? You thought that she was a poor helpless little girl who couldn't make friends? Someone undeserving of Kaoru's friendship?" I was downright pissed. And if I was thinking straight, I would have noticed Hikaru's hand slowly inching towards mine, preparing to comfort me. Swiftly he grabbed my hand, squeezing it gently to calm me down.

"I-I. just wanted... someone to choose the lesser guy for once. I thought she could be the one person who didn't fall for the host club's charms. Who could stand up. I admired her for that," Demetrio explained. "I thought… she would be right for me."

I felt better after that comment, but it'd be no fun if I stopped being mean right then. "That doesn't mean you had to throw pointy roses at Kaoru," I pointed out.

"I know. That was stupid. I just wanted to try out my Tuxedo Mask Cosplay."

"_Try out your tuxedo mask cosplay_," I echoed angrily. "For fuck sakes." I was almost mad at myself for saying that word. Back in Canada, I swore all the time, but it felt much more wrong when I was in Japan. "You disgust me."

Total silence passed.

"People went through so much trying to figure out who did this and why they did it, and the fact that you were selfish and pig-headed enough to actually write notes toward Kaoru makes me think so differently of you. Before we knew it was you, do you have any idea how much we worried? How much _Hikaru_ worried?"

Hikaru seemed to tense up, most likely because I seemed to be making him appear unmanly.

"So…" I smiled sweetly at Demetrio. "Will you stop?"

"No. I mean yes. Of course. Yeah." He nodded and slowly got his apron back on, fiddling with it nervously. "But I'm not giving up," Demetrio hissed into my ear as he walked past me to some customers.

I could have sworn I hear him say something like "I won't let Kaoru win!" but I ignored it.

I attempted to pull my hands up and clap them together happily, but Hikaru wasn't letting go.

"Hikaru…" I whispered.

Nothing.

"Hikaaaaaruuuuu!"

I waved my free hand in front of his face.

"_Hikaru_!"

He bounced back into reality, letting go of my hand. I frowned. It was covered in his nervous hand-sweat. Ick. I wiped it off on my pants grumpily.

"Shall we?" I asked, forcing cheerfulness. I nodded my head toward the door so that he'd get the picture.

As we walked off, I felt a sense of authority. I told off someone who was making my best friend look bad. _Yes! _I definitely earned my half of the whole friend thing.

We got Kai and Nekozawa, and we left the restaurant soundlessly. Once we were on the street, Hikaru turned to me.

"So… that Demetrio kid…" Hikaru muttered.

"What an asshole," I ended for him.

* * *

_**Picklez - So we're finally at chapter ten, huh?**_

_**Cheez - God we're slackers**_

_**Picklez - Ten is nothing to be proud of...**_

_**Cheez - Oh well, we can just work EXTRA HARD from now on!**_

_**Picklez - YES! LETS! Celebratory fishsticks, anyone?**_

_**Cheez - What is it with you and fish?**_

_**Picklez - We have a connection**_

_**Cheez - Right. Well, onto THE REAL NEWS!**_

_**Picklez - - claps hands together - We are going to (eventually, maybe soonish) start a new fan fiction!**_

_**Cheez - We have chatted about three or four ideas but this one appealed to us the most right now**_

_**Picklez - Obviously we'll still be using our trademark (haha, makes us sound professional) characters...**_

_**Cheez - Ourselves!**_

_**Picklez - It will beeeeeeeeee **_

_**Cheez - bum bum ba duuum**_

_**Picklez + Cheez - A FRUITS BASKET FANFICTION!**_

_**Picklez - We will be posing as sisters**_

_**Cheez - I'll be older**_

_**Picklez - I'll be younger!**_

_**Cheez - The way we will lay it out is that It will be my POV one chapter, and Kimber's the next, BUT we will be writing the same DAY, just from different POV's**_

_**Picklez - We wanted to experiment with different formats**_

_**Cheez - We hope to get this fanfiction up as soon as possible, but don't hold your breath, it's summer and we're lazy**_

_**Picklez - Indeed!**_

_**Cheez - 'Till next ti-**_

_**Picklez - THE FISHSTICKS ARE READY!**_

_**Cheez - DAMNIIIIT! - next is kicking, screaming, basically scenes inappropriate to describe -  
**_

_**Picklez + Cheez - BYE!**_

_**Picklez - WE LUV YOU!**_

* * *


	11. Basic Math

**Woo! Update!**

* * *

My eyelids fluttered open groggily as I heard the phone start to ring.

"Damn people" I grumbled, still only semi-conscious. Feeling too lazy to actually sit up and get out of bed and slowly began rolling towards the edge of my bed. It was a strenuous task and the phone rang about two more times before I finally reached the edge of the bed.

"Oof" I grunted as I hit the ground. I worked up the courage to stand up. Gripping my nightstand, I hauled myself off the ground. I ambled my way to the phone, yanking it away from the cradle with angered force. I was going to have to use my 'cranky' phone voice; maybe they'd get the message and hang up sooner.

"What?" I grumbled angrily into the receiver.

"Sabrina?" A bemused voice inquired.

"Kaoru?" I guessed, amazed.

"Have you seen Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, sounding mildly concerned.

"Nope" I replied brightly. Then, a pause. "Maybe Kimber has though."

I sauntered over to her room, opening the door a crack. I expected to the glow of laptop somewhere in there, but it was folded nicely on the desk. I cast a glance towards her bed. She wasn't there.

"Weird" I muttered.

"What is?"

I flinched, I had forgotten I was on the phone.

"Kimber's not here" I explained.

"That is weird" Kaoru agreed.

"They're both gone" I mused thoughtfully.

"Hmmm.." Kaoru murmured.

I stroked my chin thoughtfully, not caring the Kaoru couldn't see.

"Y'know, I really can't see them going out" I admitted, completely breaking the whole thoughtful moment we had going.

"Yeah, that would be weird."

"Really weird."

"Do have homework?" I asked suddenly.

"Yeah" Kaoru replied.

"Ahh, shit" I moaned.

Kaoru chuckled, "Forgot about it then?"

"Yeah" I admitted scowling.

Kaoru sighed, "That's certainly smart of you."

I walked over to my room, tucking the phone into the crook of my neck.

I had dumped it onto my desk, but, sadly, it was math homework. I reached over to turn on the desk lamp I had and snatch a pencil.

I sat myself down, again having forgotten I was on the phone.

"Kaoru?" I asked sheepishly, having been stumped by the first question.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me with it?"

I heard him sigh, "It's not that hard."

"But I need help" I moaned.

"What question?"

"The first one."

"Sabrina, that's basic multiplication."

I sighed, running my hand through my hair irritably, "I can see that Kaoru."

"I'm sorry, but this one you're going to have to figure out for yourself" I could hear the laughter in his voice.

I scowled. It's not my fault I couldn't figure out what the hell eight times nine was. Well, maybe it was….but still!

After a few moments of stressed silence, I asked again. "Please!!" I moaned, "I don't get it!"

"It's seventy-two" Kaoru sighed, "I suppose you'll be wanting help on the harder ones too?"

"Harder ones…" I echoed scanning the page. The last few questions on the page were stuff about missing areas on triangles.

"Nope" I said gleefully. I was good with that sort of thing.

"You can calculate missing angles, but not eight times nine?" Kaoru clarified.

"Yeah" I admitted with a shrug.

"You're weird" Kaoru stated.

"Look who's talking, Mr. Twincest!" I retorted.

"Twincest" Kaoru echoed, bemused, "So, you liked that then?"

Liked? I twitched. "I've been trying to repress the memory" I informed him solemnly.

I could hear the door open and close. I assumed Kimber was home, but I didn't feel like telling Kaoru just yet.

"Our host club charms didn't work on you then?" Kaoru inquired.

"Host club charms?" I scoffed loudly, "God no, they scare the hell outta me!"

I thought I heard some kind of snicker outside of my door.

"You Canadian kids are weird" Kaoru commented.

"Again, twincest!" I reminded.

"Who're talking" Another voice asked from behind me. I wheeled around to see Kimber with her head popped in through my door.

I placed my hand over the mouthpiece on the phone. "Kaoru" I whispered, before bringing the phone back to my ear.

"So" I began, "Any idea what ten times twenty is?"

Kaoru sighed loudly, "How'd you make it to grade ten?"

"You know, I really have no clue" I replied with a shrug.

"And!" I added, "I always got through on the honor roll!"

"The kid's in Canada must be really stupid" Kaoru commented.

I scowled. That was mean. I wasn't per-say untrue, but still uncalled for.

"Well" I began, "Those B.C kids can be really idiotic."

Kaoru chuckled, "Whereas Manitoban's who can't do basic math are geniuses."

"Exactly!" I agreed. I paused as I heard Kimber talking through the walls. I couldn't tell what she was saying, but it sounded really frighteningly affectionate. I turned to glare at the wall, trying to mental tell Kimber to shut up.

"I've gotta go" Kaoru was saying.

I jumped, wheeling back towards my homework.

"Kaoru, are you coming to bed?" Another voice, similar to Kaoru's, moaned. I recognized it as Hikaru.

"'Kay, have fun with your brother" I said with a smile.

"Do you have any idea how weird that sounds?" Kaoru questioned.

I cringed, "Yeah, thanks for that image" My voice was dripping with sarcasm

Kaoru chuckled, "Bye."

"Bye!" I sang, pressing the end button on the phone with my thumb. I dropped the phone on my desk, narrowly missing my homework, and resumed my struggle with basic mathematics.

By the time my homework was safely shoved aside, it was already three A.M. I sighed, clambering into bed gratefully. Sleep would be nice.

xXx

I awoke the next morning in an oddly peaceful manner. Nothing really happened; I just rolled out of my bed in my sleep, and then woke up as I hit the ground.

I blinked in mild surprise. No Kimber this time…weird. I stood up and checked the clock. It was after lunch already.

By this point I had already come to the conclusion Kimber had been brutally murdered after I went to sleep, or she had left the house. Knowing Kimber, it was highly likely she was dead.

I, being the completely caring friend I am, decided to go to the kitchen before making sure Kimber wasn't dead. I stepped through the broken rice paper door, feeling much too lazy to open it when I could just step right through.

When I went to find the Pop-Tarts, I found a note instead. I frowned, scanning it over quickly.

'_To Sabrina, my lazy ass of a friend'_ it read. I already had a feeling I knew who wrote it, _'Fear not for my safety, for I have merely gone out to play with Grape Juice Boy and company. Signed, Kimber'. _

Okay, so maybe she had gone outside. This, strangely, left me more worried than when I had the whole murdered theory. Kimber had never been fond of the outside world, so her actually willingly leaving for something other than food or school was strange.

I think I was just over-reacting about it because it meant I was stuck in our house, alone.

I began a frantic search for the Pop-tart box, throwing the note aside carelessly.

"Pop-tarts!" I called out in a sing-songy tone. Then, after having no success with that method, I paused thoughtfully.

"If I were a Pop-Tart box, where would I hide?" I muttered thoughtfully to myself.

Yeah, it was definitely because I was alone in the house.

I scoured the kitchen with no success. So, like all lazy, hungry kids, I gave up and ate a slice of cheese.

With breakfast out of the way, I figured I needed some way to amuse myself.

After mulling over ideas of possible things to do, I decided to call my family. I hadn't actually contacted them since I first moved in, and they were probably wondering if we were still alive.

I retrieved the phone from my room and dialed my home number, praying that for once they had left the phone on.

After five or six rings a irrated drowsy voice answered.

"Hullo?"

I smiled brightly, I knew that voice! It was my little bro, Adam! He was younger by a year, and we normally fought, but he wouldn't expect me to call.

"ADAM!" I cried elatedly.

"Sabrina?" He guessed.

"Bingo, my good man!"

"Sabrina" Adam began, sounding rather annoyed, "It's early here. I don't know how late it is in Japan, but its friggn' early here."

I pouted, "Oh c'mon. I haven't talked to you in like two weeks!"

"Do you want me to wake mom or dad up?" Adam inquired.

I could tell I had awakened him, which obviously made him rather irked.

"Yes please!" I cheered loudly.

I heard Adam groan as he put the phone down.

Even through the phone I could his trademark stomps as he walked over to my parent's room.

I waited patiently, knowing that it may take a while for my parents to actually wake up.

Surprisingly, it only took a few seconds.

"Sabrina?" My mom asked, sounding rather tired, but cheerful too.

"Hey mom!" I replied brightly.

"How's Japan?" She inquired. I could tell she wanted to bombard me with questions.

"It's insane!" I exclaimed, "The school Kimber and I are going too is like, for uber rich kids, and it's massive, like seriously, I've almost gotten lost so many times!" I didn't really care that I was blabbering; it always felt good to blabber about pointless things to my mom.

"No bullying then?" My mom clarified, sounding relieved.

"Bullying?" I was incredulous, "There's no chance of bullying for us. Maybe an occasional scuffle though" My voice trailed off.

"Scuffle?"

"Well, Kimber and I kinda made friends with the most popular guys in school…it wasn't really intentional, but they seemed really interested with the way people that aren't filthy rich go about their lives. And, they have this club thing, were they entertain the girls. And, since they all look very, erm…sexy, they have like a massive fan base that isn't all to fond of us due to the fact we're closer to them than they are" I inhaled deeply. I was talking frighteningly fast just there.

My mom chuckled slightly, "Still haven't slowed down I see."

"Nope" I responded cheerfully.

"How's school?" My mom inquired.

"It's fine, although the math stuff is a lot more advanced than we'd be doing back home" I replied.

"Do you at least understand it?"

"Some of it, yeah. But, I do know some people smart enough to explain things me" I assured her calmly. By people I was referring to Haruhi and the twins. Kimber was my best friend, but I wasn't about to go ask her help in math.

I continued to talk eagerly about everything that had happened, then my mom handed the phone to my father, leaving me to re-explain it all to him.

Finally, about an hour and a half later, I placed the phone back into it's cradle.

Now that my family knew I was still alive, I had to find something to do.

Leaving the house seemed like a bad idea to me, so I quickly shoved it out of my mind.

But it's not like I was going to have anyone over. The only person I'd be willing to invite would be Haruhi, who would presumably not want to come. That and I didn't feel much like I wanted to interact with people.

This could be troublesome.

Knowing Kimber, she would be gone for quite some time, so I was going to be home alone for a while.

I shook my head and sighed. This seemed like the time to dig into my video game stash. I had brought most of my RPG games with me, I just didn't tell Kimber. I figured she knew though..

I went into my room and dropped to the floor like I was going to do push-ups. Instead, I peered warily under my bed, almost afraid of what was under there. What if there were like…rabid dust-bunnies or something. I shuddered. Creepy. Rabid dust-bunnies would be a terrifying sight.

Fortunately, there were no rabid dust-bunnies.

"Must've gone into hiding" I muttered to myself. Soon after that comment I found the shoebox all my video games were crammed into.

I pulled of the lid gently, like it was some great artifact. I skimmed my index finger along the game titles, debating on which one I wanted to play.

After a brief moments debate, I decided that I was going to check my emails instead.

I can go play something later, I told myself.

When I checked my inbox, I had received quite a few emails. Some were spam and junk mail, other's were website notices for things I didn't recall signing up on, and a few were from my friends. After weeding through all of them, I was left with three emails. One was from my cousin, Kelsey, one from Sean, and another from Vanessa.

The one Kelsey sent me basically involved her asking how Japan was, if I spent crazy amounts of money on anime merchandise, and if I had actually left the house.

So, basically I responded in the calmest way I could.

"_Kelsey-chan!"_ I wrote, smirking as I added the suffix I always used on her name, _"I miss you! Japan is kick-ass awesome, mind you, but still, it's weird not seeing you around all the time" _–Kelsey practically lived at my house- _"And, no, I have not spent crazy amounts of money on anime merchandise….I spend more on Pop-Tarts. I left the house, unwillingly, but I had to go to school. Stupid eh? And, to top it off, I have proof! Friends! Hah! I bet you thought I wasn't going to make any! So in your face! Well, I think that's it, just tell Uncle Les to try and stray away from accidents of any kind (I.E Motorcycle accidents, car accidents, falling through roofs, and slipping on a grape)._

I grinned as I hit the send button, knowing that Kelsey actually would be amazed at the fact I made friends.

In Sean's email he pretty much asked if he was going to see me this summer. I responded with a very short little line, saying: "I don't know, I'm kinda not in Canada at the moment (I'm in Japan! Woo!), so we'll never know."

I didn't think he'd believe me, but we'd just have to wait and see.

Vanessa rambled about baseball season and evil gym teachers, and our old teacher Mr.V. It seemed nothing had really changed back home. But then again, I was judging from one email. So, for all I knew, we could've gotten some new kid who planned on blowing up the school.

I quickly typed back a response, feeling a sudden pang of homesickness. I wasn't actually going to see any of my friends until summer, then I'd have to wait till we had holidays or something.

I sighed sadly. I missed my friends, like Vanessa. Vanessa was one of the few of my friends who actually really liked reading manga, and would frequently request that I go to the city to buy more.

But I also missed my family.

I raised my arm into the air slowly, saddening striking my own face with my open palm. No use sulking.

I closed the top of the laptop, threw it onto my bed, and resumed my video game debate. After another few moments, I gave up.

I stood up and walked into the living room, flopping down on the couch.

Screw it, I was taking a nap.

* * *

**Cheez: Well, here's the update. Sorry if it sucked, I was a little rushed.**

**Picklez: A little rushed? You took more than a week!**

**Cheez: Well, someone, not saying who -cough-Picklez-cough- kept on telling me to update faster!**

**Picklez: That's 'cause you're leaving for the week next week.**

**Cheez: Point taken.**

**Picklez: Anyway, chapter 11!**

**Cheez: A better number to celebrate than ten, I suppose.**

**Picklez: WOO!**

**Cheez: Yeah...so, now what?**

**Picklez: What do you mean?**

**Cheez: Aren't these comments at least supposed to be mildly funny?**

**Picklez: You screwed it up there.**

**Cheez: Hey don't blame this on me!!**

**Random third party person: Picklez and Cheez would like be to say that reviews are nice, really nice, infact, they're almost as good as cookies. Okay, now stop fighting you two!**

**R&R**


	12. Random Abdominal Pains?

_**Cheez is away for the week, soooo, yeaaaah no comment today. GOMEN!**_

_**So, instead I shall give an awesome quote (of something that happened today)**_

_**My sister and I were watching TV, and these letters came up, right?**_

_**"OLSM, what's that?" She asks me.  
**_

_**"Yeah, it stands for YOUR, MOTHER, ON, A, PANCAKE!"**_

_**...**_

_**"That was the stupidest thing I ever said."**_

_**WOW I can't believe I actually did that.**_

_**:P**_

_**ONWARD**_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_**Random Abdominal Pains?**_

_Kimber – _

"Uno! Unooooo!" I screamed, jumping up. "Yeah that's right." I pointed my finger at Nekozawa, getting all in his face. He frowned.

"This game is gay," Kai commented, throwing his cards in the middle of the floor.

"Don't give up in the middle of the game," Nekozawa scolded. I decided to take his side, pressing my head up beside his.

"Yeah, sissy."

I smiled warmly, turning to face Nekozawa. He turned to face me as well and our faces were just inches apart. A light blush spread across my face and before it could progress I removed his hood slowly, not realizing that the action would move my face slightly closer to his. I ignored this fact, gasping.

"You're not wearing your wig today!" I exclaimed. He looked me dead in the eye.

"Am I… supposed to wear my wig?" He murmured in a strangely cute way. God! He's just so _hot_! And he's cute like a shoujo manga protagonist struggling with relationships! It's just so…_cuute_!

"I told you before that I like you better blonde," I assured him with a smirk. Had he done it because of me? Hahah, doubtful.

"Well, I should be leaving," I offered, turning to go. I was still blushing and I was trying to make it stop. I felt footsteps pounding against the floor and I tried ever so hard to block them out, for I knew they weren't the light footsteps of Kai.

I paused when I got to the door, waiting for him to speak.

"Please do not call Kai things like that again," He scolded me. "I am merely here to help him learn dark magic. In fact, it would be better if you didn't interrupt us again."

The way that he said it… so nice… it was… evil. How do people do that? They say something that makes you so _mad_, but they say it so nicely you forget what they said and why you're even mad.

My face twisted into a smile.

"Want to come to my house for dinner?" I asked with a bright smile.

"I really should be training Kai…"

"No, I'm sure he'll be fine brooding in his room and coming up with new Uno strategies."

"We have to train."

"But that's no fun at all!"

"Please leave."

"Do you like soup, Nekozawa?"

"Kimber… I'd appreciate it if you left."

"You like soup, don't you?"

"…" he pulled on his hood slowly, carefully, concealing his blonde hair.

"I knew it! You're coming with me!" With that I grabbed his hand.

"No! It's still daytime you know!"

I smiled, pulling him out.

"No! Murder! That's what this is! First degree murder!"

I ignored him and pulled him across the lawn to our house. When we entered the house, he panted like he was about to collapse from exhaustion.

"See what that is, it's called the sun, and it's the essence of human life. Have you ever seen the sun before?"

Nekozawa's eyes narrowed. "I hope you don't expect me to fall for that again."

"Oh I do."

He sat at the kitchen table calmly, looking around.

I saw him squinting. "Could you turn off the lights?"

"Yes," I agreed, obliging immediately. I sat across form him.

"So… soup?"

"I suppose."

"What kind of soup do you like?"

"Any kind of soup is fine."

I jumped up to look through our pantry for soup. I quickly found the chicken noodle soup and I popped my head out. "Are you okay with commoner soup?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because some people don't like commoner things, or laugh at them, or are… obsessed with them."

He smirked. "Tamaki."

"Of course."

"Well, it doesn't matter to me, I don't really care about how much it costs." I had to smile at this. The first rich kid I'd met who wasn't a snob or super-obsessed-creep, and it was this kid.

I quickly started boiling water for the soup.

Nekozawa removed his puppet, Beelzenef, from his cloak, and he placed it on the table, smoothing it out slowly.

"Do you… like cats?" I asked him as I poured the noodles into the boiling water.

"Yes."

"Do you have any real cats?"

"Two, but I keep them in my room."

"Why?"

"My younger sister doesn't much like cats."

"I didn't know you had a younger sister… do you ever hang out with her?"

"No." He spoke that like it was completely normal. "She avoids me as much as possible." I frowned, how sad.

I didn't have control over my body as I drifted toward him, wrapping my arms around him in an attempt to cheer him up. I could feel all his muscles tense and I realized what I was doing so I stopped.

I rushed to the stove and turned it off, dumping the soup flavouring into the pot. I carefully poured the soup into two bowls, walking over to get spoons.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked him.

"Water is fine."

"Alrighty." I hovered over to the water cooler to get him some water, and I placed it and his spoon in front of him. I tried to slurp it quietly like he did, but he probably had years of practice, so after a while I gave up on that.

"I have two younger sisters," I explained to him.

"Yeah?"

"Yup. One's twelve and the other's six. The twelve year old views me as the creepy sister who sits in the darkness all day listening to hardcore rock music and playing video games, leaving only to get her food and walk right back into the room."

Nekozawa laughed. Like an actual, clear-as-a-bell, _laugh_. I couldn't help but smirk, I was making progress.

"The six year old views me as her favourite person in the world and enjoys everything I enjoy." I smiled at the memory.

"Sounds like you have a confusing family," He explained.

"Yup. What about your cats? How do you feel about them?"

"They're… cats? They eat, sleep, poop, and meow?"

I laughed slightly. "Are you close with them?"

"I've had them since I was young, I am very close with them. Sometimes I talk to them. They really like me, because I'm the only person who pays attention to them."

I felt a rush of adrenaline. We shared something, our love for cat's.

"I know have you feel! Back home I had a cat, well, I still do I guess. Her name's Jasmine, you see. We're like best friends. I talk to her, I'll bring my food to her room and eat beside her, I'll get myself water and let her drink what I don't, I tell her _all _of my problems! We read books together, go on the computer together, play…" I sniffed._ Damnit I will not let myself cry!_ "video games together…yeah, we're pretty close."

Nekozawa looked at me with a mixture of concern and confusion.

"You know… she's getting old… what if she dies… and my parents don't care? What if they're not feeding her properly? What if- what if they don't even _tell _me when she dies…? Maybe they sold her already!"

That was the end of the line, I burst into tears, letting my hair fall in my face so he didn't see them.

I heard Sabrina walk in behind me and I acknowledged the brief exchange that she and Nekozawa had. I heard him walk over to me, bend down to see my face, unsuccessfully, might I add. Nekozawa was about to offer a moment of human comfort (hug, pat on the head, I'm not sure what), when it happened. Damn. I knew it was about time.

I gripped my sides, the pain sending a shock through my body. It had been nearly a month since it had last happened. The pain shot up and down my body, wrenching at my abdominal muscles and making me feel jumbled.

When it stopped, I turned to face him. His hood had fallen off and I had a great view of his crystal-like blue eyes. They seemed to shine like diamonds when the light hit them just right. _That's right! The light! _

"Sabrina! Turn off the damned light!" I commanded.

"No, it's okay," Nekozawa assured her. Sabrina hesitated, her hand hovering skeptically over the light switch.

"Are you alright Kimber?" He asked me.

"Oh I'm fine, but I should be getting to bed now."

Sabrina's jaw dropped. "But it's only 8:00!"

"I know… I'm just not feeling very good."

"Then I'll take my leave," Nekozawa said, bowing. "Come see my cats anytime you want." With that, he pulled on his hood and walked out the door.

"Okay, 'fess up, why was sexy emo kid here for supper?" Sabrina asked me accusingly. I half-laughed at her, walking past her and into my room.

I lay on my bed, curled up into a ball. I couldn't believe it was time already. I considered deeply whether or not I should go to school the next few days, but I figured, hey, its high school, I have to do well, even if it means random abdominal pain.

* * *

_I was standing in the middle of a large "world", per se, where everything was black and red._

"_Hello, Kimber," A somewhat familiar voice greeted in a sing-song voice._

"_What the hell? Who are you!?"_

"_You don't remember me?" The person emerged from behind the dark red building. It was a young girl with long blonde curls. "It's me, you're sister!" It hissed, jumping at me and wrapping it's dainty hands around my neck, slowly choking me._

My eyes burst open and I clutched my throat. Nothing.

"Holy shit…" I muttered, getting out of bed slowly. God, it had all seemed so real.

My alarm clock read 7:09 AM: April

I glanced at my calendar warily. Oh, so it was a Monday. Damn. My burry just-got-out-of-bed vision was clearing up, and I noticed the dark pen marks circling the whole week. 'ABNOMINAL PAINS, WATCH OUT!' it read in my messy urgent writing.

I sighed.

I knew this day was going to be crap.

I trudged out into the kitchen, putting the coffee on and making myself a bagel with cream cheese. I trudged outside and had the newspaper thrown at me.

I was too tired and grumpy to chase after him so I merely smiled and waved, grabbing the paper and closing the door.

Of course, as soon as I got inside my mood sunk once more and my cheerful smile turned back to a scowl.

I poured myself coffee and I sat at the table, reading the newspaper.

"Good morning sleepyhead," I mumbled when Sabrina entered the room.

She merely grunted back.

I was sitting at the table with a bagel, coffee, and the newspaper. I felt like I was the single dad and she was the grumpy, sleepy, teenager.

Sabrina nodded slowly, attempting to get a Pop-Tart into the toaster. I slowly put the newspaper down; helping her put it in the toaster and walking off to have a shower.

I've always loved having showers.

* * *

I stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. My hair was already dry and I was already wearing my uniform. I smiled at my appearance as I walked past the mirror. I quickly fixed my bangs and then gave myself a triumphant thumbs up.

"'m goin' to school early Sabrina," I called, grabbing my bag.

"Mmhmm," She mumbled.

"See yah there!"

With that, I ran out the door, sighing happily.

I knew it was going to be a crappy day, and I'd have to hide my pains somehow, but for some reason I couldn't stop smiling.

Then, with a sudden burst of energy, I waved goodbye to Tucker, and I ran toward Ouran High School. I burst through the doors cheerfully, catching a few glares and strange looks. I marched to my locker, swiftly opening the lock by pounding on it a few times with a handy rock I always kept in my bag. I smiled as the locker door swung open.

I fetched my math books and slammed the locker shut, re-applying the lock.

I then made my way to the math classroom.

It was me, the teacher, and one other kid there. I was going to sit in my usual desk but instead I went to talk to the random kid. He had medium length brown hair that covered the majority of his face.

"Hullo!" I said with a smile, sitting in the desk next to him.

"Can't… talk… must… cram…" He muttered. Now that I was closer, I could see his face (slightly). He seemed to have a very manly face, one that made him look much older than he actually was.

"We have a test today?" I asked him, slightly confused.

"Yes."

"Oh… I didn't know. Hm."

He turned to me for a split second, casting me a glare that said "I hope you fail" with his large blue eyes.

I ignored it, pretending to be a dense idiot (in other words, a typical shoujo manga protagonist). "I haven't seen you here before… do you ever come to class?"

He still didn't look up from his text book. "Rarely."

"Why?"

"My sister."

"Your… sister?"

He sighed, putting down his textbook and turning to face me. "My younger sister is sick in the hospital, and my dad doesn't like driving her to her appointments because he has work, so I walk her there. Obviously, it takes a while."

My eyes suddenly lit up. "That's so wonderful!!"

He turned back to his textbook, his hands balling up into fists. "So… I have to come on days with tests and try to read the textbook and get good marks... so I can stay in this school."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "Scholarship?" Funny, I thought only one person could get it.

"My grandfather. He says he'll only pay for my schooling if I get good marks."

"And your father and mother aren't so-well-off?"

I saw his hands clench tighter. "My mother left us."

"Oh… oh I'm sorry."

"It's okay. My dad is great!" He suddenly looked up from his textbook, smiling like an idiot, a slight blush crossing his face. "He works so hard, day and night, just so that he can afford the gas to bring my sister places! He's really an admirable man!"

I smiled warmly. "That's wonderful. I'm sure you're a lot like him."

He suddenly frowned. Oooh. Touchy subject. "No. I'm just a failure. Every place I try to get a job at fires me for a arriving late too many times or something because of Amaya."

"You know, if you want… I could take Amaya sometimes."

"No, it's okay. I don't even know you." He turned away.

I smiled warmly, sticking out my hand. "Kimber. What's your name?"

"Hiro." He didn't shake it. I almost frowned, but I kept my hand there.

"Hello Hiro. Would you be so kind as to let me escort your sister to the hospital on days hen you are working."

"Would you really!?" He was getting all jumpy and excited. "How much would I have to pay you!?"

"No charge, really. And I can help you catch up on homework and stuff too."

"I can't believe you'd do something like for someone you hardly know…" Hiro suddenly whispered. I laughed.

"I've always been like this. My life has been so easy that, when someone's having a tough time, I can't stop myself from helping them, because I want them to have a happy life like mine." I smiled at him, still holding my hand there.

He took it forcefully, shaking it with more vigor than I would have imagined he had. "You are truly the greatest person I have ever met!"

I smiled. "I Try." I tore a piece of paper out of my notebook, writing my home and cell phone numbers. "Call these if you need any help."

"Alright!"

"Yes!"

Hiro jumped up on the desk. "Let's try our best to give my sister a better life!"

I joined him. "Of course!"

"Please refrain from jumping on the desks," The teacher warned in a deep voice. My eyes widened as I tried to step off, falling instead. I prepared myself to fall flat on my butt, but I was caught by a pair of warm arms. I glanced up to see my hero and I immediately jumped out of his arms.

"Ugh, it's you," I hissed at Hikaru. But then I smiled. "Care to sit down?" I asked with a smile, walking over to our desks and puling out a chair for him. As he started to sit down, I pulled it away and he fell. I laughed sharply, scurrying over to my desk while Kaoru helped him up.

"You're mighty happy today," Hikaru commented.

"Only on Thursdays."

"It's Monday," Hikaru and Kaoru commented in unison.

"Oh pish posh."

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances.

"I'm just in a good mood. Am I not allowed to be?"

"Just wondering," Hikaru muttered.

"You're not normally like this," Kaoru added.

"Well. I am now." I then crossed my arms, turning away from them. Damned twins, always raining on my parade.

"Class!" The teacher yelled as Sabrina walked into the room, sitting on the chair beside me and slouching horribly.

"Back straight," I commanded. She merely grunted. "We have a test today."

Sabrina jumped up. "Eight times nine equals seventy-two!" She yelled out. I frowned sourly. She was attracting people's attention. As they slowly turned away, I noticed the smirk on Kaoru's face. Was there something I missed?

Damn it.

I _hate_ missing things.

* * *

"Ah, I think I got a good 93 or so on that one," I said happily as we exited the classroom. I then saw Hiro. As he walked towards us, I half-hoped he wouldn't talk to me and half-hoped he would.

"Hey Kimber!" He called with a wide smile. Wow, had I really made him that happy? "What was the answer to number nine?"

I thought back on the test. "458?"

"Okay, good, I got it right."

I smiled. "That's good. But you shouldn't cram. Every day that you're not here I'll bring your homework to you."

"Thanks so much." He started to walk away.

"Wait, Hiro?"

He quickly turned around. "Yes?"

"How old's your sister?"

"About seven."

"When I come, can I bring a friend for her?"

"Yeah! That'd be great!" He flashed me a happy thumbs up.

"Yeah!"

Then he ran off.

"Kimber…" Sabrina murmured.

"Yes?"

"Who the hell is that?"

* * *

The day passed quickly, as it always does when I'm in a good mood. Chemistry was boring, filled with partner work with Demetrio. Not-gym was even more boring(because I was done all my work in other classes), so I helped Hiro catch up in other subjects. English was pretty basic, you know, English (which I already know, so I was pretty damn good). After that was lunch, it passed quickly as well. Physics was basic stuff. Notes.

Then, it was time for art.

Probably the most exciting class of the day.

"Welcome to art class. Today you will be drawing Yuki Sohma from Fruits Basket," The teacher explained, pointing to a large poster of Yuki that was taped messily to the chalkboard. "For bonus marks draw him doing something interesting like cooking, and colour it in."

"What the hell? We're drawing anime characters?" I whispered to Hikaru.

"I don't know either."

I smirked and got going. I had drawn Yuki several times before (ah, the joys of fan art), so it came quite easily to me. I drew for a little while, drawing an angry-chibi Yuki yelling at his brother Ayame. It helps if you've watched/read Fruits Basket.

"Nice drawing," Hikaru complimented.

I smiled sweetly at Hikaru, my happiness showing inside and out, I loved it when people complimented me, as much as I always denied their praise.

Then, without warning, it came. I gripped my sides in anguish, letting out a small yelp of pain. My muscles knotted and stretched, I could barely even breathe.

When it finally stopped, my muscles relaxed.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru whispered.

"Oh, I'm fine, this is normal." I smiled widely and went back to drawing.

I randomly started singing the Fruits Basket theme song, "Totemo ureshikatta yo, kimi ga warai kakede ta,

Subete o tokasu chou emi de."

Hikaru raised his eyebrow incredulously at me but I kept going. "Haru wa mada tookute, tsumetai tsuchi no naka de, Me fuku toki o matte ta 'n da"

When I made it to drawing Yuki's eyes I continued. "Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo, Kinou no kizu o nokoshite ite mo, Shinjitai, kokoro hodo ite yukere to,"

"Umare kawaru koto wa dekinai yo, Dakedo kawatte wa ikeru kara…"

"Let's stay together, itsu mo"

I was about to keep going when, out of no where, Hikaru hit me on the head.

"Shut up," He commanded. I frowned sourly, turning to continue my drawing.

Apparently, turning was a bad idea, because it hurt like hell.

The breath was knocked out of me and I gasped in an attempt to swallow as much air as possible. My stomach muscles tightened once more. To stop myself from collapsing, I gripped Hikaru's sleeve tightly, but it didn't work. I let go, falling off of my chair onto the other side.

"Kimber!" I heard Hikaru yell, but my eyes were shut. "Kimber!"

I gripped my sides and bit my lip, trying to talk.

"Hikaru… don't…. cause a kerfuffle…" I whispered, one eye opening to cast him a glare. When the pain stopped, I jumped back up and sat on my seat like nothing happened.

I smiled happily, glancing around the room. Everyone was casting me strange looks, but I just shrugged.

"I'm done my drawing teacher!" I called, running to the front and putting it in her hand. I smiled, walking back up to my seat.

* * *

Once we were out of class and the fangirls were a safe distance away, Hikaru pushed me up against the wall. I was trapped in between his arms and he was looking down at me angrily.

"What the hell was that!?" He asked me angrily. I ducked under one arm, shoving my hands in my pockets and starting to walk away.

"What the hell was what?" I asked him innocently, I really didn't see what the big deal was.

"Oh, maybe the fact that you collapsed in pain?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, that's normal."

"_Normal_?"

"Yeah." I spread my arms out to keep my balance as I wandered aimlessly. Without warning, Hikaru grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the Third Music Room. The Host Club Room.

He glanced around, seeing no one, and then he closed the door and pointed to an uncomfortable-looking couch.

"Sit," He commanded, walking across the room.

"You like tea?" He called.

"Not…really…" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Yes! But with lots of sugar!"

I sighed. I would feel guilty if I said no. Besides, I'd be an outcast, everyone around here likes tea. Hikaru brought the tea over, sitting beside me.

"You know we have Modern Japanese Right no-"

"I'll pull some strings," He assured me, taking a sup of his tea.

To be polite, I reached out and took a sip of my tea, almost spitting it out. _God _do I ever hate tea.

I glanced around nervously. I was alone in this huge room with Hikaru Hitachiin. I wonder what the fangirls would think.

"Why did you collapse in class today?" Hikaru asked calmly, placing his tea back on the table. I mimicked his action.

"I collapsed?"

His eyes narrowed. "You fell off your chair."

"_Oooohhh_, _thaaaat_."

"Yeaaah." I could sense the heavy sarcasm that accompanied that comment.

"Well," I started, clapping my hands together, crossing my legs, and facing him so I could get it out easier. "Every month, for about three to four days…"

He held his hand up to stop me from continuing. "Do I know where this is going?"

"No."

"Okay, keep going."

"I don't know why, my auntie gets it too, she says it's genetic, but no doctor I've ever gone to can explain it… But, I get… random abdominal pain." I poked my right side. "Sometimes it's here." I poked my left side. "Sometimes it's here." I made a motion of rubbing my whole stomach-area. "Sometimes it's all over."

"Okay…"

"And… it's like a feeling of my muscles tightening. Probably somewhat like a contraction when you're pregnant, because apparently that's the feeling you get."

I paused. "Haha. Not that I would know, I mean I've never _been _pregnant."

Hikaru smirked.

"When I talked to my auntie about it… she said 'it's-" I stopped, blushing madly. "Wait never mind it doesn't matter _why _it happens, all that matters is that it'll go away in a few days."

"Why does it happen?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"Did I not just say it doesn't matter?"

"I could bring you to a nice doctor…"

"No I'm fine."

"Yeah but you're a commoner and you probably couldn't afford good doctors-"

"Healthcare's provided."

"I mean a private doctor."

"I'm fine, Hikaru."

"So why does it happen?"

"Well, my auntie isn't a doctor, she doesn't know for sure…"

"Just tell me."

"She says…. She says… shesaysitmightbepainfromtheprocessofneweggsdroppingafterIgetmyperiod!" I screamed out, breathing heavily after that long sentence.

"Oh. Okay," Hikaru said blankly.

"This isn't… the least bit awkward for you?"

"No. Is it supposed to be?"

"Ah- eh- nevermind. Can I go to class now?"

"No use, you'll get in trouble. I'll just pull a few strings and tell them you were at the nurse. It's a good excuse since plenty of people saw you collapse."

"And you?"

"I was being a good person and brought you to the nurse after you collapsed right in front of me, you poor poor soul."

I laughed. "Hikaru? A good person? Never."

He stuck his tongue out at me, grabbing his tea cup, which was empty. "You don't like tea, do you?"

"I hate it."

"Thought so."

I smiled at him and got up, preparing to go home.

"Hey Hikaru…" I whispered on my way out.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

He looked at me strangely, like he didn't understand why I was thanking him.

"You know, for worrying about me."

* * *

_**Picklez - **_

_**Okay kids, I've been thinking. There's a few things that even I'm unclear of in this story.**_

_**First of all, when you're reading this, you're supposed to pretend we're speaking Japanese, right? Well what if we go to Canada? Are you supposed to PRETEND we're speaking English, when we really are? And will we speak Japanese to the Host Club and English to our families?**_

_**How very confusing.**_

_**Second of all, the school schedule.**_

_**Cheez and I have been repeatedly screwing it up. We're mixing up Physics and Chemistry all the time. **_

**Second chapter snippit: **"We had… Chemistry (in which I was partnered with some awesome Italian kid), English, Phsics, Art, and Modern Japanese."_** (that was before we added non-gym, which would make the schedule Math, Chemistry, English, Not-Gym, Lunch, Physics, Art, Modern Japanese)**_

_**So obviously we kept switching Chemistry and Physics.**_

_**WELL FROM NOW ON IT WILL BE CHEMISTRY IN THE RIGHT PLACE! (I'm too lazy right now to go fix all the previous chappies)  
**_

_**THIRD OF ALL,**_

_**is it just me or were we asked to babysit Grape Juice Boy and we haven't done a thing about it? Hm. **_

_**Okay I'm done. I hope I cleared some weird Gray Areas up for you. (hey, is the colour grey spelled GREY, or GRAY? It'd be great if someone looked that up, because Cheez and I were having a discussion about it the other day)**_

_**Review Please, Cheez won't be here to stop me from handing out fish! (NAY! I love you so much you can all have LOBSTER! MWAHAHA!)**_

_**You know, I asked my grandma to buy me a pet lobster for my bithday. She said no.**_

_**I wonder why...**_

* * *


	13. A Little Touchy

**GOMEN! Geez, that was a long wait for an update, eh? Well, I'm uber sorry! I started reading Graviation and it pulled me in and then, well, the pull of yaoi became to great and I got really distracted...and I had amv's I wanted to make, and I'm a lazy ass.**

**I also feel the need to tell you the just because because Picklez says we're going to do something, don't listen to her, she lies. Heheh...in other words, she'll update fast, but I'm probably going to be slow, on the account of the fact (In Picklez word's) I'm an "Unmotivated lollygagger."**

**With that out of the way, read on!**

* * *

I started off my morning with a nice cup of coffee.

Make that three cups of coffee with amounts of sugar that left a thin layer of it at the bottom of the cup.

I'll admit that wasn't healthy, or safe for my sanity. In my defense however, the caffeine and sugar was needed, seeing as how I almost fell asleep while brushing my hair.

I leaned back into my chair, closing my eyes. Just wait for the caffeine to kick in.

Waiting…..

Waiting…..

Waiting…

"Sabrina?" Kimber's voice cut into my somewhat repetitive thoughts.

"Wha-?" My eyelids fluttered opened, and I found Kimber's hand waving impatiently in front of my face. "Whoa!" I flinched instinctively, tipping the chair over and landing with a thud on the floor.

My vision cleared completely as my head hit the floor. "Ouchie." I moaned, rubbing my head ruefully.

"Good morning sunshine!" Kimber greeted.

I chuckled and waved from my spot on the floor.

Kimber glanced over the mug on the table. Raising an eyebrow, she peered into the cup warily. "Enough sugar?"

I tapped my finger on my chin thoughtfully. "Oddly enough, no."

Kimber shook her head, sighing at my already unhealthy dosage of sugar.

I reached up, flailing flimsily in an attempt to grab the edge of the table. Eventually my hand settled on the edge and I hauled myself up.

"Ready for school?" I asked brightly, pumping my fist into the air.

"Chya, are you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded, eyes narrowed.

"You're still in your pajama's dumbass" Kimber deadpanned.

I glanced down slowly. Sure enough, I was wearing pajamas.

I chuckled loudly. "Well, that may be a problem."

"What was that loud noise?" Kai asked, popping out of nowhere as he stuck his head through the hole in the door.

"Woah!!" I exclaimed, "What're you doing here?!"

"Babysitting" Kimber reminded, looking very ashamed at knowing me.

"Right right!" I said briskly, trotting off to my room to change into my uniform.

Once that task was out of the way we trotted off on our way to school, dropping Kai off along the way.

"Kimber" I began suddenly as we walked through the large gates of Ouran.

"Hm?"

I paused, tapping my chin thoughtfully. "You know what? Nevermind, I totally forgot what I had to say."

"Did you even have something to say?" Kimber questioned.

"Uhmmm…" I trailed off forgetfully.

This was exactly why coffee was a bad idea. Back at home no one was insane enough to even let me near a coffee machine, but since Kimber really didn't care much for my mental health, I was free to drink the stuff.

Kimber sighed and trotted off ahead of me.

"Fine, leave me alone, see if I care" I muttered.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity y'know" A girly voice said from behind me.

I jumped and whirled around.

The girl standing behind me was wearing your typical Ouran girls' uniform. She had long brown hair hanging loosely over her shoulders.

"The hell are you?" I asked, sounding gruff.

"I'm Sandra" She introduced cheerfully, flashing a crooked smile.

"Sabrina" I replied, holding out my hand. I noted rather dryly that it was shaking badly.

"Oh, so you're those new Canadian student's I've been hearing about!" She exclaimed.

"Word spreads fast around here?" I inquired, tilting my head to the side. Sure, I had noticed the rich kids seemed to gossip a lot, but it was such a big school I doubted word would spread very fast.

"Nah, there's just a lot of jealous fangirls trying to spread nasty rumors" Sandra explained.

"Ohhhh" I mumbled. Yeah, that I could see.

I jumped suddenly, having realized the reason I was at school. "Oh shit!" I exclaimed, "I've gotta get to class! Bye!" I ran off, waving quickly.

I was on an extreme sugar rush by the time the twins entered the classroom.

I had been in my seat, simply sitting, for ten minutes before the twin's entered the fray.

"Hikaru you douche bag!" I exclaimed accusingly as he took his seat.

Some fangirls had overheard and were giving me death glares.

"What'd I do?!" Hikaru demanded loudly.

I grinned broadly. "Nothing, just felt like saying it!"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow in unison with Hikaru.

"Aren't you normally in a bad mood in math?" Kaoru inquired.

I continued grinning, not fully understanding what he meant. I wasn't always in a bad mood. I just didn't like math or morning.

"She had to much sugar this morning" Kimber informed them both solemnly, butting into the conversation.

"Ahh" The twins said in unison, like it explained everything

"Hello class!" The teacher said suddenly. He stood by the door at the front of the class.

"Whoa!!" I exclaimed, "When'd you get there?!"

"I, uhm, just walked in" He exclaimed, a little caught off guard by my sudden outburst.

"Oh, okay" I said.

There was a very awkward moment of silence as most of class gave me a strange look. Kimber was ignoring it and had her hand shoved into an old teacher's bag she brought with her to school. If I didn't know any better, I could swear she was petting something in there.

I flashed a bright grin and an eager wave to everyone who was staring at me strangely.

"Alright class, I have notes for you to take" The teacher said, begin writing on the board hurriedly.

I smiled, flipping open my notebook and copying down what was on the board with my messy, grade one student looking, writing.

I managed to contain myself until art, which was normally when I started to wake up.

"You know Kaoru" I said solemnly as I stared at my blank sheet of paper, "Out of the people I know; You're one of them."

"No shit, sherlock" Kaoru muttered dryly.

I chuckled, beginning to drag my pencil across the paper. "I love it when people say that!"

"You're weird" Kaoru commented.

"Any otaku has to be" I retorted.

Kaoru shook his head; "I pity your future boyfriend."

"Future boyfriend? Who says I don't have one now?" I demanded.

"You obviously have to much time on your hands" Kaoru deadpanned, tilting his head towards my paper.

I glanced at it too. At the moment it was a rough sketch. But, it was a picture of Kakashi, from Naruto, waving.

Over the past few years I had mastered the art of drawing Kakashi.

"Just because I can draw fanart doesn't mean I have too much time on my hands!" I exclaimed.

"You can draw him without looking anymore" Kaoru pointed out.

"I was bored a lot back home!!" I protested.

"Obviously."

We sat in silence for a while as I shaded in my drawing.

"Sabrina" Kaoru whispered.

"Yessir?" I inquired.

"Why is Demetrio looking at you so weirdly?"

I shrugged, "He's been doing that a lot…"

"Maybe he likes you?" Kaoru suggested, his tone oddly serious.

There was a pause as what he said sunk in. Then I burst into laughter. "Are….are you kidding me? Him….him….like me? Pfffhahaha!"

"What's so weird about that?" Kaoru asked, leaning back into his chair, arms folding over his chest.

"I'm me!" I exclaimed laughing.

"So?" Kaoru tilted his head to peer at me curiously.

"I'm-I'm me!!" I continued to chortle.

"Again, so?"

"I'm a complete and total weirdo!!" I elaborated. The honest truth.

"What's so bad about that?" Kaoru questioned.

I blinked. "Was some weird form of complement coming from Kaoru Hitachiin."

Kaoru shrugged lazily.

"Awww…that's sweet!" I cooed, patting his head in a very patronizing manner.

"Demetrio's giving me a dirty look" Kaoru complained out of the corner of his mouth.

"Want me to call Hikaru to give you a hug?" I teased.

Kaoru scowled at me and I smiled brightly.

"Rawr" I muttered, going back to my drawing.

Kaoru sighed and began drawing again too.

"What are you drawing?" I asked as I quickly scribbled in the marking on his headband.

"K.K" Kaoru muttered in reply.

"Animal Crossing?" I guessed.

"Yeah."

"Nice nice" I nodded in approval.

The bell rang a few minutes later and I shot out the door like a bullet, using some of my sugar-rush energy to get myself to my locker before anyone else. Kimber caught up with me on the way to the lunchroom.

"How was art?" Kimber inquired.

"Fine, although Kaoru had the stupidest idea that Demetrio liked me" I chuckled lightly at the thought.

Kimber looked pointfully at the floor.

I frowned. Was it possible that he liked me?

"Does he…?" I left the question the hanging.

Kimber nodded solemnly.

"Ah, shit. I think he heard us too."

Kimber rolled her eyes, "With your drunken slurring most of the time, I doubt he'd have understood you."

"I take great pride in my drunken slurring, thank you very much!"

We walked in silence for a moment, before I decided I wanted to talk again.

"I met this girl today, her name was Sandra" I began.

"Oh, that'd be my friend from camp" Kimber said in a dismissive manner.

"You went to camp?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"No, but she's my friend from camp" Kimber informed me.

"Oh, makes sense."

"Yeah."

Another moment of silence.

"I miss my brother the douche bag" I mumbled. I quite often referred to my brother as a douche bag, so its not it was anything Kimber wouldn't understand. Besides, he could be a total douche bag. Plus the word was really, really, fun to say.

After we grabbed our food we went to sit by the twins. It was safer there; the fan girls couldn't reach us.

Kimber reached into her teacher's bag again, pulling something out this time.

I stifled a laugh, it was her Sasuke plushy.

"That's what you were petting in math!" I realized loudly.

"You brought that thing with you to school?" Hikaru inquired dryly.

"He's not a thing! He's Sasuke!" Kimber snapped defensively.

Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting next to each other, with Kimber sitting on the other side of Hikaru. I sat beside Kimber, because I wasn't sure it was safe for me to be hanging out Kaoru too much.

Fangirls were scary.

"Sasuke, thing. Same difference" Kaoru said with a shrug.

"He is not a thing!" Kimber practically screamed.

Hikaru draped an arm around Kimber lazily. "Sure sure, just calm down. We don't need a riot in the cafeteria."

I cringed. Oh, physical contact. Bad idea.

Kimber had some weird dislike of contact with other human beings. She didn't mind touching other people, but if someone touched her….

"_Don't touch me_" Kimber hissed.

Yeah, that happened.

Hikaru, being the brave, daring person he was, didn't move his arm.

"_Move your arm_" Kimber hissed, her tone much darker than before.

Hikaru shifted to make himself more comfortable with his arm around her.

"Don't make fun of me!!" Kimber exclaimed, bursting into a childish fit of tears and rushing off.

"What'd I do?" Hikaru asked, looking puzzled.

"You touched her" I accused, staring at the door Kimber had ran out of.

"Bad idea?" Kaoru guessed.

"Bingo."

"Oh well" They shrugged unison.

I scanned the cafeteria, for it seemed suddenly devoid of the higher pitched voices.

A fair majority of the girls had vanished.

Including Porky Pigginton.

Which meant….

"Oh shit."

The twin's turned to me. "Hm?"

"The fangirls are gone" I muttered ominously.

"So?" They asked in unison.

"Kimber's gone, so are the fangirls" I explained slowly.

"Well, shit indeed" Hikaru agreed.

I jumped up. "Shall we go be hero's?"

The twins jumped up as well, linking arms in the process. "I think we shall!"

I marched proudly out of the cafeteria, my plate of food forgotten. The twins sauntered behind me.

It took us a while, but eventually we found Kimber sulking by the fountain outside.

"Why'd he come?" Kimber demanded irritably as soon as she saw Hikaru.

"We're being hero's" I stated proudly.

"Why'd he come?" Kimber repeated.

"The fangirls are gone, so went to make sure they didn't get you" I explained.

"Yeah, but why'd he come?"

"I'm getting the feeling you don't want me here" Hikaru grumbled.

"Yeah, I don't" Kimber snapped.

"Fine then, Hikaru, let's go" Kaoru huffed, linking arms with his twin and marching off.

"A little _touchy, _are we?" I quipped, smiling at my own lame joke.

Kimber scowled evilly at me. "Oh, hardy-har-har."

"Oh, relax" I said lazily, waving my arm around for no reason.

"Relax?" Kimber hissed, "He touched me, he f'ing touched me."

I rolled my eyes. I had never really understood Kimber's weird issues with other people touching her. It was irrational.

We stared at each other in silence as my foot began tapping against the path way. A tune had entered my head, and it was damn catchy.

"Malchik gay" I sang loudly, slightly off-key.

"Malchik gay" Kimber joined it with a smile.

"Let's go caroling!" I exclaimed brightly.

"The twin's?" Kimber guessed.

"Nah" I said with a shrug.

We paused thoughtfully, trying to decide on who to go sing too.

"Tamaki!" We exclaimed in unison.

It was brilliant, because there wasn't a chance that Tamaki would understand what was going on.

We sauntered off towards the area we knew Tamaki's class room was.

We found him by his locker, trying to keep various objects and photo's from falling out.

"Handsome" Kimber sang.

"Tender" I continued.

"Soft" Kimber added.

Tamaki turned, just having barely managed to grab a photo album from tumbling out.

"Hey!" He said brightly.

"Why do you look right through me?" We asked in song together.

Tamaki raised an eyebrow. "What're you guys singing? Can I join."

"I can't deny my feelings growing strong!" I sang boldly.

Tamaki stood still, looking rather befuddled.

"I try to keep believing, dreaming, on!" Kimber continued brightly.

"And everything I see you" I paused waiting for Kimber to take over.

"I cry" She paused.

"More" We sang together.

"Why aren't you guys telling me?" Tamaki moaned, crocodile tears welling up in his eyes.

"I wanna pull you closer, closer" Kimber and I continued, making extremely over-dramatic and unneeded hand gestures. "Closer closer."

"But you leave me feeling frozen!" Kimber exclaimed.

By this point in time, Tamaki was freaking out and apparently near tears.

"Malchik gay Malchik gay" I was being unnecessary and attracting odd stares.

"I can be" Kimber pointed to herself. "All you need" she added, pointing to Tamaki.

"Won't you please, stay with me?" I asked in a sing-songy tone.

"Malchik gay!" We finished together, before turning and leaving a very frazzled Tamaki behind.

By the time we arrived at our classroom, even the twins were there.

"Where were you?" They inquired, leaning back into their chairs.

"We were just" I paused, thinking of nice wording, "Confessing our love to Tamaki."

"Tamaki Tamaki?" Kaoru inquired, eyebrow raised.

Kimber and I nodded. Was there another Tamaki or something that we hadn't heard off?

"About this tall" Hikaru clarified, his arm rising to about Tamaki's height, "Blonde, a bit of an idiot."

"That's the one" Kimber informed them both.

"What?" Was all that came out of their mouths.

"So, first you get mad at me for touching you, then you confess your love for Tamaki" Hikaru summed up foully.

"If it makes you feel any better we also implied he was gay" I informed them both with a shrug.

Kaoru was the only one who had seemingly heard, and snickered slightly.

Kimber's conscience was seemingly acting up again as she fiddled awkwardly.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry Hikaru!" Kimber exclaimed suddenly, throwing her arms around the twin.

Both of the twins looked unimpressed at Kimber's somewhat contradictory action. Even Haruhi, who had just strolled over, looked a little unimpressed.

Kimber pulled away, looking extremely pissed. Hikaru shrank away slightly.

"GODDAMMIT HIKARU!! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Kimber screeched loudly.

Hikaru tipped out his chair, landing with a thud on the ground. Kaoru looked stunned by the loud noises. Until his brother hit the ground that is.

"Are you okay Hikaru!?" Kaoru asked, using the same tone he did during an act of twincest.

Hikaru hauled himself back into his seat, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, my ears are bleeding, but otherwise I'm fine" He assured Kaoru while shooting a dirty glare at Kimber.

"Uhm, guys" Haruhi said suddenly, poking my arm nervously.

"Eh?" I turned to face her.

Haruhi looked vaguely nervous and extremely uncomfortable. She tilted her head sideways slightly, towards the rest of the class.

I followed her gaze warily, suddenly feeling the weird tension buildup in class.

The sight made me flinch. Almost every single girl in our class, Porky Pigginton included, was glaring icy daggers at us. The guys just stared dully, but it was murderous feel in the air that spawned what started next.

"Shitmonkey" Kimber cursed.

"On the count of three" I commanded quietly, "We run like hell."

"What about class?" Haruhi asked, looking un-amused at our panic.

"I'd rather be alive and skipping class, than killed while in it" I stated simply.

"One" Kimber began the countdown, obviously wanting to get out of the room.

"Two" She continued.

"THREE!!" We screamed in unison, taking off running.

"Where the hell do we go?" I demanded loudly as we veered out of the room.

"Host club room?" Kimber suggested.

"Yes, the one…" My sarcastic comment trailed off, "Ah, why not?"

We turned sharply down the hallways, both running as fast as our legs could take us.

"Our old gym teacher would be proud" I panted as we skidded to a stop.

"Damn straight!" Kimber agreed proudly.

Shoving open the doors, we took another moment to stop and catch our breaths.

"Now what?" Kimber asked, sauntering into the unused room carelessly.

"Naptime?" I suggested wearily.

"You are the laziest person I have ever met" Kimber informed me, all seriousness.

I grinned cheekily, "I know."

"Besides, didn't you have a crazy amount of coffee this morning?"

I blinked. "Yeah, so?"

"What ever happened to sugar rush, man?" Kimber asked, shrugging my own insanity.

"Yeah, well, I'm napping" I huffed strolling over to a couch, lying down on it and closing my eyes.

I lay there, either asleep, or half-asleep as Kimber talked to 'me', more or less herself, until I heard the doors open with a gentle creak and boisterous voices filled the room. I shot up into a sitting position with odd speed.

"Alright, we only have a short time today" Kimber began, standing up off the couch upon which she had been seated.

I frowned. Why, exactly, did we only have a short time? After a moment of thought, it dawned upon me; Kai.

"Gather round everyone" Kimber urged, gesturing to the floor in front of her.

Slowly but surely the host club gathered round, Haruhi being the last member to sit down on the floor.

I decided tactfully to stay on the couch. It would be easier to get up that way.

Actually, that idea made me think of an old birthday card I had found at the local grocery store.

"_You know you're when" _it had read, _"Your idea of weught lifting was getting up."_

The sad truth was, that was pretty close to my lazy-ass form of weight-lifting. Oh my God, I'm an old person in a teenagers body…

_Well, that's just creepy_, I thought with a shudder.

"Once upon a time" Kimber began magically.

I sighed. I had heard this story before, wasn't all too exciting.

"My parents made me buy batteries," Kimber continued.

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, this was the story.

"I was pissed" She finished.

The host club looked like they actually had questions about her story, which didn't fail to amuse me.

Kimber looked thoroughly ready to answer them. Which meant I was going to have to be the party pooper.

"Kimber, we have to go pick up Kai" I reminded softly.

"Ah yes!" Kimber chirped, "See you later!"

With that, she began to flee the room. I shook my head, standing up and jogging after.

On our way out the door, something hit me.

"Kimber, are they all going to be short?" I inquired nervously.

I had always been one of the taller kid, and it's not like I was self-conscious about it, but for some reason I always hated being around a bunch of short people. It may be the fact I normally frighten small children, or just the fear that I'll step on one of them accidentally.

"They're elementary school kids, Sabrina, what do you think?" Kimber asked me patronizingly.

"Short people?" I guessed.

Kimber nodded dully.

_Ah, damnit._

* * *

**Picklez: Happy thirteenth chapter people! **

**Cheez: Thirteen means bad luck, y'know.**

**Picklez: Yeah, well, it's also Train Heartnet's number! It's on his chest.**

**Cheez: I know, you drew it on yours...**

**Picklez: And you didn't, loser.**

**Cheez: Actually, a few chapters we were saying how bad chapter ten sounded..I think it was ten... but doesn't thirteen sound a lot better?**

**Picklez: It's a pretty number. So to celebrate, FISH FOR EVERY-**

**Cheez: I blantantly refuse to feed the readers more fish. Which is why I stole some cookies from Greg. (F.Y.I Greg makes kick-ass cookies)**

**Picklez and Cheez: Enjoy, and remember, cookies only go to those who review!**

**R&R, it makes our day.**


	14. Wangster Kid and His Friends Fatties 1,2

* * *

_**Hello! Hey! Our new Fruits Basket story is up too! Feel free to read (and review) that! :D **_

_**Don't worry, just because there's a new story doesn't mean we won't update this. **_

_**Oh yeah, on our profile we have a poll for your favourite OC in LoD. Please vote. **_

_**- Cheez**_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_**Wangster Kid and His Friends Fatties 1 + 2**_

_Kimber – _

I squinted through the sunlight at the scene just ahead of me. It was like a scene from a movie, three bullies picking on a little kid who really was awesome and in the real world would have loads of friends.

I labeled them. A fatty with orange hair and freckles. He would be "Fatty 1". A brown-hired wangster whose mom probably dresses him like that. He would be "Wangster kid." And another fatty, that one blond. "Fatty 2."

The kid they were bullying was…

As we got closer, my eyes widened. GRAPE JUICE BOY!

"Hey! Fatass!" I screamed out, pointing at Fatty 1. Sabrina and I jogged up to the group.

"Could you pleases stop bullying Kai?" Sabrina asked, a sweet smile on her face. I, on the other hand, was pissed.

"Like hell I will!" Fatty 1 yelled defensively, pushing Grape Juice Boy to the ground.

I stuck my finger up into the air like I was someone important. "You know, bullying is a sign of insecurity and lack of self-confidence."

"Who fucking cares?" The Wangster asked me. I kind of liked that kid, but I wasn't about to admit it.

Kai quickly got up, scrambling over to me and taking his place at my side.

"This isn't over!" Fatty 2 challenged.

I leaned down to his level, narrowing my eyes. "I don't like your sass young man."

Before I knew it, he had spat on my face, running away with his little friends. "Get back here you fat bastard!" I almost ran off after him, but Sabrina grabbed my uniform and pulled me away.

"No fighting children," She scolded. I sighed.

Once we had left the school, Kai turned to me. "The hell was that!?" I frowned sourly. "They'll make fun of me more now!"

I put on a sly grin. "Don't worry," I cooed. "We have it aaaall, planned, out." As he walked ahead, I quickly jogged backwards toward Sabrina.

"Shit. I don't have a plan!" I whispered in her ear.

"We'll think of something!" She replied. I nodded confidently as she ran to go talk to Kai. Which left me to think. Thinking was never my forte, it always stressed me out.

I tried to think of whether we had homework or not, but my thoughts drifted to when I got mad at Hikaru earlier on. I still felt bad. Damn conscience.

I decided I would call him when we got back.

Once we arrived at home I rushed to the phone. I needed to get it over with as soon as possible. I hastily punched in the number. I heard it ring several times with no answer. Just as I was about to hang up, I heard a muffled "hello?" I put the receiver to my ear.

"Hi! May I speak with Hikaru please?" I asked cheerfully, not knowing who answered.

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?" A womanly voice responded. Their mother.

"It's Kimber."

"Hi Kimber! Hey! I have some clothes for you! They're nothing much, just failed designs, but I'd love it if you would take them! You guys should come over! We can eat ice cream, watch movies and have a girl's night!"

I smiled at her eagerness, it made me more cheerful. "Clothes would be great, thank you. And it's a school night… I don't even want to think of what the fangirls would do if we came to school with Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Oh I suppose you're right. Does Friday work?"

"Probably. I'll get back to you on that one."

"Okay. Hikaru! Phone!"

About thirty-two seconds later (not that anyone's counting), I was greeted with a monotonous "hello."

"Heeeello dearie!" I greeted cheerfully. Damnit Kimber, just say it. I-am-so-rry.

"Dea…rie? Is this Kimber?"

"Of course it is you silly goose!"

"Uhm… okay." SHIT. JUST SAY IT!

"I… um…" I stuttered. I've never been good at saying sorry (meaningfully). "CAN I COME OVER!?"

"…Why?"

"Because… your mom has clothes for me!"

"O…kaaay…"

"I'll be there in a few minutes!" I then hung up, rushing to my room and ripping off my dress, the door still hanging wide open. As I pulled on some dark skinny jeans, still missing a shirt. I called Kai.

"Hey Kai! Get over here!" He ran over, standing in my doorway, completely unfazed by the sight of a teenage girl in a bra. "Do you have a bike?"

"Yeah. It's in the garage. Why?" I hastily pulled on a bright yellow shirt, walking past him.

"I'm jacking it."

With that, I left.

* * *

I banged on the door numerous times with my fist, keeping a steady beat of "Here Comes The Bride".

"Hikaruuu! Hikaru! Hiiiikaaaaruuuu!?" I kept banging loudly on the door.

Before I knew it the door swung open and I was sent plunging forward. I was caught by gentle, muscular arms. I looked up to see the face of my savior.

"You fall down a lot don't you?" He asked with a slight smirk. I jumped back, taking a defensive position.

"Stop mocking me!" I screamed. He snickered under his breath. "MOM! Hikaru's making fun of me!" Mrs. Hitachiin poked her head out from behind a wall.

"Hikaru, stop being an ass. Kimber, come on in."

I smirked happily, sticking my tongue out at Hikaru as I walked past him. "Booby-head," I muttered under my breath.

I could hear an almost silent gasp from behind me. "What'd you call me?"

I turned around abruptly. "A booby head!"

His eyes widened. "Mom! Kimber called me a booby head!"

"That's because you are one!" She retorted. I tried to withhold my laughter, but I just couldn't. I rested my hand on Hikaru's shoulder, laughing it all out. I had finished, but apparently he hadn't. I didn't even realize he was laughing until I stopped. I smiled warmly at him as he slowly stopped laughing.

"Your own mother called you a booby head," I pointed out. Hikaru's brow furrowed.

"Hey Kimber, can you try on some clothes for me!?" Hikaru's mother called. I breathed in deeply, knowing what I had to say.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hitachiin, there was actually another reason why I came here today, but once I finish what I planned, I'd be glad to." I smiled at my confidence and Hikaru gazed at me puzzlingly.

"Alrighty!"

I hastily grabbed Hikaru's hand, pulling him into a different room of the house.

"Hikaru I! I! I'm s-" I slammed my fist into my palm. "Dammit!"

"What are you trying to do?" He asked me questionably.

"I'm, um… apologizing," I mumbled quietly.

"Apologizing?" He echoed.

"Yes. For earlier today. I was a real bitch… and I feel bad…"

I could have sworn I heard him laugh. "You don't have to apologize for _that_!"

"But I _have_ to, otherwise my conscience will eat away at me and I'll be in the old folk's home saying 'damn, I wish I had said sorry to Hikaru back in high school'."

"I doubt you'd be doing that."

"Right. I probably won't be in an old folk's home. I'll be sitting in my pink corduroy recliner, humming "Here Comes The Bride" and _then_ I'll say it."

"Really, it's fine, you don't have to say sorry!"

"But I feel so _terrible _about it!"

"Okay."

"And while I'm confessing…"

He looked scared at this. Did he think I was going to confess my love to him or something? AHAHAAHAHA. What a joke! "Hikaru… I…"

"…Yes?" He seemed fearful. Very, very, fearful.

"I find your twincest really really hot!" My blush spread up to my ears after I said this.

"Okay," Hikaru replied blankly.

I smiled, my mood suddenly back to normal. I clapped my hands together. "Glad I got that one off my chest. I'll be going now."

"Right."

"See you!"

And after that, I ran off to see his mother.

* * *

"Oh these shoes would look _great _with that top!" Mrs. Hitachiin exclaimed. I smiled at her. I really didn't mind doing this, but Sabrina didn't know where I was. Oh well.

"I'm home!" A male voice called. It wasn't Hikaru or Kaoru. So the only option left was their father.

"Hello!" I instinctively yelled, reaching out to wave at him and falling down.

"Why, who's this?" He mused, reaching out to help me up.

"A friend," Hikaru, Kaoru, and their mother replied in unison.

"I'm Kimber," I said, reaching out my hand for a handshake. He took and shook it meekly.

"I'm Mr. Hitachiin, a computer software designer."

"No way! That's awesome! I love computers! Really, I grew up on them. You know, I could parts of a computer before I was five, but I couldn't _spell _computer." I smiled warmly.

"Are your parents into computers?"

"My father owns an advertising and website hosting/design company back in Canada, so I was pretty much raised on computers. He got me working for him by the time I was nine, Photoshop-ing and all that."

"That's interesting. So you make advertisements?"

"Yes, all the time. Well, I did. But once I moved away I couldn't."

"So you're from Canada? That explains your accent."

For some reason, he didn't have as _big_ of a personality as Mrs. Hitachiin, but perhaps that was why they were a good couple. Opposites attract, and all.

"Yup! Good ol' Canada. Where people don't actually say 'eh, and they treat curling like a real sport!"

Hikaru chuckled at this.

"Anyways, I should be going, so if you could get this thing off me…" I mumbled.

"No no! Stay for supper!" Mrs. Hitachiin offered.

"I really should be-"

"We insist!"

"But I have to feed Sabrin-"

"Please, Kimber…" Mrs. Hitachiin mumbled in a childish way.

"Oh fine!" I crossed my arms grumpily as Mrs. Hitachiin ushered everyone out and helped me remove the shirt. I then pulled my regular one back on.

"What's for supper anyways?" I asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"I don't know."

"You… don't know?"

"Well, I'm not the one cooking."

"Then who is?"

"The chef."

"The _chef_?"

"Yes. You don't have one?"

"Uhm… no. We're commoners… remember?"

"Oh… right. Well go hang out with the boys for a while, okay?"

"Alrighty!"

I then made my way upstairs, hearing familiar sounds coming from the twins' bedroom. I perked my head up, listening intently.

I then realized it, and I burst through the door. "Alright! Who's playing Halo 3!?" I screamed.

"We are!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"Bet I could kick both your asses!"

"Probably not," Kaoru mumbled.

"Pfft! Yeah right!" Hikaru challenged.

I held my hand out sternly in Hikaru's direction. "Give me a controller," I commanded.

He shook his head defiantly.

"Give me, a fucking, controller."

"We only have two…" Kaoru mumbled. "I'll arrange everything then you guys can fight." He pressed some buttons.

"What area?" Kaoru asked us.

"I don't care," We replied in unison. I turned to glare at Hikaru, who glared right back.

"Booby head," I muttered.

"Shit face."

"Ass hole!"

"Loser!" Silence passed for a few moments.

"RAPE!" I screamed, jumping onto him. I lay across Hikaru, staring down at him curiously. Then, I realized what I was doing. A deep red blush spread across my face. I quickly turned away, grabbing my controller from Kaoru, who was merely watching in disbelief. "I'll kick your ass."

"Yeah right."

"Booby face."

He was about to respond when I turned around, sticking my tongue out at him. Hikaru's browed furrowed as the game started. I quickly ran across the area, hiding behind a building. I then ran out at him, shooting at his character, laughing evilly all the while.

"KILLED YOU!" I screamed. "HAH!" He smiled warmly, turning away. Then, without warning, he pushed me over, killing my character.

"Cheater!" I screamed. "Cheater cheater cheater cheater cheater!"

"Dinner!" I heard their mother yell.

Hikaru got up, and as he walked past me, he smiled. "Booby head."

I gasped, running after him with Kaoru following close behind.

* * *

I smiled warmly, bowing deeply, the heavy box of clothes in my arms almost falling out. "That was a lovely supper, thank you," I thanked, the family, turning to leave.

"I'll call you on Friday," Mrs. Hitachiin told me cheerfully.

"What's on Friday?" Kaoru asked.

"We're having a girl's night. You aren't invited," She replied. I smiled warmly, looking down at the box.

"Shit…" I mumbled.

"What is it?" Mrs. Hitachiin asked.

"Uhm… I can't carry this on the bike…"

"Don't worry! Hikaru and Kaoru will bring it to school tomorrow." She grabbed the box from my hands, dropping it into Hikaru's arms. I watched him struggle to hold it. I smirked to myself, and then left.

I hastily biked home, almost hitting a grandmother and her puppy along the way. When I finally made it to Kai's house, I silently snuck into his garage and put the bike away, running to out house and bursting through the door.

"'m home!" I sang. I stumbled into the kitchen, smelling food and spotting a familiar face. "Haruhi! You fed Sabrina for me!" I shook her hand vigorously. "Thank you so much!" Haruhi looked dumbfounded.

I shrugged my shoulders at her reaction and I went to my room, lollygagging on the bed until I fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke happily the next morning, glancing warily at my clock. 7:45 AM. Damn, woke up late. I jumped out of bed, rushing to the bathroom to go pee and have a shower. After going pee, I stripped down, locked the door, and slowly turned the hot water tap. I felt a rush a hot water hit my face. I sighed happily.

* * *

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping one towel around my hair and another around my body, and I stepped out of the bathroom. I gasped. Standing in front of me was Kai.

"Kai, what are you doing here?"

He narrowed his eyes. "You're babysitting me."

"I am…?" I mumbled. "I mean yes! Of _course_ I am! How could I forget something that important!? Ha, hahaha, hahahaha." I smirked half-heartedly, running to my room and getting dressed quickly, leaving the towel on my head.

"Kai?" I asked him quietly.

"Yes?" He replied, poking his head out from the living room.

"I went to the kitchen and quickly started making bacon for Sabrina, pouring myself a bowl of Cheerios. Through a mouthful of Cheerios, I yelled out; "Kai! Can you wake Sabrina up!?"

"Sure!"

I sighed, drying my hair and taking short brakes to shove Cheerios down my throat.

"I'm leaving early!" I called happily, brushing my hair through once with my fingers and throwing my bowl into the sink. I grabbed my bag and skipped to school, leaving Kai with Sabrina. I had an idea to solve Kai's bulling problem, but it involved a well thought-out chart. And a limousine.

I ran the whole way to school, bursting through the doors happily and sprinting to my first class, Math.

"Good morning!" I called cheerfully as I walked into the classroom. The only person in the room was the teacher, who raised his eyebrow at me warily, shaking his head. I then sat down at my desk, taking out my notebook and devising my deviously clever plan.

After my careful planning, the day went by rather quickly. I didn't do much work, for my mind was always coming up with new ideas to add to the plan. Before I knew it, it was art. The end of the day. That was when I would tell Hikaru the plan.

And that I did.

We spent all art class coming up with a plan, and finally we had finalized it.

"We, are geniuses," I said, raising my hand for a hi-five. Hikaru ignored it, picking up his art supplies.

"When will we execute this plan?"

"Tomorrow after school?"

"Sounds good."

Sabrina went to get Kai and I spent a long time briefing the rest of the Host club on the plan. Friday would be a great day.

* * *

"Today went by quickly, eh?" I mumbled, my head hanging limply upside-down over the couch. Sabrina was sitting on the hardwood floor and playing Final Fantasy X.

"I guess," She muttered absently in reply, obviously concentrating on the game.

"No? Yes? No Yes No…? Yes No Yes?"

"Rawr."

"Chocolate."

"Pie."

"Chocolate Pie!"

"Oh my god we have chocolate pie!"

"No we don't, dumbass." I threw a nearby box of kleenex's at her head, but it merely bounced off. Sabrina acted like nothing happened at all. Sabrina acted like nothing happened at all. I scrunched up my nose angrily, walking to the kitchen.

"What do you wanna have for supper?" I asked her.

"Cheese?" She called in return.

"Pizza?"

"Spaghetti."

"Mmm. Spaghetti."

"No. Pizza."

"Yeah."

"You call."

"Mmmhmm."

I picked up the phone warily, glancing at the random bulletin board we had above it. On it was a picture of me, Sabrina, Amy, and Marshall putting our hands over our eyes. I smiled. God we're cool.

But then, my smile turned to a frown. I hadn't called any of them!

With that, I grabbed the phone, ignoring the fact that Sabrina had wanted pizza, and I slowly dialed Marshall's number. I rang three times before his mother picked up.

"Hi is Marshall there?" I asked in a cheerful voice.

She sighed. She had never really liked me, ever since grade eight when she heard me swearing. Also, she doesn't like it when Marshall associates with girls. But he's just such a pimp, _all_ the girls are around him.

"Hello?" I smiled. His voice had gotten deeper.

"Hi!" I called gleefully.

"Who… is this?" He mumbled.

"Kimber!"

"KIMBER!?"

"KIMBER!"

"FUCKING KIMBER!?"

"YES, FUCKING KIMBER!"

"Wow…"

"Yeah…"

"It's been a while. What's up?"

"Wait wait wait wait wait. What time is it over there?"

"Only 7:00."

"Ohmigod its 5:00 here. So there's only a two hour difference!? That's awesome."

"How's Japan?"

"Uber great. You have no idea. There's this club full of hot guys… and it's just so great."

"Club full of hot guys, I wish I was there." No, he is not gay. I could tell he was joking.

"Yuss, but evil fangirls glare at us…"

"Aww. I could come over there and beat them up if you wanted."

"I doubt you could."

"Are you calling me weak?"

"Well, yes. But I'm also calling them scary and bitchy."

"Alrighty."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were… you know, alive."

"Yeah…"

"I heard about Canadian Idol."

"Yeah it was pretty damn great." I smiled. I missed him. I then saw Sabrina's head poke out from the living room. She scowled and tapped her wrist on the spot where a watch _should_ be.

"I should be going now, Sabrina needs me to feed her pizza."

"Ah, I understand. Goodbye… Don't give into peer pressure!"

"I won't."

"Don't get raped!"

"I won't!"

"Don't do anything you'll regret!"

"I _won't_!"

"Have fun."

"I shall. Love you Marshy!"

"Love you… too?"

I smiled, hanging up.

"If you're in that much of a rush you do it goddamnit!" I screamed, thrusting the phone at Sabrina. She caught it with pristine grace and called the pizza place.

* * *

Well, I have never really liked pizza. It actually kind of makes me sick.

And that's what caused the events that unfolded throughout the night.

And it is _probably _why at 2:00 AM I was still leaning over a toilet throwing up pineapple and bacon and everything else that was on that damned pizza.

* * *

The next morning was hell, considering I got one hour of sleep. I had to apply makeup to cover the dark circles under my eyes from not sleeping. Then after that I started to get ready, spotting Kai.

"Kai…" I mumbled, putting my hands on his shoulders to keep me awake.

"Yeah?" He asked, seemingly frightened.

"We have a plan for your bullying problem, so, if a little blond boy addressing himself as Kyle comes up, stick with him. Then, he'll brief you on the plan. Got it?"

"Yes." He nodded confidently, but he still looked confused.

"If I fall asleep, wake me up…" I mumbled, walking over to the couch and nibbling on a poptart.

I woke up happily, the sun shining brightly in my eyes. I sighed. Stupid sun. I rolled myself off the couch, crawling to hallways and glancing at the clock on the microwave. 12:09 PM.

"Holly cock mother fuck!" I screamed, jumping up and running my room. I ripped my shirt and pants off, pulling on my dress. My dress got stuck on my head and I struggled with it for quite a while before two firm hands pulled it down. My eyes widened at the sight in front of me. I didn't even care that he had seen my black and white polka-dotted undergarments.

"Prolly hallucinating. Lack of sleep. School. Now," I murmured to myself, rushing through my room.

"I was sent here to make you food," He said.

"You still here!?" I screamed.

_Why would I be dreaming about him!?_

"I bought you home," He informed me.

"Lies."

"You fell asleep in math class."

I just ignored him then, getting my backpack and walking outside. Once I got out there, the sun stung my eyes. I then ran back in.

"It's terrible!" I screamed.

"Isn't it?" He asked. "I made soup."

I put my bag down slowly, sitting down at the table across from him. "Why you? Was nurse Sabrina too busy?"

"Tamaki got the day off for the whole Host Club so we could help your friend Kai."

"Really?" I asked, slurping up some soup. "That's… so nice of him." My head started to fall. He caught my chin, smiling warmly, teeth and all.

"You don't wanna be falling sleep in your soup, do you?"

I smiled. God, I sure hope this is a dream. He's being so nice that I'll feel bad next time I get mad sat him.

"I don't think… I can eat this."

"Did I do it wrong? I only followed the instructions!"

"No, I'm. I… I feel too sick." I smiled, pushing the soup away from myself and resting my head on the table.

"You should sleep."

"No. I have to help Kai."

"No you don't."

"But he's my Kai. I promised…"

"We have it all under control."

My eyes narrowed as I looked up at him. "I hate you." For some reason, he looked genuinely hurt by this.

"Why?"

"Because… you're too nice."

He raised his left eyebrow incredulously. "You hate me because I'm nice?"

"Yes. And I'm so mean to you that I'm riddled with guilt. Why can't you just be an ass like most guys?"

"Sorry. I'll think about it next time I show care and compassion."

"You better." I smiled, getting up. "Okay, I think I'm about ready to go to bed." I stumbled toward my bed, trying to hoist myself up. He rushed over, helping me up.

"I'll go now," He told me, waving goodbye.

"Hikaru…" I scolded. He looked thoroughly confused.

"Stay."

"Why?"

"Well I don't wanna be alone."

"Uhm. Okay."

* * *

"To the Hitachiin household!" I exclaimed to Sabrina, Kaoru, and Hikaru. Apparently Kai's bullying problem was solved as my plan for Mori to pose as his angry older brother was a complete success (the limousine was just an add-on to make Kai look cooler).

"You're awful cheery!" I said with a smile.

"I think I know why!" Sabrina added, leaning toward me to whisper in my ear. "Three words, _Hi-ka-ru_?"

I frowned sourly, laughing. "Nupp. Because operation Kai was a success!" I smiled brightly, giving a thumbs-up to no one in particular. A car arrived to pick us all up and we piled into it, Sabrina and I holding our bags full of sleepover-crap.

Hikaru grabbed my bag from me.

"'The hell are you doing?" I asked him angrily.

"Just wondering what's in it." He dug through it, pulling out Sasuke. I gasped.

"Don't fucking touch him!" I screamed. Hikaru purposely held Sasuke just out of my reach.

"Why are you bringing it?"

"I can't sleep without him!" I was fuming. "AND HE'S NOT AN IT, HE'S A HIM!"

Hikaru laughed sharply. "Sure sure, just calm down." He passed me back Sasuke and I snatched him rudely from Hikaru's evil clutches.

"I don't know if I like your attitude today mister." I held Sasuke tightly to my chest.

"Eh?"

"I've had enough of your sass!" I screamed. Just as I finished, we pulled up at the Hitachiin residence.

"Thanks for the ride!" I called to the chauffer guy, stepping out. Waiting for us was Mrs. Hitachiin, who was sporting the most dazzling pajamas ever. I smiled at her, waving slightly.

"Come, come inside girls," She ushered. She then turned and glared at her sons. "To your room."

I smiled, walking inside. She had set up their entire living room to resemble a sleepover scene from a movie.

"Girls, scurry off and get your pajamas on." I nodded happily, plopping my bag down ,grabbing my pajamas and running to the nearest bathroom. I quickly slipped off my school uniform (which I had been wearing most of the day) and I put on pink pajama pants with pandas on them and a pink shirt. Over that I pulled on a purple sweater. I then came out, going to sit with Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Uhm… Mrs. Hitachiin, what movie are we watching?" I asked her, eyeing the three separate bowls of popcorn on the table warily.

"Please, call me Yuzuha." I smiled.

"Okay Yuzuha."

"We're going to be watching Saw I, II, and III." She smiled warmly. I smiled too, but Sabrina's face showed a look of utter horror. She hated scary movies. I smirked deviously, we were definitely in for an interesting night.

* * *

_**:D :D :D :D **_

_**I hated this chapter. -.-**_

_**Yuss, I know I am just overflowing with self-confidence. WELL! ANYWAYS! I LOVE YOU AND REVIEW! BECAUSE THIS TIME WE'LL HAVE CAESAR SALAD TO HAND OUT TO EVERYONE**_

_**And Caesar Salad dressing has Anchovies in it.**_

_**God, I hope you guys aren't like, allergic to seafood or anything. Cuz if you are, you've missed out on half your childhood.**_

_**;P**_

_**Yay for Hikaru seeing Kimber in her undergarments! :D :D**_

_**okay. I'm done. bye.  
**_

_**P.S. Vot on our poll**_

_**P.P.S. Meow**_

_**- Picklez**_

* * *


	15. The Hazard's of Chemistry Class

**Hey there kiddos, Picklez and I are both still alive, for the most part, and thus, I bring you this crappy chapter! Enjoy!**

I'll admit, scary movies aren't my forte. That doesn't mean I don't enjoy them. My stomach though, was certainly weaker than Kimber's.

Which would be the reason I was wandering the Hitachiin mansion during a movie intermission. We had just finished the first Saw movie, and I needed a bit of a stroll before I settled down and watched another blood show.

I frowned suddenly. I should probably head back. That posed the question. How did I get back? _"Don't get lost"_ Mrs. Hitachiin had warned. Jolly good that had done.

I tried to retrace my steps, but I ended up getting more lost. Much more lost.

"Well, I'm thoroughly clucked" I proclaimed loudly, using my own word for confused.

"You're what now?" A male voice asked.

I jumped, turning to face whoever had spoken. It was middle-aged man with a warm smile and friendly eyes. Assuming he was the twin's father, they had a really nice vibe going on.

"Oh, hello" I said with a sheepish smile.

"Another one of my sons' friends?" He inquired politely.

"I'm Sabrina."

"I'm Mr.Hitachiin."

"I, uhm, I'm kind of lost" I admitted awkwardly.

"I'll take you back" He offered.

"No no! It's okay; I don't want to take you away from" I trailed off, "Whatever it is you were doing."

"Just some stuff for work" Mr.Hitachiin informed me nonchalantly.

"Oh" I said dumbly, "What do you do?"

"Computer programming" He replied.

"That's _awesome_!" I exclaimed. I wasn't raised with computers like Kimber, but I did use them a lot. Namely editing videos and such.

Mr. Hitachiin smiled softly, "This way."

Then he started walking away. I trotted behind like a little lost puppy, which I was, except for the 'puppy' part.

Five minutes later, I was back with the twin's mom, and Kimber, watching as the movie started.

"Let's gossip!" Mrs. Hitachiin said suddenly.

"'Bout what?" Kimber and I asked in unison.

Mrs. Hitachiin paused contemplatively.

"Any crushes at school?" She suggested.

Kimber and I shared a glance. I quirked an eyebrow. Kimber nodded encouragingly.

You could tell we had been friends too long when we managed to practically read each other's minds.

"Well, there's this guy.." I began nervously.

"Really?" Mrs. Hitachiin exclaimed, leaning towards me eagerly.

I tilted backwards slightly to keep my own personal bubble space.

"Yeah…" I nodded. "You see, he likes me, and I don't."

"He's Italian" Kimber put in.

I tilted my head at her questioningly. What did that have to do with anything?

"Ah, those Italians" Mrs. Hitachiin exclaimed, covering her mouth like she had just heard of some big scandal.

"Ah, well, anyway" I said, "He keeps on staring at me and it scares the crap out of me."

"He hasn't asked you out yet?" Mrs. Hitachiin inquired.

I shook my head, "Nopers."

"If he did, what would you say?" Kimber asked.

"Me?" I pointed to myself. They both nodded dubiously.

"I'd probably say no. All I know about him is name, and it reminds me of C-3-P-O from Star Wars!" I exclaimed.

Kimber rolled her eyes at my sci-fi-nerdy-ness. Mrs. Hitachiin looked at me questioningly.

"My family is chalk-full of sci-fi nerds" I elaborated.

"Ah."

"Well, let's watch this gore festival" I decided, turning to face the oversized television.

"WOO!" Mrs. Hitachiin cheered

Settling back, I braced myself for more gore. And that there was.

I didn't bother keeping track of any character's names; it was fairly obvious that they were all going to suffer a bloody death at some point in the movie.

As someone's head was chopped off, I flinched violently. Kimber, however, seemingly had other things on mind.

"Hey guys" Kimber began, successfully drawing our attention to her, "Hikaru saw me in a bra today."

Raising an eyebrow quizzically, I blinked. This didn't really fit the moment.

The twin's mother however, looked shocked. "Hikaru was being a peeping tom?" She gasped.

"I was half-asleep…but he was there when I was changing. I think I might have been dreaming."

I quirked an eyebrow, vaguely wondering what had happened when I had sent Hikaru to our place.

Although when Monday rolled around, Kaoru and Hikaru were wondering what events had taken place at _their_ place.

"It's a secret!" Kimber sang loudly when they asked the second time.

Math had just started, and I was in a cheery Monday mood.

"Sec-ret!" I echoed.

"Oh, come on, you stayed for night at _our_ place!" Hikaru protested.

"Yeah, we have a right to know what goes on in our house!" Kaoru added.

"Yeah" Hikaru agreed, nodding his head vigorously.

Then, for the first time in a while Haruhi butted into the conversation.

"They don't have to tell you if they don't want to, you know" Haruhi pointed out dully.

"You're da man Haruhi!" I cheered loudly.

Ah, Monday's.

Most people hated them, although I enjoyed them most of the time.

Haruhi shot me a weird look, "Uhh…thanks?"

I grinned and nodded.

"Alright class, take out a blank sheet of paper. It's a pop quiz!" The teacher announced boldly.

There was a collective groan throughout the class. Excluding me and Kimber, that is, who exchanged a happy glance and an over-exaggerated high-five.

"You like pop-quizzes?" Hikaru asked, incredulous.

I nodded. "Chya. You don't?"

I took the silence that followed as a no.

When chemistry rolled around, I was rather bluntly informed that Kimber had requested a partner change. Conveniently, I was switched with her. Leaving me stuck with Demetrio, who looked like Christmas had come early.

"Hi?" I said warily.

"Hey" He said with a relieved smile. He obviously was happy about this.

I turned my head towards Kimber, who smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

Great. Just great.

I bit my lip awkwardly. I didn't like this situation one bit.

It was a particularly hard class to focus during, because I was too busy trying to ignore Demetrio's irrationally love struck gaze.

So, of course I didn't realize we had turned that fire thing when I reached over it to grab a beaker.

"Shit!" I cursed, sharply retracting my head from the fire. Tears stinging in my eyes, I promptly shoved my pinky finger (The one that had been closet to the fire) in my mouth.

Damn hot things. Somehow I always burned myself on them.

"Are you okay?" Demetrio asked worriedly, looking on the verge of a panic attack.

"'m m''kay" I mumbled, the hand in mouth disabling any ability to speak clearly.

I raised my other hand slowly.

"Yes?" the teacher asked, pointing towards me.

"'An I 'o to teh 'urses office?" I mumbled.

The teacher raised an eyebrow. Vaguely aware of everyone's confused stares, I removed my finger from my mouth, cringing slightly.

"Can I go to the nurse's office?" I repeated.

"Why?" The teacher asked blankly.

"I burned my finger" I explained. Kimber, who had been giving me a weird look, sighed and shook her head. I could tell she wasn't surprised. This was me after all. I once burned myself on a Pop-tart.

Demetrio still looked extremely worried. "I'll go with you" He offered.

My eyes widened. Crap…

"Any objections?" The teacher asked, like he was in court.

I shot my head around, looking for someone else to go with. Kimber wasn't even watching anymore, and had simply started drawing on her chemistry binder.

Haruhi was next in my sight range. She remained oblivious to my pleading gaze and she stared back at me, brown eyes confused.

I turned around more and my gaze settled on the twins.

'Help' I mouthed pleadingly.

Hikaru shot me a sympathetic look and I a sinking feeling he too knew about Demetrio.

"I'll go instead" Kaoru offered loudly.

Demetrio gaze shifted away from my reddened finger to glare at Kaoru. While he was glaring at Kaoru, the numerous fangirls in class were glaring evilly at me.

The teacher shrugged, obviously not giving a damn. "Sure, you're excused."

I leapt out of my seat, wrapping my stinging finger into one of the folds of my uniform.

Kaoru stood up behind me, linking his arm with mine and leading me out of the room.

I felt the frighteningly evil gazes against my back as I left.

The moment we were out of the room I yanked my arm away violently.

"Thanks" I said, my words sounding the complete opposite of how I just acted.

"No problem" Kaoru shrugged, "I got out of class so we're all good."

"Getting out of class is good" I agreed, "Except for the fact I now have a legion of fangirls wanting to kill me."

"They're not that bad, are they?" Kaoru's eyebrow was raised curiously.

"They're terrifying, man" I assured him, eyes wide.

"I'll take your word for that" He mumbled.

I walked next to him, deciding to suck on my finger again. It didn't make it feel all that much better, but it helped a little bit.

"What'd you all talk about with my mom?" Kaoru asked suddenly.

I slowly lowered my hand away from my face. Smirking slightly, I replied: "All sorts of things."

"But _what?_" Kaoru repeated, frustrated.

"If I say your mom, will you stop asking?" I inquired politely.

Kaoru eyed me dubiously. "You talked to my mom, about my mom?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Kaoru shook his head. "Liar."

"What?" I demanded loudly, although I had heard him clearly.

"Nothing!" He exclaimed.

I winced. My finger was stinging again.

"You alright?" Kaoru asked nonchalantly, noticing my vaguely pained expression.

"I've had worse" I shrugged off his question.

"Seriously? Those burners can get really hot" He pointed out.

"I nearly cracked my head open on a vent at the age of four, maybe five" I said proudly, like it was a good thing.

"How?" Kaoru looked surprised.

I wasn't sure why he did though, I'd gotten used to being vaguely accident prone. It ran in the family.

"I wanted a damn balloon, so I climbed on a high chair to reach one, and BAM, I fell on a vent. Hurt like hell" I explained.

"One would assume."

"What about you mister" I demanded, "Any kind of accident's you've had?"

He paused thoughtfully. "Hmm……"

I smirked; fairly certain he had nothing.

"I don't normally keep track of the accident's I've had" Kaoru replied thoughtfully.

"Unlike me" I finished for him.

"Yes, unlike you."

The rest of the trip I was silent. Then we made to the nurse's office.

"I don't think she's here" Kaoru mumbled.

I shrugged. So what? I could put a bandage on my finger. If I knew were the first aid kit was.

"Sit down" Kaoru commanded, walking over to a cabinet.

I dutifully plopped down on a nearby chair.

The nurse's office was so white, and clean and sterile. It unnerved me slightly. It gave off that vague feeling if just, well, doom, in general.

"So, what'd Demetrio ever do to you to make you want to avoid being alone with him?" Kaoru asked, returning with a first aid kid.

"Somehow, I found his unnerving, lover struck stares, well, I dunno, unnerving!" I replied with a sour frown.

Chuckling lightly, Kaoru replied with calm, oddly rational: "Haven't you ever liked someone like that?"

I frowned, thinking back slowly. "Once" I responded with a shrug, a reminiscent gleam starting to shine in my eyes. Ah, grade 7, good times….

"What happened?" Kaoru asked, gently wrapping a bandage around my finger.

I smiled brightly. "Absolutely nothing!" True fact too, we talked to each other a bit, because I sat beside him in a few classes, but other than that, nothing.

"Why not?"

I quirked an eyebrow, puzzled. Why was he asking me about that? It seemed weird.

Shrugging nonchalantly, I replied with an irrationally cheerful smile, "He had a girlfriend."

Kaoru winced and shot me a sympathetic look. "Ouch, that's gotta suck."

"Nah, it was all fine!" I said simply and happily.

"It didn't bother you at all?" Kaoru asked dubiously.

"Why should it?" I shot back, pulling my finger back as Kaoru finished wrapping the bandage on.

"Well…you liked him" Kaoru tried to explain. Although his answer didn't really make much sense to me.

"I had no chance at getting him" I stated with a thoughtful smirk. Great, I was starting reminisce.

"And you weren't depressed?"

"Nopers!" I sang.

Kaoru shook his head. "Weirdo."

I continued to smile brightly, ignoring the stinging of my hand.

The rest of chemistry class was filled with death glares. It was vaguely terrifying.

I didn't have much of a chance to talk to Kimber until after school, I had been much to busy shirking away from the evil glares.

"What happened in the nurses office?" Kimber asked slyly on the way to pick up Kai from school, "Hot kinky sex?"

Laughing dryly, I rolled my eyes. Kimber's mind was a strange place, a strange place I'd never want to get a look inside.

"No, guess again."

"Hmm…." Kimber muttered thoughtfully, stroking her chin. Then, her eyes widened slightly. "You played Where's Waldo!" She accused.

"Sure" I shrugged. Because they totally carried those books in high school nurses offices'.

"You know what we need" I began, something clicking in my head,

"What?" Kimber pressed, peering at me curiously.

"Plastic weapons" I said blankly.

Oh, yes, just what Kimber and I would need. Weapons.

"Ohmigod! Dollar store!" Kimber sang.

"Hellz yah!" I cheered.

We rounded the corner to Kai's school.

"Kai could come with" Kimber told me.

"We could play guns" I mused.

So, as we walked over to tell Kai of our plan, Kimber wore a cheery grin, and I wore a devious smirk.

This was going to be insane!

* * *

**Cheez: Blech, I hated this chapter, it feels terribly written to me, but it I don't know what you guys'll think.**

**Anyway, Picklez is out, there won't be any fish today, so I'm handing out Jello!**

**I own some plastic weapons myself, a butchers knife, a ninja sword, and a gun name Steve. I'm such a creeper!**

**For anyone who's reading WtB (Waterskiing the Basics) Picklez and I will be working hard to get it up as soon as we can .**

**R&R, and happy thanksgiving from the Canadians!**

**Much love!**


	16. The Chicken

**_I like cheese._**

_**- Cheez**_

* * *

"I talked to Kaoru about Travis. Briefly," Sabrina randomly announced. We were sprawled out on the floor after playing guns and consuming large amounts of grape juice and pickles with Kai. He had just left.

"Did you now?"

"Yes."

"Ahh, grade seven, good times."

"Yup."

"You know I had my own experiences with love in grade 8 and 9."

"Sure you did."

"I did indeed."

"Pffft it is not considered love when you act like you hate the person."

"I'm not good at showing emotions!"

"You're just a dense idiot."

I scowled, turning around to face her and glare. "Just because he liked me for half the year and I didn't notice…"

"Again, dense idiot."

"Shut up."

"Then you started liking him and he thought it was all a joke! He got over you right when you started liking him!"

"SHUT UP!"

Sabrina giggled as I threw a pillow at her. "Stupid girl talk," I grumbled, trudging off to the kitchen to make soup.

I ripped a can of soup out of the cupboard and slowly opened it with the can opener. My hands burned because the can opener was crappy and didn't work well.

"Goddamnit I'm buying us an electric can opener!" I screamed.

Sabrina stuck her head through the doorway, giggling. "I struck a neeerve. I have finally found where the all powerful Kimber's emotions lie!"

"SHUT UP! I'm not speaking with you until you smarten up!"

I ran into my room, slamming the door. Stupid Sabrina.

I sauntered over my dresser, picking up my Nintendo DS and turning on whatever game was in there.

Ah, my favourite hentai dating game.

I started playing madly to take out my anger. After a few hours of that I forgot I was mad at Sabrina, so I ran out.

"Sabrina! I got the H-Scene I wanted!" I screamed, running into the living room. I glanced around, spotting her. She was sprawled out on the floor. Asleep.

I frowned.

Better make supper.

I saved the game, going straight to the kitchen. I turned on some music and got going. I smiled when I heard the guitar at the beginning. State of the Union by Rise Against. I got out some eggs and while I did it I began singing (well, softcore screaming, more or less)

"If we're the flagship of peace and prosperity! We're taking on water and about to fuckin' sink! No one seems to notice, no one even blinks! The crew left the passengers to die, under the sea! COUNTDOWN, to the very end! Equality, an invitation that we wont extend! READY AIM, pull the trigger now! In time you'll, firmly secure your place in hell! State of the union address, reads war torn country still a mess! The words: power, death, and distorted truth, are read between the lines of the red, white, and blue! COUNTDOWN, to the very end! Equality, an invitation that we wont extend! READY AIM, pull the trigger now! It's TIME you'll, firmly secure your place in hell! Your place in heeeeeeeeell!" While singing/screaming all this, I made some scrambled eggs and hash browns.

"SABRINA!" I screamed.

"Wha?" She grumbled.

"SUPPER!"

"mmmmm'kay."

***

The alarm woke me up with an annoying _beep beep beep beep beep_.

"I thought I set you to wake me up with music, damnit!" I kicked it across the room.

Then, behind me, I felt a presence. At my door was Kai. "Oh hey Kai."

"Hi," He responded. "Hey those guys stopped bullying me. Thank you, you are a clever clever man."

"I know, I was born that way." I then ushered Kai out, closing my door and removing my pajamas. I stared at myself in my mirror. Flabbbaaaay. Just the way I like it.

No, not fat, I just have fat DISGUISED as muscle. Clever, no?

I pulled on my dress happily. I didn't feel like making breakfast, so I grabbed a random manga off my dresser (which was covered in stacks of them). My eyes widened. Damn! I forgot to hide my yuri stash!

Yes, okay, I have a yuri stash. Is it too weird for a girl to like yuri? Okay, not so much yuri, more like shoujo-ai. I don't really like the hardcore stuff.

"What are you reading?" Kai asked curiously.

"Nothing. It-it's nothing!" I hid the manga and leaned against my dresser to cover up the names of the manga and magazines.

"Are those… hentai games?"

Damn! I hadn't covered the games!

"…Yes?"

Kai smirked. "I'm jealous. My mom says I can't play them because I'm not 18." He paused. "Wait, you're not eighteen either!"

I smiled warmly. "My cousin bought them for me."

"Sweet."

"Yeah I know, he ordered them on ebay for me back when I was in Canada."

Kai didn't say anything. "What… are you hiding?"

"Oh I was trying to hide the hentai games but it didn't really work," I lied.

"Is that… a yaoi stash?"

"No way!"

"…Yuri?"

I froze up. "No."

Kai then caught me off guard, reaching over and grabbing the one I had in my hands. He gasped.

"No way!"

"Yeah…" I hung my head.

"That's so cool!"

"How so?"

"Guys like girls who read yuri manga."

"Why?"

"They respect them? I don't know."

"Well I would never tell someone I was dating that I read yuri manga. The only person who knows is Sabrina. And now you."

Kai smiled. "Woooow."

I then walked past him and straight to the kitchen.

"Is Sabrina up?" I asked, turning on the cold water tap.

"No," Kai replied, hopping into the room.

"Good." I filled a glass with water, passing it to Kai. I smirked evilly. "Care to do the honours?"

"_I_, would love to." With that, we walked slowly into Sabrina's room. Kai crept over to bed, dumping the water out over her face.

"OH MY GOD!" Sabrina screamed, jumping up. I giggled to myself.

"Time for schooool," I sang cheerfully.

***

"Now class," The math teacher started, looking scared at the front of the room. Something told me he didn't like standing at the front, talking and such. "This morning will go differently than usual."

"Is it ever 'usual'?" Hikaru muttered behind me. I turned around, glaring. Then I spun back to face the teacher.

The teacher smiled through his awkwardness. "We'll be having physical examinations!" He exclaimed.

My eyes went wide. No.

The teacher gleefully passed out pieces of paper for us to fill out. It asked questions like "Have you had any choric or recurrent illness or injury?" or "How old were you when you had your first menstrual period?" Ugh.

I sighed, filling it out.

**Has this student had any:**

Chronic or recurrent illness or injury No

Any illnesses lasting more than one week Yes

Blah blah blah, allergies, none.

Chest pain after exercise? BIG yes.

Headaches, convulsions, dizziness, fainting?Yes

Family history? I think lung-related issues and eye issues (only in elderly).

Asthma?Yes. Very mild asthma

Blahblahblah…. No. No. No. No. No.

First menstrual period?When I was 11

In the past year, what is the longest you have gone between menstrual periods? The hell would I know? 

Okay and the rest is for the doctor.

"Follow me class!" The math teacher (who I don't even remember the name of) yelled, pumping his fist into the air.

He sent the girl one way and the guys the other way.

A nurse-like lady was waiting for us, and she rattled off a list of people that would go first. Thank god. I wasn't on that list.

I had terrible physical health. I ate properly, didn't do drugs, smoke, or drink alcohol, I was just lazy.

"Kimber, Sabrina, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi," The nurse read. There were three stalls right in front of us, and more off to the side. Sabrina, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi and I were taken down to the extra ones. I waved sorrowfully to Sabrina as I was taken away.

I appeared in a small stall.

"Please remove your sweater," A nice looking nurse asked with a smile. I smiled back. I thought I would get some creepy guy. Like my family doctor back home.

My whole life I thought he was a pedophile.

I took the sweater off and hung it on a nearby hooky-thing.

I sat down on her little bed as she flipped through a clipboard.

"You're… Kimber?"

"Yes." I passed her my sheet.

"Okay, first we will measure your heart rate, respiratory rate, and temperature. And that she did.

"Your heart rate is kind of high. Are you worried about something?" The nurse asked.

"Well, kind of."

"Why?"

"I don't work out. I rarely ever move. I'm thinking I will get something not-very-good on this exam."

"Well we'll just see I guess. Your respiratory rate is fine, and so is your heart rate _now_, so you can't be in TERRIBLE shape."

"I suppose."

"Next I need to look in your mouth." She placed a wooden stick down on my tongue so she could get a better view. When she was finished, I gagged.

"Hate that thing."

"Okay Kimber, I'm going to need to do a breast exam now."

My eyes widened but I pretended I was okay with it. Damn modest-ness.

"Hey before we do that can I tell you something?"

"Yes."

"I have had bronchitis twice and pneumonia once… maybe twice. Is it because my mom smokes? Can I blame her for it?"

"Why are you asking me this? Can't you ask your family doctor?"

"Well, just between you and me, I think he's a ped."

She smiled. "Well, you did say that lung problems could run in your family. I doubt it's her fault."

"There's blood in my phlegm. Every time. Are my lungs bleeding?"

The nurse laughed. "Most of the time when people have blood in their phlegm, the blood is actually from the nose."

I smiled. "Good. I like you. What hospital do you work at? Because next time I think I'm dying I'll contact you."

She smirked and wrote down the name of her hospital.

"Now can you remove your dress?"

"Of course," I obliged, taking it off hastily. I slowly removed my bra, hands shaking.

"Could you possibly be pregnant?" She asked me.

"Nuh-uh. I refuse to be pregnant. Virgin for life!"

"Why?"

"Don't want some THING living in me."

"Alrighty then."

She approached me and lightly pressed them as I kept my hands behind my back.

"No abnormalities… Well, the right one is smaller than the left…"

"Your right or my right?"

"Your right."

I looked down. "Yeah but not by much."

"It's barely noticeable." She took a measuring tape and measured them. "You may put your dress back on." I sighed. Thank god it was over.

"You should get a breast exam at _least_ every two years, but preferably every year," She explained as I put my clothing back on.

"Okay."

"Now all we have to check is your ears, eyes, reflexes, flexibility and reaction time."

I nodded. She checked my eyes response to light, she checked my ears, and she tapped my knee with a tappie thingy. She made me reach as far as I could and catch something when she dropped it.

"Thank you m'lady!" I said, patting her on the shoulder.

"No problem."

"Byebye!"

With that, I walked out.

I quickly found Sabrina.

"I liked my nurse. She gave me the name of her hospital so I can come to her every time I think I'm going to die," I explained. Sabrina laughed.

"Mine was some 60 year old woman."

"Sweet."

"CLASS!" A random teacher bellowed. "SETTLE DOWN!"

Everyone turned their attention to him/her. I didn't see the person, and it was hard to tell by the voice.

"You will have a free class for the rest of the morning."

***

We all sat in a room, bored out of our minds and only allowed to talk in whispers. It was basically the same as non-gym class.

"Why can't we have normal classes? I like classes," I whispered to Sabrina.

"Dunno."

I sighed.

I miss the movie Quest For Camelot.

It was a great 1998 movie.

I loved the chicken. He was my favourite character.

"Hey Sabrina…" I whispered.

"Yeaaah?" She asked me.

"We should get the Host Club together to watch Quest For Camelot."

"YEAAAAH! HOST CLUB MOVIE NIGHT!" Everyone turned and glared at us.

We both excitedly turned to the twins.

"You guys!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"We have an idea!" I added.

"It's magical!" She continued.

"And full of wonder!" I finished.

"Host Club Tuesday movie night!" We yelled in unison.

"Sometimes I wonder…" Hikaru whispered.

"If you guys are the ones who are twins," Kaoru finished.

We both smiled. "Whose house?" We asked, turning to each other.

"Ours," I demanded.

"Yeah."

"Defff."

We both smiled at the twins. "Seven o'clock okay?" I asked.

"Sure. We'll get the rest of the guys to come too," Kaoru agreed.

"And Haruhi," Hikaru added.

I sighed happily. Yay.

…

I should take up yoga again.

***

"AAAAAAARG!" I screamed, walking into art class.

"Is there a problem, Kimber?" The teacher asked curiously, her face seeming angry. I burst into laughter.

"No," I said blankly, taking my seat beside Hikaru.

"The hell is _your_ problem?" He asked me once class started.

"I don't know, I just felt like yelling."

Hikaru shook his head at me.

"How'd your physical examination go?" I asked him casually.

"Fine."

"No I mean _how_ did it go! Like, what process did your doctor take?"

"I don't remember."

"My doctor was really nice. She didn't even give me a weird look when I asked her if I had certain diseases."

"Well that's lovely."

"What happens? Do they invade your personal space? Do guys get breast exams too?"

"No. No we don't."

"Why? Guys can get breast cancer, why don't they examine you?"

"How would I know?"

I sighed, taking a random manga out of my bag. Art class was perfect for reading manga.

"Watcha reading?" Hikaru asked. He glanced at the page, gasping. "Hentai?"

"N-no." I gulped. I slowly slid it back into my bag.

"You can tell me."

"No, no I can't. I had hoped you would respect my privacy and not ask, but, I thought wrong. It's funny how sometimes you can trick yourself into thinking someone _evil_ is nice."

"EXCUSE ME!? ARE YOU CALLINE ME _EVIL_!?"

"YEAH I THINK I AM!"

"HEY!" The teacher screamed. "Do you two need detention?"

I shook my head vigorously.

We sat in silence. Dammit. I was already feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Calling you evil. I feel bad. You're really really nice and I appreciate that."

Hikaru chuckled deeply. "Really, you don't have to say sorry. I never take any of what you say to heart."

I frowned immediately. "SO YOU DON'T _LISTEN _TO ME!?"

"KIMBER AND HIKARU! IF I HAVE TO YELL AT YOU ONE MORE TIME YOU GET DETENTION!"

I frowned. "Woooa, saaaass."

"Fuck. Detention for you two after school until five."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Way to go."

"I didn't _try _to!" I protested.

***

I strolled into the classroom leisurely, spotting Hikaru and sitting beside him.

"It's your fault we have to go through this!" Hikaru accused.

"Excuse me, if you hadn't angered me we wouldn't be in this situation."

Hikaru's mouth was wide open as he gawked.

"Whaaaaat?" I asked.

I turned around.

NO!

The last people I would have expected to be here, were here.

Tamaki and Haruhi. Tamaki was holding a bag of ice to his face and Haruhi was sitting stoically and staring at the blackboard.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hikaru asked, climbing over the desk behind him and making his way toward them. I carefully walked to them, without any climbing involved.

"Well, you see, Haruhi here was falling, and I caught her. Which made male students from another school that happened to be here for a sports game make girly references toward her. And of course I challenged them to a duel of wits, but then they merely laughed and told me to meet them after school.

"And that's what I did. Cold, shivering, scared, I stepped outside. They were waiting there, as promised. I was fully prepared for a battle of wits, I has even put my thinking cap on." He lightly flicked the lightbulb that was messily glued to a green baseball helmet.

"They made fun of the hat and punched me in the face, that was when I lost it. I got up to punch them back and halfway through a punch one of my father's workers stopped me and calmed me down. And I ended up here."

Hikaru and I turned our heads toward Haruhi in unison.

"I was told to come too because it was partially my fault."

We nodded in unison as well.

"What about you guys?" Tamaki asked cheerfully.

"Well _someone _wouldn't shut up," Hikaru accused.

"Excuse me!? If _someone_ hadn't pissed me off…"

"It wasn't my fault! You were being an asshole too!"

"Yeah well at least I said _sorry_! But I forgot that words not in your vocabulary!"

Then, Hikaru and I had a large book thrown at us. It hit both our heads.

"Stop bickering like a married couple!" The detention teacher yelled.

I was about to make a comment towards that, as I'm sure Hikaru was too, until we saw her. Then we both sat down.

She had long blonde hair and wispy bangs. She had a pointy, pretty nose that somehow made her look like an artist. She had long skinny fingers with short, painted, nails. She was wearing a grey blazer and skirt combo that looked professional but somewhat provocative at the same time.

"Oh dear," She whispered. She had a girly voice that was in no way suited for yelling. It was the type that would be good at singing. "Normally there's much more people here, what happened today?"

"All the guys that come just to see you play basketball and there was a game today," Tamaki pointed out. The teacher nodded understandingly.

My hand shot up. "Are you aware that your nose is similar to mine? And it makes you look like an artist!?" I asked her excitedly.

"Uh no, I wasn't. But now I am. Thanks… uhhh… Kimber. You're one of the Canadians that recently started going here!"

I smiled. "Yup that's me."

She smiled a toothy, bright, smile and shook my hand with a large amount of vigor. "Good to meet you, I'm Ms. Higarachi. But you can just call me Haruka."

Hikaru and my hands shot up.

"Yes Hikaru?"

"If you don't mind me asking, why aren't you married Ms… I mean _Haruka_?"

She smiled. "I was married a long time ago Hikaru, but we needn't go into details about that sad story."

I frowned. Poor gal. Widowed? Abuse?

Oh I don't need to know.

"Kimber?" She asked. My hand was still up.

"Why are your nails cut?"

"I play guitar without a pick sometimes, and I also need them short for pottery."

"You do pottery!?"

"Yes."

"I took a pottery class last year, it was _so_ fun!"

"It must have been, pottery is great. It combines Art and Crafting skills, and is very engaging." Haruka clapped her hands together happily. "Well you guys, let's prepare ourselves for two hours of detention."

***

"Straight to our house we go!" I commanded as we left detention.

Everyone nodded and agreed and we started walking.

"God, she was hot," Hikaru commented.

"Yeah I know!" I agreed excitedly. I paused. "You know I'm _so_ excited to watch this movie.

"What's it even about?" Tamaki asked excitedly.

"Well, this movie was made when I was three years old. So it's about 12 years old. It's about a girl whose father, a knight, dies protecting the king. She had always wanted to be a knight but her mother needed her on the farm. Then, one day, the evil guy comes and attacks her farm, taking her mother! Her mother tells her to go find the sword Excalibur that belonged to King Arthur! She then sets out on her quest to find it, meeting a blind man and a two headed dragon along the way!"

"Sounds gay," Hikaru commented.

"Hikaru!" Tamaki scolded. "This is a rich sample of Canadian culture!"

"It's American," I informed him sourly, narrowing my eyes.

He immediately frowned. Wow. Even in Japan people scowl at the mention of the U.S.

"I know. Even though the company's American the writer is probably Canadian."

Tamaki smiled. "YEAH!"

We then made it to our home. Our Haven. Dino Island. The Bat Cave. Whatever other random names one could think of.

"We're here!" I screamed as we walked in. It was only five o'clock and the rest of the Host club was coming at seven.

When no one answered, I made my way into the living room. Sabrina and Kaoru were both sleeping on the floor.

I scowled.

"What the hell!?" I hissed to Hikaru.

"I don't know."

"Naptime?"

"Maybe."

"Sex time?"

"Doubtful."

My scowl deepened. My Sabrina was not allowed to be alone with a _boy_!

Hikaru and I went to the kitchen, where Tamaki and Haruhi were waiting, and got ourselves some water.

"I call Kaoru," I hissed.

"Okay, then I get Sabrina."

We both had such scorn in our voice, like angry older brothers, or fathers.

We filled up two glasses with water and went to the living room, taking position while muttering.

"Kaoru and Sabrina? Ugh. Kaoru's not ready for girls!" I heard Hikaru mumble grumpily.

"Sabrina is too young and innocent to do anything, little bastard Kaoru, you die now."

"I will _not_ let this happen!" We both yelled angrily, pouring the water. As the water slowly poured out, we glanced at each other. We had talked in unison. I hated doing that. I raised my eyebrow at him and he just shrugged.

Kaoru bolted upright and Sabrina took her damn time.

"What were you doing with my daughter – err – friend!?" I screamed out, getting too into character for a moment. I loved giving myself a stereotypical character to act like. I guess today it was protective father.

"I've been to jail once and I'm not afraid to do it twice, bucko!" I scolded. Kaoru raised his eyebrow. I then extended my hand to help him up. "Sorry, I got too into character."

He grabbed my hand and I pulled him close to me. "Seriously, what were you doing?"

"Nothing! Honest! I came over to see where Hikaru was and we just hung out!"

"On the floor? Sleeping?"

My anger was rising.

"Kimber. Go meditate," Sabrina told me, groggily wiping her eyes.

"I'm not finished with him!" I yelled.

"Kimber, go to your room," Hikaru added.

"You hate me! Don't you!? You guys never liked me! I wish I had never been born!" I screamed, stomping into my room.

"Teenagers," I heard Sabrina scoff. Silence then passed as I blew off steam in my room. I started up a dating game and played it on my DS. Hikaru walked in after a little while.

"The hell was that?" He asked, a bemused tone in his voice.

"Oh. Well I get too into character. I went from 'protective father', to 'angry teenager'. It's fun, isn't it?"

"Well I don't know if fun would be the word." He chuckled deeply, sitting beside me. "What are you playing?"

"Hentai Love Date VIII."

He laughed.

"WHAT!?"

"I don't know, you didn't seem like the H-Game type to me."

"I play them to calm myself down. That or meditate."

"I see." He smiled.

"Whaaat?"

"Dating games to calm your self down," He mused to himself.

"I don't see the problem. Are you like against stuff like this or something?"

"Of course. It's weird."

Silence passed for a few seconds.

"Okay what girl are you going after?" He asked excitedly. I smiled, preparing to explain it all.

***

"Kimber get your ass out here and make us supper!"

I smiled. "Sorry, gotta feed her," I apologized to Hikaru. "You can play if you want."

I passed him the DS. "Okay, who was it I wanted to get the H-scene with?"

"Either Nadeshiko the maid or Sakura the cat girl."

"Which one likes you more?"

"Nadeshiko."

"Okay I'll go with her."

"Come to me when it happens."

"Got it."

I then left the room to go make food.

"What do you want me to make?" I asked everyone. No one replied. "Spaghetti sound okay?"

"Yeah."

So that was what I made. While stirring the sauce, Hikaru ran up.

"LOOK!" He yelled.

I turned my attention away from the pan, sitting down at the table. Hikaru turned up the volume on the game and we watched. It wasn't the most graphic thing and the sound effects were lame. Sabrina ran in half way through it.

"Do I smell something burning?"

"Yes you do," I told her blankly.

She ran over to the sauce, stirring it a few times.

"What are you guys-"

She then saw it, and she sat down and joined us.

After a while it was finished and the sauce was half-burnt.

"Okay, now try to get Sakura!"

"Gotcha!" Hikaru said, saluting.

"Better yet, try to hook up Nadeshiko and Sakura."

He gawked.

"Yeah, it's possible," I assured him with a devious smirk.

He nodded slowly, walking back to my room in a half-trance.

When the spaghetti was finished I called everyone in, and everyone but Hikaru came.

I walked into my room, staring at him. All the lights were off and all you could see was the glare of the screen on his face.

"Hikaru," I cooed, trying to pry the DS from his deft hands, which were pressing buttons with the utmost skill.

He smiled crazily, pulling it back from me.

"H-Scene. Must. See."

"Right. Uhm Hikaru, it's time to eat."

"No food."

"Yes food."

He hissed at me like a cat would.

"Hikaru, I know it's fun and addicting, however…"

He growled and snarled and spat.

My eyes widened as I looked at the screen.

"You're watching the H-Scene without me!? BITCH!"

I pounced at him. He moved in a way that I wouldn't get the DS but would still land on him.

"Fine!" I yelled. I pulled myself up so I was lying on top of him, my back against his chest, that way I could see the rest of the scene.

He turned up the volume.

"YES! YES!" Blared from the DS. It wasn't Nadeshiko and Sakura, it was the main character and Sakura. "MORE! MORE!" "I-I don't know…"

"HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS! THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!?" Sabrina's scream erupted from behind the door and the door started to swing open.

"No-"

"THE LIGHT!" Hikaru yelled, shielding his eyes. I covered my own.

She saw me lying on top of Hikaru. I slowly slid out from under his arms and walked calmly past her.

"Heh. The game," Hikaru whispered, showing Sabrina as I walked out. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"It's time for the movie," She said.

***

"Heheh. The chicken. The best character." I giggled.

Throughout most of the movie it was silent, until near the end when the guy parted from the girl.

"Watch this, he'll sing, I know he will," I said.

"Just because you said that I bet he won't," Sabrina retorted.

"He will, I _know_ it!"

"No he won't!"

We waited a few seconds.

"Like every tree, stands on its own, reaching for the sky I stand alone," He sang sadly. Then it escalated. "I share my world, with no one else, all by myself." It went back to depressing. "I stand alone."

"HA! HAHAHAHAH! HA!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Whaddaya know."

A little while passed once more.

I rolled from my spot on the floor, watching the movie upside down. I laughed madly. "OHHH I love that chicken."

"I bet you do," Kaoru commented.

"Yeah, yeah I do actually."

"Okay. Good or you."

"Hellz yeah."

***

After everyone had left, Sabrina and I were cleaning up the dishes and such.

"I'll do dishes!" She offered. I put my hand in front of her, stopping her.

"No. From now on we leave all cleaning to Saturdays."

"Okay."

"Goodnight."

Sabrina scratched her head in confusion, but then just shrugged and ignored it.

_**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG! School and sleep deprivation are catching up to me. Though it's nothing compared to Cheez's sleeping habits.**_

_**Cheez: HEY!**_

_**Picklez: I hope you liked this chapter because I actually had a lot of fun writing it. **_

…_**.**_

_**Dating games are fun.**_

_**I was NOT looking forward to those physical examinations, but the day HAD to come. Dearie me I have to go work! TOODLES!**_

_**- Picklez**_


	17. Nicola Tesla

**Well, here's a new update. I've gotta keep this brief, apparently I'm supposed to be rewatching the Tenth Kingdom, joy.**

**-Cheez.**

* * *

After Kimber had sauntered off to her room, claiming to be sleeping. I thought dating Sims would be a more accurate guess. So I was left alone in the living. I sprawled myself out over the couch, promptly finding the remote directly underneath where I was about to rest my head.

After turning on the television, I sauntered off to track down my laptop, which I had affectionately dubbed Lappy. I had a thing with naming my random objects. Like my toy gun, which had been left at home (Airport rules and all) which had been named Steve.

I found Lappy on my desk in my room, grabbed it, and trotted back to the living.

I switched the T.V station to some random crime show. The circumstances were about as fictitious as C.S.I.

I signed onto MSN, and was mildly shocked to find my cousin Sean online.

Sean was mentioned before. The whole local legend of how he's the earth and such.

None the less, Sean was rarely ever on MSN. So, before he signed off, I quickly started a conversation.

_"Hullo?" _I typed.

I shifted my attention to the television, not expecting him to respond.

Thus, I leapt when the buzzing noise rang out from Lappy's speakers.

_"Where've you been lately?" _Sean had typed, _"Every time I stop by your house, you're never there."_

I blinked, having forgotten that Sean had moved from B.C to Manitoba.

_"I'm in Japan"_ I replied, fingers flying calmly over the keyboard.

_"Psht, liar"_ Sean accused. I almost wished I could call him and then argue with him on the phone.

_"I'm in Japan! Honestly! Come visit someday! Really!"_ I glanced at the T.V mildly as I continued to type in where we lived.

_"Well, maybe I will!"_ I could almost hear the taunting tone that would be in Sean's voice.

I chatted aimlessly with him about ninja's, who was faster, and a mongoose. Just the general aimless things I talked about with Sean.

I signed off about an hour later, closing the laptop with a weary sigh. I wasn't really tired, but a bit of sleep would do me some good. Considering I was only going to get about three, four hours tops. I settled onto my back, laptop resting on my stomach. My eyelids drifted shut, and I fell asleep pretty quickly.

XxX

"Let's tape to her forehead."

I furrowed my brow, not bothering to open my eyes. What the hell was going on? Whatever it was, I didn't like the sound of it.

"Can't we just pour water on her head?" A male voice asked.

I exhaled slowly, Kai.

"No!" Kimber's voice replied, seemingly aghast, "Lappy's protecting her! Look at that fierce laptop!"

Well, Kimber was certainly a little of her rocker. Almost like when she ate Fruit Loops.

Wait…wait. What I had bought at the grocery store?

I frowned, reviewing my list.

Pop-tarts, ham, bread, milk, chocolate milk, three bags of chips, and…Fruit Loops.

Shit.

"Maybe if we move the laptop" Kai mused.

"Touch Lappy and I can grant you a horrible death" I growled, my voice cracking because my throat was dry.

"Oh" Kimber said.

I cracked open an eyelid to find Kimber and Kai peering over me.

"Morning!" I chirped, as if my recent death threat hadn't happened.

I sat up, scooping up Lappy in the process, and rushed to my room without another word. I tossed Lappy with practiced skill onto my bed, snatched my uniform, and quickly got changed. I checked the clock.

Hah, that only took me three minutes. I rushed out of my room, into the bathroom, and snatched a comb from the counter. I ran it through my hair a few times, removing the knots but not making it look much better.

I shrugged. Meh, I'd had worse hair days.

I was up and ready for school once breakfast was out of the way. So, Kimber and I set of for the Ouran Academy.

"My shiny teeth and me!" Kimber sang, skipping through the gates proudly.

"Shiny teeth, shiny teeth" I echoed with a smile.

"Why talk to you" Kimber began, still singing.

"When I've got thirty-two!" We finished in unison.

"My shiny teeth and me!" I sang.

We kept this up till we ran into a few familiar faces.

"Hunny! Mori!" I exclaimed in greeting. The two seniors were walking towards, well, Mori was walked, and Hunny was practically bounding at us.

Hunny skidded to a stop in front of us. "Would you like to have some cake later?" Hunny asked sweetly.

"Cake!" Kimber exclaimed, "Where?!"

"The host club after school! We got all kinds of new cakes, right Takashi?"

"Hn" Mori nodded in agreement.

"Cake would be just dandy" I informed Hunny, "I'll totally come."

One has to love cake. It's so great. I smiled. Today was looking like a good day.

"Don't leave me out!" Kimber reminded.

"Can we bring a friend?" I inquired, suddenly remembering Kai.

"The more the merrier!" Hunny exclaimed.

"Good good! See you then!" I exclaimed with a wave before scurrying off to class.

It was a boring day in school, nothing eventful, no rabid fangirl attacks, nothing.

Which was probably why when, after Kimber and I performed another rendition of "My Shiny Teeth and Me", the twin's comment of "Your crazy" caused the response:

"So was Nicola Tesla."

"Eh?" Kaoru cocked his head to the side.

"Nicola Tesla was an inventor, who invented things like the radio" Haruhi stated monotonously.

It was lunch, and Haruhi had been talked into joining us in the lunch room.

"He was also insane" I added.

"Weren't most inventors?" Hikaru queried.

I nodded, acknowledging his point. Too true, they were all a little weird.

"_Most_ inventors didn't accidentally kill their own brothers'" Haruhi reminded.

I smiled. Intelligent conversation was always fun. Especially ones about crazy scientists.

"I don't see how he could live with the guilt!" Kimber exclaimed loudly.

"He _was_ in love with a pigeon" I reminded with a shake of my head.

Kimber nodded with a small 'ah', accepting my point.

"I'm sorry, _what?_" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison, both equally confused.

"Well" I began, knowing Kimber would just _love_ to finish this story.

"You see Tesla loved to feed pigeons in the park, and he had a specially interest with one female white bird. According to him, he 'loved he like a man loves a woman'. Then, when the pigeon died, he knew his lives work was over" Kimber elaborated, "He also had OCD, and refused to stay in a hotel room unless it was divisible by three. I look up to him in every way.

I shook my head sadly.

We had to do a project on Nicola Tesla in Grade 9, so naturally we knew a great number of obscure facts about him. He was always fun to bring up into conversations as some kind of reference or analogy.

"Pathetic" Hikaru said.

"Just sad" Kaoru added.

"No no!" My eyes were wide with innocence, "What's sad is he died alone in a hotel room!"

"That was divisible by three!" Kimber threw in.

"How can you two act so moronic, yet ramble off facts about why a inventor from the 1800's was crazy?" Haruhi asked, eyeing us skeptically.

I shrugged amiably. It was a strange fact about most of the kids at the school Kimber and I had used to go to.

"We're just cool like that" Kimber said rationally, like it answered ever question about out sanity.

Then, suddenly, I was hit by one of those strange urges. "I want to go curling" I announced.

"Curling?" Hikaru questioned.

I gasped. They didn't know what curling was? What terrible upbringing!

"It's a sport that's massive in Canada" Kimber explained calmly.

'Sport'? I almost snickered, but before I could, something else hit me.

"Kimber!" I wailed, "Curling isn't a real sport here!"

I could feel Haruhi, and the twins staring at me curiously. They were obviously confused.

"Holy, you're right!" Kimber seemed just as horrified as I did.

I felt a wave of homesickness wash over me. "I'm going for a walk" I muttered shakily.

With that I shoved my chair back and walked away, needing to clear my head. Normally a nap would help me with that, but if I took one at school I knew I'd be much to lethargic to do anything during school. So I settled with sitting on bench in the courtyard.

I hated feeling homesick. It was an irrationally distracting feeling. I missed the odd quirks of my family. I missed the insane friends I had grown so used to seeing every day. And, for some odd reason, I also missed the pointless drama that was always being stirred up.

I missed eating an entire rib with my dad. I missed everything really. Everything except Kimber, because she was in Japan with me.

"You alright?" A husky voice asked from behind me.

I started violently as I turned. It was Mori, eyeing me with a cocked eyebrow.

"No!" I exclaimed, "Curling isn't a real sport!"

My voice sounded thick, like I was near tears. I didn't think I was.

Mori just stared. Out of nowhere, Hunny leapt onto Mori's shoulders, smiling brightly.

"You're homesick, ne?" Hunny inquired, still smiling.

I nodded straightforwardly.

"Well, I know a cure for homesickness!" Hunny proclaimed.

Going home? I guessed mentally, although I knew that probably wasn't the answer. "What is it?"

"Cake, and Bun-Bun!" Hunny reached behind his back and revealed a stuffed pink bunny.

I blinked. How the hell did that fit behind his back? On second thought, I probably didn't want to know.

Hunny slowly outstretched his arms, offering me 'Bun-Bun'.

"Hunny! I can't" I protested. I couldn't take away his bunny. It just wasn't right.

Hunny pouted. "You don't like Bun-Bun?"

Hunny's expression was so heart-wrenchingly cute I had a hard time determining what to say next.

"Er, I…No, I like Bun-Bun. I just don't think Bun-Bun would have much fun with me" I offered weakly.

Hunny frowned pensively. "Do 'ya think?"

I nodded. I didn't really do much. Besides, I'd probably lose Bun-Bun.

"I'll be okay, I have cake to look forward too!" I assured them both. "I'm going to go get my books for class." With that I jogged away. It was always awkward when people worried over me.

"You alright?" Kimber inquired just before class started. She threw her books onto her desk and sat down swiftly.

I nodded, "The thought of curling not being a real sport just freaked me out."

And it did. Curling was taken rather seriously with my family, and the local rink was only a short walk from my house.

Kimber nodded sympathetically.

We sat in a silence that I just had to break. "It's the chuu-chuu shoe Charlie!" I exclaimed in a false falsetto voice.

Kimber started laughing. It had been a while since we had brought Charlie the Unicorn into a conversation.

"That man is a comical genius" Kimber muttered appreciatively.

I smirked.

Kimber and I's pointless rant continued for a while, topics changing from Charlie the Unicorn, to infomercials, to the Magic Bullet infomercial, then to the old lady with the fake cigarette in said infomercial.

As the day flew by, I spent most of the time anticipating cake. Kimber and I picked up Kai before heading back to school, where the host club was waiting with frightening amounts of cake.

"Guys, this is Kai" I introduced, loosely gesturing the boy behind me.

"Hello" Haruhi greeted.

"You look girly" Kai deadpanned.

The host's blanched. "No no!" Tamaki was there in an instant, "Haruhi is most definitely, positively, irrevocably a man."

I watched his panic in amusement. Besides, how was 'irrevocably' a good word to use? I shook my head. Best not to question Tamaki's logic. It would no doubt give me a headache.

"Yes yes, he is indeed a male!" The twins were agreeing.

I smirked at Kimber, who smirked back. The hosts never failed to amuse. Even if it was in a different way then they had intended for normal girls.

"Are you sure?" Kai asked innocently. I saw the devious look in his eyes; he was enjoying this.

Haruhi had wandered off; looking bored, and was chatting with a few other girls.

I yawned, sauntering towards Hunny, who was sitting next to Mori on a pink-cushioned couch.

"Cake" I muttered absently as I sat down.

"What kind do you want?" Hunny queried, gesturing towards the vast amounts of cake.

There were chocolate cakes with strawberries, and marble cakes with chocolate icing. I repressed a rather odd urge to drool.

"I'll try as many as I possibly can!" I decided, reaching for the nearest slice of cake. It was sheer chocolate. Chocolate cake, chocolate icing, little chocolates design. It looked…delicious.

"Every kind?" Kimber asked dubiously, sitting down next to me, "Come on Sabrina, we don't need you fatter than you already are."

"I like my belly just fine" I stated proudly, patting my stomach.

By the time we had arrived home, extra containers of cake cradled in both of our arms, I was so full of cake that I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Kimber inquired.

I stifled a yawn. "Change, then nap" I announced.

"You're too lazy, Sabrina" Kimber said sternly.

"Mmm, yeah, I know" I muttered through a yawn, heading towards my room.

I changed into a pair of plaid pajama pants and an old baggy sweater. I frowned. I could sleep on the couch, or my bed. The bed was closer, but I always napped either on the couch or on the floor. Besides if I fell asleep on the bed I would no doubt be asleep for more than two hours. Which was my limit for naptime.

So, I walked into the living room, flopped down on the couch, and was asleep instantly.

* * *

**Woah, we're almost at chapter 20 O_o.**

**For people reading our Fruits Basket fic, we'll be getting the next two chapters out soon. I'm working on it.**

**-Cheez, because she was too lazy to ask Picklez what her comment was supposed to be.**

**R&R**


	18. Singing, Cleaning, and Maid Costumes

* * *

**_Playing DDR for four hours straight is probably not good for your physical or mental health. - Cheez_**

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 18**

_**Singing, Cleaning, and Maid Costumes**_

_Kimber – _

"MERRY SATURDAY!" I screamed happily, my girly shriek ringing through the walls of our small home.

"Let me sleeeep!" Sabrina whined. I raised one eyebrow.

"But… but it's cleaning day!"

"I'm not joining in."

"FINE!" I yelled angrily, crossing my arms. I looked down at my apron. I'll clean without her goddamnit.

My first task, swiffering the entire house, it had mainly wodden flooring, which I ADORED, so I had to clean it.

I picked up my Swiffer wet jet happily, running through the house singing.

"He's my best friend, best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too? It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy, hey, you should get a best friend too. Who ha who ha. Hello baby, can I see a smile? I'm going to a party and it's gonna be wild. Can I come, I am sitting alone? NO, friends are never alone, Maaaaybe some pretty girls are in your world, excuuuuse me I could also girl, laaaately everyone is making fun. Nananananana nananananana!"

"KIMBER SHUT UP!"

I frowned immediately. "Go get some damn groceries if you're going to complain about my singing."

"FINE! I WILL!"

"OKAY!"

Sabrina then trudged out of her room, grumbling angrily. I smiled warmly but she merely gave me the finger.

She had to learn that 8:00 AM on a Saturday was the absolute perfect time to wake up and clean the house.

"NO SHITTY RAMEN!" I yelled after her as she left the house in her pajamas. I rubbed circles in my temples and sighed. She projects such a bad image.

I was tempted to make Kai clean with me, but that'd be mean, so I just turned on my music and started all alone.

Once I had swiffered the entire house, I heard a sharp knock at the door. What the hell would Sabrina be doing knocking? Unless it's some gay paperboy or something. MILKMAN! OHMIGOD! MILKMAAAAN!

I hope he's hot.

I ran over to the door hastily, fixing my hair then opening it up.

Just as I reached for the doorknob, the door was opened and I was swung backwards.

"My mom said to come here, apparently it's cleaning day here," Hikaru informed me.

I raised one eyebrow curiously from my vantage point on the floor. He's definitely not a hot milkman. "She kicked you out of the house?"

"I guess."

I smiled. "Good." I immediately took off my apron, handing it to him. "Here."

"What will you wear?"

I giggled. "I have a few ideas." I then ran off to my room. I searched quickly through my closet, finally finding it. Heh. The joys of cosplay. I hastily pulled the dress on and fixed up my hair and everything, then stepped out into the open.

His eyes widened. "Holy, Shit."

I smiled. "I cosplayed as a maid once."

I then stepped toward a mirror, smiling at my appearance. I was wearing a slutty black dress with a white apron sewed onto it. In my hair were two ribbons holding it in pigtails. I had been too lazy to pull on the stockings so I just kept it like that.

I smirked. If I bent down the right way- NO! I refuse to be viewing prey for Hikaru and his pedophile ways!

"So uhh, where's Kaoru at this fine hour?"

"Grocery shopping."

"I thought you had like, people to do that for you."

"Mom wants us to try commoner food or something."

"That's stupid, us commoners have it so rough."

Hikaru chuckled. "Wasn't it just a week ago that you refused to be referred to as a commoner?"

"Hikaru Hikaru, so naive, time change, people change, and I needn't overreact over something so trivial."

Hikaru gave me a confused look that said The-fuck-is-she-going-on-about?

I smiled. "Now, we can't clean unless we sing."

* * *

He was defiant at first, but a while later we were both singing into our brooms and dusters, jumping on couches and twirling through doorways.

"I know this pretty rave girl, always think about her, when she says hi to me, butterflies go right through me, and when I see her dancin', wanna take a chance and get in a little closer, and maybe get to know her!" We both sang happily. I giggled, changing the song and putting away our brooms at the same time.

"Want to sing a sad love song?" I asked him, a smile on my face.

"Not particularly."

"Please?"

He shook his head defiantly.

"It's by avenged sevenfold!"

"Nope."

"Just the chorus?"

"NO!"

I faked tears. "Hikaru doesn't looove meeee."

"No, no I don't."

"Well, well good. Because I don't love you either."

"Good."

Silence passed for a few moments.

"How 'bout a System Of A Down Song?"

"Sure."

I turned my favourite song by them on, smirking. "You better have heard this song."

"Sugar?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

I smiled and we plunged in. "You scream," I commanded.

"THE KOMBUCHA MUSHROOM PEOPLE, SITTING AROUND ALL DAY, WHO can believe you, WHO can believe you, Let your mother pray," Hikaru screamed/sang.

"Sugaaaaar," We added. A pause for guitar. "Sugaaaar."

"Well I'm not there all the time you know, Some people, some people, some people, Call it insane, yeah they call it insane," I sang.

"Sugaaar,"

"I play Russian roulette everyday, a man's sport, with a bullet called life, yeah called life," Hikaru sang.

"Sugaaar!"

"You know that every time I try to go, Where I really want to be, It's already where I am, Cause I'm already there!" I sang.

"Sugaaar"

"THE KOMBUCHA MUSHROOM PEOPLE, SITTING AROUND ALL DAY, WHO can believe you, WHO can believe you, Let your mother pray!" Hikaru screamed/sang once more.

"Sugaaar."

"I got a gun the other day from Sako, It's cute, small, fits right in my pocket!" I sang.

"Yeah, right in my pocket!" Hikaru added in a manly voice.

"Sugaar."

"My girl, you know, she lashes out at me sometimes, And I just fucking kick her, and then ooh baby, she's O.K!" I sang happily. My favourite part.

"Sugaaar!"

"People are always chasing me down, Trying to push my face to the ground, Where all they really want to do, Is suck out my mother fucking brains, my brains!" Hikaru sang.

"Sugaaar!" Was screamed.

THE KOMBUCHA MUSHROOM PEOPLE, SITTING AROUND ALL DAY, WHO can believe you, WHO can believe you, Let your mother pray!"

We then sang back and forth.

"I sit," Hikaru sang.

"In my desolate room," I added.

"No lights,"

"No music!?"

"Just anger!" He screamed manly-like. It chilled me to the bone.

"I've killed everyone," I whispered.

"I'm away forever,"

"But I'm feeling better!"

"How do I feel,"

"What do I say,"

"Fuck you, it all goes away,"

"How do I feel,"

"What do I say,"

"Fuck you, it all goes away,"

"How do I feel,"

"What do I say,"

"In the end it all goes away,"

"How do I feel,"

"What do I say,"

"In the end it all goes away,"

"How do I feel, What do I say, In the end it all goes away,"

"How do I feel, What do I say, In the end it all goes away,"

"How do I feel, What do I say, In the end it all goes away,"

"How do I feel, What do I say, In the end it all goes away,"

"In the end it all goes away, In the end it all goes away, In the end it all goes away, In the end it all goes away!"

"You, are a great screamer," I complimented with a huge smile on my face. "My respect for you just went up tenfold."

"Seriously Hikaru, you went from like zero to ten respect points in under three minutes," I told him as another good song started. I raised my eyebrow.

"I'll sing this."

I sat down calmly. It was so nice to sing. Really, singing was my favourite thing in the world to do, because it was one thing to listen to a song, but to sing it was to be connected to the song, to feel the emotions. The only good singers, could sing songs and have people feel emotions from them.

"Waking up without you , It doesn't feel right , To sleep with only memories , It's harder every night. And soooometimes I think I can feel you, breathing on my neck."

"Tonight I'm reaching out to the stars. I think that he owes me a favor. It doesn't matter where you are. I'll hold you again."

"I wish I could hear your voice, And don't leave me alone in this bed. I wish I could touch you once more, And don't leave me alone in this bed. Not tonight, not tomorrow."

"I've got the feeling that this will never cease. Living in these pictures, It never comes with ease. I swear that if I could make this right, You'd be baaack by nooow."

"Tonight I'm screaming out to the stars. He knows he owes me a favor. It doesn't matter where you are, You'll be mine again."

"I wish I can hear your voice, And don't leave me alone in this bed, I wish I could touch you once more, And don't leave me alone in this bed. What about the plans that we had? We'd been crazy not to go. Meet me in capeside. I wish I can hear your voice, And don't leave me alone in this bed. I wish I could touch you once more, And don't leave me alone in this bed. Don't leave me alone, don't leave me alone. Don't leave me alone in this bed. Don't leave me alone, don't leave me alone. Don't leave me alone in this bed."

I smiled, I felt like crying. Songs just make me so emotional. Any emotion. Sadness, anger, happiness, hell, songs could make me think I loved someone. Music is just such a big part of my life, I would sooner be blind than deaf.

"Kimber, are you okay?" Hikaru asked me, looking genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine." I smiled warmly. "Thanks for asking."

He nodded. This probably wasn't the Kimber he knew, but despite appearances, I've always been a pretty complex and confusing person. I don't even understand myself half the time.

"Hey Hikaru…"

"Yeah?"

"Has listening to music ever made you feel emotional? Like, made you feel and think things that you normally wouldn't?"

"No. I can't say it has."

"Oh. I see." I smirked. "Want to sing one more song, there's a bit of dusting to be done."

"Uhhh, yeah, sure." He helped me up.

I changed the song to the final song of the day. Fer Sure by the Medic Droid.

"I've never heard this song," Hikaru said, narrowing his eyes. "It's sounds gay."

I passed him a sheet with the lyrics on it. (that I just HAPPENED to carry around)

"Fer sure maybe," I sang, making a hand gesture that implied that he should continue.

"Fer sure not," He added. We turned to each other.

"Fer sure eh"

"Fer sure bomb"

"Pulled up at the stoplight"

"Did drugs on the dashboard"

"Look at the mess we made tonight!"

We the started dancing.

"Kick off your stilettos"

"Kick off your stilettos"

"And fuck me in the backseat"

"fuck me in the backseat," I echoed

"You're always falling in disguise"

"And always quick to compromise. "

"Kick off your stilettos"

"Kick off your stilettos"

"And fuck me in the backseat"

"f-f-f-f-fuck me in the backseat"

"Fer sure maybe"

"Fer sure not"

"Fer sure eh"

"Fer sure b-b-b-b-b-b-bomb"

"This is the eeend of what we planned"

"Of what we planned"

"Now"

"We're not falling in love we're just falling apart," I sang.

"Going to dance the night away!"

"This is how the beat goes, This is how the beat goes"

"Just let your body go!"

"This is how the beat drops, This is how the beat drops"

"I wanna see your panties drop girl now!" Hikaru made a downward motion. He seemed to be enjoying himself I suppose.

"All this time is wasted"

"Pretending we're in love."

"But that's alright"

"Cause you know I love being with you and seeing you cry"

Then a sound broke our concentration. The front door was opened abruptly. We let the song continue playing but we froze up, glancing upward.

Of course, Hikaru was wondering who the hell this man was. But I knew all-too-well that it was Sabrina's cousin Sean.

"The hell?" I asked, raising my eyebrow questioningly.

"Hey. You seen Sabrina?"

"She went… to get groceries." I raised my eyebrow at him, then glanced down at myself and Hikaru. Hikaru was wearing apron, I was wearing a slutty maid's outfit, and we were both dancing and singing. Hikaru probably looked pretty gay right now, or it looked suggestive, either one.

"What are-" I paused dramatically. "_You_ doing here Sean?"

"Checking on Sabrina."

"I see. This is Hikaru." I gestured to him.

Hikaru slowly removed his apron and shook Sean's hand.

"Sean," Sean introduced. "Hello."

I nodded awkwardly.

"Do you… want a drink?"

"Got any beer?" Sean asked.

"We're undera-" Hikaru started.

"'Course I do," I told Sean. I went to the kitchen and passed him some Budweiser.

"H-How did y- You know what, I'd rather not know," Hikaru stuttered. I smiled warmly at him. Wasn't it totally normal for a 15 year old girl to have alcohol in her fridge?

"So where's Sabrina?" Sean inquired, gulping down his drink. I wish I could do that without it being illegal.

"Grocery shopping."

"I see."

"So why are you even here?"

"I told you, to check on Sabrina, I didn't believe that she was in Japan."

I raised my eyebrow, glancing at Hikaru's face and trying to read his expression. I couldn't. He was too blank-faced at the moment. I smirked. It was good to have someone to talk in English with, but thank god Hikaru knew good English, or I would have had to translate, and that's much too stressful.

"I shhheeeeee…." I stroked my non-existent beard. "There has to be an inner meaning to that statement," I whispered to myself like I was making a documentary. "Perhaps he wants to meet hot Japanese prostitutes."

Sean's eyes widened. "Good idea! I mean- no. never."

I giggled and he chuckled deeply. Hikaru looked deeply puzzled at our Canadian senses of humor.

"So are you guys coming out for Stampede?" Sean asked.

I gawked. I totally forgot about Stampede! "I sure hope so!"

"What's stampede?" Hikaru asked.

"It's where our hometown, Morris, pays a shitload of money to get some crappy rides and really good curly fries and lemonade to make the town people happy."

"Ohkkaaaay then."

"But all the rides make me sick."

"Why?"

"I get severely motion sick, have I not told you this? I get sick in vans. When I spin. Everywhere BUT on boats."

He nodded.

"Are you guys gonna atleast celebrate Canada Day?" Sean asked.

I gasped. "We better! WHEN IS IT!?"

"Wednesday. So in like three days or something."

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Yeah."

"We gotta tell Sabrina, she _loves_ Canada Day!"

Sean smiled. "So," He pointed to Hikaru and I. "Are you two… dating?"

I laughed. "Nope."

Hikaru shook his head.

"Oh, it just seemed a lot like it."

"How so?"

"Maid costume, singing together, those and the fact that you two seem to have, I don't know, chemistry."

I raised my eyebrow and giggled. "Yeaaaahhh no."

Sean shrugged nonchalantly. "It was a good guess."

"Shall we go see Sabrina Janke?"

"Indeed we shall."

And the three of us made the arduous journey to the local supermarket.

* * *

My eyes widened when we found her. It was sickening, a scene straight out of a shoujo manga. Kaoru was there. Helping her out by holding some groceries of hers. They both smiled and laughed and their faces lit up like it was some magical event.

"Are they…"

"No. I refuse to believe it," Hikaru added.

"It's gross."

"I'm not letting her near him," We both said.

"Hikarruuu," I whined, holding onto his shoulders. "I think they really are…" I gulped, "falling for each other. Just look at how happy they are."

"GROSS!" Hikaru yelled. Sabrina's head shot up. She had heard him. Kaoru all of the sudden stuck his head around the pile of banana's we had been hiding behind.

"Are you guys spying on us?"

I shook my head.

"No," Hikaru whispered.

"Neeeever!" Sean added.

Sabrina gasped, she knew that wasn't either of our voices.

Sean stepped out and stared her down. It was comparable to an old western movie the way the next little bit played out.

"Sabrina," He whispered like it was a threat.

"Sean."

"Sabrina."

"Sean."

"Sa-"

I jumped in. "KIMBER!"

They both glared at me.

"I hate you Sean," Sabrina whispered. A few moments of silence passed before Sabrina feigned tears. "You've groooowwwwnn!"

I smirked.

"And this happens often?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison. GOD it is so beautiful when they talk in unison.

"Yeah, pretty much." We turned our attention back to the cousins.

"Well Sabrina, if it makes you feel any better I haven't grown at all, you've just shrunk."

"WHAT!?"

I laughed. Families, they're all strange.

* * *

"So how long are you staying?" I asked with a smile, staring across the table at Sean. Sabrina sat beside me, sulking. Hikaru and Kaoru decided that it would be best to leave, and promptly did so after we bought the groceries.

"Uhhh, a few days? I'll leave right before Canada Day so I can see the fireworks."

"CANADA DAY!? I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" Sabrina screamed. "Caaaaanadaaaa daaaaayyyyy! I wanna see fireworks!"

"Take a video for us Sean!" I demanded. "Now, I…am going to go to my room, you two have fun!" I ran off to my room happily, slamming the door closed and plopping down on my bed. Sean. I sighed. This would _not _be very fun.

He scares me a little.

* * *

"Sabrina," I whispered, sneaking into her room that night.

"Yeah?" She was still awake, as I knew would be the case.

"Sean asked if Hikaru and I were dating."

"Okay."

"How would it even look like we are?"

"You two sure like a couple half the time." Her eyes were glued to her DS screen.

"DON'T SAY THAT YOU LIAR!"

"It's true."

"Damn you."

"Mmmhmm."

I rolled my eyes, going to my room to sulk. I shouldn't have told her. It'll be held against me for all eternity. I slowly removed my shirt, then glanced down at my stomach. I love my bellybutton. An innie. The best kind.

…

I wonder what kind of bellybutton Hikaru has.

* * *

_**You know, I think wondering what kind of bellybutton Hikaru has is as far as romantic development can go for me and him. (for now) lol I love bellybuttons with a passion.**_

_**Oh, and: GOMEN **__**GOMEN **__**GOMEN **__**GOMEN **__**GOMEN **__**GOMEN **__**GOMEN **__**GOMEN **__**GOMEN **__**GOMEN **__**GOMEN **__**GOMEN **__**GOMEN!**_

_**I promise to never promise anything to you again! Whenever I say I'll update fast I update slower. SO! We will make sure to update slower from now on! (see the reverse psychology in that? Tricking oneself always fixes things) **_

_**Shwaaaaah. So, in case you're wondering what the songs I/we sang were, they were; Best Friend by Toybox, Pretty Rave Girl by I Am X-Ray, Sugar by System Of A Down, Alone In This Bed by Framing Hanley, and Fer Sure by The Medic Droid. **_

_**Also, the Avenged Sevenfold song I mentioned was Dear God.**_

_**We'll be updating WtB soonish. Oh and we came up with like three other fanfiction ideas but refused to do them until we finish LoD. (which, by the way, we have no friggen clue how we're going to end it, so don't ask for hints, because we don't even know ourselves -.-')**_

_**One of our ideas was a Final Fantasy Parody where we seek out the hero's of light, who will be based off of our friends. xD that one'd be awesome.**_

_**K, I can't believe that Kimber's becoming a more complex character (which she is in real life) but it's weird, because she's not supposed to be like that. But Kimber (which, lol, is me) is very confused about her emotions and thoughts, and needs people to tell her what to do. O-o. **_

_**Like I said to Cheez the other day "I would rather be a mindless slave than a thoughtful leader, then I wouldn't have to make my own decisions." But then I thought about it and was like, well what if it was like Final fantasy IV and the king/ruler tried to get me to kill innocent people. That I wouldn't do. So I guess I'd rather be like the footsoldier that the king couldn't care less if i abandoned a mission. lol.**_

_**I'm not sure, do we really live in a Final Fantasy world anyway? I've never even MET anyone named Cid. **_

_**ohmigod.**_

_**I've never met anyone named Cid!**_

_**:O) - thats a multiple-chin-surprised-face.**_

_**holy, shit.**_

_**I have to go rethink my life.**_

_**- Picklez

* * *

**_


	19. Canada Day

**Heheh...woooooowww.....soooorrry for the uber late update. To save a longer story, I had a nasty case of writer's block. It's nearly gone now. So, we're probably safe. Also, most of the things Kimber and Sabrina mention about Canada Day are actually pretty similar to what happens where we live.**

**-Cheez**

* * *

The phone rang, waking me up unwillingly from my slumber.

"Damn son of a bitch better have a good reason for calling" I grumbled, rolling over to snatch the phone off my desk.

I could hear Sean snoring loudly from the other room. He was leaving tomorrow, and then, Canada Day. I sighed. What was I going to do on Canada day if there were no fireworks?

Another sharp ring from the phone snapped me out of my reverie.

"What the hell is it?" I growled into the phone, not really caring who it was. With no caller ID I had no idea myself.

"Someone's cranky" Kimber's voice complained.

"Kimber?" I inquired, rolling back onto my back and holding the phone close to my ear. What the hell did she want? Besides, she was in the room next door, why did she have to call me?

"I'm bored!" She whined.

Ah, that was why.

I groaned in complaint.

From the other end of the phone I heard a loud horn noise. It sounded slightly fuzzy. I frowned. I knew that noise.

"Kimber, are you watching hockey on your laptop?" I asked. It wouldn't surprise me; a lot of games were videotaped by one person or another.

I heard Kimber sigh wistfully. "Yeah, triple A" She paused before grumbled: "Damn those hockey moms."

"Watch it!" I shot back teasingly, "I'm a hockey mom."

"Really? How's old your son?"

"Fourteen" I replied nonchalantly. For some reason, made up scenarios like this were quite popular with Kimber and I. When we were twelve we played pirates at the park in summer frequently. We were just insane in that way, I suppose,

"What position does he play?" Kimber inquired.

I rolled my eyes. She was testing my hockey knowledge.

"Uhhh.." I muttered, trying to remember a position. I was, at this time of night, not exactly ready to be answering questions. "Goalie" I replied weakly.

There was a pause and I could almost envision Kimber giving me a scrutinizing glare. "That was the only one you could think of, wasn't it?" Kimber asked dryly.

I let out a soft chuckle. "How'd you know?"

"I was thinking of a forward" Kimber said, not answering my question

I laughed. "So…Canada Day" I sighed.

Kimber chuckled awkwardly. Like she knew something I didn't.

I scowled. I didn't trust that laugh. "What do you have planned?"

"Nothing!" Kimber exclaimed, sounding horrified.

"Really?" I asked, still suspicious. Kimber was a good liar, even if she pretended not to be.

"Really!" Kimber assured me.

I paused, debating on whether or not to believe her. I gave in, because I decided on something else to say.

"You know what I want to do?!" I began, feeling rather excited about my new crazy scheme.

"What?" Kimber seemed wary.

"I wanna go to karaoke and sing to ABBA and Elvis" I proclaimed loudly. Just by saying it I felt fairly awesome.

"Wow" Kimber chuckled under her breath, "You're cool."

I laughed. "I'm serious though!"

"I never said you weren't."

There was a pause. "Gah, I still don't see why Demetrio likes me…I've like never talked to him" I moaned.

"It's your boobs" Kimber informed me solemnly.

I stole a glance down at my chest. Stupid boobs. "I hate it" I grumbled. It always irked me when people decided to like someone because of something like breast size.

"You hate your boobs?" Kimber sounded amazed.

"What?" I squeaked, wrapping my arms around my chest protectively, "No! I love my boobs! I hate it when people like me for them!"

Kimber laughed lightly. "Okay then…."

I stifled a loud yawn. "Kimber, I'm going to go back to bed, so good night" I informed her, and hung up before she could protest.

"Piss!" I heard Kimber curse from the other side of the room.

* * *

"So Canada day, huh?" Hikaru commented noncommittally as we took our seats in the cafeteria

"Mhm" I agreed with a nod, "It's rather big in Canada."

"Oh, no shit" Kaoru grumbled

I laughed slightly. Today, for unknown reason, Kimber and I had been invited to eat lunch with the entire host club. Including Haruhi, whom I was used to seeing studying in the classroom or a library. I had to wonder what she was doing in the cafeteria.

"What do you guys normally do on Canada Day anyway?" Tamaki inquired, leaning forward in his seat. His violet eyes showed a frightening amount of interest in the subject.

"Well….there's fireworks" I murmured thoughtfully.

"And cake no one can eat" Kimber reminded, her tone slightly bitter.

I, for one, had never seen this so called 'cake' but it had haunted Kimber for a few years now.

"What's the point of that?" Hunny asked innocently.

I shrugged, "No idea." And I didn't.

"There's also glowsticks" Kimber continued. A friend of ours once had a glowstick named Bobbio Glow, and gave it a Facebook profile page. Of course, Kimber once created a Facebook page for a Bratz doll.

"And useless flags!" I exclaimed. Those damn flags…….

"Don't forget the schnitzel" Kimber threw out, grinning.

I laughed. Ah, schnitzel.

"Scnitzel?" Haruhi asked, sounding wary, "Isn't that German?"

"Yeah, but we're just cool like that" Kimber responded airily.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Kyouya scribbling something into his notebook as a much faster pace than normal.

Like he was jotting down what I was saying.

I frowned. Something fishy was going on. I could feel it.

Then again, my ability to sense conspiracies probably weren't the best. For all I knew, I could just be being paranoid.

Which was incredibly likely.

"That's it?" Hikaru was asking, sounding mildly disappointed.

"Morris is a town of…say twenty-five hundred people, you can't expect us to have a big party" I said, folding my arms squarely over my chest.

"That's all?!" Tamaki asked, amazed.

"Clearly you haven't traveled to southern Manitoba very much" Kimber remarked.

I nodded in agreement. The province we called home was filled with towns much smaller than ours. One particular town was an only a street long.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki exclaimed, jumping up from his seat and pointing violently, "Make plans! We must go visit there someday!"

"Are you sure it's safe milord?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, their world is obviously different than ours" Hikaru agreed.

The way they were talking made it sound like space travel, not a plane trip.

"I see your point" Tamaki nodded, plopping down into his seat. "Their logic could be way of from our own. Our perception of reality would have no meaning there."

I raised an eyebrow. What the hell?

Haruhi, whom was sitting next to me, leaned closer, "They said the same thing when they first came to my house."

I chuckled. "They're such drama-queens" I whispered back.

Haruhi managed a slight smile of amusement and nodded.

I withheld my feeling of pride. I had made the seemingly emotionless Haruhi smile. Hah!

I continued to watch the Tamaki and the twins babble about the dangers of Canada. Dangers? I withheld my laughter. Unless wheat, sunflowers, flatland, and prairie dogs were life threatening………

Children of the Sunflowers didn't sound too menacing.

But you could never trust those damn prairie dogs…evil little buggers.

After reviewing a list of potentially dangerous (To the hosts, not to an average human), Canadian things, I finally realized I had a prairie joke that could indeed throw the hosts off.

"Y'know, the world's flat there, right?" I asked slowly, one eyebrow quirked.

Haruhi eyed my dubiously, not believing me for a second. Mori remained as stoic as ever, and Kyouya seemed to have an amused smirk plastered onto his face. The twins quirked their eyebrows, eyeing me curiously. Tamaki was the only one that seemed fazed.

His jaw dropped theatrically, and his eyes widened to the size of pie pans. "WHAT?! No, this cannot be possible!" Tears began to form in the blond host's eyes as he babbled incoherent nonsense. He seemed to be truly upset.

I blinked. I didn't think he'd take it this seriously.

Tamaki shifted in his spot, facing each of the hosts for comfort, which he didn't get. This only seemed to make the tears flow faster.

"It's not true, boss" Hikaru deadpanned.

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed, "She's just pulling your leg."

"What?" Tamaki's voice came out weak and feeble, like a child learning the boogeyman didn't exist. He turned to face Kimber, as if she would tell the truth, "Really?"

Kimber frowned, folding her arms over her chest slowly, "Or not. Trust me, I've been to Saskatchewan, it's pretty damn flat."

I flashed Kimber a quick grin before continuing to watch Tamaki freak out. This went on for a few minutes, until, with a loud wail, Tamaki proceeded to reside in a small corner of the cafeteria.

"I dub thee Tamaki's emo corner" I remarked, with a dry glance towards the sulking teen.

"So, is the world really flat there?" Hunny asked innocently.

Haruhi beat us to the answer, "No, it's not."

I smirked, "But tricking Mr. Sulky-Pants over there" I made a loose gesture to Tamaki, still brooding, "Was just too easy."

The twins started laughing abruptly. "So" Hikaru chuckled, "That wasn't just some bizarre Canadian belief, you were just…." Hikaru trailed off in another slight cackle.

Kaoru took over, taking a composing breath, "You just did that to trick Milord?"

Kimber and I nodded in sync.

Ah, what fun.

The rest of the lunch hour progressed as normally as it could. Tamaki was lured away from his emo corner with a chocolate bar, and I was left with the dire situation of finding a conversation topic with Kimber on our way back to class.

"So….." I trailed off, hoping Kimber would have something to say.

Kimber remained silent, her expression slowly becoming more and more stressed by the minute.

I frowned. What could possibly make her expression so irked?

"I don't have a silence breaker!" Kimber complained suddenly.

I burst into laughter. That was so Kimber.

Kimber cast a glare at me before turning to admire the expansive hallway.

I raised an eyebrow before following her gaze. Nothing.

"Kimber…what are you looking at?" I inquired warily.

"Everything!" Kimber threw her hands into the air, "This school is just so great!"

"Uh-huh" I replied dubiously. It wasn't as if I disagreed with her, it was just that I hard time responding to her when she spoke with such vigor.

"Like, I'm going to marry the chairman!" Kimber continued.

I frowned, thinking up something Kyouya had mentioned earlier this year…_ "Mr. Souo, the chairman…."_

Mr. Souo……

Tamaki Souo…..

"Kimber, I'm pretty sure the chairman is Tamaki's dad" I said softly.

Kimber's jaw dropped. "What?! Why wasn't I informed of this?!"

I shrugged, taking a precautionary step away from my friend.

"This is terrible!" Kimber moaned, "I can't be Tamaki's father!"

I frowned skeptically. By the sounds of things, the marriage plans were still on, just with a slight hitch.

"It's weird, I'd be younger then him!" Kimber continued.

"You'd _be_ younger then him?" I inquired, "Aren't you already?"

"Shut up!"

"We don't know much about the host's, do we?" I mused.

Kimber shook her head slowly, eyes widening slightly shortly after.

I frowned, knowing that look all too well. It was her 'idea' face.

"Thus, we have a host stalking week!" Kimber proclaimed.

"Hmmm.." I stroked a beard that wasn't there, "This does sound like an excellent plan."

"One that must be written out!" Kimber exclaimed, rushing off before I could say anything more.

"I, er…." I waved feebly at Kimber's retreating back, "Bye?"

Kimber spent the rest of the class scribbling things out in one of her numerous notebooks, while I, and the twins, watched her warily.

Kimber was still writing away when I left the classroom at the end of the day. By then I was being face with the toughest challenge school could provide me with. Safely getting my books into my locker.

I took a deep, bracing breath before twirling out the combination. 32-0-7. Or was it 8? Great, I couldn't remember my own locker combination. After a few attempts, the door finally swung open.

Now I just had to get my books in. I inhaled deeply again before raising my binders.

With a grunt of success I managed to cram my books into my locker. This left slamming the door shut. My locker was a mess of books, loose papers, and stray food wrappers. What a lovely sight.

I frowned as I placed both palms on the locker door and attempt to shut it. No such luck. I still had a list of options left, including asking for help, but I, for some reason, chose to body slam myself into the locker door.

"Why. Won't. You. Freaking. Close." I growled as I repeatedly hurled myself at the door.

By the third or forth time by shoulder was starting to ache. Maybe that wasn't the best of ideas, seeing as how the door was still hanging there, taunting me with its openness.

"Damn you" I grumbled.

"If your locker's that much of a mess, why don't you just clean it?" Kimber suggested calmly, leaning casually against the locker next to mine.

"Bullshit" I responded. "Besides, if I did so, I'd have to clean it up again shortly after anyway. Then again and again and again and again and-"

"I get it!" Kimber cut me off suddenly.

In another attempt at closing my locker I pressed my back up against, and tried to make it look like I was leaning against it, for I had made enough of a show whilst throwing myself at the metal beast.

And, finally, I heard the lock click.

"'Bout damn time" I grumbled.

"Anyway!" Kimber exclaimed, "I wanted to let you know that you can go straight home, I'll be taking Kai to visit the host club."

I raised an eyebrow, and turned to face Kimber in surprise. Was she being…nice?

I narrowed my eyes, deciding there was only one thing this could mean. "What do you want?" I demanded, brow furrowed.

Kimber threw her hands up into air, eyes widening with innocence. "I don't want anything! Can't I be a caring friend for once?!"

I glared suspiciously at her. "No" I stated firmly, "No you can't."

"So are you declining my offer of kindness?" Kimber inquired.

I shook my head vehemently. I wasn't one to pass up a chance to not do work.

"Not a chance in hell." I readjusted the collar of my dress before saying, "Well, I'll see you later Kimber."

I was at home for about five minutes before I got bored of sitting around and not doing anything.

Muttering to myself absently, I ambled about the house, picking up the cordless phone and wandering into the bathroom.

My current course of action was to take a shower. The only reason I brought the phone with was because Kimber had a history of calling at bad times. I could never be to careful.

Stripping slowly, I extended my hand into the shower, turning on the water. I glanced down. Okay, so I had removed my socks. Check one. Tentatively, I reached my hand to my face, prodding around near my eyes. I had removed my glasses too. Check two.

Those were the two things I had to check before getting into a shower, because I was seemingly constantly forgetting to remove them.

Just as my foot had touched the bottom of the shower, the phone rang.

I rolled my eyes. Great timing.

Knowing fully it would be Kimber, I picked the phone up and growled: "The hell is it?"

"How are you?" Kimber asked sweetly, seemingly disregarding my earlier comment.

"Naked" I deadpanned.

"Oh." Kimber seemed thrown off by this comment. "Why?"

"I _was_ going to have a shower, but you called" I explained, the irritation apparent in voice.

"Eh, you can get back to that. I'll call you in an hour" Kimber decided.

I frowned. "Okay.."

I pressed the 'end' button on the phone before throwing the phone lazily onto the sink counter.

I managed to shower without further interruption, and was half-way into eating a particularly evil orange when the phone rang a second time. Trying to keep the bowl from slipping off my lap with one hand, I extended my other hand for the phone.

"Hello" I answered, just as the bowl slipped off my lap. "Damnit!" I cursed loudly, forgetting momentarily I was one the phone.

"Get dressed and come to the twin's place" Kimber's voice commanded, ignoring the earlier profanity.

"Nyeh, why?" I moaned. Leaning forward I picked up a orange slice off the floor and examined it experimentally I couldn't see any hairs or icky crap on it. I shrugged, shoving it into my mouth. The 'don't waste food' rule. Excellent replacement for the five second rule, for it allows to you to eat the food no matter how long it's on the floor.

"J-just get over here" Kimber repeated, a second later her voice came back, although farther from the phone, "No! Don't touch that!" And then, closer to the phone: "Hold on a minute I'm giving the phone to Mori."

My eyebrows raised in alarm. Mori? What? "No-!" However, Kimber clearly was gone, because the only thing I heard was silence.

"Hi Mori" I began slowly, unsure of what to say.

"Hn" Was the only reply.

"So, how's it going?"

"…."

"Anything exciting happening over there?"

"Hn."

"…" I bit my lip, searching for something to say. Mori, of course, had no response.

"You're not the best conversationalist, are you?" I asked. Still nothing. "You'd be great at parties" I commented, rolling my eyes.

And, go figure, still nothing.

After eight minutes of pointless conversation attempts, I was greatly relieved when Kimber came back onto the phone.

"Okay, get dressed up nicely" Kimber began, yet again.

"Define 'dressed up nicely'" I interrupted.

Kimber, as if sensing I was wearing sweats and baggy hoodie, was quick to respond with "Not what you're wearing now."

"Ugh, fine" I moaned, standing up, "I'll be there in about half an hour, 'kay?"

"Just peachy!" Kimber replied, before the line went dead.

I hurried about the house, grabbing a green shirt and denim jeans before fleeing the house. Dressing up fancy didn't really suit me.

Walking to the twin's place would take a while, I realized, just out of careful consideration of the ice cream truck incident. Kai's bike was sitting on curb, I realized. I didn't think he would mind….

Crouching down, I did my best to remain stealthy as I snuck over to the bike. Snatching the handles, I leapt on and pedaled off as fast as I could.

The bike, being that of a young bike, was quite clearly, much to small for a teenager girl, but I pedaled on, cringing every time my knees knocked painfully. I felt like a clown. And clowns scared me.

So, more or less, I was terrifying myself.

I skidded to a halt as I approached the massive mansion. Ditching the bike outside I wandered through the gates. There were a great number of things I wouldn't have been surprised too see. A host club pyramid. A coffee fountain. Hell, corpses wouldn't have shocked me that much. However, I can honestly say I was unsuspecting about what was relly going on.

I could tell something was off the moment I walked through the gates. It was, clearly, much to dark for mid-day. It was bizarre. The other thing was that it was much to quiet. No distinctive, faint, wailing, no screams. No ambush either.

I took a few tentative steps in, not trusting the silence at all.

A bright light was suddenly shining directly into my face. In a panicky, instinctive movement, I flailed helplessly in the light, attempting to shield my eyes from the burning light.

What the hell?!

I squeezed my eyes shut to avoid looking into the light. Maybe this was some sort of strange alien invasion. That'd make sense.

"Happy Canada Day!" A large group of voices chorused in almost perfect unison.

Okay, so they were aliens that spoke a language I could understand. That was nice. At least that way they could understand when I said "I have to take a piss."

Wait- Happy _Canada _day?

Cracking open an eyelid, I realized that the lights were gone, and instead I was facing what could easily be half the Ouran school's students.

The host's, Kai, and Kimber were standing dead center, broad, slightly mischievous grins plastered on each of their faces.

"Ah-buh-wah-what?" I managed feebly, noticing the vaguely Canadian-esque décor about the room. I spotted about eight flags strewn about room.

"Well, you guys told us Canada day was today" Hikaru started, non-chalantly.

"And we thought, well, what better reason than to have a get-together" Kaoru finished with a shrug.

It Hunny who spoke up next. "Besides, Takashi, Usa-chan and I figured you would be homesick."

Ignoring the perturbing notion of Hunny talking to his bunny, I smiled broadly.

"I was the one that thought of it" Tamaki boasted, as if he wanted a bit of praise.

Just as I opened my mouth to stay thanks, Kyouya spoke up again. "Actually, it was Kaoru's idea, Tamaki just invited people."

Tamaki's face, once an intense puppy-dog look, fell, and he began to wail onto Haruhi's shoulder. Haruhi rolled her eyes at the older host's antics.

My grin broadened, and I could actually feel tears sting at my eyes. I grit my teeth for a moment. I was not going to cry.

"Jesus" I muttered, "How long did this take to get ready for?"

"About a week, inviting everyone took about three days" Kyouya answered.

"A _week_?" I was incredulous, "Everyone knew about this but me?!"

Kimber, who had been silent for quite some time, was quick to reply, "You're not the hardest person to fool."

I scowled momentarily, "Shut up." Then, slowly, I approached Tamaki, who was the closest of the host club to me, and threw my arms around his neck. Tamaki hugged my back, and I could almost feel the pride radiating from him.

Releasing him, I moved over to Haruhi, and hugged her, which was slightly more awkward. The next in the row was Kyouya, which, I'll admit, frightened me some. As much as I liked and respected the mad money genius he was, I was also very terrified of his 'connections'. Nevertheless, Kyouya received a hug too.

Hunny didn't even let me hug him, he threw himself at me. "Do you like it Brina-chan?" He asked as he lowered himself to the ground.

"I love it" I assured him softly. Looking up, I realized that Mori was standing there. I walked over, tentatively stretching my arms up to wrap around his shoulders. It was like hugging a breathing piece of wood. Which was another unnerving thought. I seemed to be having lots of those.

Hikaru, at least, hugged me back. As I pulled away, he offered me one little bit of advice. "See that cake over there?" Hikaru asked, nodding in the vague direction of a massive cake that could fit a person.

I nodded, wondering if there was a person in there.

"Yeah, don't touch it, or Kimber'll go nuts" His expression was so serious; I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Learned this from experience?" I guessed.

Hikaru nodded slowly.

I laughed lightly, and side-stepped to Kaoru. I threw my arms around his neck, allowing Kaoru to wrap his arms around my waist. I could feel my heart beating faster in my chest, and the heat quickly rush to my face. Oh God. I knew that feeling.

I pulled away quickly. "T-thanks!" I managed, trying to calm down my racing heart rate.

I tried to shake my head as subtly as I could. I had to get this out of my head. Of course, I knew it didn't work like that. I couldn't tell Kimber, that was for certain. She would, indefinitely scold me, and then tease me relentlessly. Well, maybe not the teasing. But all the same, I wasn't telling anyone.

I cringed as I approached Kimber. This could be interesting. I didn't want to hug her, but just thanks was slightly rude after hugging everyone else.

While I was trying to decide what to do, Kimber reaching out her arm and patted my shoulder. "This is all you're getting from me" Kimber warned.

I grinned. "Thanks."

Kimber flashed a rather rare looking smile. "You're welcome, but you owe me."

I snorted a laugh. I had a terrible habit with owing people. I owed most of my friends back home at least five dollars. Hell, I even had to pay Kimber's dad money.

Tch. Fat chance I was paying them back.

I glanced around, noticing the party was at full swing suddenly. It was odd. The host's were suddenly gone, replaced by hoards of girls.

Then my gaze shifted to the cake. It was a two tier cake; Canadian flags and maple leafs were iced all over the side. It seemed rather extravagant. Then again, that was the host club for you.

"Touch the cake and die" Kimber growled, noticing my stare.

I chuckled nervously. "I wouldn't dream of it." As I said this, my mind was already racking up ways to get close to that cake. Maybe Hunny would help…..

"You're thinking about it, aren't you?"

I flinched at Kimber's displeased tone. Uh-oh, she was onto me. Not good! "Uh,….no…..of course not!" I managed, chuckling lamely.

"If you really want food, there's pickles over there" Kimber suggested, flicking her hand in the vague direction of a table of food.

My eyebrows raised in surprise. Pickles? I adored pickles. And cheese. Cheese was nice.

So, food clearly on the brain and gratitude almost forgotten, I made my way towards the table. I was just about there when a familiar face caught my eye.

"It's you!" I exclaimed, pointing at the girl whose name escaped me. She blinked, confused, and eyed me warily.

"Me?"

I nodded. "Yes, you! You're that girl!" I snapped my fingers rapidly, as if to help job my memory, "That girl…that girl..that's not from Japan…." S-something…..Sally? No. Samantha? I didn't think so. Serena? No, I was thinking of Sailor Moon.

Who was she?

"I'm..er…from the U.S…my names Sar-" She began.

I cut her off violently, "SARAH!" There we go! That was it. I chuckled, offering an apologetic grin, "Sorry, I have a terrible memory."

Sarah shook her head, "No, no, it's fine. We only talked once. It's fine."

A brilliant idea hit me like a bolt of lighting. I knew my next question would sound odd, but I couldn't resist.

"We can get around to the whole befriending thing later, right now, I need for you to distract the girl guarding the cake" The words came out in a near jumbled rush.

"I…er..why?"

"I am going to touch that cake, no matter what that raving lunatic says!" I proclaimed. Then, realizing I sounded like a raving looney, quickly added, "Please, it's to torment a friend?" I was going to do my best attempt at puppy dog eyes, but I had a weird feeling it wouldn't have any effect.

"If I agree, your 'friend' won't get mad at me, will she?" Sarah asked, casting a wary glance at Kimber, who was attempting to force the twins away.

I shrugged, "Don't worry!" If Kimber did get pissed, I could probably find something else to distract her with.

"Well…alright….." Sarah trailed off uncertainly.

"Good luck solider!" I barked, saluting.

"This is a military thing now?" She questioned.

Of course, because the military normally have missions wherein the task is to touch a cake.

I didn't bother to answer, and ducked under a nearby table full of food. I could crawl to the cake, so I could be very subtle.

The closer I got to the cake, the more obvious the discomfort was on Kimber's face. I knew she'd be uncomfortable talking to a stranger, and Sarah was proving to be a wise choice. She continued to chat amiably away, like she had all the time in the world.

I, however, didn't. I was just about at the cake, and if I startled anyone, or made too much noise myself, Kimber would probably catch on.

I had to summon my inner James Bond. That was the only way to do this. Forcing my thoughts into a British accent, I folded my hands together to make something that vaguely resembled a gun. I peered out from under the table, and immediately frowned. Tamaki was standing in the way.

Which, on second thought, wasn't much of a hindrance. Tamaki was a general air-head, it wouldn't be hard to believe he tripped over his own feet. Inhaling deeply, I braced myself for a rather sharp impact.

One..two…three…roll!

I threw myself, as hard and fast as I could, out from under the table, and rolled straight through the other table, ignoring the surprised wailing and thud of Tamaki. I had to repress a string of violent curses when the sting from plowing Tamaki over. I could hear his protests than someone knocked him over, and he didn't fall.

"Oh, come on Milord, you really expect us to believe that something rolled out from under a table, just to knock you over?" The twins asked in unison, dubious.

"Yes! Because it's the truth!" Tamaki blubbered.

I almost laughed, but realized my mission required the utmost stealth. In only a few short motions, I was where I needed to be. I rolled out from under the table, ignoring the few startled students, jabbed my finger into the thick, creamy cake icing, and dived back under the table.

The icing, I found, was sickeningly sweet, and that even if I wanted to eat, I would barely be able to eat a normal sized piece. I easily made it to safety this time, and began to mingle in the crowd, chatting with random people I didn't know.

Then, after mere minutes of being safe, I heard: "WHO THE HELL TOUCHED THIS CAKE? DO YOU WANT ME TO CALL IN CSI?!"

Heads turned to stared at the enraged Kimber. I ignored her as her rant continued.

That was when the fireworks started. I directed my gaze to the sky, smiling at the sizzling and loud cracking booms coming from the fireworks. Colours seemed to be strewn about eh sky in a very bright dazzling array. It was an awesome sight, for I had hadn't seen a large fireworks show in years.

It was moments like these when I realized how great friends were.

"SABRINA YOU CAKE STEALING ASS!"

I cringed. Kimber. She knew.

"Yeees?" I sang warily, turning to face her.

Kimber glowered at me, nose scrunched up in frustration. "The twins and Tamaki told me that _someone _was rolling under tables near the cake….."

Actually, disregard that friend thing. I take that back.

* * *

**We...**

**WE HAVE A WEBSITE!**

**That doesn't mean it isn't a work in progress/piece of crap, but I felt it necessary to inform you of it. We will be... well, posting random shit, on there.**

**ALSO**

**We just updated a big one, so don't review the next one saying "WAHH THIS ONES SHORT!" **

**ITS JUST SHORT IN COMPARISON! YOUR MIND IS LYING TO YOU, DON'T LISTEN TO IT!**

**Nyeh, sorry for the wait, we've had... commitments.**

**I am aware of how ominous that word appears. In fact, it is ominous. **

**We've had gymnastics (coaching) on mondays, which both of us fail miserably at. And then drama on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and most of the time playing Fable with Amy on Fridays/Saturdays. So we haven't had much time to work. (between you and me, if I were updating, I woulda done it sooner)**

**I do not enjoy this sentence "But you could never trust those damn prairie dogs…evil little buggers." Prairie Dogs are my favourite animals. Mom said every year from when i was 2 to about now, we'd go to the zoo, and every time I'd stand in front of the prairie dogs and watch them climb and make their cute noises and pop out of their holes in the ground until mom had to swear at me and drag me away.**

**This is a rather long tangent. (okay I re-read this chapter and I DONT REMEMBER WRITING THAT AT ALL)  
**

**Oh my Sabrina and her blushing/totally in love with Kaoru-ness, she won't tell Kimber of this. But I'm sure Kimber's spidy-senses will let her know, yes?**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT THE WEBSITE AND REVIEW THIS CHAPPIE!**

**- Picklez  
**


	20. Loners Have To Stick Together

**Chapter 20**

_**Loners Have To Stick Together**_

_Kimber – _

My foot slammed down onto my friend's stomach, waking her up forcefully.

"Sabrina, my darling! Today we stalk Tamaki!"

Sabrina merely pushed me off of her angrily. I immediately fell to the floor, throwing my hands back to catch myself. "Grumpy," I commented dryly, picking myself up and storming out the door. She had been acting like that since Canada Day, which was… a few days ago. I was really getting annoyed with her. Was she staying up later or something?

I sighed. Sabrina was never looking out for herself, it pissed me off. Scowling, I prepared some scrambled eggs quickly so I could gobble them down without allowing Sabrina to have any.

Well, that _was_ my plan.

But halfway through making them I felt guilty about it, and decided I'd let her have some.

She seemed to be having a hard time lately, but maybe I was just overthinking things.

Yeah.

I was probably overthinking things.

I sat at the table eating my scrambled eggs. I was debating a few things, staring at Sabrina's portion of the eggs.

Option 1: Tell her they're ready and let her eat them

Option 2: Wait for a while, and if she doesn't wake up, shove them down my own throat.

Option 1 made me seem too nice.

But option 2 would make me feel guilty.

I frowned sourly, pondering for a while and then shrugging my thoughts off. I grabbed the eggs hastily and gobbled them up, immediately experiencing the unsettling feeling of guilt.

* * *

We waltzed happily into the school, immediately putting on cheerful Tamaki-esque smiles. We quickened our pace until we made it to Tamaki's locker.

"Why are we doing this again?" Sabrina asked grumpily. Jesus, if she was going to act like this all day I would end our non-existent relationship.

"The readers think we should involve the other hosts a bit more," I explained blankly.

"What readers?"

"Hm? I never said anything about readers."

She was silenced, most likely lost in her own thoughts.

We approached Tamaki slowly.

"Kimber and Sabrina! I have supplied two male uniforms so you can adequately imitate the Hosts and myself!"

I saluted quickly. "Thank you sir!" I yelled. "We shall change into these promptly."

"Wait…" Sabrina whispered, biting her lip in confusion. "Are we using the boys bathroom?"

I glanced at Tamaki, hoping he'd have an idea.

He didn't.

"Naaaw. Just because we're dressed as men doesn't mean we have to pee with men," I replied after a rather long silence. We marched into the girl's bathroom, rushing into separate stalls. An unannounced race to see who was finished changing first ensued.

Sabrina came out on top, as I had to fix my hair hastily before emerging from the stall.

I smiled warmly at her appearance. A woman in man's clothing.

Obviously, I was already a man, so it didn't make any difference that I was wearing men's clothing. "Don't I look manly?" I whispered to Sabrina as we left the bathroom, getting a few strange glances from girls in the hall.

"For the last time Kimber, you're a girl."

I frowned.

Why was she being so mean?

I mean, she was normally mean, but it was different than usual.

I crossed my arms grumpily as we walked back to Tamaki. Once we made it to him, I reverted to being happy, as Tamaki often is (when he isn't sulking).

We followed him promptly to his first class, keeping that straight Tamaki-like walk all the way there.

"Reporting for duty SIR!" Sabrina and I announced, saluting in Tamaki's direction when we made it to the classroom. Tamaki chuckled lightly and gestured toward the two empty seats beside him. Sabrina and I sat down, staring diligently at the teacher and waiting for class to begin.

What did Tamaki do during class?

I glanced to my left, hearing Sabrina's voice. She was passing a pencil to girl beside her, murmuring some metaphor for beauty in her ear. It was all going well until the girl snatched the pencil out of Sabrina's hand and pushed Sabrina to the ground.

"Get away from me you creepy lesbian!" She exclaimed.

Sabrina sighed, sitting back in her desk.

"Tamaki Stalkage = Epic fail" I mumbled to myself.

I could just imagine Sabrina rolling her eyes at my comment.

The rest of the school day was relatively boring. It was spent freaking out about minor details, emoeing in corners when yelled at, and just generally acting eccentric. Then, on our way to the host club to get our old uniforms back, we spotted Haruhi.

She was casually walking down the hall, putting one skinny leg in front of the other, minding her own business.

Behind her were Hunny and Mori. Hunny was chatting about something and Mori was tentatively listening.

Then the moment came that made Sabrina, Tamaki and I gasp. Haruhi tripped over a book in the hallway, falling forward. Tamaki lurched toward her, diving to save her. Sabrina and I attempted to as well, knowing that that was the Tamaki thing to do. The three of us ran into each other and became a pile on the floor. We stood up, noticing that Mori had grabbed Haruhi's hand and kept her up.

"Are you okay Haruhi do you have to go the hospital!?" Tamaki exclaimed. The exasperated tone in his voice was somewhat funny. Of course, Sabrina and I joined in.

"Do you need a bandaid?" Sabrina asked

"The nurse?" I added.

"I can call the hospital," Tamaki mumbled

"Kyouya can, he knows people there," Sabrina mentioned.

"Kyouya could get a doctor to come right here and help her on the spot," Tamaki mused.

"He could, let's go find him," Sabrina said. The two turned around to leave when I finally spoke up.

"Guys." I pointed to the other end of the hallway. "She's leaving." Haruhi, Hunny, and Mori were quickly walking away.

Sabrina and Tamaki bounced after her, blabbering unintelligible nonsense.

I knew we still had to get Kai, so I took it upon myself to bring him home.

I don't know how she accomplished this, but Sabrina was home before me, chatting on the phone with someone. Our home phone was low to the ground, so she was leaning against the table we put it on, her legs stretched across the hallway.

"Who is it?" I mouthed to her.

"Your mom." She mouthed back.

"Can I talk to her?" I said in a slightly softer tone than usual.

"I'm joking it's Kaoru."

I scowled. "Oh."

"Oh, that was just Kimber wanting to know who it was."

I sighed and walked over to the living room, waving Kai along with me, plopping myself down right in front of our tiny TV. I was excited. I had almost beaten Final Fantasy VII, and I was ready to finally do it. A few hours of burning my retinas in front of the TV should do it, I thought.

After loading up the game, I flew the airship to the crater in the northern area and it triggered an intense conversation between the characters. I was really getting into it, leaning as far as I could forward and practically pressing my face against the TV. Kai had to try to look around my head. Just then, Sabrina's voice broke my concentration.

"Hahah! Yeah! I know what you mean! She's definitely a strange one…"

I scowled. Was she talking about me!? Gossiping about me behind my back to my face!?

I shook my head and went back to playing. The scene was over and I was just leading Cloud down a path when I got into a battle.

Sabrina's voice echoed throughout the house once more.

"KIIIIIMBEEEER" she sang. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm playi-" I tried to explain.

"KIMBER. I have to ask you something!"

"Jesus christ," I mumbled, passing the controller to Kai, knowing I could leave Cloud's life in his careful hands.

I trudged over to Sabrina. "What?" I snapped.

"Are we busy this weekend?"

"No." I narrowed my eyes. What ideas did Kaoru put into her head?

"Kaoru suggested that the Host Club, and us, go to one of their cabins for the weekend."

"Whose cabin?"

"Kaoru and Hikaru's."

"Oh." I mulled it over. On the one hand, it'd be fun. On the other hand, if this kept up with Sabrina and Kaoru I'd be ignored.

I finally made my decision. I breathed a heavy dramatic sigh. "Sure."

* * *

Tamaki glanced eagerly at the rest of us from his spot in the passenger seat. "Isn't this fun? Getting together as a group like this to share in the joy that is-"

"Being squished together in the back of a tiny vehicle?" Hikaru grumbled.

I smirked. "You took the words right outta my mouth."

We were crammed into a standard sized SUV, as that was the vehicle Tamaki felt was appropriate for the moment. Tamaki and Kyouya, who was driving, were in the front seats, Hunny, Mori, and Haruhi got the middle seats, much to Tamaki's dismay, as he had suggested Haruhi sit on her daddy's lap, only to gain a prompt refusal. Crammed into the back from left to right were Kaoru, me, Sabrina, and Hikaru. I felt rather squished, considering the fact that my arms were tucked in so I wouldn't touch Kaoru or Sabrina, but at the same time they were squeezing my boob's together, which made me look like a slut.

"Are we there yet?" Sabrina whined.

"Nope!" Tamaki chirped. "Let's sing a song."

Both Hikaru and Kaoru groaned, but no one else seemed to care much.

Alright, Haruhi may have, but I didn't hear it.

"What song?" Hunny asked excitedly.

"YURI THE ONLY ONE!" I screamed out without thinking.

Everyone turned to give me a strange look, but before I could retort, Sabrina started singing it at the top of her lungs, and, even people who probably didn't know the words joined in, saying things they thought would come next.

I smiled.

Look what I started.

* * *

"I've never made a fort…" Hikaru murmured curiously. Up until that point in the conversation I had been tuning them out, but I felt I had to take action when I heard Hikaru speak those terrible words. I jumped up on top of the chair I was sitting on, nearly knocking it over.

"You fiend!"

Haruhi, Sabrina, and Hikaru turned to me curiously.

"You've never made a fort!?"

"Can't say I have," Hikaru said blankly, shrugging.

"You, me, fort, _now_," I hissed. Hikaru nodded, accepting my offer.

I giggled gleefully, grabbing Hikaru's hand and pulling him to the main room, where no one else was. Obviously our masterpiece had to be created without other people around to lower our creative genius.

I closed the door behind us quickly. "The basic aspects of a fort are couches, chairs, and a large blanket."

Hikaru nodded. "The large blanket can be your job!" He saluted dutifully then ran off to find one. I smiled happily and got going, pulling all the cushions off a nearby couch, then placing them in a pile in the corner for later. I pulled to chairs closer so we could lay the blanket across them.

I then noticed something was missing from our supplies.

I got up and ran into the room containing Sabrina and Haruhi. "Flashlight anyone?" I asked, poking nothing but my head out.

"I have one," Haruhi told me.

"Can I pleaaaase use it?" I asked her, making a strange leg motion with my please for no apparent reason.

"Sure," Haruhi offered, grabbing it out of her bag and tossing it to me. I nodded thankfully, running off and into the main room where Hikaru was waiting. I ran over to him as fast as I could.

"Okay, so we have all our materials!" I exclaimed.

"What do we do now, sensei?" Hikaru asked me.

My eyes narrowed. "I'd prefer if you called me king."

"King?"

"Yes."

"But you're a girl."

"I'm a man."

"Wanna prove that?"

My eyes widened and I shook my head quickly. "However! I am still a king! And will be referred to _as such_."

"Ahuh." He seemed skeptical.

"You can be queen if necessary," I offered.

"I'd rather not."

"I understand, queens are so useless, I wouldn't want to be one either."

"Yeah."

"I probably would have had to disown you if you had said you wanted to be a queen."

He seemed to open his mouth to say something, and then he most likely realized that logic has no place in the kingdom of Kimber.

I draped the blanket perfectly over the couch and chairs (not without Hikaru's help) and then we set up a doorway using the couch cushions and we crawled on in. There wasn't much room and therefore we were stuck a few centimeters apart from each other. I placed the flashlight in the middle, turning it on hastily.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed out.

"Hm?" Hikaru asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Your…your face in this light…"

I could see weird details of his face depending on the way the light hit him, but no matter what I saw he looked like a serial killer.

Hikaru laughed. "Alrighty then, king."

I smirked, plunging forward and lying down on my stomach. Hikaru did the same.

"So, making forts, do you like it?" I asked him curiously.

"Sure. It probably would have been a lot more fun if I was eight however."

"Hah, I think it's more fun now because I get to do it with someone I like"

Silence passed as I realized what I had implied. A slight blush spread across my face and I inconspicuously moved out of the light.

"Meaning I didn't like my sister very much, and that's who I made forts with when I was little."

"Oh yeah, of course."

"Yeah…"

Silence again. We were so close I wanted to make a suggestive comment like I would if it was a girl beside me, but something told me it would imply something different since I was saying it to a man.

That's what I liked about my friends back home, any suggestive comments wouldn't be taken suggestively at all.

"I'm hungry, let's get cheese," I suggested.

"Sure!" Hikaru agreed and we crawled our way out, closing it up with a couch cushion. I made sure to put a sign on it saying

"ROYALTY ONLY ~ NO COMMONERS ALLOWED

King and Queen"

I smirked at it, walking off. I reached out my arm to link it with Hikaru's. "Queen?" I asked him.

"Yes King." He smirked, joining me in our long journey to the kitchen. We had to walk a whole 5 or 6 meters.

Once we arrived in the kitchen we unlinked arms and wandered around, searching for cheese.

Before we got it, we heard a crashing sound, followed by a muffled "The hell did you do?"

My eyes widened.

Hikaru glanced at me. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked me.

"Hikaru, war is a man's job."

"Sexist!"

"Hika-"

"SEXIIIIST!"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. But if you're hurt I am _not _paying your medical bills."

"Do you want a divorce!?"

"No need to raise your voice while our castle's being attacked."

"I will file a divorce right here and now if you don't start treating me like a human being!"

"HIKARU!" I screamed. I then lowered my voice. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm glad you care, but it's my castle too. My fake nails are in there."

"Well then let's kick some ass."

Hikaru and I readied ourselves, running out into the main room.

I took one look at our masterpiece, the fort, and it looked just the same as it did when we started. My fists and teeth clenched in frustration.

Tamaki and Sabrina stood with cliché superhero poses on the couch.

"Behold! We are warlords from afar!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"For the glory of this land!" Sabrina screamed.

"We have taken this castle for ourselves," Tamaki added in a sweet gentle voice.

"The citizens," Sabrina gestured to Hunny, who was standing on the side looking lost, "are complaining about your dictatorship government!" I was then puzzled. Wasn't it a monarchy? Oh, whatever.

"We wish for them to live in a free society!" Tamaki announced, extending his hand to both of us. "Sweet queen, surely the king has corrupted your mind so much you are speechless, would you care to join us?"

Hikaru stepped up, much to Tamaki's surprise. Sabrina was expecting me to be the king, but Tamaki, not so much.

"Take my hand, noble queen Hikaru."

Hikaru slowly reached out his hand and I watched in anticipation.

Before he reached Tamaki's hand, he stopped. "Give me back the damn flashlight. It's Haruhi's."

Tamaki and Sabrina gasped.

"But surely you want to join us!" Sabrina yelled out in utter shock.

"I will stay by my king's side through thick and thin. For, we are in love." Hikaru stroked my cheek. My teeth clenched even more at that gesture. Was it _really _necessary?

"Fine. WE SHALL ANNIHILATE YOU BOTH!" Sabrina screamed. Before she could carry out her plan, tears started to run down my face. Our fort was ruined. I wanted to sleep in there tonight…

Without warning, and without being in control of my own damn actions, I ran into a corner and sat there.

Sabrina continued laughing noisily.

"Kimber, you alright?" Tamaki asked.

I didn't reply.

They broke our fort.

That fort was important to me.

Hell, I didn't know why I was getting so emotional. Though normally I get more emotional when I'm _not_ PMS-ing so this may explain it.

I could hear footsteps. Sabrina's.

"Kimber, come on, stop whining, we can fix it."

It turned my entire body away from her in disdain. With a few moments of silence and Tamaki and Sabrina's whispering, I heard someone else approaching.

"Kimber, it's just a fort."

Hikaru.

"Yeah but it was your first fort. It was special." I kept my head in my lap while speaking to him.

"You don't see me freaking out! We can always make another one!"

I sniffed. "One that's better?" I had only cried for about two seconds before I had stopped, like I normally do, I cry until I realize that crying is stupid, and I therefore stop.

"One that's a million times better."

"Mmm, okay." I turned to him, wiping my nonexistent tears and getting up. Hikaru and I walked past Tamaki and Sabrina as he led me up to my room.

When we got to my room I sat down on the bed and we were completely alone. In utter silence.

"Hikaru can I tell you something?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?" He seemed to fear what I was about to say.

"Sabrina and Kaoru talked on the phone you know."

"Yeah I do. You forget that we live in the same house, and are also twins."

"Well I think Sabrina likes Kaoru. I know she'd never tell me, but I'm getting that vibe."

His eyes widened. "No!"

"What if they-"

"Dated…"

"I'd be all alone," We whispered in unison.

"WAIT!" I screamed out.

"Yeah?"

"We'd have each other! Us loner's gotta stick together!"

"Uhuh! Let's make it our goal to keep them apart!"

"Well of course!"

And with that, we shook hands, and it was the beginning of a _wonderful_ partnership.

* * *

**_Picklez: I'ma cry I feel so bad for delaying this._**

**_I could blame drama (we were both in a play) but I think I should just blame myself._**

**_I became too busy with other things. Terrible things. Like having friends, and making random flash animations, and playing Mabinogi. _**

**_And, I am sorry._**

**_Cheez: Damn right you are. _**

**_Picklez: T_T

* * *

  
_**


	21. Cookie Cravings

**This was the hardest chapter to update, by far. Not writing wise, but because of the fact it took my roughly ten tries to log on, and after realizing I had typed our email, the password, the the weird code thing wrong, I convinced myself that I had somehow deleted the chapter and had to rewrite most of it. Which, thankfully, is not the case.**

**All the same, I gotta lay off the orange crush and get some sleep.**

**-Cheez**

* * *

Much to Kimber's immense relief, the fort was rebuilt the following day, after a rather grudging treaty was made between Tamaki and I, and Hikaru. We would leave the fort alone, provided they didn't bother any innocent civilians like Hunny. Hikaru, upon hearing our demands, opened his mouth to argue with some apparent logical failing on our part, but decided it wouldn't be wise, and shut his mouth.

So, while Kimber and Hikaru spent their day turning an entire room into a blanket and chair fort, complete with fluffy pillows to use as weights (When, in actuality they didn't weigh anything down), the rest of us spent our time sitting at a table in the kitchen, talking about what to do.

The suggestions varied from tea-parties to horror movie marathons, to a game of hide and seek. None of these oh-so-brilliant ideas were ever acted out upon, however, as we spent the entire day talking about it. One by one everyone slowly retired to their rooms, until eventually it was just me and Kaoru.

I had my fingers laced, and I was cracking my knuckles. The cracking of my stiff joints was the only noise. Kaoru, I knew, was sitting across from me, expression impassive as he rested his chin upon his hand.

I told myself that I could look him in the eyes without either blushing, or my heartbeat increasing. The little voice in my head decided that was the best time to tell me I was lying to myself. Determined to prove the voice wrong, I turned my gaze up.

The moment his amber eyes met mine I could feel the _ba-dump_ in my chest speed up slightly. Kaoru offered a little grin, and shrugged. Apparently he had no conversation topics to bring to the table. Never the less, the grin brought a slight flush to my cheeks. I told myself that it was ridiculous to continue on acting like this, especially considering I did spend a fair bit of time with him and the rest of the host club.

Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to calm down. I could look at him without feeling like a crushing schoolgirl (Which was a fairly apt description at the time too).

I think I can, I think I can, I think can, I thought, continuing to quote Thomas the Tank Engine.

My stare remained fixed on him as I steeled myself to my task. I couldn't let that voice win.

Noticing my stare moments later, Kaoru cleared his throat. "Sabrina" He quirked an eyebrow, "Why are you glaring at me?"

I blinked rapidly, flustered. "Oh, just lost in thought" I lied. Apparently my desire to win against a mental voice had caused me to resort to narrowing my eyes, and scowling. I turned my lips into a nervous half-smile.

"About what?"

"I..er, uhm. About the time my brother stole my cookies?"

"How truly horrible of him." Kaoru replied sarcastically.

I did my best to look mortified. "It was a deeply traumatic event. Your sarcasm is not helping in the recovery process."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Obviously loosing a cookie is an event so horrific that you need therapy to recover."

"That hurts, man. Hurts my _soul._"

In a brief moment of silence, I realized that after the conversation my heartbeat had slowed. I briefly considered comparing to the stuff I saw on Animal Planet about adapting, but ditched the idea as I soon realized it made little logical sense.

"I want cookies now" Kaoru grumbled after a moment.

I nodded in agreement. "I take it there are no cookies anywhere within jogging distance?"

"You? Jogging?" The disbelief in his tone was evident.

"I'd do it for cookies" I huffed.

"Mhm."

"No cookies nearby?"

"It's past eleven; any place that would sell cookies is closed."

"You're opposed to breaking and entering I guess?"

"Just how far would you go for cookies?"

I shrugged, not fully sure how to answer. "Depends on the cookie, I guess. The kind with raisins, I won't do a thing, but a no-bake cookie; I can't say what I'd do."

Kaoru shook his head firmly, "Alright, no more cookie talk, I'm getting hungry."

"Fair enough."

Kimber started screaming from the other room. Quirking an eyebrow, Kaoru and I exchanged a glance.

_Ba-dump, ba-dump_. Shu

"Is she saying 'sexy' or 'sexist'?" I wondered out loud.

"Or both?" Kaoru looking wary presumably concerned about his brother's safety.

"Sexy Sexist? Really?" I stood up. The only way to find out was to go investigate.

Kaoru joined me on the brave quest, and together we tip-toed stealthily towards the room where Kimber was situated. The sneaking was all in vain though, for when we approached the room Hikaru was sitting outside, leaning against the wall right to the door. He was scowling sourly.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked, looking gravely concerned.

"She banished me from the castle" Hikaru grumbled sullenly.

Not hiding my bemused grin, I sat down beside him. "Join the club" I told him with a sigh. I had been banned from Kimber's castle for many years.

"You're banned too?"

"Have been since I was fourteen" While I was telling him this, Kaoru took the seat on Hikaru's other side.

"Why'd she ban you?" Kaoru asked, leaning past Hikaru.

I shrugged. "Her sister told me too." And ever since then, her sister had been informing me with a smug little grin that I was banned from the castle.

Kaoru opened his mouth to speak, as did Hikaru, but they're open mouths were quickly replaced by confused frowns as Kimber started to mutter to herself. The curious look, instead of being to shot at Kimber (Because, last time I checked, they couldn't see through walls), were directed at me.

Shrugging again, I pressed my finger to my lips. I heaved myself off the ground and walked towards the open doorway. Noticing Kimber's back was to me, and she was facing the impressive fort she had built, I leaned with my side against the doorjam.

"Stupid Hikaru" Kimber murmured angrily, arms folded sullenly over her chest. "It's his own damn fault he got banished from the castle. Maybe he should just realize that he's _sexy_" She spat the word sexy like it was some form of curse. "I mean what? Every single girl on the planet likes him? I don't blame them though, but..." She cut herself off, heaving an annoyed sigh.

After a slight pause she continued, "How dare he compliment me! He knows he's not allowed to do that! It must be against the rules"

I cast a glance at Hikaru and shook my head. Poor bastard should have known better. You just don't compliment Kimber, it's a no-no.

"There's nothing to lose!" Kimber sang. I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. I wanted to see where this was heading.

After singing a few more lines of Billy Talent, I became convinced that it could be going on for quite some time.

"We can hear you, you know?" I spoke up.

Kimber wheeled around, fists clenched, "SHUT UP! YOU'RE ALL BANISHED FROM THE CASTLE!"

I was tempted to point out that the whole attempt at banishing us had little effect, seeing as how two out of the three were already banned.

"Except for you, Kaoru" Kimber added quickly, in a less murderous tone, "You're the only one I like." Immediately after speaking, Kimber dove headfirst into the fort.

None of us saw her until the car trip home, where she was crushed between me and Kaoru. And she did not look happy.

I drummed my fingers against my leg, watching as Hunny Mori and Haruhi made their way in. I paid attention to Mori's unwavering expression, as I would be attempting to be Mori the following day. I had been practicing my stoic face in the mirror. I was getting better at it. I had been playing the My Immortal read along and trying to keep a straight face. It was terribly strenuous.

"I still want cookies." Kaoru informed me. It was lucky Kimber was shorter than the both of us, for we could easily talk over her head.

I frowned. Great, now I wanted them too. "Tamaki!" I called across the van, my tone a whiny drawl. "Can we get cookies on the way home?"

Tamaki seemed to find this a brilliant plan, and immediately relayed to Kyouya, who was sitting only a few inches away.

"I'm going to get a chocolate chip cookie" I informed Kaoru, like a proud six-year-old.

Leaning forward to look at all of us, Hikaru stated "I want the ones with the smarties in it."

"I do too" Kaoru agreed,

"If you guys don't stop talking over my head, I'm going to punch you all in the face" Kimber said, glaring at the three of us.

Grinning, I shifted a little closer to her. "You can't really do much when your arms are stuck against your sides, eh?"

Kimber frowned sourly and slowly sank down in her seat until she had slipped under her seatbelt. Grumbling to herself again, she crawled across the floor, stood up even though the van was moving. Clutching her head, Kimber sat herself down firmly on both mine and Hikaru's laps, trying to squish herself in between us.

My expression turned stoic. I knew what this meant. It was a battle of wits. I had to suck it up and let her sit on my lap uncomfortably, or else I'd let her win. That could not happen.

Kimber turned to Hikaru and struck up a conversation about the weather. She shifted about on my lap as she did so. Her butt was digging rather uncomfortably into my thigh. Cringing, I shoved her, and ended up slamming myself into Kaoru's side and Kimber further onto Hikaru's lap

"Ow" Kaoru complained, having been pushed into the window.

"Your ass is bony" I whined, glaring at her.

Kimber, apparently not noticed where she was, smiled triumphantly. She was taunting me.

It wasn't over.

"You may have won this time" I hissed. "But I'll get you one day."

There was not a chance in hell I was letting her beat me in a battle of wits.

Kimber scoffed, as if not believing me.

I stared at my knees, glaring. I was pretty pissed at myself for caving.

Out of the corner of my eyes Kimber seemed to be realizing where she was sitting, and with a blush and a mumble "I'm sorry" she removed herself from his lap and sat down next to me.

"You blushed" I teased out of the corner of my mouth.

I felt a sharp jab against my ankle. It didn't take to realize that she had kicked me Stifling a serious of curses, I glared at Kimber. She grinned again.

After Tamaki bought what I figured was all the cookies from a nearby town, the ride settled into silence, except for Kimber's boastings about her more recent H-games purchases.

I was starting to wonder how the hell she got them in the first place. After hearing something about hidden cut scenes, I figured it was time to speak up.

"What if Hogwarts was real?" I asked loudly.

"It's not" Haruhi shot me down straight off the bat, and Tamaki, who had been peering into the back depths of the van, looking a little crestfallen. "It's a fictional castle."

"But how do we know?" I retorted. "If the castle was designed with the intention of keeping muggles, like us, out, how would muggles be able to know if it was real or not?"

Tamaki's head was now out in the slightly space between his and Kyouya's seat. He was eagerly listening to my reasoning, which gave me much more of a reason to continue.

"But it's a work of fiction" Haruhi pointed out.

"Ah, but what if J.K. Rowling was a witch? What a brilliant way to make money, and, because it's so utterly unbelievable, no would believe it."

"You're unbelievable" Kaoru scoffed.

Tamaki stared Kaoru down sternly for a moment, as if reprimanding him for doubting my logic.

Which was pretty flawless to me, considering the amount of hours I spent thinking about in the past years.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki announced, needlessly loud.

"Yes?" Kyouya's head didn't turn away from the wheel, but I knew he was wearing that eerily calm smirk on his face.

"Call up the armed forces! We must send them to England to search the country for Hogwarts!" Tamaki, who had been screaming and waving full-energy, slowed to a slow stop and said thoughtfully, "But where to start."

"I'd start with platform nine and three quarters" Kimber piped up.

"Yes, start there! Send them to search for the mythical platform!"

I had to stifle a giggle fit at a group of men wandering around a train station, walking into walls to find a non-existent platform.

"Please don't tell us" Hikaru said.

"That you've actually thought this out?" Kaoru finished the question with a sigh, like he the answer.

I grinned, nodding. "What else was I supposed to do? Be useful?" I scoffed.

"Tamaki" Haruhi was saying, "You are aware Hogwarts isn't real right?"

"Nonsense! My silly little daughter, you have to believe in magic. Don't you want to be my pretty princess!?"

"No."

"Denied" Kimber sang softly under her breath.

Tamaki pulled his head out our line of view, managing to curl himself up on the seat. He whimpered softly. Kyouya removed one hand from the wheel and patted Tamaki on the shoulder, presumably, as I couldn't see. "There, there."

And the family roles came into play again.

In my opinion the rest of the ride went swimmingly, I accidentally dozed off on Kaoru's shoulder and he didn't shove me off, Kimber never punched me in the face, and I thoroughly crushed my cookie craving.

All things considered, I'd have to say my little nap was probably my van-ride hightlight.

**

"You ready Sabs?" Kimber asked me through the walls of the bathroom stall.

Buttoning up my blazer, I responded in the blandest, most emotionless tone I could muster.

"Hn."

Kimber seemed to take this as an acceptable response, and soon we both striding down the halls. Kimber had a cheery bounce in her step and continued to stay a few paces ahead of me. She was carrying a old plushie with her that she had named "King Vincent Valentine." I had my hands stuffed into my pockets, repeating depressing things in my head like a mantra.

I was dwelling upon the time I had received several mosquito bites to the head.

Kimber and I ignored the fact that both Hunny and Mori worked diligently throughout class, and did our own little things. I stared blankly straight ahead, and Kimber was nibbling on a piece of cake in a Tupperware dish.

Things were flowing smoothly until we decided to imitate the piggy-back. Kimber leapt onto my back, and I looped my arms around her knees. I lacked Mori's strength, and Kimber lacked Hunny's size. I wound up charging headfirst down the hallway, trying to keep momentum and not fall over. We made it only a few meters before I swerved into a locker with a painful thud and both fell to the ground.

"Not a good idea" I grumbled.

As we both slowly raised ourselves from the ground, cringing, Hunny and Mori passed by. Hunny waved from his position on Mori's back.

Neither of us returned it.

Aside from some painful to-be-bruises, we were fine and I made it to the host club's room before I even had to fight a smile.

While Kimber and Hunny were eating mouthful after mouthful of cake, I sat elbow-to-elbow by Mori. Both of us kept blank faces.

It was all going well again, till the twins crept up next to me.

"Saaabrina" Hikaru called softly.

"Saaaabrina" Kaoru echoed.

"Hn?" I glanced at them, trying to raise an eyebrow, but raising both.

I could clearly see the two of them were withholding giggles at my expression. I quickly straightened it out.

"Honey if you love me" Hikaru started.

"Would you please please smile?" Kaoru asked, slowly leaning into my personal bubble

I fought the blush and stared them both down.

"Pretty please?" They asked in unison.

I continued to stare.

The twins started to bat their eyelashes.

I bit the inside of my lip. If I opened my mouth now all that would come out was giggles.

"With a cherry on top?" Kaoru added in a sugary-sweet tone.

"Honey" I managed between calming breathes, and the thought of clowns "I love you but I just can't smile."

Frowning, both twins retreated.

"Fine then" Kaoru huffed.

"But" Hikaru continued

"We get the kids on holidays" they finished.

My teeth pressed down harder against my lip. Do. Not. Laugh. A noise to my left momentarily screwed up my concentration. Did Mori just…snicker? I wasn't even sure if snicker qualified, it was more like a sharp breath.

Did he…laugh?

The mere concept honestly horrified me. It was too weird. It was obviously just my imagination.

With an synchronized indignant huffs, the pair turned away and approached Kimber.

"Honey, if you love me" Hikaru began.

I burst out laughing. Turning round at the same time, the twins regarded me with mirrored expressions of confusion. For some reason, their expression made me giggle harder, and I doubled over..

"Hunny..and…Honey" I managed between rasps. I didn't faze me that no one else was laughing, because it obviously wasn't funny. My hysterics growing into slight giggles, and I managed to sit up straight.

"How was that funny?" Hikaru asked, looking concerned for my mental well-being.

I giggled again. "I don't….I don't know."

Things switched back to normal as soon as Kimber realized that since I had broken character, she could as well. Immediately she jumped in about custody of the children from earlier, and a minor debacle began, which was solved rather quickly but a quick offering of cake from Hunny.

Kimber resumed her sleepover plans, and promptly the twins, Hunny and Mori. "You can come too" Kimber threw in shortly after, as if thinking I might be feeling left out.

"Yeah, I think I might be busy over at my place" I commented, trying to sound off-hand.

"What could you possibly be doing that's more important than a party at _my _place?" Kimber retorted evenly.

"Obviously, I have to talk with my girlfriend. My girlfriend who lives in Canada" I shot back, withholding a grin.

"Wait wait wait wait" Kaoru stopped the argument, "Your _girlfriend_?"

I nodded, "Yeah, my girlfriend who lives in Canada. Her name is Alberta, she lives in Vancouver."

Kimber stifled a giggle, and Hunny seemed baffled by the scene.

I glanced round, realizing that only Kimber seemed to get it.

"Have none of you seen Avenue Q?" I asked, incredulous.

Everyone excluding me and Kimber shook their heads.

"You're terrible!" I gasped, "Kimber, we have to watch it at the sleepover."

"But what about my H-games?" Kimber whined.

"H-games?" Hunny questioned, looking around at us with curious blue eyes.

"It's…nothing" Kimber told the older host awkwardly, "Doesn't matter. Want another piece of cake?"

That distracted Hunny from the question, as Hunny eagerly accepted another plate of marble cake.

"If Kimber and Hikaru are going to playing" Kaoru cast a glance at Hunny, "'Games', what exactly will the rest of us be doing?"

"Well" I muttered thoughtfully, "We have a _glorious_ selection of low-fat yogurts."

And then I made a slurping noise. Loudly.

* * *

**So, just to explain, My Girlfriend Who Lives in Canada is a song in Avenue Q, and the last line Sabrina says is from an youtube video series called IDEK. Do not watch either of these two things with parents in the room. The shit could hit the fan, man. **

**Alrighty, I'll love you kids with best wishes from Picklez, and this: **

**(757): DUDE. I'm missing my big toenail. My bed has all over it. WHAT DID WE DO LAST NIGHT?**

**(703): I don't know, but I chipped my tooth and I'm wearing different underwear.**

**R&R, we'll give you wondorous dancing leprechauns. **

**-Cheez.**


	22. I'm So Bored I Could

* * *

_**Oh yeah, that epic backseat battle of last chapter? I actually sat on her lap to see who caved in faster, and THEN she wrote it. **_

_**- Picklez**_

* * *

**Chapter 22**

_**I'm so bored I could…**_

_Kimber – _

"Well what will we do with the strippers?" I asked calmly. I was stretched out across our hallway at 3:00 AM. I had just recently called Hikaru out of boredom.

"What?"

"At the sleepover. The strippers."

"I didn't know there would be strippers."

"DURR, why did we invite Kaoru!?"

Silence.

"That was out of line. I'm sorry," I quickly apologized. My eyebrows knotted as I thought of the possibility. Kaoru stripping would be like Hikaru stripping. Except less creepy because it's not Hikaru.

"Can I go to bed now?" Hikaru asked me, seemingly stifling a yawn.

"BUT HIKARU! I AM SO BORED I COULD BACKHAND SLAP A STRIPPER!" I screamed, my voice echoing through the house and most likely waking up Sabrina.

"With a pikachu," I added.

I heard a prompt click and then the dial tone.

"Asshole," I told the phone.

* * *

"Okay, ready?" Sabrina whispered, glancing into the mirror and fixing her hair so it looked more like mine. A simple ponytail with the bangs pinned back.

"Ready," I assured her, picking up my schoolbag and heading out of the bathroom. We had decided previously that we would be the female versions of the twins so we wouldn't have to hide our hair. We had also spoken about who would act like which twin. I decided on Hikaru so I could mock him, and then she got Kaoru. We walked through the halls, my hand gripping the sleeve of her dress, as she wasn't wearing her glasses and I didn't want her or anyone else getting severely injured today.

We then spotted the twins, leaning against their lockers. "Hey guys!" Sabrina and I called in unison, rushing up to them.

They both turned to face us, raising their left eyebrows at the same time. I'm not going to lie, that part was kind of creepy.

"You look…" Hikaru murmured.

"Strangely alike," Kaoru finished.

"Well that's what we were going for!" I announced. Sabrina and I gave them thumbs up.

"To class?" Sabrina asked, gesturing forward.

I turned to Kaoru and whispered in his ear "She's acting like you today, so if I'm not around, you're in charge of making sure she doesn't run into any inanim- anything at all."

"Doesn't she have contacts?"

"Do you know how easy it is to wreck your eyes with those things!? One wrong move and you're blind for life. DAYUM."

Kaoru didn't respond to that one.

We walked into our math classroom and glanced around while Kaoru and Hikaru sat down.

The math teacher immediately turned to glare at us, and then walked quickly in our direction.

"You've been absent for several days now, Kimber and Sabrina. Keep this up and-"

"Here's our make-up work," Sabrina and I told him in unison, passing him a large bundle of papers.

He didn't have anything to say as we sat down in our respective places in front of the twins. The teacher walked to the front of the class and faced us all with a solemn expression.

"We're doing partner work today," He told the class, bracing himself for the chaos that would ensue. He flinched, then spoke the most important detail of all. "Pick your own partners."

For a split second, it felt like my hair was being yanked out of its follicles and Hikaru pulled me backward via my pony tail. I looked up at him, trying not to laugh. His face was pretty hilarious upside down.

"Partners?" Was his question.

"Why?"

"We need to talk."

"Frowny face emoticon," I told him blankly, "About what?"

"About… _that_." He nodded his head in Kaoru and Sabrina's direction. They were engaged in a deep conversation that apparently required dramatic hand gestures on Sabrina's part. Kaoru was laughing.

"Oh. Roger that. I'm in."

"Have you picked your partners?" The teacher asked the class.

I had never noticed this before, but Demetrio was in our math class, and he approached Sabrina slowly and carefully.

"Do you want to… be my partner… Sabrina?"

"I'm stalking Kaoru, I need to gather information."

"Oh… okay?"

"So I have to be his partner."

"Oh. Yeah, that's fine. Whatever." And he then walked away. Hm.

Hikaru tapped my shoulder, apparently I had been staring in that direction for a long time. He pointed forward.

"Hiro!? What are you doing at school?"

"Well there were no doctors appointments today?"

"Oh! Well that's lovely! What would you like?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner."

I was torn.

I wanted to gossip with Hikaru. Hell, I just wanted to _talk _to Hikaru. But… I did promise Hiro I'd help him when I could.

I glanced at Hikaru, waiting for his answer. I expected a "Go ahead, you promised". But that is the exact opposite of what I got.

Hikaru pulled me closer to him across the desk and it dug into my chest uncomfortably. "She's mine," He told Hiro.

"Oh. Uhh. Okay."

I was mildly frightened, so I pushed Hikaru away from me. Also, his response was kind of mean, he doesn't know what Hiro goes through.

"How about I help you out at lunch? All lunch hour, I'm yours." I smiled warmly. Hiro nodded happily.

"Yeah. Thanks!" And he ran off to find another partner.

"I thought you were acting like me today," Hikaru muttered sullenly.

"I am."

"I wouldn't have done that."

"Well then you're a dick."

Silence. Why do I do that?

I listened to Kaoru and Sabrina while I waited for Hikaru to break the tension.

"For the last time, a llama is NOT faster than an alpaca!"

"I beg to differ!"

"Prove it!"

"Have you ever seen a llama run, Kaoru?"

"Have you ever seen a llama run _alongside_ an alpaca!? I DOUBT IT"

"That's beside the point. I'm sure llama's are faster"

I sighed boredly.

"I'M SO BORED I COULD-"

"Backhand slap a stripper?" Hikaru finished. "With a pikachu?"

"How did you know I was going to say that!?"

"Well you said it on the phone yesterday…"

"I was on the phone yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"God I don't remember that at all."

Hikaru pursed his lips. "Is there any lack of alcohol in your house recently?"

"Hikaruuuu! I was not _drunk_! You're crazzzy"

"Hmph." He looked across the room like he was transfixed by something. Or some_one_.

I put my face up against his and looked in the same direction.

"Who're you looking at? Her?" I pointed to a rather plump girl who looked like she was hiding food in her cheeks for later. "Her?" I pointed to Porky Piggington.

Hikaru's eyes narrowed. "I'm looking at the wall."

"Same thing. Minus the living part."

"Sure."

I rolled my eyes.

"Hikaru."

He didn't respond.

"Give me your hand…"

"Why?"

"I always hold people's hands when I tell them things."

"Okay…" He put his hand in mine. I put one of my hands on top of it.

"Look, I'm sorry I called you a dick, _but_ your comment was kind of mean. Do you know anything about that boy?"

"No." His lip protruded like he was sulking. What a baby.

"Exactly. You don't know what he goes through, so don't be mean to someone until you know their situation, because that pisses me off a lot and if you do that much more our friendship will end faster than you can say 'Nickleback's songs all sound the same'."

He nodded slowly and I let go of his hand.

"Now what did you want to talk about?"

He leaned in closer. "Any updates on the Kaoru-Sabrina situation?"

"Sabrina hasn't spoken to me, but haven't you noticed that they talk to each other a lot? More often than before even."

"We can't base our conclusions on that. If everyone liked someone of the opposite sex they talk to a lot-"

I laughed nervously before finishing his sentence. "You and I'd be dating by now." We both laughed nervously. Little "hah, hah's."

"Anyways, haven't you seen Sabrina's face light up when he's around?" I mumbled.

"No."

"Oh well I have. Maybe it's just because her face is normally happy it's hard to tell the difference."

"Yeah… I haven't noticed any difference in Kaoru. Normally it's hard to."

"Me either, not that I'm around him much."

I slowly started to do my math work when Hikaru started speaking again.

"About yesterday…"

"Yeah?"

"Our whole argument… it doesn't really make sense to me."

"Yeah!" Sabrina agreed, turning to face us. Kaoru joined.

"Tell us Kimber!" Kaoru chanted.

"Tell us!" Sabrina echoed.

"Well, I'm going to need sock puppets first."

* * *

Lunchtime quickly rolled around and by then Hiro had gone home so I couldn't even help him. I resolved to stalk down his house and help him there sometime in the near future.

Sockpuppets in hand, I turned to the host club.

"Kimberrrr," I used the whiniest voice I could must for Hikaru, the purple and grey sock. "Why do I have to be queen? I'm not even a girl! I'm getting tired of it!"

I made my puppet, a blue and white one, shake its head. "Hikaru, the queen is always sexy, because the king wants people jealous of him. Therefore, you're the queen."

"But you could be the queen too then."

I made my sock puppet's mouth contort in strange ways in anger. "ARE YOU CALLING ME SEXY!?"

"MAYBE I AM!" his puppet yelled back, leaning closer.

"NO _YOU'RE _SEXY!"

Silence.

"I hereby banish you, Hikaru Hitachiin, from my castle. Good riddance."

I then made the sock puppets bow while Tamaki clapped happily.

Everyone else was kind of shocked.

Hikaru leaned over. "Is that really how it went?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yessiree bob!" I replied, ready to eat my lunch.

* * *

"Why are you sulking?" Hikaru asked me.

In art class, my arms were crossed over my chest unhappily as I thought more and more about yesterday's argument.

"Not sexy," I mumbled.

"Hm?"

"I'm not sexy!"

"Think what you want."

"What are you implying?"

"I'm implying that you're stupid."

"Well so are you."

"No, I accept the fact that I'm sexy."

I rolled my eyes and spread my hands out like I was making a rainbow with them. "Embrace your beauty," I murmured in a whimsical tone.

"Exactly!"

"No. There's none there."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "One day you'll realize it."

"What do you mean?"

"One day you'll finally realize 'hey, Hikaru's _not _a lying bastard, I am actually pretty!'."

"I doubt that." Of course, while I said that I was struggling with the terrible blush that was spreading across my face.

* * *

"THE RAIN IS WET!" I screamed, walking into the Host Club room with Kai in toll. We were babysitting him again, but we had plans to go to the club also, so I just picked him up and brought him along.

Sabrina and the twins were sitting and watching the rain through a large window while the rest of the Host Club did there own things. Kyouya wrote on his clipboard and pushed up his glasses every 5 or so seconds, Hunny ate cake and chatted to his stuffed bunny while Mori stood behind them. Tamaki was… where _was _Tamaki? Or Haruhi for that matter.

I took Kai with me to sit by Sabrina and company.

I could faintly hear footsteps coming from outside the door.

"And Tamaki will burst in…" Kaoru muttered.

"In 3" Hikaru added.

"2."

"1."

The door was flung open and Tamaki glanced hurriedly from side to side. "Where's Haruhi!?"

Thunder echoed behind us.

"She went running as fast as she could out of here to the bathroom a while ago," Kaoru told him.

"Guess she really needed to go," Hikaru found it necessary to add.

"WHICH BATHROOM!?" Tamaki yelled.

The twins shrugged. "Search 'em all?" Sabrina and I offered in unison.

Tamaki nodded, then turned tail and ran.

"She's in the one to the right of the Host Club." The twins told us.

"Want to camp out there and wait for Tamaki?" Sabrina asked.

"OOOOF COURSE!" I agreed. "Mori, can you watch Kai?"

"Hn." Was his reply.

I took that as a yes and we set out.

We waited for quite a while, chatting about what Tamaki's reaction would be like, and what we thought we should do when he arrived. After about 10 minutes of listening to the roaring thunder outside, Tamaki came galloping up, heaving breaths.

"You, knew, she, was here?"

Hikaru nodded like we had done something great.

Tamaki then did something I'd never seen him do. He lashed out at Hikaru, at all of us.

"What is your _problem_!? Haruhi's afraid of-" He then cut himself off like he'd said something he wasn't supposed to. "Bathrooms. She's afraid of bathrooms."

"Oh really? Hikaru asked dubiously. I really didn't want him to use that tone, obviously something serious was happening.

"Yeah, but uhm… only when it rains. And therefore I simply must go help her!"

Tamaki jiggled the doorknob. "It's not opening," He murmured.

He then knocked on the door softly. "Haruhiiii. Haruhi? Please open the door for meeee."

No reply came.

Tamaki's face contorted into what looked like sympathy as he proceeded to attempt to break the door down. He banged and banged on it until it looked like it had withstood all it could. The door then swung open inward and Tamaki went rushing in. Haruhi was sitting under the sink counter, hands over her ears.

Tamaki pulled Haruhi up and took her in his arms, murmuring something in her ear. Haruhi said nothing, but I saw that smirk on her face.

It then clicked in my head. She was afraid of thunder!

"Peculiar..." Sabrina whispered.

I then decided it was enough sappy stuff. Time to ruin the moment.

Smiling, I leaned over to Hikaru and Kaoru. "I'm not sure if it's sweet or just creepy that he attempted to break down the bathroom door for her."

* * *

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**_

_**THATS RIGHT.**_

_**ONE CHAPTER AFTER ANOTHER.**_

_**YOU SHOULD BE TOTALLY AWESOMELY COOKIETASTICALLY HAPPY RIGHT NOW.**_

_**P.S. Please attempt to read our Final Fantasy fanfic. We've gotten no reviews or anything so far. Maybe it's the name. Not very Final Fantasy-esque.  
**_

_**- Picklez**_

_**

* * *

**_


	23. Ollarrama

**Saw Star Trek. Loved it.**

**That is all.**

**-Cheez**

* * *

Before going home that day, Kimber and I made plans to swing by the dollar store. Kimber needed glasses to be Kyouya the next day, and I was in the mood for bargain shopping.

The Dollarama was large, and the 'D' on the sign as burnt out. It made me feel almost nostalgic. I had made some good memories in Dollarama.

Kimber and I walked in sync, still in twin mode from earlier in the day.

Almost immediately, rows of dinner plates caught my eye. Wandering over like a bird attracted to shiny things, I started to pick each one up and examine it closely, tucking the ones I liked under my arm.

I pulled out a Barney one, and was about to tuck it under my arm, when Kimber stopped me.

"Do you really want to eat off of Barney's face?" She asked.

I stared thoughtfully at the plate. Barney's face was plastered dead center on the plate, and he was grinning a big, toothy, dinosaur grin. I put the plate back.

Good God, I forgot how scary Barney was.

"I thought so" Kimber said.

And then the search for the glasses went on. My arms were already full of items that were completely unneeded by the time Kimber successfully found a pair of thick-rimmed glasses.

"Not very Kyouya like" She observed, "But they're too awesome to put back."

I chuckled softly, "Indeed."

Kimber with her one purchase and I with my many made our way towards the check-out. As we were walking in a line, Kimber leading, when she suddenly stopped it caused me to crash into her back, dropping a great deal of my purchases.

As I was scrambling to pick everything up, from my elf Christmas hat to my swirly straw, Kimber bent down a little closer to my level, and whispered, "You see that girl there?"

I looked up, following Kimber's gaze. A girl was picking up a pack of tootsie pops, smiling absently. Nothing seemed off. But maybe Kimber had devolped some kind of sixth sense.

Maybe she could see dead people.

"There's three browns in that pack of Tootsie pops" Kimber informed solemnly, "Should we help her?"

I gasped; there was nothing worse than three brown tootsie pops. Nothing. "Let's" I agreed, making haste in grabbing everything I had dropped.

Kimber rushed over there like she was running from Bowser. I followed her calmly. "STOP!" She hollered as she ran, startling the girl into nearly dropping her tootsie pops.

"Don't ask how I know this" Kimber began, "But there's three brown's in that pack. You're missing a red."

The girl's jaw dropped.

"I know right" I nodded in the direction of the tootsie pops, "It's a total ripoff."

The girl nodded vigorously, placing the objects of evil back on the shelf and grabbing a different one.

Kimber nodded, as if the dead people were telling her that there indeed the correct amount of red tootsie pops.

"Thanks, I totally owe you guys" The girl said, looking at both of us.

"Oh, it's not problem at all. Just an average day in the life of a hero." Kimber shrugged off the thanks, sounding proud.

"Hero my ass" I scoffed. "Anyway, you're welcome…." I trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

"Ariel" She offered.

"You're welcome Ariel."

With a good word of goodbye Kimber and I turned on our heels, still acting in unison, and went to go purchase our items.

Unsurprisingly, I managed to spend almost all of what I had in my wallet. Which as roughly twenty dollars. On one dollar items.

Looks like I was packing a lunch for school.

"And we'll never see her again" I announced on the way out the doors.

"But we can rest in the knowledge that we saved a girl from a horrible purchase."

"That we can."

We walked most of the way home in silence, except for the rustling of my bags, and Kimber's odd fits of giggling about her 'sexy' glasses.

I stared at my chuckling friend thoughtfully. I should probably tell her about my feelings for Kaoru. I felt it my duty as a friend to at least inform that there were feelings there.

I would, I decided firmly, I would just wait till the most inopportune moment. And I would say it totally off-hand, like I was asking if she wanted to go out for ice cream.

It was a brilliant plan.

Kimber greeted the Mo/Fluffy/Tucker with a warm hug and a hello when we got back to the house.

The motion-sensor dino roared in response.

I stared up at Mo/Fluffy/Tucker. The motion-sensor was annoying if papers were thrown onto our lawn, or if a kid got close to look at it, but it would seriously scare the shit out of burglars.

With the security of knowing that our house was safe from burglars, I went inside and unpacked my purchases. They were great in my opinion, and it was with much dismay that I realized I couldn't wear my elf hat nor my Robin Hood hat the following morning.

"Stupid Kyouya" I muttered, rummaging through the fridge, "Why couldn't be more…." I trailed off, wracking my brain for the word. I heard footsteps pad into the kitchen.

"Special?" Kimber suggested, "Pass me a grapefruit."

"Sure, special" I agreed, passing Kimber a grapefruit without looking at her. I continued on my search for butter. It was getting ridiculous. How hard was it to find butter in the fridge?

"Kimber, where in the hell did you put the butter?"

"In the door."

I turned my head, finding myself almost face to face with it. "Oh."

"Dumbass."

I ignored Kimber and scurried to the bathroom, where I proceeded to open the butter and smother it on my nose. With any luck that would make my glasses slip frequently.

I offered Kimber the butter, who took it willingly. When we left the house, clipboards in hand, and glasses falling down our noses every few seconds, it was safe to say we looked very Kyouya like. I wasn't sure about acting the part, for neither Kimber nor I knew much about him.

We had decided that not changing in the bathroom stalls would be a good idea, as I was getting tired of almost dropping articles of clothing into the toilet.

"Should we just act all menacing and shit and look like we know everything?" I asked, pushing my glasses up my nose. It was my forth time doing so since I had put butter on my nose. It was going to get annoying.

I pulled different facial expressions on the way to the school, trying to find the perfect know-it-all expression. It seemed to freak out people that walked by us, or those that happened to notice us while driving.

Needless to say we had a fair bit of extra space on the sidewalk.

By the time we had reached Kyouya's classroom, I had decided a slight smirk would probably work the best.

The look upon Kyouya's face was one of those rare Kodak moments. His smirk dropped into a frown and his widened slightly. He looked surprised, which was odd, seeing as how he did seem to know everything.

Kimber and I strode into the class, trying to look as cool as possible and taking seats in two empty chairs at the back of the classroom. We both followed Kyouya's example and pulled out our books. I started scribbling the answers to some of our make-up work, pushing up my glasses at regular intervals.

It was odd none of the teachers noticed us, because the students sure did. There were a lot of confused glances, and glares from the girl I had 'flirted' with when I was being Tamaki.

Returning the glare with a calm smirk, I pushed up my glasses.

Being Kyouya for the day wasn't overly thrilling, I realized. He was a hard-working guy, who did his work in class. It did prove to me that he did know a lot however, he breezed through most of the classwork with relative ease, as did Tamaki.

I, instead of working, procrastinated by doodling on my clipboard papers.

It was a nice break to see Kaoru rushing up on the way to the host club's room.

"Where's Hikaru?" I inquired, my heart skipping a beat or two. It didn't seem like something Kyouya wouldn't ask. I pushed up my glasses.

"Class" Kaoru panted.

My lips twitched into a frown. Had he ran all the way here?

"You won't believe what just happened"

Looking around, I decided to stop acting like Kyouya for the duration of the conversation. Kimber had gone off after to pick up Kai, so I didn't have to worry about her catching me. "Grandma got run over by a reindeer?" I guessed.

"Nooo" Kaoru didn't question my guess, and carried on, "The teacher came to art class today!"

My eyes widened. No way. "Pics or it didn't happen."

Kaoru pulled his cell phone out from his pocket, flipped it open and shoved it in my face.

I gasped audibly. The background of his phone was clearly the blackboard from the art class, and sitting in front of it, head down, and was the same greasy-haired art teacher I had seen weeks ago.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I missed that" I sighed, pushing up my glasses with my index finger.

"He'll be back" Kaoru assured me.

"But how do we know?" I asked, making a dramatic hand gesture, "He could hop on a motorcycle and be gone for months, until he's found on a beach, looking for gold with a metal detector."

Kaoru cocked a brow, "How much sleep have you been getting?"

"Enough" I scoffed defensively. My sleeping habits were none of his business.

"Alright then."

I fidgeted in the silence, scratching my non-itchy neck and twiddling my thumbs.

Eventually, I offered my arm, "Escort the cross-dressing girl to the host club?"

Kaoru linked his arm through mine. "Of course."

"Have you noticed Kimber and Hikaru have been watching us when we talk?" Kaoru asked.

"No…" I trailed off, thinking about the past few conversations I had had with Kaoru. Kimber and Hikaru had been casting us a lot of suspicious glances. "But now that you mention it, yeah, they have. Why is that?"

Kaoru shrugged, "I 'unno, Hikaru's never mentioned it." Judging by the tone in his voice, that worried him. I figured that he and Hikaru were the types that told each other just about everything.

"Well, you know what this means!" I exclaimed, continuing before he could ask what I was talking about, "We have to look at them suspiciously too!"

"That's your plan? Why don't we try to figure out what they're talking about?"

"That's a good idea" I acknowledged with a curt nod. I hurriedly pushed my glasses back up my nose before they could fall off.

Note to self: Less nodding.

Kaoru shook his head, chuckling slightly.

"Hey, Kaoru, does Ouran have a drama department?" I asked randomly.

"Yeah. Why? You into that sort of thing?

I pushed up my glasses before responding. "Of course! 'To be, or not to be, that is the question'" I quoted " 'Tis nobler in the mind to suffer'" I trailed off, "That's all I know."

"You're obviously knowledgeable in Shakespeare" Kaoru commented sarcastically.

"Oh, obviously. It's clearly a line that very few know" I agreed, laughter in my tone.

"Yes, and I bet even fewer know that it's from Hamlet."

"Ahhh, I see I've met a fellow Shakespeare buff" I joked. I liked Shakespeare, but I wasn't what one would call a 'buff'. Nor was I buff for that matter.

Kaoru seemed to stifle a laugh.

We stopped as we approached the host club doors, pulling our arms apart. "Why thank you kind sir" I used my posh-iest British accent as I spoke.

"You're very welcome" Kaoru smiled, not using a British accent.

I blushed. Stupid pretty men.

"Ah-well, I'll have to go on a quest to find the drama club room some time" I said awkwardly, pushing up my glasses.

"The host club will have to give you a grand tour" Kaoru suggested.

I raised an eyebrow, "The entire host club, roaming the school? Is that really safe?"

"We'll leave Tamaki behind" Kaoru decided.

"Oh, no no no" I waved my hands frantically, "It's not Tamaki I'm worried about!"

"It's not?"

"It's Mori!" Upon seeing Kaoru's baffled expression, I made haste to continue "Because, you see, he's just so full of energy and life and spunk!" I stammered out a few 'ands' before bursting into laughter.

After a second, Kaoru chimed in with the chuckles. "I...thought you...you were serious for a second there."

"Me? Serious?" I scoffed, "Never." I pushed up my glasses.

"Heeeeeeyyy! GUYS!" I wheeled around as I heard Kimber hollering. She was walking at a fast pace down the hallway, and I was surprised to not see Kai flanking her.

I waved at her, and continued to watch her approach.

It took her some to time to reach the doors, as she seemed to refuse to go faster than a walk.

As she was walking, the doors to the former music room opened, and the hosts stepped out into the hallway.

"Kaoru" Hikaru drawled, wrapping his arm over his twin's shoulder. "Where were you, I was getting worried?"

"I'm sorry Hikaru!" Kaoru apologized with a lot more emotion than necessary.

I was also getting the weird feeling I was being watched.

The twin's faces continued to grow closer as they both spun off some crap about losing each other and being worried.

There wasn't….

I turned around, towards the open door, and found myself staring at a wide assortment of the Host Club's regulars, Porty Pigginton fronting the group. She did not look pleased to see me.

I grinned, and waved, just to piss her off more. She scowled back, while a few girls behind her returned the gesture.

It was nice to know only a select few hated my guts.

"Kai's mom" Kimber panted as she made it up to us, as if she had sprinted the whole way here, "Got laid off. We no longer have to baby-sit."

"Oh, no!" I gasped. That wasn't good.

Kimber nodded, "I told her that we could watch Kai for no pay if need be, while she looks for a job." Kimber pushed up her glasses.

I nodded in agreement. That was probably the best thing to do.

"Ahh! Aren't you such sweet girls!" Tamaki praised, rushing over and wrapping his arms around the two of us. "So caring and helpful in other's times of need."

Tamaki continued to mutter words of praise, while Kimber shifted uncomfortable in Tamaki's hug.

"Thanks, buddy" I pulled out of his embrace, "But I believe you have customers waiting."

Tamaki looked alarmed, and bounced back towards the girls, explaining a family emergency.

With the host club's self-appointed king out of my view, I ended up staring at Kyouya. He was smirking slyly, a stack of paper tucked into the crook of his arm. I didn't like the looks of it.

With cool, smooth strides, Kyouya approached us. He distributed the papers evenly into mine and Kimber's arms.

I stared at him, raising both eyebrows in an attempt to raise one. My glasses slipped down my nose.

"If you're going to be me, you might as well be useful" Kyouya reasoned.

I looked down at the paper in my arms. The top sheet was numbers, and items written beside it. Teacups, teabags, and the like.

I grimaced. It looked like we were totaling costs and all that jazz. Considering my inaptitude when it came to math, I could see this going very very badly. But, looking at Kyouya's unwavering smirk, it was obvious there was no getting out of it.

Sighing, I pushed up my glasses.

* * *

**I dare you to count the amount of times Sabrina pushes up her glasses. DOoooo it.**

**-Cheez.**

**I found my pants :D**

**-Picklez**

**Reviews make people smile. **

**Namely us. **


	24. Knight In Shining Armour

* * *

**_Cheez is off volunteering. Good influences, gotta hate 'em - Picklez_**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

_**Knight In Shining Armour**_

_Kimber – _

Hand shaking, I reached for the phone. I turned to face him, a frightened frown plastered on my face.

"I don't know if I can do this Hikaru."

He rolled his eyes. "Kimber. You have to get over your fear of calling people for the first time. Call Tamaki now."

"Can't I just talk to him at sch-"

"No. Besides, you'll be dressing up as Haruhi, remember?"

"I don't waaaanna. It'll be boring." His eyes narrowed.

"Stop whining and call him."

I scowled, picking up the phone and dialing his number. I felt my heartbeat pick up with each ring. On the fourth ring, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Ta-Tamaki?"

"Yes. Who's this?"

"Kimber."

"Oh. What is it Kimber?"

"I was wondering if you knew whether you could join more than one club."

"Yeah… if it works with your schedule. I think two's the limit. Maybe three."

"Okay thank you." I smiled even though I knew he couldn't see it.

"No problem."

I let the phone hit the ground as I ran full force into Hikaru and hugged him. "YES! I can join Choir _and _drama!" I yelled. Hikaru raised his eyebrow.

"That's lovely?" I pulled away from him so I could see his face. His arms were still wrapped around me waist. I wasn't going to comment on it, or try to escape. But. That doesn't mean it was a good thing.

I smiled the widest smile ever. "It _is _lovely!"

I then pulled away, glancing around. "Where's Sabrina?" I asked curiously.

"She left a while ago. I'm not sure where to though."

"Is it just me… or has Sabrina been ignoring me lately? Did I do something wrong?"

We walked over to the couch and sat down. I turned on the TV. Spongebob was on. I let it play quietly while we spoke.

"I think Kaoru and Sabrina are plotting against us."

"Bastards. We thought of that plan first."

"Most likely theirs is just a retaliation, and not for the same reason we're doing it to them."

"That'd be silly! That would mean they thought that we liked- each… other…"

"Crazy talk eh?"

"Ah hah hah hah. Yup!"

I sighed. "Totally impossible." Came out of my mouth.

Hikaru gave me a dubious look. "Nothing's impossible."

"What are you implying?"

"I'm just saying, you're an attractive young woman, I'm an attractive young man, it could happen."

"Uhm, no, it couldn't. Because you know what? I'm _not _'an attractive young woman.'."

"Ah hah, yeah, it could, because you _are_ attractive."

"I think you're the attractive one in this relationship, okay?"

"You're entitled to your opinion."

"As you are entitled to yours."

"Yes, but mine is more right."

"That doesn't even make logical s-"

It took only a split second for Hikaru's lips to reach mine. I didn't know what to do. My face got all hot and my body tensed up. I decided to count how long it took for him to pull away.

1 second: I'm as tense as ever.

2 seconds: I start to ease into it.

3 seconds: I start to enjoy it.

4 seconds: I know it's gone to far.

5 seconds: Shit I can't pull away.

6 seconds: Hikaru's had enough.

He removed his top lip from mine, lingered on my bottom lip for a few seconds and then pulled away slightly. I could feel his breathing and he could probably feel mine. I was starting to hyperventilate.

I tried to speak, but couldn't.

"Hikaru! Kimber! What a coincidence! Want to help us unload groceries?" Sabrina asked cheerfully from the doorway.

As quickly as possible, I slid over the top of the couch and fell face first on the ground, jumping up and running full-speed to the kitchen. Sabrina and Kaoru were attempting to figure out where I store everything.

"That goes in the pantry," I croaked.

Kaoru smiled at me. "Thanks."

"Do you have a cold?" Sabrina asked me.

I shrugged.

"Because I bought. NEOCITRAN!"

I smirked. "Thanks…"

"Where's Hikaru?" Kaoru questioned.

"On his way I presume."

On cue, Hikaru walked through the doorway. Seemingly not as shaken up as I was. But maybe his unusually straight posture and stoic face meant he was struggling. But I doubt it.

"So what were you kids up to?" Sabrina asked, handing me a bagful of soup.

"A litt-" I started.

"Nothing," Hikaru cut me off.

Sabrina smirked. "Nothing? No h-games?"

"I can join two clubs." Was my unrelated response.

"That's good."

"Yeah. Good." Less time in the Host Club.

* * *

On my way out of the kitchen I asked. "Sabrina do I have to dress up as Haruhi?"

"Yes."

"But I- I'm not feeling good today. You can dress up as her, but I just want to lay low."

"Uh, I guess."

I quickly turned back to face her. "Okay let's cut the crap loverboy."

"What?"

"I know you like Kaoru. It's so blatantly obvious to me that it sickens me to my stomach."

"Sickens?" I probably seemed like I was accusing her, and I kind of felt bad for it, but I couldn't stop.

"You- I don't want- you shouldn't- I just wish- you know what, ignore me."

I felt warm tears in my eyes as I turned around to leave for school.

On my way, I thought about things.

Really, I just didn't want to be lonely. If Sabrina was busy with Kaoru, what would I do? That's the _only _reason I hang out with Hikaru. Because I'm lonely.

_But, Kimber, _I told myself, _obviously there's other reasons. Maybe you enjoy his company?_

Pfft, no.

_Then why didn't you pull away from that ki-_

DON'T EVEN THINK THAT WORD. There's a difference between a kiss and lips touching, okay?

_Yeah, one is a symbol of love, the other's an accident. That was no accident._

Shut up.

I stormed into the math classroom, sitting in my spot unhappily.

"Bad day Kimber?" Haruhi asked me. She was sitting two spots down from me and she was the only person in the classroom other than the teacher.

"Bad life," I told her blankly. I then perked up. "No. That's a lie, just bad two days. Well, I don't know if they're bad. I'm still figuring that part out."

Haruhi chuckled. "Oh. Okay then."

I smiled as I saw Kaoru walk in the room.

"Morning Kaoru!"

His face was grave as he approached me without the usual lightness in his step.

I frowned slightly. Was he mad at me? What did I do wrong?

Kaoru sat down diagonal from me.

"Where's Hikaru?" I asked him, trying to manage a slight smile.

"Home."

"Oh. Is he sick?"

"No."

"Are you…" I stuck my lip out like I was pouting. "Mad at me?"

"I'm mad." The tears built up in my eyes once more. Twice in one day, wow I'm a sissy.

"Any particular reason?" I asked, holding my head up so the tears wouldn't flow down my face. I didn't want Kaoru to be mad. Why was he mad? He's never mad!

As I lowered my head I felt three tears run down.

"Kimber! Why are you crying?" He asked me hastily.

"I just-" Breath. "Don't want you to be angry! Did I do something wrong?"

"No! It's not _your _fault! It's Hikaru and Sabrina."

I gulped. "Hm?"

"They did something terrible Kimber. This is going to shock you."

I breathed heavily. Uh oh.

"Sabrina lured me downstairs, while Hikaru shut off my game I had been playing _all night_ without stopping."

I gasped. "That's so horrifying!"

"I know." He hung his head like he was depressed. "So I locked them in a closet together."

Somehow that thought worried me. "Oh. I see. So they're still there?"

"Yeeeup."

"Alrighty then."

* * *

I had a surprisingly good day hanging out with Kaoru. I had gone to Hiro's house to help him at lunch, and I came back late. And by late, I mean I came back during art class. Guess I lost track of time.

I ended up going to Kaoru's art class because I didn't want to be alone in mine.

The teacher had greasy hair and sat at his desk with his head on it all class.

"Kaoru…" I whispered. "Is he dead?"

He chuckled. "I hope not."

We kept drawing for a few moments. "You know, I figured you'd be the type to run and save Hikaru and Sabrina as soon as I told you about it."

I narrowed my eyes. "Well, things happen."

"Are you mad at one of them?"

I turned to Kaoru abruptly. "Sabrina's ignoring me!"

He raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure it's not the other way around?"

"Well, she's never around when I need her to be." I crossed my arms grumpily.

"Maybe because you're always with Hikaru so she doesn't want to bother you guys? Also, she doesn't really like H-Games."

I withheld a giggle, instead, smirking. "I guess I should just stop hanging out with Hikaru then."

"Well that wouldn't be very fun. Who'd be your queen then?"

I thought for a moment. "You?"

"No thanks," he politely declined.

I frowned unhappily. I twiddled my thumbs in thought. "Well then there's no substitute. I guess I'll have to be around Hikaru whether I like it or not."

By then I had finished my drawing and I was sitting there doing nothing. I leaned back in my chair until it hit the wall. I spent a lot of time trying to balance myself.

"Hey Kimber…" Kaoru mumbled.

"Yes?" I asked, still holding myself steady.

"Why do you and Hikaru constantly glare at Sabrina and I while we talk?"

"Hahah. Funny story reall-" The chair slipped out and I fell to the cold, hard ground.

It hurt for a moment, but quickly went away. As Kaoru leaned over to see if I was okay, I burst out laughing.

I picked up the chair and sat back down on it normally.

"You okay?"

I smiled. "Yeeeup!"

"Want to continue what you were saying?"

"Neeeeeeope."

"That wasn't so much a request as it was a command."

I scrunched up my nose thoughtfully. "I'm going to lay it to you straight."

He nodded as if approving the idea.

"Hikaru and I are on a secret mission to figure out whether or not you and Sabrina have…" I lowered my voice. "Something going on. If you know what I mean." I attempted to raise my eyebrows.

Kaoru was silent. "Oh. And your conclusions so far?"

"Classified," I told him blankly, staring straight ahead of me.

Kaoru smirked. "Okay then. Well Sabrina and I were wondering, and we kind of started our own group to figure out what you guys were up to."

"Oh. So now it's a battle?"

"No, I was just mentio-"

"I see how it is!" I jumped up.

"Uhh… what do you see?"

"I'm teamed with Hikaru, and you with Sabrina."

"But what are battling fo-"

"I don't know yet, but I know we'll win! I'm going to go break him out!"

I sat back down slowly. "After school."

* * *

"I'm busting you outta here Hikaru!" I screamed, unlocking the closet door. The door swung open and I saw Sabrina lying asleep on the floor and Hikaru playing video games in the corner.

"Obviously this isn't much of a distress call," I stated nonchalantly, helping Hikaru up. I dragged him out of the closet, sitting him down on his bed.

My face was grave. "Hikaru. We've announced a state of war."

"What!?"

"You and me, versus Sabrina and Kaoru."

"But why?"

"Because Tha-" I stopped myself. "I don't know why. Point is, they are _going _to be coming after us, so we need to get spy gear and foam weapons."

"Sound logical enough to me." He was obviously being sarcastic. He didn't seem to realize that this was all seriousness.

"Can we go buy supplies? Can we can we can we!?" I begged.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "I suppose."

"Yaaaay!"

* * *

We strolled casually through the Dollarrama (or more precisely Ollarrama) that Sabrina and I had been in the day before. I was randomly picking up plastic or foam weapons and tossing them into the basket Hikaru was carrying.

I then stopped, aghast.

"This is the greatest thing in the world!" I exclaimed.

I picked it up slowly, admiring it from every angle. A black pirate captains hat complete with a skull and crossbones symbol on the front.

"This is SO BEAUTIFUL!" I daintily put one on Hikaru head and then proceeded to get myself one.

He didn't seem as excited as me, but I ignored him and kept walking.

"So… yesterday… we ki-" I almost vomited at the thought of using that word. "kissed, right?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Why?" I inquired smoothly, trying to sound like it wasn't very hard to for me to be talking about it.

No answer.

I stopped in front of him, turning around. I stared right at his face and he still wouldn't answer me.

"Okay… well, will this, change things?"

"It hasn't yet, so I guess not," He mumbled.

"Okay. Yeah, that's fine. I got it." I thought for a moment, pulling him over to the aisle with the plastic guns. "It's not like it meant anything."

"Just a casual smooch between King and Queen."

I stood in one place for a moment. Heheh. Smooch.

I tried to withhold my laughter but I just couldn't. A small giggle escaped my lips and Hikaru cast me a confused glance.

"What's so funny?" He asked me dubiously.

"Smooch. Funny word."

"I suppose." Hikaru smirked. "You know, you can make the most awkward conversations seem totally calming."

"That's what I'm here for."

Hikaru chuckled. "Heh, I suppose so."

I turned away from him quickly, throwing my arms up happily. "Oh look! Plastic machine guns!" I went scurrying off down the aisle, picking up the gun and moving it back and forth in my hands. I ran my finger over the trigger, slowly squeezing.

"It's so bea-" My finger had pulled the trigger all the way and a fake machine gun sound erupted from the toy. "HOLY SHIT"

I saw a mother cover her child's ears at my language.

"This thing is awesome!" I announced.

"It _is _pretty great."

I smirked, tossing two of them into the basket Hikaru was dragging.

I then kept happily skipping down the aisle.

"You know Hikaru, you're lucky I saved you from that jam back there."

"What jam?"

"When you were in the closet with Sabrina. I sure hope it wasn't too traumatizing."

"I endured immense physical and emotional torture."

I turned around abruptly, grabbing his hand. "Elaborate," I commanded.

"She made me play patticake for hours and then sing her a lullaby. After that she fell fast sleep."

I gasped, tossing his arm aside. "That DEMON."

"Well, I won't let anything that terrible happen to you again. From now on I'll be in 100% Looking-out-for-Hikaru's-general-wellbeing mode!"

"Please don't tell me you're going to stalk me…"

"I won't tell you I'm going to stalk you." I smiled brightly.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Oh god."

We spent the rest of our stroll through the large store casually chatting about random things; the clubs I wanted to join, music, Newton's Laws. You know, normal stuff.

After about half an hour of walking through the store, gazing semi-intently at different objects and then launching them into our basket, we reached the final aisle.

I scanned the left side, nothing of interest.

About three quarters of the way down the right side, I had to stop, process what I was seeing, and then react.

I gasped loudly.

My eyes had immediately locked on to the perfect thing.

Lances. Toy lances.

"H-hikaru" I grabbed his shirt, pulling him toward me. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"What are we looking at?"

I raised my hand to slap him, but then stopped myself. I grabbed a lance and stabbed him with it.

"Ohh, the pain!" He murmured sarcastically. I promptly rolled my eyes unhappily.

"Hikaru. I hate you. Look at this lance." I pointed to it threateningly. "Look at it!"

"With this, you could be a knight in shining armour!" I explained.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "_Your _knight in shining armour?" He asked me, a smirk spread across his face.

"No. Well, maybe. If I'm the king ordering you around."

"But then who will be the queen?"

"Kaoru?"

"Well I sure feel rejected."

"Okay, Kaoru will be the knight/footsoldier. And you switch with him for a change of pace every once in a while. No one notices, you know, since you're twins."

"Where does Sabrina come in?"

"She was banished. But then she snuck in and is currently living under the counters in the kitchen. She is fed by the cooks, like she's a dog."

"Ahh, I see."

"And she has a majour crush on Kaoru."

Silence.

"Point is, Hikaru, these lances are magical."

"Really now?"

"Yeah, they're…" My eyes went wide and I flung my arms back evilly. "Lances of Doom!"

* * *

_**AAAAND Phantom Keyboard Syndrome attacked me several times this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed the writings of my subconsciousness. xD**_

_**- Picklez**_

* * *


	25. The Fake Date

'**Guess who's not dead? THIS GUY RIGHT HERE :D I'll keep this short because I imagine everyone wants to get straight to the reading.**

**Sorry for not updating for like EVER. I'm an ass. **

**And ignore my spelling mistakes. I'm too lazy to spellcheck right now.**

**-Cheez**

* * *

"Kaoru, if I said I had a plan, what would you say?"

There was a pause, and Kaoru seemed to thinking about an appropriate response. Although, it was hard to tell over the phone. I had already been informed about Kimber and Hikaru's scheming, so I had been spending hours plotting against them.

I didn't think Kimber was onto it either. I decided to avoid bringing it up, even though I was dying to confront her about it.

"It doesn't involve maiming me, does it?"

"No. Well, I don't think so. If it's any condolence I'll probably be maimed too."

"Fine" Kaoru sighed, "Let's hear it."

"Okay, so, we both know Kimber and Hikaru have been trying to keep us from getting together, right?"

"Right."

"Which is a crazy idea"

"Mhmm"

"So I was thinking, what if we went on a date, just to screw with their brains?"

"Devious. I like it."

Smirking, I stretched myself out over my bed. I ignored the lump digging into my side. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what was all under the blankets.

After waking up to find a pair of scissors in the space next to me a couple of days ago I decided checking wasn't worth it.

Now, there were a number of reasons why I had been plotting against Kimber, the first being Kimber being so vehemently against a relationship that probably wasn't going to happen. The next being the fact that she left me alone in Hikaru and Kaoru's closet. I had fallen asleep, and then when I woke up Hikaru was gone and the closet door was open. I had to walk home, my hair a disheveled mess. It probably looked like a walk of shame to those who saw me. It would certainly explain some of glares that were cast in my direction.

The third reason was just that messing with people's heads, especially Kimber's, was fun.

"So, when is this fake date going to happen?" Kaoru inquired.

"Are you busy later on?"

"I don't believe so. Tamaki hasn't called with any 'life changing' plans yet so I think we're in the clear."

"Okay, tonight at 6:30?"

"It's a date."

I laughed softly. "It literally is!"

Kaoru laughed too, although not nearly as enthused about the joke as I was.

"Saaaabrinnaaa!" Kimber hollered from the living room, "School Days is starting!"

"Oh! I've gotta go" I told Kaoru hurriedly, "See you later!"

"Okay? Bye?"

I hung up the phone, tossing it carelessly on the desk. I walked briskly into the next room. Kimber had been burning School Days onto DVD all night, and now we were clear to go.

Kimber was already seated on the couch, glass of ice tea in one hand, the other in a bowl of popcorn. I sat down next to her, reaching for the popcorn. I could faintly hear an eerily familiar tune coming from the television speakers. I couldn't quite place it though.

Kimber slapped my hand. "None until it starts!" As Kimber said this, she snatched a handful of popcorn and shoved it into her mouth.

"You just broke your own rule" I pointed out, reaching again for the popcorn.

Kimber slapped it away a second time.

"I'm the exception to my rule" Kimber corrected.

"Riiight." I glanced at the television screen. A menu screen was up, but neither of us made any move to hit the play button.

"Do you want to…" Kimber began, leaving the rest of her statement hanging.

"No." I was not going to pick up the remote. Moving took a lot of effort, and I was rather comfortable where I was sitting.

"Sabrina, please" Kimber moaned.

I shifted around in my seat, starting to slouch to add impact to my second "No."

"Saaabriiiina!"

I turned my head slightly to stare Kimber down. She returned the stare, seemingly understanding this was a battle of wits rematch.

I had lost last time, and I didn't plan on loosing again. In the silence I could finally hear the words to the song Kimber had placed on the menu screen.

"We're no strangers to love" A deep voice sang out, "You know the rules and so do I."

I grinned slightly. I liked the song; even if being Rick Roll'd numerous times had made the song a little less appealing.

I listened to the song, forgetting about the battle of wits.

"Never gonna give you up" Rick Astley continued. "Never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you."

I sung along softly, words barely a breath. Halfway through the song, I stopped, and turned to face Kimber.

"You know, people seem to forget Rick Astley has other songs" I commented.

Kimber's eyes widened momentarily, before she shook her head. "No, it's impossible. Don't even joke about stuff like that."

My expression became mockingly serious, and I nodded solemnly. "You're right. Implying Rick Astley has other songs is a very dangerous and stupid thing to say, I'll never bring it up again."

"Good. Say that shit in front of gangsters and you're gonna get the crap kicked out of you."

"No doubt." As I spoke I glance towards the kitchen. The rice paper door was still broken. I was going to have to fix that if Kimber really did want company over later.

There was a lull of silence as the song stopped for a moment before restarting, and I turned back to face Kimber. "Hey, Kimber?"

"Yes" Kimber said, her voice airy, "Timothy?"

"You just lost the game."

"Damn you."

I grinned impishly, "I love you too."

Kimber scoffed, and looked down. A thought seemed to occur to her, and she nearly jumped back to facing me. "I forgot to tell you! Remember Dragon Age?"

Quirking a brow, I replied, "A little hard to forget." Dragon Age was a computer game that Kimber and I had played a summer or two ago, and it had been, in a word, awesome.

"Well, I managed to get it working on the laptop" her grin grew, "Dragon age party?"

I raised myself off the couch, stretching my arms out towards the ceiling. "Well, I'm going to go shower."

Kimber raised an eyebrow, "Shower? You?"

I chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I know surprising, huh?" I took a breath and started towards the bathroom. I was just reaching for the doorknob when I added, "Besides, I've got a date tonight."

"WHAT?" Kimber hollered. A soft thud followed shortly after, and I assumed Kimber had either fallen off the couch or jumped up. "WITH WHO?"

I tilted my head in the direction of the couch. Kimber's head was peeking out from the end of the couch, vertical. She had fallen off.

"Kaoru" I answered simply, hurrying into the bathroom before Kimber could further interrogate me.

"WHAT?" Kimber shouted, sounding shocked and baffled.

I didn't answer, turning on the water in the shower before undressing. A few seconds later, another "WHAT?" came from the living room.

I stepped into the showering, chortling as Kimber let out another "WHAT?". This was a great start to a fake date.

Kimber continued to shout "What?" periodically throughout the duration of my shower, each time sounding more alarmed than the next. I ignored it, with the exception of an occasional bought of laughter. I reminded myself numerous times that it wasn't a real date, and to try and calm down enough to speak coherently.

By the time I was dressed, dry and ready, Kimber had calmed into a state of wheezy breathing. She barely glanced at me as I walked past into the kitchen. If her reaction hadn't been so over the top, I might've felt a bit guilty. But as it was I was fairly content with the scheme.

I grabbed the orange juice from the fridge. I removed the cap and took a swig from the carton. It wasn't the most hygienic thing, and had I been at home mom would've chewed me out for it, but _damn_ if it didn't make me feel rebellious.

I glanced around as I placed it back it into the fridge, insuring no one had seen it. My eyes passed over the ripped door. I still had to get that fixed.

There was a rap at the door

"Coming!" I hollered, rushing to the door. Kimber was still in front of the TV, muttering incoherently now. She sounded enraged. I opened the door calmly.

Kaoru stood there, looking collected. He offered his arm. "Shall we?"

I nodded, linking my arm through his. "I'll see you later Kimber!" I flashed a smile and wave as I walked out the door. The moment it was closed Kaoru whispered, "How'd she take it?"

"I might've made her cry" I whispered back, cringing.

Kaoru mimicked the expression. "Any guilt yet?"

"Ehhh" I drawled, tapping my chin, "A little. But revenge is a healthy thing in a friendship."

"Revenge? For what?" He opened the door to the surprisingly casual car parked near the curb.

"For the time she almost stabbed my thigh."

"What?" Kaoru's eyebrows raised in alarm.

I slid into the seat calmly, "There was a Kinder Egg toy we both wanted, we ended up fighting, and there was a knife on the counter and she almost stabbed my leg" I trailed off, shrugging.

He slid in next to me. "Why are you two friends?"

I smiled, "I ask myself that every day. And yet, here I am, still friends with her."

Kaoru nodded, not entirely accepting the logic.

"How'd Hikaru react?" I inquired, settling into the fine leather seats. The driver wore a hat and sunglasses, and was staring forward with a blank expression. It was almost creepy.

"With extreme bitterness. I think he's planning on having us tailed."

"Like…stalked?"

"Yes. Stalked."

"Oh, excellent" I commented sarcastically.

Kaoru nodded again. "So, where to?"

"Depends, do we want an extremely cliché date?"

"Yes" Kaoru didn't even pause to think.

"Dinner, than a movie?"

"Sounds like a plan" Kaoru repeated the plans to the driver, and we were off.

"McDonald's, really?" Kaoru asked dubiously, eyeing the dining establishment I had picked.

I grinned brightly, "Finest dining location I could think of."

In hindsight, I lacked any notion of fine dining due to the fact formal locations normally made me incredibly nervous.

"This is far from a cliché date" he informed me.

"Well" I began, thoughtful, as he held open the door for me, "You're obviously doing the gentlemanly thing, meaning you have to do as the lady says." I flashed possibly the cockiest grin I had ever worn in my life at him as I walked past. "Bitch."

"You're far from a lady" I could practically hear the roll of his eyes.

I clutched my chest theatrically, "Oh, how your comment wounds my lady-like pride."

Kaoru snorted laughingly.

The McDonald's had the same generally smell as the one's in Canada; fat, grease, and salt. There was also the same haunting feel that if one lurked around for too long you would have a spontanious heart attack. Of course, that feeling could've just been me.

We found a place in line and I already began debating on my order. I was thinking I would go for the double-cheesebuger. Just for simplicities sake. That, and a delicious root beer. My stomach growled just thinking about it.

As we grew closer I managed to get a glimpse of on of the cashiers. Gangly, and achne ridden like a large amount of McDonald's employees seemed to be, this one possessed a mustache that could only be described as _glorious_.

"Kaoru" I had an expression of utmost seriousness, "See that right there. That mustache. That's what I want to be when I grow up. It's just fantastic."

I didn't notice immediately that Kaoru was oblivious to my mustache tirade, growing in vigor and enthusiasm the longer I was left to ramble. God, I just loved mustaches, with the exception of the weedy peach-fuzz mustaches. Those were weedy, and creepy.

Eventually it dawned on me that Kaoru hadn't even made some sort of sarcastic, or confused remark in the past few minutes. I glanced at him, brow crinkling. He was staring off to the side. Following his gaze, I found myself looking at a middle-aged man wearing shades, drinking a coffee, and conspiciously reading a newspaper.

"Who's that guy?" I asked, elbowing Kaoru, "Should I be jealous or concerned my fake date's been staring at a man for the past couple of minutes?"

"Hm?" Kaoru turned back to me, looking puzzled.

"Oh please, don't pretend you haven't been staring at him. Even I would be. Just look at that receeding hairline, it's thuper thexy."

"Ew, god no. You're far more fun to look at that than him. It's just, I think I know him."

Face flushing at the comment, I tried to pretend that I wasn't flattered by the compliment, "Oh-Well, uh, how?"

"I think he may work for my family. One of our security guards." Kaoru's tone lowered as he spoke this time. "Probably tailing us."

"Holy shit! Seriously" I didn't managed to hide a loud laugh that had the possible-spy looking at us.

"Shh. But yeah, seriously."

We ordered our food, me with the cheeseburger, and Kaoru took a salad.

"This food doesn't even qualify as unhealthy" He told me, almost lecturingly.

"Well, the salad dressing in the salad has the same amount of calories as a Big Mac" I found a table for two, and sat down.

"You don't seem to care too much about calories" He pointed out, eyeing my food choices.

"It's because I don't believe in them" I told him.

He started to open his mouth, reconsidered, and sat down silently.

We made small talk as we ate, earnest small talk too. Mostly consisting of weather and school work, carefully not to mention again that our date was fake. After all, we actually were being watched. At one point during the meal, I made sure to touch his hand and laugh. I was taking everything I was doing out of romantic comedies I had seen. As so a part of me was tempted to spill my root beer on him, and then follow up with awkward apologizing. I didn't though, because I actually wanted to finish my root beer.

"So, what do we do now?" Kaoru asked, holding the door for me as we exited the McDonald's.

The sun was starting to set, and a crisp chill was settling into the air. It wasn't drastically cold or anything, I had braved the Manitoba winters for years.

"As I see it we have a couple of options" I folded my arms over my chest, "Since we've already had our romantic date at Mc Dicks, we can always go for the even more cliché route and go see a movie. Or go for a walk. Or we could go for a walk in Wal-Mart."

"Wal-Mart?" Kaoru's eyebrow shot up, "Could you get any classier?"

"We could go to Kentucky and deep fry shit?" I suggested with a grin. Because heart-disease is the best thing in the world.

"Yum."

I laughed, "So Wal-Mart?"

"You really want to go?"

"Truthfully? Yes. But Kimber's not going to believe I went on a legit romantic date."

"If trickery isn't a solid reason, I don't know what is." Kaoru smirked.

We made small talk on the way to way to the store, while trying to scope out anyone Kimber and Hikaru might have sent to follow us. I probably should've felt intruded upon by the stalking, but in truth I just found it hilarious. It's not every day someone takes something to that level, and I was determined to push it further. I wasn't going to do anything slutty, but damn I was going to lay it on thick; during what could possibly be one of the least romantic dates of all time. I made sure to throw on what I hoped looked like a cheesy lovey-dovey grin (Unable to see my face, I could've just looked constipated), and laugh a lot more – and louder- than needed.

Kaoru, luckily, caught on quickly to the upping of the game, and made the gentlemanly gesture of offering me his jacket. I was thankful in earnest for it too, and the blush was genuine as well. Used as I was to chill, it didn't mean I wasn't starting to shiver. I wrapped it tightly around myself, and found myself wishing momentarily this date wasn't entirely fake.

Shithead, I told myself, it's not real. You're only allowed to blur the lines of reality and fiction when you're senile. _Not _when you're sixteen and have a crush. That's just creepy.

But, you know, a real date seemed nice. Kaoru made me laugh, and smile, and all lovestruck nonsense. And –

No.

I cut myself off firmly.

N-O.

Maybe one day I'd ask him out. The key words there being one day and maybe. Not now. Now was fake and entirely for the purpose of screwing with other people's minds, not my own.

"So what are we going to do?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"Hm?"

"At Wal-Mart, I mean. We are almost there, after all." He nodded ahead, and sure enough the building loomed in the distance.

Maybe not loomed. Loomed made it sound like an evil fortress we were about to raid. Regardless of the wording, it was in front of us.

"You go grab two lawn chairs" I told him, dead serious, "And meet me back by the shoes."

He seemed baffled by the instructions, and pressed further.

"Nuh-uh sister" I waggled my finger in his face. I was trying to summon my inner sassy ghetto chick, assuming one was lurking there. "You'll find out after it's done. "

Ditching Kaoru momentairly, I found a place by the shoes that wasn't a far walk from the movie section. As I passed I checked what movie was playing on display. It was an Asian film that I wasn't familiar with. That didn't say a whole lot, actually, I had (despite being in Japan for a few months) only seen three Asian films in my entire life. One was The Host, which was terrible, and another was some confusing movie about vampires. And then there was Happy 2004, which I bought at a thrift store hoping there would be subtitles.

There weren't.

Kaoru finally returned, chairs tucked under both arms. "Found em."

"Obviously. Let's go set them up."

I led the way to the movie section, grabbed one of Kaoru's chairs, and set it up in front of a large television.

"This is your idea of a romantic date?" Kaoru questioned, while settling into his chair.

"Nah" I shook my head, "Not so much romantic as random and made of win. If I wanted romantic I would've suggested something like going to a festival or carnival or something."

"No fancy dining?" he asked, eyes not turning away from the screen.

I barked a laugh, "Not a chance in hell. Places like that make me very uncomfortable. It's too…I dunno, respectable?" I shook my head, "Poor wording, but I can't stand it. Makes me fidgety."

"More so than usual?" He raised an eyebrow, silently pointing out that I been crossing and uncrossing my legs routinely since we had sat down.

I nodded. "More so than usual."

More than once during our conversation burly men in sunglasses strolled by our area, some talking into a cell-phone. I decided not to bring it up in case one of them overheard it.

The film viewing got cut short when a cross employee stumbled across us.

"This is loitering" He informed us seriously, arms on his hips, "I must ask you to buy something or leave."

"What if we bought these lovely chairs?" I inquired, not moving from my spot.

"Would you leave afterwards?"

"Maybe" I shrugged nonchalantly. "What difference does it make?"

"The difference is me kicking you out or not."

Kaoru's hand reached for his wallet, "I'm very sorry sir" He apologized.

I frowned. He was so not going to bribe our way out of this. I placed my hand on his arm. "Don't. We can go loiter elsewhere. I refuse to stay somewhere that doesn't encourage romantic Wal-Mart dates."

That seemed to settle it. Leaving our lawn chairs where we had set them, I led the way, trying to storm of angrily when all I wanted to do was laugh at the emloyees confused and angered expression.

"You'd think this never happens" I said once we had safely left the store, grinning.

"Or it happens a little too often" Kaoru suggested.

"True enough, I wonder if he was hired specifically for kicking teens out at Wal-Mart."

"If that's not a position, it should be" He agreed.

It was dark outside, with flickering streetlights providing a visible path.

"Why don't we walk back to my place, it's not that far" I suggested, "But you should put your arm around me. It would look more like we had a fantastic first date that way."

Kaoru nodded, draping his arms around my shoulders. My face lit up like a red Christmas light. "Who says we didn't have a fantastic first date? Albiet a fake one, but you know, for a fake date I'd say it went well."

"Are you hinting we go for a _second _fake date?" I joked. I didn't want the trickery to go longer than one date, and maybe an awkward day or two afterwards just to let revel in our masterful plan. If it went on too long it was going to be harder not to slip into creepy pseudo-reality where it was real.

Besides, I figured this date alone was enough torture for Kimber and Hikaru.

"Hm, maybe. I dunno" Kaoru's tone was light, "Depends on how it ends."

"Oh, you're such a fake tease" I laughed.

On the way back I noticed a portion of the other people walking and driving by I had seen at Wak-Mart. I wondered if Kimber and Hikaru were getting play-by-play walked me up to the stairs (Pointedly ignoring when Mo let out a boistrous roar), where he stopped and turned to face me.

"Is this the part where we kiss?" He asked, hesitant.

"It's that, or the sprinklers go on and drench us."

"I think they're watching us through one of the windows," Kaoru pursed his lips, than grinned wickedly, "This ought to give them a shock."

And then he leaned in. I felt like my heart was about to leap out of chest, and my face was going to burst into flames at any second.

And he got closer.

And closer

Holy shit, was he really going to kiss me?

"NO!" Two voices called out in unison, as the front door swung open. Instantly I found myself drenched in cold water. A glance confirmed Kaoru was in the same state, and I turned to face the culprits.

Kimber held tightly onto a tiny plastic bucket, and Hikaru clutched a water gun.

There was a lengthly pause where we all stared at each other down, until Hikaru tentavily raised the gun again, and pulled the trigger. A final burst of water squirted me in the face. I sputtered awkwardly at first, trying to rub water out of my face.

"The hell?" I managed.

Kimber shrugged sheepishly, "Sorry. We would've turned on the sprinklers, but then I remembered something."

"What?" I blinked again, water still blurring my vision.

"We don't actually have sprinklers."

* * *

**I am by the lake on vacation watching Jeopardy. Jealous as shit? I bet.**

**- Picklez.**


End file.
